


Magical

by coolestkat01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Battle, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Monsters, Percy Jackson References, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 80,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolestkat01/pseuds/coolestkat01
Summary: Annabeth and Percy finally thought they caught a break. Unfortunately they are given a new, strange quest. They are sent to a boarding school in Scotland. Not just a normal boarding school, one full of wizards.Takes place after Gaea is defeated, and Harry's 6th year! (Plot of the half blood prince will be altered!!! and yes ik Harry Potter took place a lot b4 Percy Jackson, but let's pretend it doesn't!!)also, one minor change, Percy and Annabeth still have their gray streak in their hair, bc I LOVE IT
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 128
Kudos: 531





	1. A New Quest

The world was at peace. There was no world ending threat. Percy and Annabeth could finally relax. After almost dying more times than they could count, all they wanted was one normal year. 

August 31st, Percy and Annabeth were down by the lake. He was in the water, she was laying on the dock. They were talking about the upcoming school year. Tomorrow they were going back to New York, school started on the 15th.

“So, to go to New Rome University next year, we need to take the SATs this winter. Which means we have to start preparing.” Annabeth said.

“SATs, got it.” Percy said. “That’s math and english, right?”

“Yup. And we just need to get an 1100 or higher, that’s what Reyna said.” Annabeth said. “We also just need to pass this school year.”

“We can so do that.” Percy said, grinning.

Annabeth smiled.

“Percy, Annabeth!” Someone called.

The two of them looked in the direction the voice was coming from, and saw Chiron galloping towards them.

“Oh no.” Percy grumbled.

He got out of the water, and the two of them walked over to him. Chiron swung them onto his back, and started galloping back up to the big house.

“Chiron, is everything ok?” Annabeth asked.

“I'm afraid not.” Chiron said, frowning. 

They got off his back, as he folded himself into a wheelchair. 

“Come on.” Chiron said, wheeling inside the building.

Annabeth and Percy followed him to the meeting room. Only Grover was inside.

“Just like old times!” Grover said, smiling.

“We’re not going on another quest.” Percy said, to Chiron. “We have futures to worry about now!”

“Percy, you and Annabeth were requested for this quest. All the gods agreed, which is very rare.” Chiron said.

“Screw them, we’ve got school!” Percy said.

Chiron, Grover, and Annabeth all glanced at the sky uneasily. Percy looked up too, almost daring anyone to do something. 

“I can promise you, you’ll still be able to take your SATs. And you’ll get credit for a full school year, so you can still go to New Rome University. I talked with Reyna, who contacted the school board. They were all for it.” Chiron said.

“That’s… good I guess.” Annabeth said. 

“I can’t leave my mom again, I was missing and gone for a little less than a year!” Percy exclaimed.

“Percy, she gave her ok.” Chiron said. “Sally understands what it’s like having a demigod child.”

Percy frowned, but didn’t say anything. 

“What’s this quest? How long will it take? Who’s leading it? Who should visit Rachel and get the prophecy?” Annabeth asked.

“This quest will be the entire school year. It’s quite a different one, it breaks many of the ancient laws.” Chiron said. “There will be no leader, and no prophecy.”

“What!” Annabeth said, surprised. “No prophecy! No quest leader!”

“You and Percy will be going undercover at a school. Grover will be staying in a nearby village. You’ll be able to visit him monthly, giving him updates. You’ll also be able to iris message me, whenever needed.” Chiron said.

“A school? Is there another important demigod? A child of the big three perhaps?” Annabeth asked.

“No, it’s a special school, and a special kid.” Chiron said. “It’s a magic school, for witches and wizards.”

“Children of Hecate?” Percy asked.

“No. Distant descendants from her, I believe.” Chiron said. “But these people have no idea that demigods exist. They don’t even believe in the gods. They have their own civilization, globally. Their own governments, businesses, schools, currency, everything really. But they can’t fully see through the mist, they can’t see most monsters.” 

“So, why do they need our help?” Percy asked.

“There’s this wizard, an evil wizard. He’s learned to see fully through the mist. He promised the monsters a better life if they destroyed the school, and captured this one student.” Chiron explained.

“So, our quest is to protect this kid from monsters?” Percy asked.

“It’s to protect the school. Monsters have been given the all clear to kill anyone other than the one student.” Chiron said.

“And this quest is just for this school year?” Annabeth asked.

“Yes. The monsters aren’t exactly in a trusting position, after Kronos and Gaea. They gave this evil wizard an ultimatum. If their lives don’t change by the end of this school year, they’ll abandon him. Go back to hunting demigods, living their normal lives.” Chiron said.

“And you think they’ll honor that?” Percy asked.

“They made him swear on the River Styx. They made a year long deal.” Chiron said. “You two are going to make sure that deal expires, and kill as many monsters that you can.”

“And can we reveal we’re demigods?” Annabeth asked.

“No, you cannot. You’re going to pretend to be wizards. You’re going to try and keep a low profile and blend in as much as possible.” Chiron said. 

“When do we leave?” Percy asked, half heartedly.

“You and Annabeth will go right now. Grover will come up in a few days.” Chiron said. “Argus is taking you to JFK. You’ll take a plane to London. When you land, you will go straight to Kings Cross Station, and take the train on platform 9 ¾.”

“9 ¾?” Annabeth asked.

“You walk between the wall of platform 9 and 10.” Chiron explained. 

“Wait, I can’t fly! Zeus is going to kill me!” Percy said.

“He promised he wouldn’t strike down the plane. On the Styx.” Chiron said.

Percy nodded. 

“I’ve packed you each a backpack. You’ll have some materials in there, but you’ll receive everything else when you arrive at the school.” Chiron said, handing them over. 

“Who’s the kid we really need to protect?” Percy asked.

“Harry Potter.” Chiron said.

Annabeth and Percy slung on their backpacks, and met Argus out front. 

So much for a normal year. 


	2. Traveling Demigods

Getting to the airport was fast. Before leaving, Argus handed them their passports. Annabeth and Percy thanked him, before walking into the large airport.

“I hate airports.” Percy said. 

“Most are really boring, but there’s this one in Singapore that’s beautiful. There’s a waterfall, glass domes, shops, indoor gardens, it really is amazing.” Annabeth said.

Percy smiled at her and slung an arm over her shoulder, as she continued to talk about the Singapore airport. He understood very little, but he liked listening to her.

“I can’t believe I have a passport.” Percy said, as they waited to check in.

“Chiron had them made. I don’t know if they're authentic.” Annabeth said. “But they’ll work. Hopefully.”

Thankfully, the passports did work, and they received their boarding passes. They then went off to security. The lines were short, so they were able to get through decently quick. They still had a while until their flight, so they found an empty table and chairs, and sat down. 

“Should we see what Chiron packed for us?” Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded, and zipped open his backpack. Annabeth did the same. Both of their packs included a sweatshirt, ambrosia, nectar, bandage wraps, a large pouch of golden drachmas, a small wad of European euros and American dollars, granola bars, empty reusable water bottles, and pens. Annabeth's also included a notebook, yankees cap and a ring. 

“A ring?” Percy said, confused. 

Annabell searched a little more, and found a note.

“Press down on the center for three seconds.” She read aloud.

When she did, her ring transformed into a celestial bronze dagger. It was similar to the one she used to have before, but that dagger was now somewhere down in Tartarus. 

“Sweet.” Annabeth said, grinning. “Do you have Riptide?”

Percy checked his shorts pocket and pulled out his pen. Annabeth held down one of the markings of the dagger for three seconds, and suddenly it was a ring again. She slipped it onto her middle finger.

“My ring won’t return to me like your pen, so I better not lose it.” Annabeth said, folding up the note. 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Percy said, shrugging. “Does your hat work again? Athena’s magic is restored?”

Annabeth glanced around before putting it on her head. Immediately, she disappeared.

“Ok, yes it does.” Percy said, grinning. “That’s going to be extremely helpful.”

Annabeth nodded in agreement, before taking off her hat and putting it back into her backpack. 

“The only clothes we have are our camp clothes, and a sweatshirt. Just wonderful.” Annabeth said sarcastically.

Both Percy and Annabeth were in their orange Camp Half Blood t shirts, shorts and sneakers. They both had their beaded necklaces on, one clay bead representing every year at camp they attend. 

“We’re definitely not going to blend in with these shirts.” Percy said.

“I assume that’s what the sweatshirt was for.” Annabeth said, pulling hers on.

Percy pulled his sweatshirt on too, before zipping up his backpack. Annabeth kept out the notebook. 

“Chiron wrote in this. Only a page.” Annabeth said, flipping through the notebook to check it over. 

She turned it so both of them could read what it wrote. It took a while, since both of them were dyslexic.

“Ok, our plane leaves at 8:30pm, boarding starts at 8pm.” Annabeth said.

“We could’ve stayed at camp for so much longer.” Percy complained.

“I know, it sucks.” Annabeth sighed. “Anyways, with the time difference, we’ll arrive at 9:30am. From the airport, we should get a cab to Kings Cross Station. Our train leaves promptly at 11:00am.”

“Once the train reaches the destination, we follow the crowd to get to the school. And once at the school, we need to find Professor Mcgonagall. She’ll go over our classes, some quest details and give us the rest of our stuff.” Percy said. “And we are not to mention the demigod thing to any student. We can only mention it to Dumble-something, Mcgonagall, Flitwisk, Pomfray, Snape, and Slughorn.”

“Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Snape, and Slughorn.” Annabeth corrected.

“Gods, I’m not going to remember that.” Percy groaned.

“Let’s just try not to mention the demigod thing. Worst case, we’ll write it on our hands.” Annabeth suggested.

Percy nodded.

“If Chiron wants to contact us, but iris messages aren’t working, he’ll be able to write in here. And we’ll be able to write back.” Annabeth said.

“Ok, that’s good!” Percy said, nodding. 

They decided to keep moving, and explore the airport terminal a little more. Percy stopped at a payphone to quickly call his mom. He apologised profusely, and ranted about the gods for a little. She wished him and Annabeth luck, and made Percy promise he would stay in touch. He promised he’d try and iris message her as much as he could. 

They wandered around a little more, filling up their water bottles for the flight, and using the restroom. Finally, they settled down at a Starbucks. They still had a few hours before they should even get to their gate. 

“Annabeth, you ok?” Percy said, noticing she was being extra quiet. 

“We know absolutely nothing about these people or this world.” Annabeth said, putting her head in her hands. “And we’re going so far from our friends. What if something goes wrong?”

“We cut off their hands.” Percy said, nonchalantly.

“Percy!” Annabeth said.

“Their wizards. They need them.” Percy said, shrugging. “Without their hands, we can take them all.”

Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes.

“We’re going to be ok. As long as we’re together.” Percy said. 

“Things with the Romans were easier. It was new, but strangely familiar. But this is like going to a new planet. I don’t know how we’re going to blend in.” Annabeth said.

“They’re Europeans, right? So we blame it on being American.” Percy said. “And you are the wisest girl in the world, so if anyone can pick it up, you can. Then, you can explain it to me, so I don’t blow our cover.”

Annabeth and Percy spent the next few hours playing the most random games to past time, such as who can spot the most colorful shirt, who can walk to the water fountain and back the quickest and who can find a person with blue eyes first. 

Around midnight, Percy and Annabeth went to wait at their gate. The closer they got to the plane, the more nervous Percy got and the calmer Annabeth became. 

“Attention ladies and gentleman. Flight Delta 4329 is now boarding at gate C45. I repeat, flight Delta 4329 is now boarding at gate C45.” A ladies voice said, through the announcements.

“Let’s go, quick, before the line get’s big.” Annabeth said, standing up.

Percy stood up, glanced at the plane through the large windows, then looked at Annabeth again.

“He swore on the Styx, we’re not going to crash.” Annabeth assured him.

She took his hand, and led him to the line, which was rapidly getting bigger. 

“Have your boarding pass and passport ready.” Annabeth reminded him.

He held them up in his hands.

“Two steps ahead, Wise Girl.” Percy said, smiling.

“Shut it, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, smiling too.

They quickly checked in, before starting to head down the corridor to the plane.

“Why did we have to fly. Why couldn’t we just surf to school?” Percy asked.

“This is the only way we could get there in time.” Annabeth guessed. “Plus, it let us stay at camp longer.”

They found their seats, a double seater on the side. Annabeth took the window, Percy took the aisle. They slid their backpacks under the seats in front of them, so they wouldn’t leave their sight. Losing any of that stuff would really mess up the quest. 

It didn’t take long until they were taking off. Percy gripped Annabeth's hand for dear life. Annabeth was able to convince Percy to look out the window. He was glad he did, all the lights from the city looked super cool up high.

“Let’s try to sleep for most of this flight. Tomorrows going to be a long day.” Annabeth said, closing her window. 

Percy pulled up his sweatshirt hood, and pulled Annabeth closer. After Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth always had awful nightmares. Nothing they tried could stop them, until once, they fell asleep together. That night, they slept a full 8 hours. They learned that they could help the other, and actually get a decent sleep. For the past few weeks now, the two haven’t spent a night alone, and no longer had dark eye bags under their eyes. 

“I don’t know what we’re going to do at this new school. I doubt they’ll let us spend the night.” Percy said, resting his head on her’s.

“We’ll figure something out. I have my cap back, worst case I can just sneak in.” Annabeth said, resting on his shoulder.

“You’re so smart, Wise Girl.” Percy said, softly.

Annabeth hummed appreciatively. 

The two of them ended up sleeping through almost the entire flight. Percy got up first. He made sure not to move, so Annabeth could continue to sleep. He eventually did have to wake her up when breakfast came around, which was a small glass of juice, two mini pancakes, a fruit cup, and a muffin. They felt strange eating, because although it was morning in Europe, it was the middle of the night in America. 

The stewardess also passed around some slips of paper that they would need to full out in order to get through customs. Annabeth and Percy ended up needing to get help from a stewardess, since their dyslexia really messed with their spelling. 

Once their papers were all filled out, the plane had started to descend. 

“Your ears are going to pop, so drink water.” Annabeth said, taking out her water bottle.

Percy just copied what she did. He had very little experience with planes, Annabeth had slightly more.

When the plane touched down, back on the ground, Percy wanted to cheer at the top of his lungs. Some passengers were clapping, so he clapped along. Getting out of the sky deserves a celebration. Annabeth just laughed at him.

“Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. It’s currently 9:33am in London, England.” A male voice said over the intercom.

He said a bunch of other stuff, but neither Annabeth or Percy cared. They just cared about the time, and making sure they got to the train. Annabeth readjusted the time on her watch to match. 

“Ok, we’ve got an hour and a half. We can do this Percy.” Annabeth said.

When the plane finally was allowing people to leave, they stood up, slung their backpacks over their shoulders, and took each other’s hands so they wouldn’t get seperated. Once off the plane, Percy and Annabeth followed the crowd. 

“Ok, so at customs, be on your best behavior. You have nothing to declare. And you brought no weapons.” Annabeth whispered to Percy.

“Got it.” Percy said, nodding.

“No comments, no anecdotes, no nothing. Only spoke when spoken to.” Annabeth said.

“Don’t worry, I won’t get kicked out of the country.” Percy said, laughing. “But you need to remember to answer every question.”

“What, why?” Annabeth asked.

“Remember that sphinx from the labyrinth?” Percy asked her.

“Those were stupid questions, and an insult to my intelligence.” Annabeth said, scoffing.

Percy laughed as Annabeth tried her best to defend herself. 

They finally reached customs, and joined the huge.

“We’ve got tons of people in front of us.” Annabeth said, looking panicked. 

“It’s ok, we’ve got plenty of time. Over an hour.” Percy reminded Annabeth.

She nodded, but continued to check her watch every few minutes. 

The line inched. It seemed like there were a bunch of large families in front of them, so each window took a long time dealing with each party. Annabeth was getting really stressed, Percy even started to feel a little nervous. Eventually it was their turns. Annabeth went first, Percy went quickly after her. They re-met on the other side.

“Ok that took way too long. We have 50 minutes. And it takes 35 minutes without traffic to get there.” Annabeth said.

“We can make it!” Percy said.

The two demigods made their way to the nearest exit of the airport, and started to look for the cab line. Thankfully it was nearly empty, so they got a car almost immediately.

The cab driver was really friendly, and on the way pointed out certain attractions for them to look at. Both of them wished they had more time to spend in London, it really was a beautiful city, but they had a magic school to infiltrate. 

“Here we go, Kings Cross.” The cab driver said, finally stopping.

Annabeth checked her watch to see that they still had 10 minutes, plenty of time.

“Thank you so much.” Percy said, paying.

“Have a nice day!” Annabeth said, smiling.

“You kids have a good trip!” The cab driver said, waving.

Percy and Annabeth grabbed their backpacks, and walked into the giant station.

“Ok, Chiron said the wall between platform 9 and 10.” Percy said.

The two of them followed the signs, and eventually found platform 9 and platform 10.

“I assume it’s that wall.” Percy said, pointing to a large brick one.

“Is there a door? Or do we have to say something? Or maybe it just appears to real witches and wizards.” Annabeth said.

Percy and Annabeth stood off to the side, looking at the wall, as if the answer was just going to present itself. And somehow it did. The wall didn’t do anything, but a large group of people, who were wheeling trolleys with owls and large trunks, were being escorted through the station by men in dark suits. Everyone in the group just walked straight into the wall and disappeared.

“How did no one see that!” Percy whispered to Annabeth.

“The mist maybe?” Annabeth said, shrugging.

She took Percy’s hand, and together they walked through the wall. Annabeth half expected for the wall to become solid again, but they were let through. They were now on a station, the signs all read _Platform 9 ¾_. In front of them was a huge, scarlett train. The station itself was beautiful. Brick walls, beautiful arches, the floor had some incredible tile work. It was sleek, simple, and had a touch of gothic elements. 

“We better find somewhere to sit, the train leaves soon.” Percy said, snapping Annabeth out of her trance.

Together, they climbed aboard the train.


	3. Arriving

Annabeth and Percy found an empty compartment on the train and sat down. They stretched out on the huge seats, a nice change from the cramped airplane ones. 

“I think we should try to avoid all people, until we talk to Mcgonagall.” Percy said.

“I agree.” Annabeth said.

She pulled out her notebook, and one of the pens.

“What are you writing?” Percy asked.

“Just letting Chiron know we made it on the train. We should save our drachma’s for emergencies.” Annabeth said.

Annabeth quickly scribbled a message.

“Wanna add anything?” Annabeth asked Percy.

“Tell our friends hi.” Percy said.

Annabeth smiled, and added onto the message. 

A few times, some kids tried to enter their compartment. Percy’s and Annabeth’s resting faces were enough to send them back out the door.

The train started to move, starting out slow, but soon picking up immense speed. Everything outside the windows was now a blur. 

“So... what now?” Percy asked.

“We wait.” Annabeth said.

They had a few moments of silence, before it was broken by Percy.

“I spy with my little eye something blue.” Percy said.

“Your sweatshirt.” Annabeth guessed.

“Nope.” Percy said.

“The sky.” Annabeth said.

“Good job!” Percy said. “I spy something green.”

“The grass.” Annabeth said.

“How’d you get it so fast?” Percy asked.

“That’s the only green thing in sight, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, laughing.

“My eyes are green.” Percy said.

“But you can’t spy your own eyes.” Annabeth said.

“Fair enough. I spy with my little eye something gold.” Percy said.

“Golden fleece beads.” Annabeth said.

“I spy something orange.” Percy said.

“Our shirts.” Annabeth said.

“I spy something black.” Percy said.

“My sweatshirt.” Annabeth said. 

“You're too good at this game, I quit.” Percy said.

They played some more games, Annabeth winning most but Percy winning a few. Afterwards, they decided to draw some pictures for Chiron. They didn’t want to sacrifice any pages in the notebook, so they only used the margins on the first few pages. 

“Don’t you dare draw that!” Annabeth said, swatting away Percy’s pen.

“I was just drawing a weird looking flower.” Percy said, innocently. “What’d you think it was? Oh my god-”

“Shut up.” Annabeth said.

“Wise Girl! Get your mind out of the gutter.” Percy teased.

“It’s not my fault you suck at drawing, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth shot back.

Percy laughed and kissed her. 

After drawing, Percy took a nap. He pulled up his sweatshirt hood, trying his best to shield as much light as he could, and rested his head on Annabeth's lap. While he slept, she just looked out the window, and embraced the silence.

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” A kind looking woman said.

Annabeth smiled and shook her head no. Although she was hungry, she doubted she had the correct currency. Instead, she munched on one of the granola bars Chiron had packed them. 

Percy slept for an hour and a half. 

“Are we there yet?” Percy asked, his voice groggy.

“Not yet.” Annabeth said.

He groaned and sat up.

“I can’t wait to sleep in a bed.” Percy said. “Wizards sleep in beds, right?”

“I would think so.” Annabeth said.

“Hopefully they don’t sleep in coffins.” Percy said.

“You’re thinking of vampires.” Annabeth said, smiling. 

“Do you think we’ll wear pointy hats, and brew potions? Ride brooms?” Percy asked, grinning.

Annabeth just shrugged. She knew absolutely nothing about this new world. She wished Chiron had included some more information, or a few books so she could do some research. Unfortunately he hadn’t, so they were going in blind and hoping for the best. 

The rest of the train ride, they stayed in their compartment, talking and laughing. They had no problems with the other students, the few that roamed the halls never gave them a second glance. They were only spoken to once, by a pair of kids around their age, who warned them that they were approaching the station. 

“Thank the gods.” Annabeth said.

When the train stopped, Annabeth and Percy hung back. They wanted to make sure they could follow the crowd, which meant sticking to the back. They left their compartment when the corridors were almost quiet, and quickly hopped off the train. The station still had a lot of kids on it, all of them dressed identically. They were all pulling trunks, a few holding cages, and were heading towards carriages. The carriages were being pulled by a type of winged zombie-like horses. 

“Ok, we definitely don’t blend in.” Percy said, looking around. 

“Let’s grab a carriage, try not to draw attention to ourselves.” Annabeth said.

They found an empty one near the back. They got on, and sat down. Both of them kept looking around anxiously, and didn’t relax until they started moving.

“Can you talk to the horses?” Annabeth asked.

Percy was silent for a few moments.

“Yup.” He said, grinning. “Call themselves thesterals.”

He was silent for another few moments.

“Most people don’t see them. You apparently can only see them if you witnessed death.” Percy said.

“That’s slightly morbid.” Annabeth said.

“They like the new attention, their lives are pretty lonely.” Percy said.

The carriage started moving closer to a huge castle. Most windows were illuminated by pale, yellow light. The castle itself was a mixture of stone and dark bricks. 

“Is that the school?” Percy questioned.

“We’re going to school in a castle!” Annabeth said, gasping in excitement. “This quest has some perks!”

Percy and Annabeth looked around themselves in awe. They spotted the village Grover would be staying in, it was very close to the castle. They also spotted a large forest, a huge lake, and a strange stadium. It was similar to a football field, but there were 6 huge, metal rings, 3 on each side.

The carriages stopped a little bit away from the main entrance of the castle. Annabeth and Percy put their backpacks back on, thanked the horses, and got out. They stood in the long line of students, and craned their necks to see what the wait was for. There was a man and a cat, he was scanning every student with a metal detector looking device.

“Think it’ll detect Riptide and my dagger?” Annabeth whispered.

“Usually Riptide gets around detectors.” Percy whispered back.

The line was moving very slowly. The man with the metal detector was checking every student, and their trunk. 

“Oh gods, what if he doesn’t let us in?” Annabeth whispered.

“They must’ve received some word. Maybe he’s Professor Mcgonagall.” Percy said, shrugging.

Annabeth didn’t look so sure. She slipped her hand into Percy’s and gave it a small squeeze. 

Percy and Annabeth were close to the front now. The few students behind them tried asking some questions, like where their uniforms and trunks were. Percy and Annabeth just ignored them, and kept their eyes forward.. 

Percy was three students from the front, when a woman in emerald green robes, and a black pointy hat came down from the castle, and started making her way over. Her eyes were locked on Percy and Annabeth. She passed the man and cat, and stopped right in front of Percy. 

“You two, come with me.” She said.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, then back to her. They didn’t really have any options other than to listen. Both of them were still armed, so if anything bad did happen, they wouldn't be defenseless. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be Professor Mcgonagall, would you?” Annabeth asked.

The woman gave a small smile and nodded.

“Come along.” She said, before turning back around.

The three of them passed the man and the cat. He started to protest, but Professor Mcgonagall ignored him and carried on. Annabeth and Percy shot the man apologetic smiles, avoided the gazes of other students, and followed Professor Mcgonagall into the castle.


	4. Meeting With Mcgonagall

Percy and Annabeth nearly had to jog to keep up with Professor Mcgonagall. She may have been older, but she was fast. They walked through the main doors of the castle, past a few students and many doors. 

“Annabeth.” Percy whispered.

“Yeah?” Annabeth asked. 

“Am I going crazy, or are the paintings moving?” Percy whispered.

Annabeth looked to her left. Sure enough, the people in the paintings were waving.

“Holy Hera.” Annabeth said.

Professor Mcgonagall led them into a dark office, closing the door behind the three of them. She clapped twice, and candles immediately lit.

“Please, take a seat.” Mcgonagall said, moving behind the desk and sitting down.

The woman looked strict, but still kind. She had a thick scottish accent. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she had small glasses.

Percy and Annabeth cautiously sat down. Percy had one hand in his pocket, Riptide in hand, and Annabeth had her hands in her lap, ready to activate her ring and get her dagger. They could never be too careful. The way demigods got killed was by letting their guards down. 

“Forgive me for whisking you two away so quickly.” Mcgonagall said, extending her hand. “Welcome to Hogwarts. I’m Minerva Mcgonagall, professor of transfiguration.” 

“Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.” Annabeth said, shaking Mcgonagall's hand.

“Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.” Percy said, shaking Mcgonagall's hand after.

Instead of returning back to their weapons, Percy took Annabeth's hand. They had to be able to trust these people, if they wanted the quest to be successful.

“Now, I assume you’ve been briefed on your mission?” Mcgonagall said.

“Very quickly. We’re here to protect the entire school against monsters, but especially one kid named Harry… Potter I believe.” Percy said.

“Our friend Grover, who’ll be arriving in a few days, will be stationed in the village. He can smell monsters, so he’ll be able to give us the heads up when they’re nearby.” Annabeth said. “We’re not to let anyone know we’re not wizards and actually demigods.”

“We were given this quest, then shipped off almost immediately, so we don’t know too much.” Percy said.

“Well, you two have the main gist. We’ve put up protecting enchantments around the castle and grounds. We’ve been told it will only delay the monsters, not stop them. We’ve been told the same thing about magic.” Mcgonagall said. “We’ve been told you have the proper weapons to stop them.”

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

“Now, you’ve been given identical schedules to Harry Potter. The classes you’ll be taking are charms with Professor Flitwick, defense against the dark arts with Professor Snape, herbology with Professor Sprout, potions with Professor Slughorn, and transfiguration with me.” Mcgonagall said.

“In our classes, will we have to participate? Because I don’t know what half of those meant.” Percy asked.

“You’ll have to attend, and pay attention. All of your teachers have been informed on your situation. You should not be asked to demonstrate, and you will not be required to complete assignments or take assessments.” Mcgonagall said. “Instead, we’ve been provided with these books.”

She flicked her wand, and four large SAT prep books came zooming over.

“For homework you two will complete work from these. I’ve familiarized myself with all topics, and will be happy to assist you both in any way possible. In December, you both will take the test under my supervision. It will then be sent straight to…” She glanced down at a piece of paper. “Reyna from Camp Jupiter, who will take care of it from there.”

“Sweet.” Percy said, grinning.

“After Demember, we will be sent more classwork material, so you can get credit for a full school year.” Mcgonagall said.

“Perfect!” Annabeth said, happily.

“Now, normally students at Hogwarts are sorted into houses. We’ve decided to place you both in Gryffindor, with the 6th years.” Mcgonagall said. “How old are you both?”

“17.” Annabeth said.

“The 6th year is composed of 16 and 17 year old students, so you two should fit in well.” Mcgonagall said, nodding.

“What are houses?” Percy asked.

“Hogwarts has four houses that act as mini families while you’re at school. Together you earn and lose house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year receives the House Cup. Each house has different values. Hufflepuff, house of loyalty, hard work, and fairplay. Ravenclaw, house of wit, wisdom, and intelligence. Slytherin, house of ambition, leadership, and resourcefulness. Gryffindor, house of courage, chivalry, and determination.” Mcgonagall said. “You both may fit into other houses, but since your main focus is Harry Potter, we’ve decided to keep you as close as possible.”

Annabeth and Percy nodded. Percy thought Slytherin and Hufflepuff sounded cool too. Annabeth thought Ravenclaw sounded extremely appealing. 

“Now, we’ve composed a cover story that we hope to be somewhat believable.” Mcgonagall said. “You both are transfer students from a wizarding academy from America. You’ll be here for just one year.”

“So we’re exchange students?” Annabeth asked.

Mcgonagall nodded.

“Alright, that’s easy. I can remember that.” Percy said.

“Good.” Mcgonagall said, giving them a small smile.

She flicked her wand again, and two trunks skidded over. They both opened up.

“We have two packed trunks for you both. Inside are school textbooks, uniforms, ink, quills, and parchment.” Mcgonagall said. 

“Ha, quill and ink.” Percy laughed.

Mcgonagall looked at him confused.

“You weren't joking?” Percy asked. “You don’t use pens?”

“The wizarding world is much more traditional than the world you’re used to.” Mcgonagall said.

Percy resisted the urge to curse. Annabeth could tell, because she immediately spoke up.

“Thank you for everything.” Annabeth said, smiling.

Mcgonagall flicked her wand again, and two large prep books made their way into each trunk. Percy and Annabeth's backpacks flew in as well.

“Now, one last thing.” Mcgonagall said.

She opened her desk, and pulled out two wands.

“These wands are real, very old but real. They will probably not work for you both, but if you want to blend in, you must have one.” Mcgonagall said. “Bring these with you everywhere, starting tomorrow. I advise you to not try and use them.”

She placed one in each trunk.

“Now unless you have any q-” Mcgonagall started to say.

“I have a quick request.” Annabeth interrupted. “Could you perhaps provide me with a book that could fill us in on the school, or this community. Because if I’m being perfectly honest, neither of us know anything.”

Mcgonagall smiled, and turned to her book shelves. She searched for a moment, before pulling out a decently large book.

“ _Hogwarts, A History_ is a great one. It will give you some brief wizard history, and fill you in on the school completely.” Mcgonagall said.

“Thank you!” Annabeth said, grinning. “We’ll be sure to read it immediately. And return it after, of course.”

“And whenever we’re in a sticky situation, we’ll blame it on being American.” Percy said.

“A simple, yet effective plan.” Mcgonagall said.

She placed that book in Annabeth’s trunk, before flicking her wand again. Their trunks snapped shut, and flew out of the room, down the hallway.

Mcgonagall studied Percy and Annabeth for a few moments.

“Now, before we go down to dinner, have you had any interactions with students?” Mcgonagall asked.

“Not really. We didn’t talk to anyone. A few people tried to talk to us.” Annabeth said.

“I believe they may have hexxed you.” Mcgonagall said, squeezing her eyes shut.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. Annabeth looked the same to Percy, and Percy looked the same to Annabeth.

“What did they do?” Percy asked.

“It seems as if the student dyed a small section of your hair gray.” Mcgonagall said, frowning. “I apologise on behalf of Hogwarts. Do not worry, I can fix it.”

“Oh these?” Annabeth asked, touching the section of her hair that was gray.

“We got those when we were 14. We held up the sky.” Percy said, shrugging.

“You held up the sky? At 14?” Mcgonagall repeated.

“Yeah, Annabeth got kidnapped by Atlas. The stress of holding the sky made that part of our hair gray permanently.” Percy said.

Professor Mcgonagall was silent for a few moments. 

“They warned me that you both were incredibly powerful.” Mcgonagall finally said.

“We’ve had some adventures.” Annabeth said, shrugging.

Mcgonagall studied the two of them once again. 

“If either of you need help, or have any questions, please feel free to reach out any time.” Mcgonagall said.

Annabeth and Percy nodded.

“Now, let’s go to the feast. We’ve missed the sorting, but you’ll still be in time for food.” Mcgonagall said.


	5. New Kids

The school year had barely begun, and it had already been way too stressful. The train ride had started out fine for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione attended the prefects meeting. Harry sat with Neville and Luna. They eventually regrouped, and actually had a lot of fun. But then, Harry and Neville were dragged off to a small gathering thrown by their new professor. Neville returned, Harry didn’t. When Ron and Hermione got to the castle, Harry was still missing. They wanted to go out and look for him, but Professor Mcgonagall made them continue on to the Great Hall. 

The sorting ceremony started up. It was strange this year, instead of Mcgonagall leading it, Professor Sprout was. She wasn’t the only teacher missing, Professor Snape was too. They all assumed it must be an order thing, and continued to worry about Harry. Neither Ron or Hermione paid attention to the sorting ceremony. Instead, they started brainstorming good excuses to leave and look for their missing friend. They were narrowing down their choices when Professor Snape entered the Great Hall, dragging along Harry. He was still in his muggle clothes and he had blood down his front, but other than that he looked fine. Slightly irritated, but fine.

“What happened?” Ron demanded. “You can’t just disappear on us! Do you know how worried we were?”

“I’m sorry.” Harry said. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“But-” Hermione started to say.

“No!” Hissed Harry.

All around them, the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years were trying to hear what they had to say. Dean was now squished closer to Ginny so he could hear. Seamus and Neville were completely invading Hermione’s personal space. Lavender and Pavarti had stopped giggling and gossiping to try and listen in. Ron and Hermione got the hint, and dropped it. 

After all the first years were sorted, so Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. 

“Where’s Mcgonagall?” Harry asked.

“Missing. We saw her earlier, but she’s been gone since the feast started.” Ron said. 

“Something to do with the order?” Harry asked, lowering his voice.

“We don’t know, but we think so.” Hermione answered.

Dumbledore continued to talk, but most people in the Great Hall weren't listening. They were either whispering about the absence of Mcgonagall, or the arrival of Harry.

“Now, I can sense you’re all hungry! But before we start eating, I have a few staffing announcements. Your new potions master will be none other than Horace Slughorn.” Dumbledore said.

A plump man with a big moustache waved. There was some polite clapping. 

“I thought you said he was the defense against the dark arts teacher?” Ron whispered.

“I assumed so.” Harry said, confused.

“And this year.” Dumbledore said, continuing on. “The defense against the dark arts position will go to none other than our very own Professor Snape.”

There was a collective groan from most of the houses. Slytherin cheered wildly, though. Snape made no acknowledgment of the crowd. 

“I will not make you wait any longer, let the feast begin!” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. 

The plates in front of them filled up food. Everyone started to dig in. Hermione grumbled about the house elfs, but finally allowed herself a bit of food. When she wasn’t looking, Ron piled more onto her plate.

“Well, hopefully the train ride is the only strange thing to happen this year. I’d like a peaceful one. One year, is that too much to ask?” Ron asked.

Almost as if he had jinxed them, the doors to the Great Hall opened once more. Most students turned to see who it was. Mcgonagall strode in, two kids following close behind. One boy and one girl, who both looked to be around 16, maybe older. The girl had blonde, loose princess curls and stormy gray eyes. The boy had dark, slightly messy hair, and sea green eyes. They both were tan, like they had spent a lot of time in the sun. They each had a gray streak in their hair, and both were still in muggle clothes. Both of them looked kind of intimidating. They sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. Mcgonagall stood over them, talking.

“Are they in your year Ginny? I don’t recognize them.” Hermione asked.

“Nope, I’ve never seen those people in my life.” Ginny said.

Mcgonagall gave them a small smile, before starting to head over to where the 6th years and Ginny were sitting.

“Professor, who are those people?” Ron asked.

“New students.” Professor Mcgonagall said. “Part of an exchange program we’re trying out.”

“New students? Hogwarts does that?” Hermione asked.

“Is that really safe though? Especially now?” Harry asked. “For all we know, they could be spys for Voldemort!”

“They have my trust, Mr.Potter. They should have yours too.” Mcgonagall said. 

“And Dumbledore’s on board with this?” Harry asked.

“They wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t.” Mcgonagall said. “Mr.Weasley, Ms.Granger, as prefects, please make sure they get back to the common room. And please make sure they feel welcomed.”

“Are they in our year?” Harry asked.

Mcgonagall nodded.

Before Harry, or any of the others could ask more questions, Mcgonagall proceeded up to the staff table.

“Well, if Dumbledore trusts them, they must not be a threat.” Hermione said.

“He’s attractive.” Ginny said.

“Hey!” Dean said.

Seamus laughed at Dean. Harry and Ron frowned at Ginny.

“What? I didn’t say I was attracted to him, I just stated that he was attractive. Which he is.” Ginny said, shrugging. “He’s cute, right Hermione?”

Hermione blushed. The boys looked at her.

“I mean, objectively.” Hermione said, slowly.

“Come on Hermione, back me up!” Ginny said, grinning.

“Fine. He’s attractive.” Hermione said.

Ron’s scowl intensified.

“Well, the girl is attractive.” Dean said.

“Hotter than the girls that go here.” Seamus added. “Right Ron? Right Harry?”

“Right.” Ron said.

Harry looked at Ginny, then quickly away. Harry didn't answer Seamus's question, but he would've said no.

Hermione frowned at him, while Lavender Brown made noises of protest.

“She’s not _that_ pretty.” Lavender said.

“Yeah she is.” Dean said.

“Prove your point yet Dean? Or do you need to snog her first?” Ginny asked, angrily.

“You started it.” Dean said, shrugging.

Ginny got up, and made Hermione switch seats with her. 

Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all craned their necks to try and get a better look. Harry caught the boy's eye. The boy turned to the girl and whispered something. 

“I’m guessing they read the Prophet.” Ron said. “If they try and ask you anything, I’ll break their noses.”

“I don’t know Ron, it looks like he could break your nose before you could break his.” Hermione said. “Heck, even the girl looks like she could take you.” 

Ron and Hermione scowled at each other. 

“Ron could take them, I know he could!” Lavender protested.

“Thank you, Lavender.” Ron said.

“She’s just being kind, Ronald.” Hermione said.

“WIll the two of you stop fighting! It hasn’t even been a day!” Harry said, irritated.

Ron and Hermione both huffed, but stopped their bickering. 

“She’s not even that pretty!” Parvati insisted. “She looks like she could kill us.”

“My kind of woman.” Seamus said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“She reminds me of Phlegm.” Ginny said, scoffing. 

Harry was pretty irritated. Instead of arguing whether the new kids were attractive or not, they should be worried if they were on the good side or not. Two teenagers appearing out of the blue, right after the papers finally acknowledged Voldemort's return, made Harry very suspicious. 

The rest of the feast was tense. Ron and Hermione seemed irritated at each other. Ginny wouldn't look at Dean. Seamus wouldn’t stop gushing over the girl, he claimed he was in love. Lavender and Parvati wouldn’t stop whispering and giggling. Harry was able to have a normal conversation with Neville, the only one who didn’t seem phased by the new kids. 

“They’re coming over!” Neville said.

Everyone quickly turned to see the boy and girl walking over. The girl kept twisting and untwisting the gray pieces of her hair. The boy’s eyes kept moving around the room, like he was looking for danger. 

“Hi!” Neville said, waving.

The boy and girl smiled. When the boy smiled, he looked much less intimidating. The girl still looked scary. 

“Hi, I’m Percy.” The boy said.

“And I’m Annabeth.” The girl said.

“Sorry for interrupting, but Professor Mcgonagall told us to come over here at 8:45 and find Hermione and Ron.” Percy said.

“She said they should take us along with the first years.” Annabeth said, sounding a little confused.

“Oh Merlin, it’s 8:45 already!” Hermione said, shooting up.

“I’m Ron, that’s Hermione.” Ron said, standing up. 

He was taller than Percy, which made a small smile appear on Ron’s face. 

“Come along.” Hermione said, as she rounded up 1st years.

“Password is mimbulus mimbletonia.” Ron told the others.

The four of them, along with a small crowd of first years started to head towards the doors.

“Well, unless we want to be stuck in a crowd, we better leave too.” Lavender said.

She and Parvati got up, and left the great hall. Dean and Seamus left too. Ginny decided not to go with them, she was still pissed at Dean.

“Ready to go, Harry?” Neville asked.

Harry nodded. Together, the three of them went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They said goodnight to Ginny, and went up to their dorm. Seamus and Dean were already unpacking. Neville went over to his bed, and Harry went over to his. Typically, Harry’s bed was the closest to the window. But now, there was another one. It must be for Percy.

While Neville, Dean and Seamus were distracted, Harry pulled out the Marauders Map.

“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.” Harry whispered.

The map slowly flooded with ink. Harry searched it, until he found Ron and Hermione. They were getting close to the Gryffindor Common Room. With them was Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. So they hadn’t lied about their names.

“Mischief managed.” Harry whispered, refolding the map.

Ron and Percy entered not long after. Ron had his arm slung around Percy’s shoulders, like they had been best friends for years. The sight of the two of them made Harry a little jealous. Dean had a small frown on his face. Neville and Seamus smiled and waved. 

“He’s dating Annabeth! For over a year!” Ron said, announced.

“I’m glad you’re happy?” Percy said, sounding amused and confused.

Dean’s frown had melted off his face and became a grin instead. Harry also saw a little relief on his face. 

It seemed like both Dean and Ron were fine with Percy now, since he was no longer a threat to their love lives. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

Ron went over to his bed, Percy went over to his. The two of them started unpacking.

“So, you’re American.” Harry said. “Why Hogwarts?”

“We didn’t get a choice with our exchange program.” Percy said, shrugging. “But we’re both glad to be here. This place is cool.”

“Do you read The Daily Prophet?” Ron asked.

“No, never heard of it. I have dyslexia and ADHD, so I don’t read too much.” Percy said. 

“What’s dyslexia?” Ron asked.

“What’s ADHD?” Neville asked at the same time.

“Dyslexia is… basically something in my brain makes it hard to read and write. I mix up letters, sometimes the order of a sentence.” Percy said. “And ADHD is another brain thing. It just means I have a lot of extra energy, so sitting still, especially for long periods of time, is difficult.”

“So, if you don’t read the Prophet, do you know who he is?” Neville asked, pointing at Harry.

“Harry Potter.” Percy said.

“Harry, you’re a celebrity over in America too!” Dean said, grinning.

“You’re a celebrity?” Percy asked, surprised.

“Wait, how do you know him?” Ron asked.

“We heard you mentioned a few times on the train. Then Mcgonagall pointed you out. I didn’t know why, but I didn’t question it. I assumed she was just pointing kids in our year, and where you all sat.” Percy said, shrugging.

“I’ve never met a person who doesn’t know who I am.” Harry said, surprised.

“Sorry man.” Percy said.

“No this is nice, actually.” Harry said.

“Why are you famous?” Percy asked.

“You know what, you’ll find out eventually. I like having someone who doesn’t know who I am.” Harry said.

Harry actually had a plan. He wouldn’t reveal information to Percy. If Percy was working for Voldemort, he may accidentally slip up and mention something he was never told.

“Not that it matters, but what’s your and Annabeth’s blood status?” Ron asked Percy.

"Annabeth's O negative, universal donor.” Percy said. “I’m B positive. Nothing special.” 

Dean, Seamus, and Harry couldn’t stop themselves from laughing. Ron and Neville just looked confused.

“What?” Percy asked.

“That’s blood type.” Seamus said, grinning. “He means what are your parents.”

“Oh! Well my mom is a mortal and dad is a wizard. And Annabeth’s dad is a mortal and mom is a wizard. So we’re demi wizards.” Percy said.

“Americans say stuff weird!” Neville said.

“What do you call it?” Percy asked.

“Well, we call non magical people muggles. Then there are purebloods, muggleborns, and half bloods.” Seamus said. “You two are half bloods, then.”

“Oh. Cool.” Percy said. 

“What’s the gray in your hair? An American thing?” Dean asked.

Percy almost said something, before just nodding. 

“Ok, some things you should know. Classes start at 9. We usually get up at 7:45 to 8ish so we can get breakfast.” Neville said.

“Snape is a dickhead, don’t talk in his class.” Ron added.

“The curtains on your bed make it soundproof. They’re enchanted with a silencing charm. But they need to be fully closed to be soundproof.” Dean said, winking at Percy.

Ron glared at Dean.

“I swear if I ever find you and Ginny, I will -” Ron started to say. 

“You’ll get your schedule tomorrow. If we have any of the same classes, we can help you around.” Harry interrupted.

“Cool, thanks.” Percy said, smiling. 

Harry might be suspicious of these people, but he wouldn’t be rude to them. Plus, gaining their trust might make them spill their secrets easier. 

The boys finished setting up their areas, and began getting ready for bed. Percy pulled off his sweatshirt, and dropped it into his laundry bag. He was wearing a bright orange shirt with the letters CHB on it. Harry wanted to ask what that meant, but then he caught a glimpse of some letters on one of Percy’s forearms.

“What’s SPQR?” Harry asked.

Percy glanced down at his forearm, then at Harry, then back at his forearm. It was like he had forgotten those letters were there.

“My friend Jason and I wanted to something stupid and impulsive. So we got tattoos.” Percy said. “It stands for _stupid people quite responsible_.”

“That makes no sense.” Ron said.

“That’s the point.” Percy said, grinning.

“And what’s CHB?” Neville asked, pointing at Percy's shirt.

“A special place.” Percy said, shrugging.

He pulled something out of his shorts pocket. A pen. One of those pens that you get from the dollar store, lose immediately, then find again years later. 

“Do you just change here?” Percy asked.

“Yeah. We used to take turns in the bathroom, but it takes way too long. We’ve made the bathroom a shower only, brush teeth only zone.” Ron said.

“And you just change in front of each other?” Percy asked. “I’ve never really had roommates. This is all relatively new to me.“

“Well, we’re all guys.” Dean said, shrugging. 

“We don’t judge anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Neville added.

Percy’s eyes flicked over all their faces. He shrugged and pulled off his orange t-shirt, and put that in his laundry bag too. Percy leaned back over his trunk and pulled out a blue t-shirt.

“Are you watching me change?” Percy asked, glancing up.

“Do you play quidditch?” Ron asked, ignoring the question.

“No.” Percy said.

Ron and Dean both exhaled in relief. Percy looked like he was built for quidditch. He was lean, yet muscular. His arms, chest, stomach, even back was toned. He would make a good chaser or keeper. Both positions Ron and Dean played. 

Harry noticed something different though. His body had tons of scars. Most were thin and white. They ran down his sides, across his chest and back. Some were small, some were larger. The only part of his upper body that didn’t have any white lines was the small of his back.

“What’s quidditch?” Percy asked, pulling on his shirt, hiding all his scars once more.

“Americans know about quidditch, I know they do! You’ve never played? Do you live under a rock!” Seamus asked.

“My moms a mortal, muggy, whatever you called it.” Percy said, shrugging. “I swim though.”

“Swim?” Neville said.

“Yeah. I’m fast underwater, and I can hold my breath for a while. Makes me pretty decent.” Percy said.

They all started to tell Percy about quidditch, the positions, best teams, random facts about the game itself. Under normal circumstances, Harry would’ve loved this conversation. But right now, Harry still couldn’t get over those scars. That many scars meant something, Harry just didn’t know what. 

Something else Harry found odd was how Percy slipped his pen into his pocket of his sweatpants. Percy either had a weird attachment to a pen, it was good luck, or it wasn’t actually a pen.

When everyone was all ready, Neville decided to hit the hay early. Dean went to see if he could make up with Ginny. Seamus went to see if his friends from other years were down in the common room. Percy left the dorm, Harry was unsure where he was going.

“Let’s go.” Harry said to Ron.

“What time is it?” Ron asked.

“A little before 10.” Harry said, peering at the clock Dean had set up.

“Oh Merlin, Hermione’s probably been downstairs for ages.” Ron said.

The two of them hurried downstairs. Harry saw Percy heading over to the girls staircase. He put one foot down, before the staircase transformed into a slide.

“Erre es korakas.” Percy muttered, glaring at the stairs.

“Did you hear what he said?” Harry asked, Ron.

“Sounded weird.” Ron admitted.

“Percy!” Harry called.

Percy turned towards them and smiled.

“Boys can’t go up to the girls room. It’s enchanted so we can’t get up the stairs.” Ron explained. 

“What language were you speaking?” Harry asked.

“You heard that?” Percy asked.

Harry and Ron nodded.

“I used to take a class on the Greeks. I was able to pick up a few phases in Ancient Greek.” Percy said.

“What did it mean?” Harry asked.

“Go to the crows. I don’t know too much, but Greeks said that when they got angry.” Percy said, shrugging. “And I like the way it sounds.”

“Say it again?” Harry asked.

“Erre es korakas.” Percy said.

Harry silently repeated it to himself. He would have Hermione translate that for him, to see if Percy was lying.

“Wait, so there’s no way to get up?” Percy asked.

“We can ask Hermione to get Annabeth, if you’d like.” Ron said.

“That would be great, thanks!” Percy said, smiling. 

The three of them walked over to where Hermione was sitting. She was busy knitting weird looking shapes. She didn’t acknowledge any of their presence. 

“Hey Hermione, could you get Annabeth for us?” Ron asked.

Hermione glanced up.

“Sure.” Hermione said. “Just make sure no one ruins my hats.”

Hermione placed her yarn and needles down, and went back up the staircase.

“Those are hats?” Percy asked, tilting his head to see them from another angle.

“Apparently.” Ron said.

Hermione returned with Annabeth not too long after. Annabeth was holding a copy of _Hogwarts A History,_ as well as a notebook. Percy thanked Hermione, before he and Annabeth left the three of them. Hermione and Ron started talking, but Harry wasn’t listening. He watched Annabeth and Percy. They sat down on an armchair, Annabeth on his lap. She opened up the notebook first, and pointed something out. Percy's grin got wider as he read it. Annabeth said something that made Percy laugh. After a little, Annabeth closed the notebook and opened up _Hogwarts A History_. 

“I thought he had dyslexia.” Harry said.

Ron and Hermione stopped their conversation, and looked at where Harry was looking. 

“She does too. According to Annabeth they both have dyslexia and ADHD.” Hermione said.

“Percy mentioned that!” Ron said. 

“But they’re reading.” Harry said.

“She liked to read. It takes her longer than most people, but she enjoys a challenge.” Hermione said. “She’s actually very nice.”

“Hermione, do you know anything about Ancient Greece?” Harry asked.

“No.” Hermione said, confused. “Why?”

“Can you translate something for me when you get the chance? Erre es korakas.” Harry asked.

“Erre es korakas.” Hermione repeated. “Sure, I’ll do it tomorrow. But why?”

“I want to see if he’s lying.” Harry said.

“Harry, they both seemed really nice. I think they’re who they say they are.” Ron said. “Plus, they’re our age. How much of a threat could they be?”

“Polyjuice!” Harry said.

“Neither of them are constantly drinking.” Hermione said. “They don’t even carry canteens with them.”

“Ok, but explain the pen in his pocket.” Harry said.

“What?” Ron asked.

“He keeps a pen in his pocket.” Harry said.

“He’s a half blood, right? And he said he lives with his mom, didn't mention his dad. So he probably does it because that’s what some muggles do, right Hermione.” Ron said.

“Dad usually carries a pen with him. He keeps it in his shirt pocket, not pants. But it’s not so different.” Hermione said.

“And the scars?” Harry asked.

“What scars?” Ron asked.

“He’s covered in scars.” Harry said.

“I didn’t see any.” Ron said.

“I was the closest. They’re thin, white scars. All over!” Harry insisted. “Hermione, you’ve gotta see if she has them too.”

“I’m not going to inspect Annabeth.” Hermione said, shaking her head.

“Just keep an eye on her, at least when you’re in the dorm. Please. We can’t be too careful.” Harry said. 

“If that will calm you down, sure. I’ll keep an eye on her.” Hermione said. 

There were a lot of kids down in the common room, so it was pretty loud.

“Harry, you want to tell us what happened on the train now?” Ron asked, glancing around. 

Harry retold his story. Harry had followed Blaise Zabini under his invisibility cloak, and back into his compartment. Harry then hid with the luggage the rest of the train ride, and eavesdropped onto what Draco was saying. Harry had thought no one had seen him. Unfortunately, while everyone was leaving the compartment, Draco knocked Harry down on the ground, put him in a body bind curse, broke his nose, then put the invisibility cloak on top of him. Tonks figured out where he was, and brought him back to the castle. Unfortunately, Snape was the one who escorted him inside.

“Harry, that was so dangerous!” Hermione scolded.

“But Malfoy was saying things. He’s up to something, I know he is.” Harry said. “You remember what we saw during the summer!”

“And we told my dad. He’s most likely going to do a ministry raid of the Malfoy house.” Ron said. “And we were checked before entering, there is no way Malfoy got anything in.”

“But this can’t just be a coincidence. Malfoy is acting suspicious, two new kids join our year, there must be something going on.” Harry insisted.

“You’re paranoid, mate.” Ron said. “We’ll keep our eyes open. But you need to relax. Your quidditch captain now, focus on that. You have lessons with Dumbledore, you’ll need to focus on that too.”

“And classes. NEWT levels are difficult.” Hermione reminded them. “Lots of homework too.”

Harry sighed. He agreed with both of them, this year was going to be a busy one. But he wouldn't let his guard down. Harry had a gut feeling that something was wrong.


	6. Classes

The first morning of the school year, Percy was the first one up by a long shot. He had gotten a grand total of 45 minutes of sleep. Not too bad, for being alone in a new place. He had dreamed of Tartarus, so he didn’t even attempt to fall back asleep. Instead, he laid in bed, waiting for the sun to come up, thinking about home. Even though this school seemed really cool, he missed his friends, his mom and Paul.

At 7:50 the rest of the boys finally woke up. They all started to get ready, packing up their bags with their textbooks, and pulling on their uniforms. Percy copied what the others did. He found another backpack in his trunk. He put his textbooks inside, as well as parchment. He decided to leave behind the quills and ink, and instead opted for the pens Chiron had packed. Percy didn’t care if it was against the rules, there was no way he would be writing with a quill. For his uniform, Percy put on pants, a white button down shirt, a gold and scarlett tie, and robes. Paul had taught Percy how to tie a tie a few years ago, so it only took him a few attempts to get it right. Percy felt weird putting on so many layers. Typically for school, he wore shorts, jeans or sweatpants, and a shirt or sweatshirt. Finally, he got his wand and tucked it into the pocket of his robes. 

Percy was the second person to leave the dorm. He wasn’t sure if he should wait for Harry, but he felt stupid just standing by his bed. Percy went into the common room, and found Annabeth already downstairs. She was wearing an identical outfit to his, except instead of pants she was wearing a skirt.

“Good morning Wise Girl.” Percy said. 

“Good morning Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, giving him a quick kiss.

“Sleep well?” Percy asked.

“A little over an hour.” Annabeth said. ”You?”

“45 minutes.” Percy said, proudly.

“Wow, not too bad!” Annabeth said, happily. “Days off to a good start then.”

He took her hand, and together they somehow navigated their way down to the Great Hall. They found seats at the same table from dinner, and were planning to discuss their quest. Unfortunately, they weren't able to talk much because they were soon joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three of them sat across from Percy and Annabeth.

“So, do you guys know what classes you’re taking?” Ron asked, as he piled food onto his plate.

“We didn’t get to choose, so ours are random.” Annabeth said.

“What classes did you take in America? I’ve always wondered about the difference in our education systems.” Hermione asked.

“Well, we took the basics of course. And a combat class. And a Greek history class.” Annabeth said, hoping that sounded believable.

“A greek history class?” Hermione said, surprised. “Why?”

Annabeth looked at Percy to answer. She was planning on not mentioning anything Greek here, but Percy had accidentally slipped up and cursed in Ancient Greek. Now, she was going along with his lie. She had to admit, she was a little glad of this slip up. Annabeth often accidentally spoke in Ancient Greek, especially when she was angry. If Percy didn’t slip up, she definitely would’ve eventually. 

“Oh, it was just an elective we chose. A fun class.” Percy said, shrugging. “Personally, I’ve always found the Greek gods interesting. Extremely annoying, but interesting.”

Annabeth glanced at the ceiling uneasily, expecting a lightning bolt to come and strike Percy. Thankfully, there weren't any signs that the gods had heard him. 

Hermione, Ron and Harry all started talking. Percy and Annabeth tried their best to pay attention, but mostly they just blindly nodded along, understanding very little.

“Ooo great, mails here.” Hermione said. 

The three wizards were looking up. Percy and Annabeth did too, and saw a swarm of owls coming into the Great Hall. Percy’s initial reaction was that he was cursed by Athena, then he realised that these owls were _delivering_ the mail.

“Mom would love this.” Annabeth whispered to Percy, as if she was reading his mind.

Hermione paid one of the owls a small coin, and took a newspaper from it’s claws. 

“3 people murdered.” Hermione said, sighing sadly. 

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other. Murder, that definatley didn’t sound good.

“You know who’s doing, definitely.” Ron said, scanning the article.

“Who?” Annabeth asked.

“You know who.” Ron said.

“We don’t know who.” Percy said. “Who?”

“You know who!” Ron repeated. 

“We don’t know who!” Annabeth exclaimed. 

“Voldemort.” Harry said.

“Who’s that?” Annabeth asked cautiously.

“That’s right! He’s only a threat to England, at least for now. You Americans probably never hear about him.” Ron said. “Lucky.”

“He’s a dark wizard. He’s the one starting this war.” Hermione said.

“War?” Percy repeated.

“Well, no one's calling it a war yet. But everyone knows.” Ron said, shrugging.

Percy and Annabeth couldn’t help themselves. They both looked up to the ceiling and glared. The gods had sent them into another war. 

“Harry, you’re in this one again.” Hermione said, before reading out loud. “ _The Chosen One is currently at Hogwarts under the supervision of Albus Dumbledore. Could he be secretly training?_ ”

Hermione and Ron scoffed in annoyance. Harry frowned.

“You’re the Chosen One? Chosen for what?” Percy asked. 

“Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby. But his mothers sacrifice saved him. Instead of Harry winding up dead, it looked like Voldemort was. But he wasn't. He’s been gathering up strength, and now he’s fully back. He’s rounding up even more supporters, and is planning to start war. The papers used to call Harry _The Boy Who Lived,_ since he’s the only person who’s survived a killing curse. Now they call him _The Chosen One,_ since they think it’s his destiny to defeat and destroy Voldemort.” Hermione explained.

“Hermione!” Harry said. “I didn’t want to tell them!”

“Oh, Harry I’m so sorry!” Hermione said, covering her mouth. “I just assumed… oh Merlin I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Harry grumbled.

Ron quickly changed the subject, trying his best to engage them all in a different topic. Percy and Annabeth could barely even pretend to listen, ] they were both still processing all this new information. It now made sense why Harry was the one being hunted. Harry was powerful, and was a threat to Voldemort.

Professor Mcgonagall had started to make her way around the table, passing out schedules, discussing them with students. 

“Professor, there’s been a mistake.” Harry said, as he glanced over his. “I’m not in potions, I didn’t get high enough marks on my OWLs.”

“Me too!” Ron said. “And I didn’t get the textbook!”

“For Professor Snape's class, not for Professor Slughorns.” Mcgonagall said. “I enrolled you both, you do still aspire to be an aurors, don’t you?”

Harry and Ron nodded.

“Professor Slughorn will allow you to borrow textbooks until you can get your own. If you truly wish to not attend, stop by my office.” Mcgonagall said.

Percy looked over his schedule. Today he had potions, one break period, then double defense against the dark arts. 

“We have the same, right?” Annabeth asked, showing Percy hers.

He looked it over, and nodded. 

“So, I guess they really do make potions.” Annabeth whispered.

“They also fly on brooms.” Percy whispered back.

Annabeth looked at him, surprised.

“They have this game, quiddy, or something like that. I’ll explain later.” Percy promised.

“So, what classes do you have today?” Hermione asked.

“Potions and defense against the dark arts.” Annabeth said.

“Can I see your schedule?” Harry asked.

Percy handed over his schedule.

“The four of us have identical ones.” Harry said.

“Cool.” Percy said, trying to sound like this was new information.

“What other classes are you taking, Hermione?” Annabeth asked.

“Ancient runes and arithmancy.” Hermione said. “Today I have potions, ancient runes and defense against the dark arts.” 

“Oh, those sound really interesting!” Annabeth said.

Hermione excitedly started talking about her Ancient runes and arithmancy class. Annabeth listened intently, nodding along excitedly. 

“Alright, we have to get to the dungeons. We don’t want to be late.” Hermione said, checking her watch.

Annabeth and Percy followed the three wizards through many corridors, then down quite a few stairs. They hung back a few paces, so they would be able to talk without being overheard. 

“Slughorns the teacher, right? So he knows?” Percy asked Annabeth.

“Yes.” Annabeth said, nodding. “All our teachers should know.”

Annabeth and Percy eventually caught up with Ron, Harry and Hermione. They waited outside a door, along with a few kids in blue ties, one kid in a yellow tie, and four kids in green ties. 

“Welcome students! Come on in!” A cheerful voice said, as the door opened up.

Annabeth and Percy entered last, making their way to the back of the room. 

“It smells like the sea.” Annabeth whispered.

Percy inhaled, but he couldn’t smell anything over Annabeth's shampoo, she must’ve showered this morning. He gave her the benefit of the doubt, and nodded in agreement.

“Welcome to NEWT level potions!” The plump man with a moustache said. “I’m Professor Horace Slughorn! I’m very excited to be teaching this year.”

Slughorn started making his way around the room, making sure students were present. Whenever he recognised someone’s family member, he stopped and talked excitedly. He talked to Harry for a while. Percy could see Harry’s smile straining. Slughorn eventually made his way to Percy and Annabeth’s table.

“Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase.” He said, marking off their names.

Slughorn looked around himself to see if anyone was listening. No one was.

“I’m very thrilled to have people like you in my class!” Slughorn said, lowering his voice. 

“Thank you.” Annabeth said, smiling slightly.

“I have many questions, many questions indeed!” Slughorn said.

“Questions we are not allowed to answer.” Percy reminded him.

“I figured!” Slughorn said, smiling pleasantly. “But if you’d ever like to drop a hint or two, my door is always open.”

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

“For today's class, just attempt the work, and try your best.” Slughorn said.

He proceeded onto the next table. Once attendance was done, Slughorn went to the front of the class and started today's lesson.

“Behind me I have three potions. Can anyone tell me what’s inside this one?” Slughorn asked, gesturing to the first cauldron.

Hermione’s hand shot into the air.

“Yes Ms.Granger?” Slughorn asked.

“It’s Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth,” Hermione said.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other. They would definitely have to avoid that potion. 

“Very well. And now, this one! Can anyone tell me what this one is?” Slughorn asked.

Hermione’s hand shot into the air once more.

“Ms.Granger.” Slughorn called.

“Polyjuice potion.” Hermione said.

“Excellent!” Slughorn said, beaming. “Now this last one, very dangerous, very dangerous indeed.”

Hermione’s hand was the only one up. 

“Ms.Granger.” Slughorn said, sounding a little amused.

“It’s Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world!” Hermione said,“Amortentia mimics the smells of what we love most in the world. It’s what we’re smelling now.”

“Very good Ms.Granger!” Slughorn said, beaming. “20 points to Gryffindor.”

Percy now understood why Annabeth had smelled the sea when she walked into the classroom. 

“You smelled me in the love potion.” Percy whispered, teasing Annabeth.

“Shut up.” Annabeth said, blushing slightly.

“I don’t smell the sea, I lied earlier.” Percy whispered.

“What do you smell?” Annabeth asked, keeping her eyes forward. 

“Well, that’s the problem. I couldn’t smell anything over your shampoo.” Percy said.

Percy saw a smile flash across her face, before she returned to a neutral one.

“I hate you.” Annabeth said.

“You love me.” Percy said, smirking.

“You love me too.” Annabeth said, smiling.

The rest of potions class, they were told to brew a potion called Draught of the Living Death. Slughorn announced to the class that the brewer of the best potion would get a potion of liquid luck. He said they could either enter the contest, or they may work with a partner. Everyone except for Percy and Annabeth decided to work independently. 

Annabeth got out her textbook, and opened it up to the instructions. She and Percy stared at the pages, taking in the small text, before attempting to read it. Others around them were starting to gather ingredients. They were only halfway down the ingredient list.

“Ok, we need to pick up the pace.” Annabeth said, glancing around. “Let’s get the ingredients.”

“Essence of Wormwood. Valerian roots. Powdered root of asp-asf...” Percy said, trailing off, squinting at the book.

“Asphodel.” Annabeth said, gently. She then proceeded on. “And a sopophorous bean.” 

Percy went off to get those, while Annabeth started to prep their cauldron, copying what Hermione was doing. Percy returned, holding an assortment of items.

“They have eyes in there.” Percy muttered.

“Eww, really?” Annabeth said.

Percy nodded.

“Ok, first we need to measure the essence.” Annabeth said.

She grabbed a graduated cylinder.

“40 ounces.” Percy said.

Annabeth tipped the essence slowly into the graduated cylinder, stopping at 40. Potions was reminding her of chemistry. She was good at chemistry. 

“Half of that goes in the pot. And I need to hold the pot at an angle.” Percy said.

Annabeth slowly poured half of the contents into the cauldron, as Percy tipped it to the left slightly.

“Ok, so far so good. What’s next?” Annabeth asked.

“Tilt the pot the other way, and pour the rest.” Percy said, squinting at the book.

Percy tipped the cauldron to the right, Annabeth slowly emptied the graduated cylinder. 

“Now, three roots. Chop into squares.” Percy said.

Annabeth grabbed three of the roots, a knife, and a cutting board. She lined up the roots, and started to cut. While she did that, Percy filled up a beaker with water.

“Pour them in here.” Percy said, placing down the beaker.

Annabeth finished cutting, and scooped the root into the beaker.

“Where are we?” Annabeth asked, looking at the book.

Percy pointed to step 6 out of 17. 

“We wait for 5 minutes.” Annabeth read.

“We’re pretty good potion makers.” Percy said, grinning.

“It’s similar to chemistry.” Annabeth said.

“And baking.” Percy said.

It felt as if the 5 minutes took forever, but finally, they were able to move onto the next step.

“Ok, we need the bean’s juice.” Annabeth read.

She tried slicing the bean, like the instructions said, but it slipped away from her blade.

“Can I try?” Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded and handed him the knife. Instead of slicing it, he stabbed it down the middle. He then picked up the bean, and squeezed it over the cauldron. Annabeth saw a decent amount of juice come out. 

“Have I ever told you how smart you are?” Annabeth asked.

“You could mention it more.” Percy said, smiling.

“7 drops of the root liquid.” Annabeth said. “No root particles.”

“Is there a strainer?” Percy asked, looking at their materials. 

Annabeth looked at their root and water mixture. The root pieces were big enough to catch. She grabbed another beaker, and using her hand, she strained the liquid. 

“This is why you’re the brains of the operation.” Percy said.

Annabeth got an eyedropper tool, sucked up some of the liquid, and carefully let 7 drops fall into their cauldron.

“Stir 10 times counterclockwise.” Percy said, grabbing a spoon.

He stuck the spoon in the liquid, but hesitated.

“To the left?” He asked Annabeth.

She nodded.

Together, they counted his stirs.

“Now we need 150 ounces of the powdered root.” Annabeth said.

“Ladies and gentleman, this is your 8 minute warning!” Slughorn announced. 

Percy and Annabeth were on step 13 out of 17. They could do this, if they were fast. Annabeth quickly poured out what they needed and dumped it into the cauldron.

“Next?” She asked Percy.

“I’ll hold the cauldron, you have to stir 10 times counterclockwise then 8 clockwise.” Percy said, reading the book.

Annabeth made sure to take her time with her mixes. She knew how important mixing was, and how it wasn’t a step to rush.

“Ok, now we leave it for 2 and a half minutes.” Percy said. “Then we add a small piece of Valerian root, and we should be done.”

Those 2 and a half minutes went by slowly again. Finally, when they were up, Annabeth added a small piece of root. 

“We just made our first potion.” Annabeth said.

“I’m so proud of us.” Percy said.

“Me too.” Annabeth said, grinning.

They used their remaining time to clean up. They saw that many of their classmates were done, but were looking at their potions puzzled. They also saw many of their classmates were using magic to clean up.

Slughorn started to come around the room, testing out everyone’s potions. Since they were not being graded, and were not in the competition, they just wondered if their potion actually worked. Slughorn approached their cauldron.

“It looks actually quite good! The color is off, but the consistency looks nice.” He said, sounding slightly shocked.

He dropped a leaf in. It took 10 seconds for it to start disintegrating. The potion was supposed to do it instantly, but 10 seconds was better than nothing. 

“Nice job!” Slughorn said, beaming.

Percy and Annabeth high fived. They had made a semi successful potion!

Hermione’s potion was nearly perfect. Ron’s potion was more like tar than a liquid. Harry’s potion was perfect. Slughorn was so thrilled, he announced Harry the winner of the liquid luck. 

“Great job today class! I’ll see you next time!” Slughorn said, smiling.

Hermione left for ancient runes, while Harry, Ron, Percy and Annabeth returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron began a game of wizards chess, while Percy and Annabeth excused themselves. Annabeth ran up to her room, and retrieved the notebook. The two of them found a quiet, empty spot in the common room, and sat down.

“Does Chiron know when Grover will get here?” Percy asked. “Because without him, we don’t know how close the threat is.”

Annabeth flipped through the first few pages.

“According to Chiron, Grover should be getting here this afternoon. He says Grover should iris message us when he reaches the village.” Annabeth said.

Percy and her wrote a little update for Chrion, informing him on the war, why Harry was important, and the fact that they had brewed a potion. He wrote back quickly, reminding them to say safe, and telling them that he was proud of them.

Percy and Annabeth were able to have a decently long break from the magical world, since after their break period, they had lunch. However, now it was time for class, and time for their charade to continue.

“Ron said this teacher is an asshole.” Percy told Annabeth.

“Let’s hope he just ignores us then.” Annabeth said.

They joined the growing line in front of the new classroom. Unlike the people outside of Slughorn's classroom, everyone was silent. It seemed like everyone was dreading this class too.

“Inside.” A cold voice said.

Students started filing inside the class, the back rows filling the quickest. Annabeth and Percy were able to snag a desk in the middle, since all the ones in the back were taken. Ron and Harry sat in front of them, Hermione to the left. At the front of the class sood a man wearing black robes. He had long, greasy, black hair, and had an unpleasant expression on his face. 

“As you know, I am Professor Snape. This year I am teaching defense against the dark arts. As always I will tolerate no nonsense in class. Defense against the dark arts is more important than ever, you will be learning skills that could end up saving your lives.” He said, frowning. 

Professor Snape looked around the class, frowning slightly. His eyes fixated on Percy and Annabeth.

“Ah, yes.” He said. “Our new _transfer_ students.”

The sneer on his face made Annabeth want to sink down in her seat and made Percy feel uncomfortable. Multiple classmates turned their way, whispering quietly amongst themselves.

“Tell me, one of you, what do you expect to do in this class?” Professor Snape asked.

“Um, well, we’ll probably learn how to defend ourselves from the dark arts.” Percy said.

Snape stared at him for a few seconds. 

“Care to elaborate, Mr.Jackson?” Snape asked, sounding slightly irritated.

“Well, protective spells. Spells to attack. Sword work, combat, archery, the basics.” Percy said, shrugging.

People began whispering again. Percy knew he had slipped up. He glanced around himself nervously. 

“Most of what you listed was muggle nonsense, Mr.Jackson. It’ll be no help on a real battlefield.” Snape said.

Percy had been on several different battlefields. Swordwork, combat, and archery were always very useful. He decided against speaking up, though.

“It’s almost expected that you both would be this ill prepared. I did warn the headmaster.” Snape said.

He sneered at the two demigods. Annabeth was pretty shocked at how the teacher was behaving. Percy was silently counting up and down from 10, trying to keep calm. 

“Today we will be practicing nonverbal magic. Can anyone tell me the advantages of a nonverbal spell?” Snape said, finally tearing his eyes away from Annabeth and Percy. 

The only hand in the air was Hermione’s.

“Very well, Ms.Granger.” Snape said, frowning.

“Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you’re about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage.” Hermione said.

Percy thought that was a perfectly acceptable answer to Snape’s question. Snape however, did not. He felt it was too similar to the textbook definition.

“Everyone turn to page 10.” Snape said. 

He paused a few seconds so everyone could grab their textbooks. 

“Now, before we start practicing, we will be reviewing some material from last year. Do I have a volunteer to read?” Snape asked.

Hermione’s hand shot into the air.

“Ms.Chase, thank you for volunteering.” Snape said.

Annabeth looked up, surprised. She hadn’t raised her hand.

“Let’s go. Page 10 through 20.” Snape said.

Annabeth started to read, trying to stay as calm as she could. The calmer she was, the easier reading was for her.

“Faster, Ms.Chase.” Snape said, snapping his fingers.

Annabeth took a deep breath, and tried to increase her pace. She used her finger to follow along with the text, hoping she wouldn’t slip up.

“Ms.Chase, please read faster.” Snape said. “This should not be taking this long.”

Annabeth tried her best to drown him out. She gasped Percy’s hand with her free hand. He was always able to keep her calm.

“Hurry up, we haven’t got all day.” Snape snapped.

Annabeth read as fast as she could. She started to stumble over her words. She paused for a brief second, then tried again. She stumbled again. A voice in her head said to just skip over it. She attempted to, but she couldn’t figure out the next word. Annabeth blinked a few times, but now the entire page was all scrambled. Annabeth looked up, helplessly.

“Tell me, Ms.Chase. Can you read?” Snape asked, sneering once again.

“Yes.” Annabeth said, softly.

“So explain to me why you cannot read a few simple pages.” Snape said.

Annabeth didn’t know how to respond. They had been told that teachers were aware of their complete situation, including their dyslexia and ADHD. She knew Percy was ready to hurl insults at the teacher, but that would only make things worse. She caught his eye and shook her head no. He got the message, so instead he just gripped her hand tighter.

“Very well. Since it seems like our newest students are incompetant-” a few students snickered. “- _I_ will continue this lesson.” Snape said.

He flicked his wand, the lights went out, a projector snapped on, and a screen appeared at the front of the class. Snape started going over a few slides, occasionally stopping to make snide remarks. 

He eventually had everyone partner up, and start to practice nonverbal magic. Percy and Annabeth took out their wands, but were unsure what to do.

“We were told not to use them.” Annabeth remembered.

“So we act.” Percy suggested.

Around them, kids were doing wand movements without much happening. Percy and Annabeth just copied the motions, praying nothing would happen.

“We are amazing at this magic thing.” Percy muttered.

Annabeth smiled and waved her wand again.

“Pathetic Weasley, allow me to demonstrate.” Snape said, from behind them.

Moments later, Harry’s voice shouted “Protego!” 

Percy lunged forward, and pulled Annabeth out of the way of the stumbling professor. He probably could’ve stopped Snape’s fall, but seeing him knocked off his feet was more enjoyable.

Snape looked shocked for a fraction of a second, before getting up and dusting his robes off. All eyes were now on Harry.

“You do remember we are practicing nonverbal magic, Potter, don’t you?” Snape asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Yes.” Harry said.

“Yes sir.” Snape corrected.

Harry looked up and met Snape’s eyes.

“There’s no need to call me sir, Professor.” Harry said.

It took every ounce of self control for Percy to not burst out laughing. Annabeth gasped softly, before smiling.

Harry ended up receiving detention. 

The rest of class was hardly as eventful, or enjoyable, but Percy and Annabeth had smiles on their faces until they left the classroom.

“First wizard classes, not awful.” Annabeth said.

“It started out nice.” Percy said. “I definitely will not be looking forward to defense against the dark arts.”


	7. A Message From Grover

After classes, Percy and Annabeth split up briefly. Percy trailed Ron, Harry and Hermione. Annabeth went back to the common room to get the notebook. They hated the idea of splitting up, even for a brief moment, but they needed that notebook. Chiron was supposed to let them know when they could contact Grover. 

Percy walked around aimlessly, always staying a few students away from Ron, Harry and Hermione. He had no idea where they were going, but they were walking around the castle. He just hoped they’d run into Annabeth somewhere. 

Eventually, Percy was able to spot curly blonde hair around the corner. Just from the back, he knew it was her. 

“Wise Girl!” Percy called, trying to get her attention. He didn’t really care if Ron, Harry and Hermione now knew he was behind them, they wouldn’t know he’d been following them. 

Annabeth turned around, found him with her eyes, and smiled. She had the notebook tucked under her arm.

Unfortunately, Annabeth wasn’t the only one who turned around. Hermione did too, and she didn’t look happy.

“How dare you! I have been nothing but kind to you!” Hermione said, frowning.

Percy blinked in surprise. 

“I know I answer a lot of questions in class, I actually enjoy learning!” Hermione said. “I get called it all, dork, know it all, nerd, and now wise girl? Really? Is my intelligence that threatening?”

“What?” Percy said, confused.

“What’s the matter? Percy, we have to go.” Annabeth said, coming over too. 

He understood what she meant immediately. Grover had arrived, they would be able to message him. 

“He called me a wise girl.” Hermione said, glaring at Percy.

Both Ron and Harry were glaring at him too. 

“I wasn’t talking to you!” Percy said, putting his hands up defensively.

“I heard you loud and clear!” Hermione said.

“Hermione.” Annabeth said, gently. “He was talking to me.”

“What?” Hermione said, confused.

“It’s what I call her.” Percy said.

“You call Annabeth Wise Girl?” Ron repeated. 

“I’m Wise Girl, he’s Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth explained. “Just nicknames we made when we were 12. Inside jokes.”

“They stuck.” Percy said, shrugging. 

“Oh.” Hermione said, softly.

Ron and Harry both stopped glaring. 

“I’m sorry Hermione.” Percy said.

“Don’t be sorry, I jumped to conclusions.” Hermione said, turning a little red.

“No hard feelings?” Percy asked.

“None.” Hermione said, smiling slightly.

“Ok, well this has been fun, but Percy, we have to send that letter now.” Annabeth said.

“Right. Ok, we'll see you three later.” Percy said, waving.

The two of them started walking off down the hall, having no idea where they were headed.

“Is it smart to leave them alone?” Percy asked, Annabeth.

“There’s not much we can do. We need to talk to Grover, we can’t do that with them nearby.” Annabeth said. 

They kept walking until they found an empty corridor. One of the windows was stained glass, creating a small rainbow on the wall and floor. 

“I don’t have a drachma.” Percy said, checking his pockets.

“I do.” Annabeth said, pulling out a gold coin.

She tossed it into the rainbow.

“Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.” Annabeth said. "Show me Grover Underwood."

They waited a few moments, before the familiar face of Grover appeared.

“PERCY! ANNABETH! It’s been too long!” Grover said, grinning. “I missed you!”

“We missed you too, buddy.” Percy said, grinning.

“How are you? Are you settled in the village?” Annabeth asked.

“Oh yeah. They set me up in a really nice place.” Grover said, grinning. “I’m actually in the forest, though. Setting up some minor traps.”

“How’s the monster situation? Smell any nearby?” Percy asked.

“Well, ever since Pan, my smell range has been incredible. So I can smell a few, but none close to the castle.” Grover said. “From what I’ve been told by nymphs in the area, monsters that usually are in the forest have left. It’s like they retreated, and are waiting for orders to strike.” 

“Ok, so what does that mean for us?” Annabeth asked.

“Stay on guard, be careful. I’ll iris message whenever I smell monsters closer.” Grover said. “I assume you two just need to watch that kid. Keep a low profile. Train maybe?”

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

“Ok, I have to get going. I want to finish setting up traps by sundown, and I still got a decent amount of forest left.” Grover said. “I’ll iris message you two later!”

“Bye Grover!” Annabeth said, smiling.

“Stay safe!” Percy said, waving.

The picture flickered, and soon Grover was gone.

“So, that’s goodish news. No monsters so far.” Percy said.

“Which means they must be planning something.” Annabeth said, frowning slightly. 

“We’ll be on guard, we’ve got each other's backs, we’ll be fine.” Percy assured her.


	8. Getting To Know Each Other

The first few weeks of school were nothing but ordinary for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Classes were much more difficult, so they had much more of a workload. Harry ran quidditch tryouts, and was able to pull together a really great team. Everything was going great, but Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

Harry kept his eye on Percy, but the only suspicious thing about him was the growing bags under his eyes, and his multiple scars. Hermione told Harry about a few scars she’d seen on Annabeth, but again, those and her eye bags were the only suspicious thing. 

Harry decided he would try and get to know them better. He wanted to make sure they were actually normal teenagers, before starting to trust them. He, Ron and Hermione approached them in the common room. Annabeth and Percy seemed surprised to be joined by others. They both stopped talking, and Annabeth snapped her notebook shut. 

“Can we sit, or are we interrupting.” Harry asked.

“No we were… nevermind, of course you can sit.” Percy said. 

“So…” Harry said, unsure where to start the conversation, “where’d you get your necklaces?”

“Our school had a summer program.” Annabeth said.

“Each bead is a year we attended.” Percy explained.

“What do you do? Is it like summer school?” Hermione asked.

“No, it’s more like a camp.” Percy said. “You can do whatever you want, arts and crafts, hanging out with some animals, sports, defense classes, healing classes, wilderness survival classes, just basic summer camp things.”

“And capture the flag.” Annabeth added.

“Isn’t that a kids game?” Harry asked.

“Not the way we play it.” Annabeth said, grinning.

“Everything goes. Well, expect maiming, but occasionally people forget that rule.” Percy said. “Annabeth almost killed me.”

“I did not!” Annabeth said, defensively.

“How?” Ron asked, intrigued.

“Well, it was my first year playing. I didn’t really understand anything, so I followed her orders blindly. And she used me as a decoy.” Percy said, dramatically. “An entire team against me!”

“I may have made the plan, but you only had 5 people on you! And I was coming to help!” Annabeth said.

“She left me for dead.” Percy said. 

Annabeth lightly hit his arm and rolled her eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione all chuckled.

The five of them actually had a pretty normal conversation, getting to know each other. Harry noticed that Percy and Annabeth preferred to listen and not share. They didn’t seem to like talking about their past too much. Harry didn’t push, he knew how difficult talking about the past could be. 

“Can I join you guys? Dean and Seamus are driving me insane.” Ginny asked, plopping down on a seat next to Harry.

“Sure.” Harry said, smiling. “Percy, Annabeth, this is Ginny. She’s a year younger, and Ron’s sister.”

“Hi.” Annabeth and Percy said smiling.

Ginny smiled in return. 

“Either of you play quidditch?” Ginny asked.

Annabeth glanced at Percy.

“No, neither of us play the sport where you fly on brooms.” Percy said. 

Harry saw Annabeth bite back her smile. He had a feeling Annabeth had no clue what quidditch was, and this was Percy’s “subtle” way of explaining it to her.

“I’m scared of flying. Heights, falling, it just makes me feel sick. Like I’ll be struck out of the sky by lightning.” Percy said.

“I just never got the opportunity to learn how to play.” Annabeth said.

“I self taught myself, because my idiot brothers wouldn’t let me use the brooms.” Ginny said. “I can teach you. I can probably help you get over your fear of heights too.”

“Hard pass, thank you though.” Percy said.

“Maybe one day.” Annabeth said, smiling.

“Well, hopefully you enjoy watching. Our first game is in around a month, and we need everyone to be cheering their lungs out, especially since it’s against Slytherin.” Ginny said, grinning.

“We don’t like Slytherin?” Annabeth asked.

“Ugh, no, we hate them.” Ron said.

“Why?” Percy asked.

“They’re evil!” Ron said. 

“I thought they were the ambitious house. The one of the leaders.” Annabeth asked.

“Just know they’re awful. Most of them have death eater parents, and are blood supremacists” Ginny said, shuddering.

“What’s a death eater?” Percy asked.

“Voldemorts followers go by that name.” Harry said. 

“What about the others. Huffle-something and something-claw.” Percy asked.

“Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and they’re both fine. Unless we’re playing them in quidditch, then they suck.” Ron said.

“The house rivalries are very intense here.” Harry explained.

“Do you do anything to unite the houses?” Annabeth asked.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron shook their heads no.

“Are you guys allowed into Hogsmeade?” Hermione asked them.

“Pardon?” Annabeth asked.

“The village.” Hermione clarified.

“Oh, I think so.” Annabeth said. 

“I hope so.” Percy said.

“The first trip’s in two weeks. Check with Mcgonagall, and we can bring you along.” Ron said, smiling. “It’s a lot of fun.”

“Cool, thanks.” Percy said, smiling too.

Harry grinned at them. 

Percy and Annabeth may have appeared out of the blue, but they didn’t seem dangerous. He wouldn’t completely turn his back on them, but he wasn’t going to invest so much time into watching them now. 


	9. Nap Time

On Sunday, Percy and Annabeth decided to give themselves a break for almost the entire day by taking a much needed nap. They were tired, and needed to rest. They could only be their best when they felt their best, which means they needed to sleep. They chose this day for a few important reasons. First, they checked with Grover over 10 times, making sure he was absolutely positive he smelled nothing suspicious. Second, they found out Harry was incredibly behind on his homework, and would be in the common room the entire day with Ron, catching up on assignments. They didn’t know when they’d get an opportunity like this again, so after breakfast, Annabeth and Percy went up to Percy’s dorm, pulled the curtains to his bed shut, climbed under the covers and went to sleep. 

They probably would’ve slept through dinner, but were awakened by someone.

“Percy! Can you hear me?” The female voice said.

Percy ignored the voice. It sounded like his mother, and there was no way she had come to Hogwarts, so he was sure he was imagining it. 

“Perseus Jackson! If you can hear me, open your eyes!” The voice called.

Percy decided to give in, and cracked open his eyes. They quickly went wide at the sight of his mother, waving and smiling at him.

“Am I dreaming?” He asked, groggily.

“No! Chiron gave me a drachma, taught me how to contact you. I hadn’t heard from you in so long, I wanted to talk to you.” Sally said.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Percy said. “I’ve really been wanting to call, but we don’t have too many drachmas, so I figured I’d wait until I have news to tell before calling.”

“Don’t apologise, I understand.” Sally said, smiling sadly. “Honey, are you feeling alright, why are you sleeping? I thought I did the math right, and it was only the evening in Scotland.”

“Annabeth and I haven’t been sleeping that much, so we napped today.” Percy explained.

“If they have a nurse, she may be able to give you something. You need to be getting at least 8 hours every night.” Sally said.

“I’m lucky if I get over 3, Mom. And unless they have something that’ll take my dreams too, I can’t.” Percy said, shaking his head. “Being stuck in a dream, that’s worse than not getting any sleep.”

Annabeth moved next to him, and cracked her eyes open.

“Is someone here?” She asked. “I hear voices.”

“Just my mom.” Percy said. “Go back to bed.”

“No, I’m not tired.” Annabeth said, yawning.

She sat up, and waved at Sally.

“Hi Annabeth!” Sally called, waving.

“Hi! How are you doing?” Annabeth asked, smiling.

“Pretty wonderful!” Sally said. “There actually is another reason why I called, not just because I missed you two.”

“Are you ok?” Percy asked, concerned.

Sally nodded.

“Let me go get Paul, he’s just making us dinner. I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere!” Sally said, before disappearing from the view.

She and Paul returned a few moments later.

“Hi kids!” Paul said, smiling and waving.

“Hi Paul!” They both replied, grinning.

“Now, I wish we could be telling you in person.” Sally started. “But I’m pregnant!”

“WHAT!” Percy said, his mouth dropping open.

“Congratulations!” Annabeth said, grinning. “Gods, that baby is going to have the greatest parents in the world.”

Paul and Sally beamed.

“I’M GOING TO HAVE A SIBLING!” Percy shouted.

Sally nodded.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?” Percy asked.

“Just a few months.” Sally said, shrugging.

“MONTHS!” Percy exclaimed.

“Calm down Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, taking his hand.

“I’m going to cry.” Percy said, rubbing his eyes.

“Go ahead, we’ll find tissues.” Annabeth said, smiling. 

“Do you know if it’s a girl or boy yet?” Percy asked.

“We want to keep it a surprise.” Paul said.

“I hope it’s a girl.” Percy said. “A sister would be fun. A brother would steal too much of my attention.”

“But you’re going to love the baby either way, right Percy?” Sally said, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

“Of course. Girl, boy, non binary, I don’t care.” Percy said, grinning. “I’m just so happy.”

“So, when are you due?” Annabeth asked.

“March.” Sally said.

“I’m going to miss it?” Percy asked, his enthusiasm vanishing.

Sally nodded sadly. Percy glared at the ceiling.

“But we can always do one of these calls.” Paul said, hopefully. “So you can meet the baby immediately.”

“That’s better than nothing.” Annabeth said, giving Percy’s hand a light squeeze.

“Yeah, I guess.” Percy said, frowning slightly, before turning his attention back to his mom. “I promise, this is the last time they take me from you.”

“Don’t worry about me, Percy.” Sally said, smiling.

“You’re my mom, of course I’m going to worry about you.” Percy said, scoffing. “Paul, take good care of her until I get home.”

“I promise.” Paul said, smiling. 

They wanted to say here for hours, just talking to the two familiar faces, but they heard the sound of footsteps climbing the steps to the dorm.

“People are coming. I have to go.” Percy said, glumly.

“You both be safe!” Sally said. “Don’t waste your coins on me, save them. If you need to contact me, do it through Chiron.”

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

“Bring him home for me, Annabeth.” Sally said. “One more time.”

“I promise.” Annabeth said.

“And Percy, you bring her home too.” Sally said.

“I will.” Percy promised.

“We love you both!” Paul said.

“So much.” Sally said.

They smiled, and waved, before disappearing. A few moments later, someone came into the dorm. Percy and Annabeth decided to stay silent, and pretend they weren’t in the room. They didn’t want to explain why they were in bed together. The voices belonged to Ron and Harry. They dropped off their backpacks, rustled around the dorm for a little, chatting about how irritating Snape was, before proceeding back down the stairs.

“Should we get going?” Annabeth asked.

“Can we stay?” Percy said, hopefully.

“Are you hungry?” Annabeth asked.

“I have granola bars. We can eat those, then sleep again.” Percy suggested.

“Ok.” Annabeth said, nodding. “Let’s do it.”

Percy went through one of his backpacks, and pulled out four granola bars. He tossed Annabeth two. They both slowly munched on them.

“I can’t believe I’m going to miss the birth of my sibling.” Percy said.

Annabeth smiled sadly at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s going to be ok, though. You’ll still be able to bond with the baby, we’ll be back home in June.” Annabeth said.

“I better, because if my sibling hates me, I am going up to Olympus and yelling at all of them.” Percy said. 

“I’ll come with you, we can yell at them together.” Annabeth said, smiling.

“Sounds like the best date idea we’ve had yet.” Percy said.

They finished eating their granola bars, threw out the wrappers, and got back under the covers. Percy wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“Percy?” Annabeth said, softly.

“Hmm.” He mumbled.

“I think we need to keep toughing it.” Annabeth said. “I don’t think I can sneak in, not without drawing suspicion.”

“We stick with the old plan, until we get like this again. If we do, we’ll figure something else out.” Percy suggested.

Annabeth flipped over, so instead of spooning, she was facing his chest.

“I don’t like sleeping without you, Wise Girl.” Percy murmured.

“I don’t like it either. But it’s just for a year, with cheat days.” Annabeth said, softly.

“I love cheat days.” Percy said,

Annabeth smiled. She pressed a kiss to his neck, since she couldn’t reach his lips.

“I love you.” She said, closing her eyes.

“I love you too.” Percy said. 


	10. Training

Percy and Annabeth needed to start training again. They couldn’t risk being out of shape when facing monsters. The safety of Hogwarts was on their shoulders, they couldn’t mess up. 

After class, they went to Professor Mcgonagall to voice their concerns. She promised she’d speak to Dumbledore immediately, and come up with a solution. A few days went by, before Percy received a letter at breakfast. He opened it up, and attempted to read it but could only make out a few words, since it was written in cursive. He passed the letter to Annabeth. Her eyes scanned it, slowly, before folding it up and shoving it into her pocket. 

“What did it say?” Percy asked, as they headed to their first class of the day.

“When Harry’s at quidditch practice, a teacher will be watching him. While he’s there, we can go to a clearing in the woods, the directions were in the note. If we need anything, we can ask Professor Mcgonagall.” Annabeth said.

“He has practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. It’s usually directly after school to 5:30ish.” Percy said. “Today’s Wednesday.”

“Our last class of the day is Transfiguration. We can ask her for some armor maybe, like a chestplate? Then we can quickly go back to the dorms, get changed, then head down to the forest.” Annabeth said.

Percy nodded.

Their first class was charms, followed by herbology. After, they had lunch and a break period. During their break period, Percy and Annabeth did their homework for the day. Finally, they had transfiguration.

“Don’t forget, 11 inches on chapter 3, due next class.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

Some students groaned as they collected their things. Annabeth and Percy stayed seated, and approached Professor Mcgonagall once the room was empty.

“What can I do for you two?” She asked.

“Hogwarts wouldn’t happen to have an armory or something, would it?” Percy asked.

“Unfortunately not, Mr.Jackson.” Mcgonagall said. “But what do you need, I’m sure I can get it for you.”

“Just a chestplate each.” Annabeth said, shrugging.

“Come back in 10 minutes, I’ll go find some. We must have some in the defense against the dark arts classrooms.” Mcgonagall said.

“Thank you very much.” Percy said, smiling.

He and Annabeth returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, and went straight up to their dorms. They changed into t-shirts and shorts, and brought along a sweatshirt for when they were done. Annabeth also grabbed the backpack Chrion had provided her, so they would have ambrosia, bandages, and nectar, just in case. When they returned to the Transfiguration classroom, Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape were inside.

“Will these work?” Professor Mcgonagall asked, handing them each a chestplate.

“These are perfect, thank you!” Annabeth said, grinning. 

“Severus was able to find them on some old practice dummies.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

“Will you be needing those too?” Professor Snape asked stiffly.

It was clear he wasn’t thrilled at the idea of Percy or Annabeth taking his equipment.

“No, we’ll just spar each other. It’s better practice anyways.” Percy said.

Annabeth and Percy thanked Mcgonagall again, before leaving the classroom and heading out of the castle.

“Ok, so it says if we go by Hagrid’s Hut, walk straight for about 50 feet, then turn left and keep walking, we should hit it.” Annabeth said, reading the note again.

“What’s Hagrid’s hut? Who’s Hagrid?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know, but I assume it’s that cabin.” Annabeth said, pointing to the left. 

There was a cabin that slightly resembled the Hermes cabin from Camp Half Blood. The two of them walked over there, before starting into the woods. They went straight, turning left once it seemed like it had been 50 feet. They walked for a few minutes, before finally pushing through some branches and stepping onto a clearing. It was small, but it would work. Annabeth dropped her bag at the base of one of the trees. The two of them pulled on their armor, adjusting the straps so they fit properly.

“You ready?” Percy asked, uncapping Riptide.

“Of course.” Annabeth said, now holding her dagger.

“Sword against a dagger, it isn’t exactly fair.” Percy pointed out. 

“You’re right, if you had another sword then maybe we’d be evenly matched.” Annabeth said, grinning.

“Ok, bring it on Beth.” Percy said, grinning too.

“Don’t call me Beth.” Annabeth said, grimacing at the nickname.

“Do you want to attack or defend first?” Percy asked.

“I’ll defend first.” Annabeth said.

Percy grinned.

They started sparing like normal. Percy would lunge and swipe with his sword. Annabeth would side step, and dodge his blade. He would occasionally hit her chestplate, but she always was able to recover quickly. They used their terrain to their advantage, both trying to get the slightly higher ground, or use the tree for added side protection. Percy and Annabeth were both excellent fighters, and were good at reading each other's moves, so their fights were always interesting. 

“Did you do something different today?” Percy asked.

Annabeth ignored him. Percy liked to talk while he fought, to try and distract her. It almost never worked.

“Because you look absolutely gorgeous today. Like drop dead gorgeous.” Percy said.

Annabeth felt herself blush, but she wouldn’t answer. She just focused on his sword.

“I wish we didn’t have to train. I’d rather just kiss you. The forest is very private.” Percy said. “If you’re up for it, I could pin you up against a tree, see where things go from there.”

“What?” Annabeth said, losing focus.

Percy lunged, and smacked the side of her armor with Riptide. Annabeth staggered backwards, shaking her head.

“You are such a...” Annabeth said, unsure of which insult she should use.

“It’s not my fault I can distract you.” Percy said, smirking. “You’re too easy to distract.”

“I am not!” Annabeth said, deflecting his blade.

“You are. I’m not though.” Percy said.

“Yes you are.” Annabeth said.

“Nothing can distract me. I’m in the zone.” Percy said, grinning.

“Wanna bet?” Annabeth asked.

“You’re on. Try your best, but I promise you, you won’t succeed.” Percy said. “If you can, when we get home you can have my favorite sweatshirt. The one you always steal, but I always steal back.”

“Deal.” Annabeth said. “You’re defending now, I’m attacking.”

Percy changed his stance, and adjusted his hold on Riptide. Annabeth started to size up her situation. She was trying to quickly figure out something that would cause Percy to lose his focus. She could talk about the ocean, no that wouldn’t work. She could talk about their friends, but he probably wouldn’t get distracted enough. There wasn’t anything that completely distracted him... well nothing except for her. The gears in Annabeth’s brain quickly started spinning, and she soon had a flawless plan. 

She started her attack, trying to get rid of the distance between them. With so much space, a dagger would do no good against a sword. While she fought, she talked. Annabeth said the dirtiest things that came to mind, things any boyfriend would die hearing their girlfriends say. She watched Percy’s smirk melt off his face, his expression becoming almost unreadable. She was partially there, but he wasn’t distracted enough, so she kept talking. 

Percy slowly moved backwards, trying to keep his mind on Annabeth’s weapon, not her words. The effort made him mess up his footing, causing him to stumble slightly. That was Annabeth’s window. She pounced, tackling him to the ground. She was on his waist, with one hand holding down his sword hand to the ground and the other holding her dagger to his throat. 

“It seems like you got distracted.” Annabeth said, smirking. 

Percy still seemed too stunned for words. Annabeth put her dagger down on the ground, but kept a firm grip on Percy’s sword hand. She leaned down, inches from his lips.

“Admit it.” Annabeth said, grinning.

“You distracted me.” Percy said.

“I win.” Annabeth said.

“You won.” Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and pressed her lips against his. Percy’s free hand raked through Annabeth’s hair. 

He didn’t want to stop, she knew they had to.

“Let’s spar.” Annabeth said, pulling away and standing up.

“I don’t think my legs work anymore. They’re jelly.” Percy said.

“Come on, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, offering him her hand.

Percy took her hand, but yanked her back down to the ground. He pulled her in for another kiss. 

They could spare a few minutes. 


	11. Hogsmeade

Percy and Annabeth had heard a lot about the upcoming weekend trip to Hogsmeade. All the students were excited to stock up on candy and visit their favorite shops. Percy and Annabeth were unsure if they’d be allowed to go, since they were told they needed to have a signed permission slip. When they asked Mcgonagall if they could send one home, she informed them Chiron had already signed theirs. Ron, Harry and Hermione were thrilled when they found out they would be attending, and insisted on being Percy and Annabeth’s tour guides.

Saturday rolled around, the 5 of them had a normal morning before starting down to the village. Before they left the castle, they were prodded and thoroughly checked with dark magic detectors. Percy held his breath when the sensor passed over his pocket and Annabeth’s ring, but no alarms went off. Their weapons were undetected, thank the gods.

Ron, Hermione and Harry all had money bags they shoved in their coat pockets. Percy and Annabeth didn’t have wizarding money, only some dollars, euros, and drachmas, so they were attending Hogsmeade empty handed. Neither of them cared, they were just excited to see the village. They were also hopeful that they may be able to find Grover. 

“Merlin, it’s cold for October.” Hermione said, shivering.

“I told you to dress warmer, it’s about to storm.” Ron said, pointing up at the sky. “Want my coat?”

“No, it’s alright. Let’s just get somewhere warm.” Hermione said. 

“Let’s go to Honeydukes, then.” Harry suggested.

As they walked, Annabeth started to shiver slightly too. Percy put his arm around her, she leaned slightly into his side.

“Can I steal your heat?” She asked him.

“Can you steal my heat?” Percy repeated, confused.

Annabeth put one of her cold hands behind his neck. Percy felt chills travel down his spine.

“That felt so weird.” He informed her.

Annabeth grinned. She put her newly warmed hand behind her own neck.

“All warm now.” Annabeth said.

Percy decided those awful chills were worth it.

They approached the village. The small houses and shops made this place look like one of the scenes in a snowglobe, minus the snow. Although the village appeared to be fine, many windows of shops were boarded up. It seemed like the war was hitting this community quickly and harshly.

“Thank Merlin it’s open.” Ron said, opening a shop door.

The shop smelled like sugar. It was stuffed to the brim with students, who were somehow navigating the small aisles and grabbing their favorite candies. Harry, Ron and Hermione led the way, occasionally grabbing things from shelves. They had a quick run in with Professor Slughorn, who insisted Harry should come to some more of his dinner parties. Percy bit back his smile, because it was so painfully obvious Harry would rather attend anything other than Slughorn's parties.

Once Ron, Hermione and Harry paid for their candy, they led Annabeth and Percy over to a building that looked extremely inviting. The windows glowed from the light inside, and even outside you could smell the faint smell of cinnamon. They pushed open the doors, and were met with warmth.

“I love this place.” Hermione said, taking off her coat.

“This is the Three Broomsticks, the best place in Hogsmeade.” Harry said.

“Narrowly beating Honeydukes, the last place we were in.” Ron said.

The five of them found a table. 

“I’m going to get us drinks.” Hermione said.

“Wait, don’t get anything for us.” Percy said.

“No, it’s no trouble!” Hermione said, smiling.

“We don’t have money with us.” Annabeth said.

“That’s fine, my treat.” Harry said, passing Hermione a few coins.

Hermione disappeared in the direction of the bar. 

“You didn’t have-” Percy started to say.

“I wanted to. What are friends for?” Harry said, shrugging.

Hermione returned a few moments later.

“What are these?” Annabeth asked, as Ron and Harry took a long swig from their bottles.

“Butterbeer.” Hermione said.

“It’s butter and beer together?” Annabeth asked, surprised.

“No, don’t worry.” Ron said. “But it tastes amazing, just try it.”

Annabeth took a drink.

“Wow, this _ is _ amazing.” She said.

The four of them looked at Percy, who was still looking at his bottle. 

“There’s no beer in here, right?” Percy asked, hesitantly picking up his bottle.

“No, why?” Harry asked.

Percy’s eyes flickered to Harry for a second. Harry was being kind, buying them drinks and everything, he’d feel bad for lying to him after that.

“My ex step father drank a lot. I never want to go down that road, risk becoming like him, or even remotely similar.” Percy said. 

Annabeth took his hand from under the table. She had never met Gabe, but she had heard enough about him to loathe him with every bone in her body.

“It has a very mild amount of alcohol. But not enough to change your mood, get you hungover, anything really.” Ron said. 

“It’s a lot more similar to a soda than a beer.” Hermione told him.

Percy took her word, and took a sip.

“This is really good!” He said, immediately taking another one. “Almost as good as coke.” 

“What’s coke?” Ron asked.

“The best drink in the world.” Percy said, grinning.

Percy, Annabeth, Harry and Hermione started to fill Ron in on the mortal world of junk food. 

“Oh Merlin, I need to tell dad!” Ron said. “He’ll buy out all the stores!”

They sat in the Three Broomsticks for a little longer, chatting, sharing stories, and finishing off their drinks. 

“Alright, shall we head back to the school?” Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry nodded. Percy and Annabeth didn’t though, they still wanted to see if they could find Grover.

“You three go back, we want to walk around a little longer.” Annabeth said.

“Are you sure?” Ron asked.

Annabeth and Percy nodded.

The five of them pulled on their coats and walked out.

“See you two in a little.” Ron said, waving.

“Bye!” Percy said, putting his arm back around Annabeth.

They waved once more, before walking off in opposite directions.

“Was it stupid to let them go up to the castle alone? We should be watching them. That is our quest, after all.” Annabeth asked.

“Grover hasn’t smelled a thing, and their security is tight. I’m sure they’ll be fine for a few minutes.” Percy assured her.

They wandered out of the shopping area of the village, and more towards the actual homes.

“Grover mentioned a rosebush. We need to find a rosebush.” Percy said, scanning the rows of homes in front of them.

“There!” Annabeth said, pointing towards her left.

“How did you spot that so quickly?” Percy asked, bewildered.

“I spent full years at camp.” Annabeth reminded him.

The two of them walked over to the home with the rosebush and knocked on the door.

“Just a minute!” A voice called, followed by some clattering sounds.

“Grover?” Percy called.

“PERCY!” The door flew open. “ANNABETH!”

He tackled them into a hug, and squeezed them so tightly it was like he was crushing the air out of their lungs. 

“IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!” Grover squealed.

Percy had to help Grover up, he had on only one fake leg, so he was completely lopsided. Grover kicked off his fake leg, and tossed it inside the house.

“This is just like old times.” Grover said, smiling. “But we’re older, you two are in love, and we’re in Scotland.”

Percy and Annabeth were thrilled to be talking to their friend. For a moment, it felt as if they were on vacation, not a quest. That moment vanished almost immediately, when a loud, high pitched scream came from the direction of the castle.


	12. Explanation

“Alright you two, take a deep breath, and start from the top.” The calm voice of Chiron said.

Annabeth and Percy checked their surroundings, just to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. They were in an empty classroom, so they really had nothing to worry about, but they still felt the need to check.

“We were all in the village, Harry and the others showed us around.” Percy said. “Nothing seemed abnormal, other than a few shop windows that were boarded up.”

“We let our own agenda get in the way of the quest, so instead of following Harry, Ron and Hermione back to the castle, we went to see Grover.” Annabeth said, not meeting Chirons eyes.

“We barely got to speak to him before we heard a scream. We left Grover immediately, and were able to get to the source of the sound quickly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and one other girl were there, but they weren't the ones screaming. There was another girl, she was floating, and screaming, she looked kind of possessed. Then she collapsed...I thought she was dead.” Percy said. “Teachers came and took her away. And now, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other girl are all talking to Dumbledore and a few other teachers.”

“Is the girl alright?” Chiron asked.

“She’s in bad shape, she had to be transferred to the magical hospital.” Percy said, frowning.

“I think she was possessed, maybe by an Eidolon? Grover didn’t smell anything, but what else could’ve done it?” Annabeth said. 

“I’m not sure what happened, but I know it’s not your fault.” Chiron said.

“What?” Percy and Annabeth said, surprised.

“Eidolons, yes they do possess, but they do not possess without a purpose.” Chiron said. “And if they possessed this girl with the intention of getting to Harry, they definitely wouldn’t have made her float or scream.”

“What if she was just rejecting the spirit somehow?” Percy asked. 

“You, Jason and Leo were all possessed. None of you rejected the Eidolons.” Chiron said.

“And if you three couldn’t reject the Eidolons, there’s no way she could.” Annabeth said, sounding slightly relieved. “And Leo’s seen mortals get possessed, he said they acted weirdly normal, not floating and screaming.”

“Alright, so maybe it wasn’t an Eidolon. But it must be something else, another monster.” Percy insisted.

“No other monsters have the ability to possess.” Chiron said.

Percy took a moment to process this information. The gears in Annabeth’s brain were spinning, trying to connect the dots. 

“So what happened this afternoon?” Percy finally asked. “Because if it wasn’t a monster attack, it was some other kind of attack.”

“Their world is on the verge of war, maybe this attack has something to do with that.” Annabeth suggested. “Maybe Voldemort didn’t just send monsters after Harry.”

“I don’t know what happened this afternoon, but I believe there must be something more happening at Hogwarts.” Chiron said. 

“So what do we do?” Annabeth asked.

“Both of you, stay on guard, keep your eyes and ears open.” Chiron said.

Annabeth and Percy nodded. 

“Now I must go, but keep me updated through the journal. Any emergencies like this, iris message me immediately.” Chiron said.

The two of them waved goodbye, and watched Chiron disappear.

“I can’t believe that wasn’t our fault.” Annabeth said.

“I still have a bad feeling.” Percy said. “Like something’s coming.”

“We’ll be prepared for anything that does.” Annabeth assured him. “We’ve got this.”

“As long as we’re together.” Percy said, cracking a small smile.

Annabeth smiled too, and kissed him.

No matter how wonderful, and less anxious Annabeth made Percy feel, he still had a deep, gut feeling that something big was coming. 


	13. Nightmare

Percy laid awake in bed. It was late, way past midnight, and no matter how exhausted Percy was, he couldn’t fall asleep. He tried to recall old history lessons from school, those always made his eyes feel heavy. When that didn’t work, he began to count sheep. He counted 457 sheep before the curtains to his bed opened up. There was no one there, but Percy felt someone climb onto the bed.

“Wise Girl?” Percy asked.

“Shh.” Her voice whispered.

Annabeth took off her yankees cap, placed it on Percy’s bedside table, and re-shut the curtains. Annabeth smiled at him, and slipped under the covers. 

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Percy asked.

“Nope.” Annabeth said. “Can I stay?”

“Do you really think I’d ever say no?” Percy said, grinning.

The two of them talked for a little longer, before finally attempting to sleep. Annabeth fell asleep first, Percy was finally able to not long after. He started to have a very strange dream. 

It started out at his apartment in New York. It was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a banner that said “Happy Birthday!”. All his friends were there, Grover, Tyson, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Will, Piper, Hazel, Reyna and Annabeth. His mom and Paul were there too, smiling brightly.

“Make a wish, Percy!” His mom said, gesturing to the cake.

Percy shut his eyes tightly, finding his wish. He opened his eyes to blow out his candles, but instead of being in his apartment surrounded by people he loved, he was alone in a dark hallway. He first assumed this was another Tartarus nightmare, but under further inspection, Percy realized he was in a unfamiliar house. He started down the dark hallway, which led to a single door. The door was slightly ajar, with some firelight peeking out. Percy decided a room with light was better than a creepy hallway, so he opened the door up a little more, before slipping inside. He immediately wanted to step back out. Inside there was a giant snake, and a short, bald man who resembled a rat. The man was bowing towards an armchair. Percy tried to see who the man was bowing to, but Percy could only see the back of the armchair. He slowly began to inch around the room, just to see who it was. He saw another man, although Percy would barely describe him to be human. He had red eyes, that were like slits in his skin. He basically had no nose, and very thin lips. His face was a ghostly shade of white. The man gave off an aura of evil. This must be Voldemort. 

“My lord.” The rat man’s voice shook as he spoke. “They’re here.”

“Bring them to me, Wormtail.” Voldemort hissed.

The rat man rushed past Percy, and out of the room. When he came back in, he was joined by three Anemoi Thuellai, greek wind spirits. At least, Percy assumed they were the greek form, he wasn’t really familiar with them. 

“Ahh, finally. I’ve been waiting.” Voldemort said.

“My apologies, my lord.” One of the Anemoi Thuellai said. “The trip here had many… unexpected stops.”

“So much chaos!” Another said, excitedly.

“Well, now that you’re done playing around, I’ve got a real task for you.” Voldemort said, coldly. “The boy has a game coming up, snatching him up during it will be quite simple. An idiot could do it, so I am quite confident you three will be able to.”

“A game?” They asked, confused.

“Quidditch, a wretched game they play. The boy will be in the air, on a broom. I’ve been told you’re quite comfortable in the air.” Voldemort said.

“It sounds quite simple!” One of the Anemoi Thuellai said. “But will it not be easier to just steal the boy as he’s walking alone?”

“I want him taken in front of a crowd. For the world to know that Harry Potter is not the chosen one, and is just some pathetic child who’s gotten lucky far too many times.” Voldemort said.

“Very well, my lord. When is this game?” The wind spirit asked.

“This coming Saturday.” Voldemort said.

“Ok, one week. Easy!” One wind spirit said.

“Now, are you three positive you do not need any reinforcements?” Voldemort asked.

“Oh yeah. That magic school has put up protection, but nothing that’ll stop us. Their defense will stop very few monsters.” One of the Anemoi Thuellai said. “And with just the three of us, it’ll make it easier. No reinforcements necessary!”

“And while you’re stealing Harry Potter, any magic used will not affect you?” Voldemort asked.

“Your mortal magic does nothing to us. It may send us back a few feet, but only if hit in precise spots. We will be fine, my lord.” One wind spirit said, triumphantly.

“Well, unless they’ve got demigods, but they’re almost all in America! The few that are here probably don’t even know what they are!” Another said. “And unless they’ve got a child of Zeus, they will not be able to get to us.”

“Very good.” Voldemort said, his lips curling into a thin smile.

Voldemort’s eyes started to sweep the room, finally stopping on Percy. Voldemort began to laugh, a dark, maniacal laugh. 

Percy woke up. He could still see Voldemort's eyes. His hands were shaking slightly. He sat up immediately to check the time. He had momentarily forgotten Annabeth was in bed with him, so he accidentally woke her up. She stared at him, confused. 

“Percy, what’s wrong?” Annabeth asked, softly.

“I know when the monsters will attack.” Percy said. “One week. We need to speak to Mcgonagall immediately.”


	14. Planning

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth left the Gryffindor Common Room extra early and set off to find Mcgonagall. They first checked her office, then her classroom. Both of those were empty, so they went down to the Great Hall to see if she was already there. Worst case, they would just have an early breakfast and find her after class. 

“Oh good, look.” Annabeth said, pointing as they walked inside.

The staff table was pretty empty. There were a few teachers, among them was Professor Mcgonagall, who was talking with Professor Snape. Annabeth and Percy hurried over.

“Professor Mcgonagall-” Percy began to say.

“Mr.Jackson, students are not permitted to be up here.” Professor Snape interrupted.

“Severus, let him speak.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

“Um, well, we have important news to share.” Percy said.

“News that should be discussed in private.” Annabeth said, glancing at the other teachers.

“Very well, let’s go.” Mcgonagall said. 

“I shall come too.” Snape said, getting up.

Percy resisted the urge to shout no. Instead, he took Annabeth’s hand, and silently followed the two teachers back to Mcgonagall’s office. 

“Alright, what happened, what’s wrong?” Mcgonagall asked.

“Last night I had a dream. And it was about Voldemort, he was discussing his upcoming plans.” Percy said.

He began to describe the dream in more depth. When he was finished, Annabeth began explaining what Anemoi Thuellai were.

“So, we’ve got a plan.” Percy said, once Annabeth was done. “Since these wind spirits will definitely be attacking high in the air, I’m pretty much useless in this situation.”

“Why?” Professor Mcgonagall asked.

“As a son of Poseidon, Zeus hates my guts. Plus, I think he’s still mad that I turned down his offering of immortality. Going into his territory is like a death sentence.” Percy said, shrugging. 

“But that’s alright. Only three are coming, so I’ll be able to handle them allI. I know where to hit the Anemoi Thuellai so they’ll get destroyed.” Annabeth said.

“You mean killed.” Snape corrected.

“Monsters don’t die. They regenerate down in Tartarus, and somehow make their way back up to the mortal world.” Percy explained.

“Anyway, I have an invisibility cap, so I can go against them undetected. I just need a way to fly, we were thinking brooms possibly? If we can make a broom invisible, I can deal with the Anemoi Thuellai easily.” Annabeth said. “I’ll have to learn how to fly, but Ginny Weasley offered to teach us a while ago. I can take her up on her offer.”

“We’ve also got the element of surprise. Slightly.” Percy said. “They’ll know demigods are here, monsters can smell us. But the wind spirits don’t know demigods who know what they’re doing are here.”

“It’s clear from the dream they expect no pushback and for this to be an easy mission.” Annabeth said. “That gives us the upper hand.”

“I can deal with the broom.” Professor Mcgonagall said. “However, a powerful invisibility charm will only last an hour, tops. You’ll need to be quick.”

“As long as Ginny’s a good teacher, I think she’ll be fine.” Percy said, smiling.

Snape was oddly silent. Percy, Annabeth and Mcgonagall all looked at him, ready for his opinion on the matter. 

“We’re supposed to believe a dream?” Snape finally said.

“Demigod dreams are different. Usually we have nightmares, but sometimes we get glimpses of moments in time. These glimpses usually help us on our quests.” Annabeth explained.

“How accurate is this? Because I find it silly to risk the schools security over a nightmare this boy had.” Snape said.

“When Annabeth was kidnapped by Atlas, I knew she was alive because of my dreams. During the entire war with Kronos, we were kept updated because of my dreams, all which were accurate.” Percy said, clenching his fists slightly. “And it’s not like there’s a bad outcome to this. Worst case and my dream is wrong, Annabeth is just invisible during a sports game.”

“What about other monsters, Mr.Jackson. How can you be so confident that there will be no back up?” Snape questioned. “How can you be so confident that there are currently no monsters at the school. How can you be so confident that the wind spirits aren’t already here?”

“We have a plan. It focuses on the monsters that we’re confident will show up, and the target we know they’re going for. But Percy will be ready in the stands, just in case any other type of monsters show up. There’s not too many air monsters, most are land based, so we don’t have much to worry about.” Annabeth said.

“And there are definitely no monsters at the school, Grover would’ve smelled them and let us know.” Percy said. 

Snape raised an eyebrow, as if challenging this statement.

“Would you like us to prove it to you?” Percy said, exasperated. 

“Gladly.” Snape said, his lips curling into a thin smile.

Percy glared at him slightly, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a drachma. 

“What is that, a weapon of some sort?” Snape asked, hesitantly.

“It’s a drachma.” Annabeth said. “Ancient Greek currency.”

“Can you make a rainbow, please?” Percy asked Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall looked confused, but casted an enchantment that created a large rainbow over the desk.

“How long will it hold?” Percy asked.

“Until I make it disappear.” Mcgonagall said.

“Sweet.” Percy said, before tossing the drachma into the rainbow. “Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Grover Underwood.”

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the face of Grover popped up.

“Hey man!” Percy said, smiling.

“Hi Grover!” Annabeth said, smiling too.

“Percy! Annabeth!” Grover said, excitedly.

“Do you smell any monsters?” Percy asked.

Grover inhaled deeply, and shook his head.

“Nope. None close to us at all. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Grover said.

“Hear that?” Percy asked Snape. “Good enough for you?”

Snape frowned. Professor Mcgonagall was looking at Grover, stunned.

“It’s an iris message. Demigods can’t use phones without alerting monsters, so iris messages are how we keep in contact.” Annabeth explained.

“Who’s there?” Grover asked.

“Professor Mcgonagall and Snape.” Percy said.

“Oh, hi wizards!” Grover called.

“Hello Mr.Underwood.” Mcgonagall said hesitantly.

Snape just grunted.

“Now that we’ve got you, we should probably tell you about my dream.” Percy said. “Professor, would that be ok? We don’t have too many drachmas.”

“Go ahead.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

Percy and Annabeth began to fill Grover in on the dream and the plan.

“I’ll watch the woods on the day of the game. That way, we’ll have all grounds covered.” Grover said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Annabeth said.

“What do you think, Professors? Do we have your permission?” Percy asked, although he didn’t really care if they did or not.

“Yes. But if these Anemoi Thuellai have backup, and are too much for you, you must let me know immediately so I can stop the game.” Mcgonagall said.

“Got it.” Annabeth said, smiling.

“Minerva, are we really trusting a plan that was created by children?” Snape asked, sounding very irritated.

“You’re trusting a plan that was created by a daughter of Athena.” Percy said. “If any plan is going to succeed, it’s Annabeths.”

“Albus brought these two here for a reason, Severus. We have to have faith, and to trust them.” Mcgonagall said.

Snape glared at the demigods, but didn’t say anything else.

“Ok, we’ll keep you updated.” Percy said, standing up.

“Thank you.” Annabeth said, smiling.

They left her office. They were confident in their plan, everything was going to work out. Well, as long as Annabeth can learn how to fly a broom in a week.


	15. Flying

Since Ginny was in the year below them, Annabeth and Percy wouldn’t see her until lunch. Ginny Weasley was a crucial part to their plan of stopping the monsters. If she couldn’t teach Annabeth how to fly, they’d have to find someone else who was willing to, or self teach. Both of those options would take a lot longer, and make things much more dangerous.

Percy and Annabeth sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but didn’t even attempt to listen to their conversation. Instead, they were looking over the students in the Great Hall, trying to find Ginny. 

“There she is.” Percy said, quietly, nodding to his right.

Annabeth looked over and saw Ginny walking into the Great Hall, talking to a blonde girl.

“Should we both go, or just you?” Percy whispered.

“I think just me.” Annabeth said.

“Good luck, Wise Girl.” Percy said, smiling.

Annabeth smiled, and made her way over to Ginny.

“Hey Ginny.” Annabeth said, approaching.

“Oh, hi!” Ginny said, smiling. “Annabeth, this is my best friend Luna. Luna, this is Annabeth, one of the new transfer students.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Annabeth said, smiling at the blonde girl.

“You’re different.” Luna said.

“She’s American.” Ginny said.

“No, you’ve got a strange aura.” Luna said, mystically.

Annabeth’s eyes widened slightly.  _ Did this girl know she wasn’t a witch? _

“Aura… right. Well, I hope it’s a good one.” Annabeth said.

“It’s a powerful one.” Luna said. “Nargles will be very drawn to you.”

“Nargles?” Annabeth asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Ginny said, laughing. “Luna just sees the world a little different from us. It’s nice, I learn a lot.”

“Oh, cool.” Annabeth said.

Luna smiled.

“Anyways, Ginny, a while ago you offered to teach me how to ride a broom. I was wondering if I could take you up on that?” Annabeth asked.

“Yes, I’d love to!” Ginny said, grinning. “I have practice today, but I can do tomorrow?”

“That’s great, thanks!” Annabeth said, grinning. 

“Cool, I’ll meet you on the field after class. I’ll bring you a broom.” Ginny said.

Annabeth smiled, thanked Ginny, and returned back to Percy.

“Success.” She said softly.

Percy grinned and gave her a fist bump.

The next day, Annabeth was walking through the halls, Percy following behind. She had already changed out of her school clothes and now had to get to the field to meet Ginny. Before she could though, she had to convince Percy she was going to be ok. The more he thought about Annabeth flying, the more worried he became. 

“I’m not letting you go alone!” He said, stubbornly.

“You’re not learning how to fly, you can’t come.” Annabeth said.

“What if you fall!” Percy exclaimed.

“Then I hit the ground and get back up.” Annabeth said.

“And what if you get hurt?” Percy asked.

“We’ve both been beat up pretty bad. I’ll be fine, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said.

“Mmmm, no. I’m still coming.” Percy said. “I’ll just wait in the stands or something.”

“Or, when I’m gone you can study a little. It’s a better use of your time.” Annabeth suggested.

“A choice between sitting outside and studying. That's a tough one.” Percy said, sarcastically.

“Percy, if we want to go to college next year, we have to pass this test. We take it in December.” Annabeth said. “You can use the practice.”

Percy scoffed and shook his head. He argued with her the entire way to the castle exit. 

“You are so stubborn.” Annabeth said, leaning against the door frame.

“You shouldn’t be talking, Wise Girl. You invented stubborn.” Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes. She stood up on her toes and kissed him.

“I’m going to go now.” Annabeth said, pulling away. “And you’re going to go back to the common room.”

“You can’t kiss me to win an argument.” Percy said.

“Yes I can.” Annabeth said, smiling. “And when I get back, I expect you to either be doing math, grammar, or reading comprehension practice.”

“Annabeth-” Percy said, ready to argue.

Annabeth kissed him again. When she pulled away again, she looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

“Fine!” Percy said, accepting defeat. “But I promise you, if you come back hurt, I will never ever ever let you go anywhere else alone. Ever again.”

“Deal.” Annabeth said.

She waved goodbye to Percy, and started down to the quidditch field. Annabeth was nervous, but she wasn’t going to let her nerves mess up their quest. Flying was crucial to their plan, so she was simply going to learn how to fly. 

On the field, Ginny and Luna were both already there. Luna was sitting on the ground, reading some magazine, while Ginny was sitting on her broom, hovering over the ground.

“Annabeth, yay! Ok, let’s get started!” Ginny said, hopping off her broom. “I hope you don’t mind, Luna’s just going to watch.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Annabeth said, waving hello to Luna. 

Ginny picked up another broom from the ground, and tossed it to Annabeth.

“Ok, first, we’re going to get the broom to listen to you.” Ginny said. “Put it on the ground, and stand next to it.”

Annabeth did as she was told.

“Now, hold out your hand and say ‘UP’” Ginny said.

Ginny demonstrated before having Annabeth try. She extended her hand over the broom, and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Up.” Annabeth said.

The broom quivered slightly, but didn’t fly into her hand like Ginny’s did.

“That’s ok, try again.” Ginny said. “But try to put more power behind your words.”

Annabeth dug deep and found the voice she used during the counselor meetings back at Camp Half Blood. 

“Up.” Annabeth said, sternly.

The broom flew up, and straight into her hand.

“I did it!” Annabeth said, grinning.

“Great job!” Ginny said, grinning. “Now, we mount the broom. Just swing a leg over.”

Annabeth swung her left leg over the broom. Ginny came over to adjust her hands, just so Annabeth would have a stronger grip on the broom. 

“Ok, since this is your first time, we’re just going to kick off the ground, hover for a few seconds, then touch back down.” Ginny said. “Watch me first, then you try.”

Ginny kicked off the ground. She hovered a few feet in the air, before her feet touched the ground again. Annabeth took a deep breath, and tightened her grip on her broom. She then kicked off the ground. Once her feet left the ground, she expected an immediate fall. Instead, she found herself floating in the air. 

“Oh my gods, I did it!” Annabeth exclaimed.

Directly after she said that, her broom lurched forward, making Annabeth lose her balance and fall to the ground. 

“An important rule is to stay focused.” Ginny said, giggling slightly.

She extended her hand and helped Annabeth to her feet.

“Let’s try it again.” Ginny said.

This time, Annabeth was able to get off and on the ground without falling.

“You’re a natural! Are you sure you’ve never flown before?” Ginny asked.

Annabeth thought back to her Pegasus riding lessons, but they were very different from broom riding.

“Nope, this is my first time.” Annabeth said. 

“Well, we’re going to move on from hovering, and to actually flying.” Ginny said. “Don’t worry, we’ll stay low until you get the hang of it.”

Ginny taught Annabeth the basics of flying. Annabeth struggled a little with learning how to get higher and lower, but moving left and right was very easy for her. 

“Ok, you’ve got it down. Let’s try a lap of the field.” Ginny suggested.

They started off slowly. The further they got around the field, the more confident Annabeth became. They were able to pick up speed, and even get a little higher off the ground. 

“Wanna try and loop the goal posts?” Ginny asked.

“Sure.” Annabeth said.

The two of them rose even higher, and started to weave between the large, gold goalposts. Annabeth laughed as she flew, she felt free. She wished Percy was here to experience this with her, but she knew how dangerous flying was for him. 

“It sucks you’re only here for a year, with some more practice, you could probably make the quidditch team.” Ginny said.

“Maybe I’ll join one in America.” Annabeth said, smiling. 

They flew around a little more. Ginny taught her how to quickly maneuver the broom, so she could change her direction and height at the same time. Ginny then taught her how to control the broom with just one hand, so she could keep the other free. While learning this, she did fall a few times, but only got a few bruises on her knees. Ginny didn’t realise how helpful this was. Annabeth now would be able to fly, and use her dagger. 

By the time they finished up for the day, Annabeth was pretty confident she’d be able to stop the Anemoi Thuellai. She definitely still needed to practice, but she’s had the basics down. 

“That was really fun.” Annabeth said, as they walked back up, towards the castle.

“Isn’t it!” Ginny said, grinning. “Next time, I’ll teach you to throw a quaffle.”

“I look forward to it.” Annabeth said, smiling.

Once they reached the castle, they said their goodbyes. Ginny and Luna went off to the library, while Annabeth went back to the common room. Once inside, Annabeth looked around for Percy, but couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Have you seen Percy?” She asked Ron, Harry and Hermione.

“I think he’s in the dorm.” Harry said.

“Cool, thanks.” Annabeth said, making her way to the stairs.

“Do you know what floor?” Ron asked.

“7th.” Annabeth said, nodding.

She turned, hurried up the many stairs, and opened the door to the boy’s dormitory.

“Percy?” She asked.

“Hi Beth.” He called.

“Don’t call me Beth.” She said, walking towards the sound of his voice.

“Sorry Annie.” Percy said, a laugh hiding behind his words.

“You’re insufferable.” Annabeth said, walking around his bed. 

Percy was sitting on the ground, by the window. He had his prep book open, and some scrap paper around him.

“Our window doesn’t face the field, so I couldn’t watch over you.” Percy said.

“Well, I learned. And I did pretty good.” Annabeth said, smiling.

She sunk down on the floor next to him. 

“I can go decently fast, I can go in all the directions, and I can use just one hand.” Annabeth said, proudly.

“I knew you could do it.” Percy said, grinning. “Did you fall?”

“Just a little.” Annabeth admitted.

“Are you hurt!” Percy exclaimed.

“I have a bruise on my knee, nothing bad.” Annabeth said.

“Do you need ambrosia?” Percy asked.

“It’s a bruise, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, chuckling. “I’ll have to practice every day, but we can just do that in the woods. It may be better too, with the trees, there’ll be obstacles.”

“Mcgonagall sent me another note when you were gone. Saturday, you need to meet her behind the stands, there she’ll give you the broom.” Percy said. “And we’ve definitely got an hour only.”

“We’ve got this.” Annabeth said, grinning. “So, while I was gone, what have you been up to?”

“I started out with reading comprehension. Did one set of those, then did a couple grammar practices. I just finished up math.” Percy said, frowning.

“Nice job Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said.

“I hate radicals. And exponents. And systems of equations. And solving for x. And verbs. And semicolons. And spelling. And themes.” Percy said.

Annabeth laughed. She started to look over his work. Percy dropped his head onto her shoulder, and nuzzled against her neck.

“No more work today.” Percy said.

“You did a really good job.” Annabeth said, smiling. “Majority are correct.”

“Really?” Percy asked, shocked.

“You’re not dumb, you’re really smart, Percy.” Annabeth said.

“I don’t get told that often.” Percy said, his voice soft. 

“Well you should.” Annabeth said.

Annabeth knew he was smiling. She took his scrap paper, stuck them in the prep book, and tossed it onto his bed. 

“I think our plan is going to work.” Annabeth said, giddily. “I was nervous, but I really do think we’ve thought everything through.”

“Your plan.” Percy corrected. “And of course it’ll work. I have complete faith.”

It was Tuesday, they had until Saturday. Just a few days until the monsters were coming. But they were ready, as long as everything goes according to plan. 


	16. Quidditch

Percy was in the stands of the Quidditch field, anxiously glancing all around himself. He had to keep an eye on the sky for the Anemoi Thuellai, and an eye on the ground to make sure no extra monsters were coming. Percy wasn’t just looking out for monsters, he was also going to be watching out for Annabeth. Even though she’d be completely invisible, he was still going to do his best to make sure she was safe.

“Hi Percy.” Hermione said, coming to stand next to him. “Beautiful day for quidditch, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, perfect day.” Percy said.

“Where’s Annabeth?” Hermione asked.

Percy’s brain froze for a second. They hadn’t discussed an alibi for Annabeth.

“She is… having some lady problems.” Percy said, slowly.

Percy mentally slapped himself. Annabeth was going to kill him.

“Lady problems?” Hermione repeated.

“Lots of blood, bad cramps.” Percy said.

“Oh.” Hermione said, surprised. “Well... Madame Pomfrey has some potions for helping deal with them.”

“I will be sure to let her know.” Percy said, giving her a half smile.

Hermione and him stood in silence for a few moments. That was probably one of the most awkward conversations in Percy’s entire life.

“So… how’s the team? Are we any good?” Percy asked.

“We are!” Hermione said, smiling. “Harry’s a phenomenal seeker, and Ron’s an amazing keeper. We’ve got strong chasers too, Ginny especially. Deans not bad either. Katie was amazing, but she’s still at St.Mungos. I’m not too familiar with the beaters, though.”

“And today we’re playing our arch enemies, right? Slyther Snake guys?” Percy said.

“Slytherin, and yes.” Hermione said, chuckling slightly.

“What happens if we lose?” Percy asked.

“We won’t.” Hermione said, confidently. “Look, they’re coming out now.”

Two groups of kids with brooms were exiting the locker rooms. One group was dressed in scarlet robes, the other was dressed in emerald robes.

“I assume we’re the red.” Percy said.

“Yes. Harry’s there at the front, he’s captain. And Ron, he’s right behind him!” Hermione said.

Percy watched Harry shake hands with the Slytherin captain, before all players kicked off into the air, starting the game. Percy’s eyes followed Harry, while occasionally glancing at the sky. Any minute now, the Anemoi Thuellai should be showing up. 

“Smith is such a… a prat!” Hermione growled.

“Which one’s Smith?” Percy asked.

“The commentator!” Hermione said, angrily.

Percy started to listen to what the guy was saying. It was a lot of taunting the Gryffindor team, especially Ron. Hermione started ranting about the guy, mentioning a lot of things from past school years. Percy didn’t fully understand what she was talking about, nor did he really care. His mind was too preoccupied on the quest and safety of Annabeth for the moment. 

For the first half hour of the game, nothing happened. Then slowly, more clouds started to form overhead. Percy felt the wind pick up slightly, and before he knew it, three Anemoi Thuellai were descending from above. Percy quickly started to look around the ground, and towards the forest, but he saw no other monsters. It was only these three, just like his dream predicted.

“The clouds got awfully low.” Hermione said.

“Hmm, yeah.” Percy said, watching the three Anemoi Thuellai slowly make their way to Harry.

The one in the lead was about 5 feet from Harry before it exploded into golden dust. Percy grinned, Annabeth was right on time. He saw the other two Anemoi Thuellai looked shocked and confused. They slowed down, and started to approach Harry more carefully. Soon, the second burst into golden dust too. 

“Come on, one more.” Percy muttered.

“We’re in the lead, Percy, you’re reading the score wrong.” Hermione said, pointing at the scoreboard. “We’re the 110, they’re the 100”

“What?” Percy asked, pulling his attention away from the field. “Oh! Right, sorry, stupid of me.”

The last Anemoi Thuellai was turning in fast circles, its arms were outstretched. It must’ve known there was someone there. Percy saw its mouth moving, but he was too far away to hear what it was saying. He knew Annabeth wouldn’t be able to stab the Anemoi Thuellai unless it stopped moving, or else she would risk being thrown off her broom. 

Eventually, the chasers started to move towards the Anemoi Thuellai, which was still spinning in circles. Percy held his breath, hoping they wouldn’t smash into Annabeth, or get tossed around by the Anemoi Thuellai. They were lucky, chasers never stayed in one place for too long. They all quickly got out of the danger zone. However, Harry started to move, and got a little too close to the Anemoi Thuellai. The monster stopped moving and started to reach out for Harry. Percy’s heart felt like it was beating a mile per minute. He gasped Riptide in his pocket, ready to hurl it at the monster if it got too close to Harry. He didn’t need to though, because the Anemoi Thuellai was knocked to the side. Percy was pretty sure Annabeth just body slammed into it, very risky, but it was effective. The monster tried its best to ignore everything else, and just grab Harry, but soon it was just golden dust falling to the ground. 

“Yes!” Percy celebrated.

“Wrong team, Percy. The Slytherins have possession.” Hermione said.

“Oh, whoops.” Percy said, grinning.

“The clouds finally passed, hopefully the snitch will be found soon.” Hermione said, smiling.

Percy nodded in agreement, although he had no idea what he was agreeing with. He felt his heartbeat slow down to normal. Harry was safe, all the players were safe, and most importantly Annabeth was safe. She had done amazing, which wasn't surprising at all. She just had a few more minutes in the air, to keep an eye on things. Then, she’d be back on the ground with Percy. 

“What’s that bludger doing?” Hermione wondered out loud.

“What’s a bludger?” Percy asked.

“That ball. It looks like it’s heading to empty space.” Hermione said, pointing. “We’ve had bludgers malfunction before, I assume it’s no big deal because it’s not targeting anyone.”

“What do bludgers do?” Percy asked.

“They’re ruthless. They smash into players, trying to knock them off their broom, or mess them up somehow.” Hermione said.

Percy’s breathing caught slightly.

“What if someone was invisible, would they be detected by the ball?” Percy asked. 

“I’m not sure, but I’d assume so.” Hermione said, shrugging. “Bludgers sense players, they don’t see. So if a person was invisible, they can still be sensed. Plus, it would stop a lot of cheating.”

“Right, smart.” Percy said.

Percy watched the bludger shoot around the field. It constantly changed direction, chasing after many different players. Percy hoped Annabeth would be able to avoid it.

As he watched the bludger, a loud shriek came from the other side of the field.

“What was that?” Percy asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what just happened.

“It came from over there, near that bludger.” Hermione said, shrugging. 

“Wait, the bludger’s over there.” Percy said, pointing at the ball he was following.

“There are two bludgers.” Hermione said. “Anyways, the players all look fine, so it was probably nothing that bad.”

Percy’s heart sank. He was positive the second bludger had hit Annabeth. He just hoped she wasn’t too hurt.

“I have to go, fill me in on the game later?” Percy asked Hermione.

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked.

“Bathroom, drank way too much water.” Percy said.

He mentally slapped himself again, details really weren't important.

Percy hurried down the many steps, and started to head in the direction of the scream. He had no idea where he was going, but his legs were taking him somewhere. It was like his subconscious knew exactly where to go.

“Annabeth?” He whisper-yelled.

“I’m over here.” She said, her voice shaking.

Percy headed in the direction of her voice. He put his hands in front of him, and slowly started to lower them until he felt the material of her hat. He pulled it off her head, revealing Annabeth who was sitting on the ground. She was rocking back and forth, clutching one of her hands, and had her eyes squeezed shut. 

“What happened?” Percy asked, sinking to the ground.

“The ball just started following me. So I moved, but I didn’t see the second one soon enough. And I used my hand to block it…” She sobbed, and held out her right hand.

Percy felt like he was going to be sick. He was pretty sure she had broken her wrist, maybe even a few fingers.

“It hurts so bad.” Annabeth said, tears rolling out of her eyes. “And this is my dominant hand, I don’t know how I’m going to fight like this.”

“Well, for now, we don’t have to worry about fighting.” Percy said. “Why don’t we go back to the dorm, get you some ambrosia, wrap up your hand. It’ll take a few days to heal, probably, but that’s the best we can do.” 

“Ok.” Annabeth said, softly.

Percy helped her to her feet, and kissed her.

“You did amazing, Wise Girl. Absolutely incredible.” Percy said, smiling.

Annabeth smiled in return. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins.” The announcer's voice said, very unenthusiastically. 

“Great, we’re going to be hit with the crowd.” Percy said, frowning.

“People can’t see my hand.” Annabeth said, uneasily. “They’ll ask questions.”

Percy took her yankees hat, and stuck it back on her head. 

“We’ll hang back, until most people are gone. Until then, hold onto me.” Percy said.

Percy felt Annabeth link her good arm with his. All around them, students were pouring out of the stands. Some ran onto the field, others proceeding back to the castle.

“Mr.Jackson!” A familiar voice called.

Percy turned his head, and saw Professor Mcgonagall coming over.

“Have you seen Miss.Chase anywhere?” She asked.

“She’s right here.” Percy said, nodding to his side.

“Hi Professor.” Annabeth said.

“I think she broke her wrist, we were just about to go back up when the game ended.” Percy said. “Now, we’re going to hang back, until there’s less of a crowd.”

“Bring her to the hospital wing, Poppy can have her fixed up in no time.” Professor Mcgonagall advised.

“Does she know about our special case?” Percy asked.

“Yes.” Professor Mcgonagall said, smiling slightly.

Percy sighed in relief. A real nurse looking at Annabeth's hand was really great news, Percy was awful with dealing with anything other than minor injuries. 

“I have the broom here. It’s still invisible, it has about two minutes left.” Annabeth said.

“I’ll take that from you.” Professor Mcgonagall said, extending her hand.

Percy felt Annabeth's arm unlink with his for a few moments, before he saw Mcgonagalls fingers close around nothing. Annabeth slipped her arm back with Percy's.

“I came over here just to confirm that the targets were all dealt with.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

“Yup, three Anemoi Thuellai, all destroyed.” Percy said. “No other monsters, for the moment. Everyone is safe, for the moment.”

“We’ll check in with Grover and make sure he doesn’t have any in his traps.” Annabeth said. “As far as we’re aware, our plan worked perfectly.”

“Wonderful.” Mcgonagall said, looking very relieved. “Great work, you two.”

Mcgonagall gave them directions to the hospital wing, before heading off to congratulate the quidditch team. Most people were now entering the castle, so Percy and Annabeth started to head back. Although there weren't many people around, Annabeth kept her yankee’s cap on.

“Oh, by the way, I told Hermione the reason you weren't here was because of lady problems.” Percy said.

“Lady problems?” Annabeth asked.

“That’s what my mom calls it.” Percy said, shrugging.

“You told her I missed the game because of my period!” Annabeth exclaimed. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Percy said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Why was that the first thing that popped into your head?!” Annabeth asked, laughing.

“I don’t know! I couldn’t think, and I came up with that.” Percy said, cringing slightly.

“A rule for the future, always resort to migraines before periods. Ok?” Annabeth said.

“Got it.” Percy said. “If it makes you feel better, I told her I had to pee so I could leave the stands.”

Annabeth laughed. She laughed the entire way back up to the castle.

“It’s not that funny!” Percy said.

“It is!” Annabeth said.

The two of them eventually reached the hospital wing, and walked inside. Percy slipped his arm out of Annabeth’s, and pulled off her hat.

“Hello you two, how can I help?” A kind looking woman asked, coming out of her office.

“Are you Poppy?” Percy asked.

“That’s what my colleagues call me.” The woman said, smiling.

“Oh, hi! We’re the new transfer students.” Percy said.

“Oh! The demi-” She cut herself off. “Yes, nice to meet you both. Few students address me by Poppy, most call me Madam Pomfrey.”

“Sorry about that.” Percy said, smiling.

“Don’t worry about it dear! Now, what seems to be the issue.” Madam Pomfrey asked.

Annabeth held up her right hand.

“Oh sweet Merlin.” Madam Pomfrey said, tisking. “Come, follow me.”

She led them towards the back. Madam Pomfrey pulled out a few materials, and her wand.

“This may hurt a little.” Madam Pomfrey warned.

Percy took Annabeth's good hand, as Madam Pomfrey started to fix her broken one. Annabeth gripped Percy’s hand so tight, he was pretty sure she had broken his too.

“Try flexing your fingers for me.” Madam Pomfrey said.

Annabeth looked at her hesitantly, before slowly moving her fingers.

“How does that feel?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“Fine, normal.” Annabeth said, shocked. 

“Did you grow back her bone?” Percy asked.

“For small breaks it works.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Larger ones require a potion.”

“That’s so cool.” Percy said.

“Oh my gods.” Annabeth said, moving her right hand. “It’s like nothing even happened.”

“Be easy with it for the next few days, and if you need, come back to me and I can give you a little bit of pain potion.” Madam Pomfrey said, smiling.

“Thank you so much.” Annabeth said, grinning.

They left the hospital wing and started to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

“So, our first fight was a success.” Annabeth said.

“Of course it was.” Percy said, smiling.

“The only bad thing is now Voldemort will know there are people here that can stop monsters.” Annabeth said, frowning slightly.

“Which means it’ll never be that simple again.” Percy said, completing her thought.

“Well, that’s wonderful.” Annabeth said, sighing.

“Why don’t we forget about it until tomorrow?” Percy suggested.

“Great idea.” Annabeth said, grinning.

The two of them approached the portrait of the fat lady, and were about to say the password when it swung open. Hermione fled out, it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“Hermione, are you ok?” Percy asked.

Hermione didn’t answer, and sprinted down the hallway. Harry soon exited the portrait hole too, he looked very concerned.

“Which way did she go?” Harry asked.

They pointed, and Harry ran after her.

“What do you think happened?” Annabeth asked, climbing inside.

“No idea, she was in a good mood the entire game.” Percy said, shrugging.

As they walked into the common room, they found that there was a huge party happening. The Gryffindors were going crazy, celebrating their huge win over the Slytherins. They soon realized why Hermione was so upset. In the center of the party, Ron was passionately kissing Lavender Brown. 

“I thought Ron and Hermione were basically dating.” Percy said, surprised.

“I think they liked each other. Or at least she liked him.” Annabeth said.

Ron and Lavender broke apart, and started to make their way towards the portrait hole.

“Hey Annabeth, hi Percy. Great game, wasn’t it?” Ron said, grinning.

“Yup, great game. Nice job, Ron.” Percy said. 

Ron beamed. 

“Let’s go, Won-Won.” Lavender said, giggling.

Ron patted Percy on the back, before pulling Lavender out of the portrait hole. 

“Well, this day is full of surprises.” Annabeth said. 

  
  



	17. Girl Talk

When Annabeth went up to the dorm for the night, she heard someone’s quiet sobs. She was positive it was Hermione, who had been missing for the entire night. Annabeth was usually pretty bad at comforting people, but she couldn’t just avoid Hermione. So, she walked over to Hermione’s bed, and softly knocked against one of the bed posts.

“Ju-just a second.” Annabeth heard Hermione said.

A few moments passed before Hermione opened up the curtains to her bed. She looked awful, her eyes were red and puffy. Hermione had tried to make it look like she had been reading, but Annabeth knew the truth.

“Oh, Annabeth! I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” Hermione said, giving a weak smile.

“Are you ok?” Annabeth asked, gently.

“Yes, of course I am.” Hermione said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Hermione sniffed, and let her walls come down.

“Did you see them?” Hermione asked, her voice hoarse.

“I did. I’m sorry Hermione, I know that must’ve hurt.” Annabeth said, frowning.

“He’s never even talked about her, even to Harry. He kissed her out of the blue!” Hermione said. “I was as obvious as I could be! I hinted at inviting him to the Slug Club Christmas Party, I’ve complimented him so many times, I’ve kissed his cheek! It doesn’t matter though, it’s clear he doesn’t feel the same way, which is fine.”

“Boys are oblivious.” Annabeth said. “I kissed Percy, full on the lips, and he still didn’t get that I liked him.”

“What?” Hermione said, surprised. “Really?”

“Yes. All guys are stupid when it comes to their feelings.” Annabeth said.

“I just thought… well I thought he liked me back.” Hermione said, frowning.

“Can I tell you a story?” Annabeth asked, sitting down on the edge of Hermione’s bed.

Hermione nodded.

“Well, before Percy and I got together, it looked like he was falling for another girl. Her name was Rachel, she's pretty, artistic, and a really nice person. They spent almost an entire summer together.” Annabeth said. “I remember being so angry, at him and myself. And at Rachel, which wasn’t fair.”

“Did they date?” Hermione asked.

“Never officially.” Annabeth said. “Although, she kissed him. He claims it was just a peck, and he didn’t even kiss her back, but I’m not sure if he’s just saying that.”

“What did you do?” Hermione asked.

“Well, I kept my distance most of the summer. Then, when we finally saw each other again, I yelled at him. I called him a coward.” Annabeth said.

“A coward?” Hermione repeated.

“The two of us were best friends. We had been through so much together, that a relationship was scary. If you mess that up, you risk messing up the friendship too.” Annabeth said. 

“So what happened?” Hermione asked.

“Well, he finally got it through his head that I liked him. And he told me he felt the same way.” Annabeth said.

“What happened with Rachel?” Hermione asked.

“We’re actually really good friends with her now. Rachel realized Percy wasn’t the person for her, and he realized she wasn’t for him. Rachel is a muggle, and she realized she was drawn to Percy because of his magical aspect, not him. And he realized the same thing, he was drawn to her because she wasn’t part of the magical world. That’s just what they told me, but I have no real reason to doubt it.” Annabeth said, shrugging. 

“But Lavender is part of our world.” Hermione said, letting out a small sob.

“That’s not the point. The point is everything works out in the end.” Annabeth said, smiling slightly. “You said Ron had never mentioned Lavender, maybe he just wanted a girlfriend.”

“Ginny’s been teasing him about never dating anyone, or kissing anyone.” Hermione said, slowly.

“Everything will work out, Hermione. I know it will.” Annabeth said. “Until then, keep your head up high.”

“Thank you.” Hermione said, pulling Annabeth into a hug.

“Let me know if you need anything, ok?” Annabeth said.

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded. 

Annabeth was pleasantly shocked that she was able to comfort Hermione. She remembered how hard it was seeing Percy and Rachel together, and really hoped Hermione would be ok. 


	18. Another Nightmare

Harry Potter was no stranger to bad dreams. He would dream of Cedric and Sirius’s death, he would hear his mother and father dying, and he would relive his awful childhood. But recently they’ve been getting worse, which Harry didn’t think was possible. Harry would have dreams where he saw through Voldemort's eyes. As terrifying as they were, they sometimes proved to be useful. Arthur Weasley, Ron’s father, was alive because of one of these dreams. Whenever Harry had them, he tried to absorb as much information as he could, but these dreams were always very short.

Harry went to bed, hoping for an easy sleep. After the quidditch game, he was pretty exhausted, and with Ron and Hermione’s new drama, he knew the upcoming days were going to be difficult. He knew he needed a few good hours of rest. 

Harry shut his eyes, and hoped to dream of flying. Instead, he dreamt he was in a dark room. He was facing a wall, unable to move and see his surroundings. The only thing he could do was listen.

“I was told there would be no setbacks!” A cold voice hissed.

Harry tensed. He knew that voice, it was Voldemort, who sounded furious. Harry was a little confused, whenever he dreamed about Voldemort, he _was_ Voldemort. But now, it was like there was something in the room he wasn’t allowed to see.

“We thought they didn’t know!” A strange voice said.

“Those three idiots! All destroyed!” Voldemort shouted. 

“They must’ve sent some over.” The strange voice said.

“How many?” Voldemort demanded.

“We do not know! But probably 3, the ancient number is 3.” The strange voice said.

“Three? Ha!” Voldemort said, chuckling darkly. “Then we will up the numbers. Send a small invasion, overwhelm them.”

“I’ll start gathering the troops.” The strange voice said. 

“You will bring them to me first, understood? Then we will send them to the school.” Voldemort said.

“Yes, my lord.” The strange voice said.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Voldemort was gathering troops to send to Hogwarts. He sounded like he was working with someone, although Harry had no idea who. He was going to have to let Dumbledore know immediately. He would also have to start keeping an eye on the Marauders Map, watching the grounds carefully. 

Harry knew this year was going to be a tough one. 


	19. Spider

Harry had to wait until after class to meet with Dumbledore. He told Dumbledore all about his dream, but surprisingly Dumbledore didn’t seem phased by it at all. It was like Dumbledore already knew about it. Harry tried to figure out more, but when he started asking questions, Dumbledore dismissed him, leaving Harry very confused and in a bad mood.

When he entered the common room, his bad mood seemed to worsen. Hermione was sitting by the windows, all alone, reading. At least, she was trying to make it look like she was reading. She was really staring at Ron, scowling. Ron was sitting with his arm around Lavender, while talking with Percy and Annabeth by the fire. Lavender was laughing about something Ron had just said, Percy and Annabeth just looked confused. Harry was about to join Hermione when Ron spoke up.

“Harry, mate! I’ve got some great news!” Ron called.

Harry glanced at Hermione, then sighed and walked over to Ron. He’d make it up to her later.

“What’s the good news?” Harry asked, sitting down in an armchair.

“Mum wrote, and sent snacks. She said she expects you to come home with me. I was going to take you anyway, but this is even better.” Ron said, smiling. 

“Brilliant!” Harry said, smiling.

“Are you two staying at the castle?” Lavender asked Percy and Annabeth.

“Yes.” Percy said. “I think.”

“We are.” Annabeth confirmed.

“How romantic! I think you two will be alone!” Lavender said, sighing happily. “Won-Won, for spring break we  _ have _ to stay at the castle.”

Harry cringed at the nickname.

“Maybe.” Ron said, shrugging. “Anyways, Harry, I was thinking of a new strategy for quidditch.”

Ron began to describe his idea. Harry listened to the best of his ability, but kept on getting distracted by Lavender, who insisted on twisting her fingers in Ron’s hair. He had no idea how Ron wasn’t flinching in pain.

“That leaves the left side unguarded.” Annabeth said.

“You play quidditch?” Ron asked, surprised.

“No. But I like strategy.” Annabeth said, shrugging. “And yours is good, but it leaves the left side completely unguarded.”

“It’s a sacrifice, if you leave it unguarded, you have a better chance of winning.” Ron said, shrugging.

“Unless you lose the quaffle, then it’s almost a confirmed loss.” Annabeth said. 

Ron and her discussed strategy for a few minutes. Percy looked amused, Lavender looked slightly confused, but unbothered. Harry used this time to reflect on his dream.  _ Who was Voldemort's new ally? _

“Do you play chess?” Ron asked.

“Of course I do.” Annabeth said, smiling.

“Wanna play a round?” Ron asked. “I can go get my set.”

“Sure.” Annabeth said, shrugging.

Ron flicked his wand, and summoned over his chess set. He got off his seat, and sat down on the ground in front of the coffee table. Ron dumped out the pieces, and started to set up the board.

“Do you want to be white or black?” Ron asked.

“Black, you start.” Annabeth said.

She got off the sofa, and sat on the ground too. Ron moved his first piece, Annabeth studied the board for a few moments.

“Use the horse.” Percy said. “That’s the best piece.”

“Shh.” Annabeth said.

She moved a pawn instead. 

“Percy, I have a question.” Harry said, suddenly. “Is there an American Voldemort?”

Ron and Lavender both cringed at the use of the name.

“An American Voldemort? Like a twin or something?” Percy asked.

“No, like an evil wizard, but in America.” Harry asked.

Harry was confident he had figured out the source of the strange voice from his dream. Voldemort must have been receiving aid from America!

“Nope. Our magical community is pretty low key.” Percy said. 

“No wars for us.” Annabeth added.

“Yep, no wars for us.” Percy said.

Harry frowned. Maybe Voldemort was receiving aid from another country?

“Do you know of any other evil wizards?” Harry asked.

“I’m sorry, I don’t. We didn’t even know who Voldemort was until this year.” Percy said, shrugging.

Harry frowned. He could ask Hermione about it later.

Annabeth and Ron continued playing. They both were in the zone, not talking much. Whenever Ron stole one of Annabeth’s pieces, Lavender would cheer loudly, and insist on giving Ron a few kisses. One time, after a particularly long kiss, Harry saw Hermione flick her wand. Suddenly, one of the chess pieces transformed into a very large spider. Both Ron and Annabeth shrieked and scrambled away from the table. The spider seemed torn, it wanted to go after both Ron and Annabeth. Then finally, it decided Annabeth was the better target.

“No no no.” Annabeth said, her voice shaking. “Not again.”

It looked like she was petrified. Percy scooped her up onto the sofa, then got up to deal with the spider.

“Would it be too morbid if I threw it into the fire?” He asked, picking it up.

“Slightly. It’s still a living being.” Lavender said.

Percy shrugged and tossed it into the fire. 

“Stupid spiders.” Percy said, frowning. 

“Thank you.” Ron said, shuddering. “I hate spiders.”

Harry looked at Annabeth who had her legs pulled off the ground. Her eyes were wide, it really did look like she was petrified. Her hands kept brushing off her ankles, like she expected something to be attached around them.

“Percy.” Annabeth said, her voice full of fear.

“It’s ok, it’s gone.” Percy said.

Annabeth didn’t say anything. She just kept on brushing off her ankles. She was first just using her finger tips, but she started using her nails, leaving small scratches on her ankles.

“Hey, look.” Percy said, pushing away her hands and using his own finger tips to brush off her ankles. “Nothing there.”

Annabeth locked eyes with Percy, her lower lip trembling slightly.

“We’re going to go on a walk.” Percy said. “We’ll see you all later.”

He helped Annabeth up, and the two of them started to leave the common room.

“They hold hands strangely.” Lavender mentioned.

Harry squinted to see. Instead of actually holding hands, Annabeth was grasing Percy’s wrist tightly.

“I never thought there would be someone who was more scared of spiders than me.” Ron said.

Her reaction was slightly odd. Very dramatic, for just a simple spider.

“I’ve got to go too.” Harry said, suddenly.

“Harry, don’t.” Ron said, realizing what Harry was about to do.

“Have fun.” Harry said, ignoring Ron.

He slipped out of the portrait hole, and pulled on his invisibility cloak. He saw the swoosh of blonde hair turn the corner, so Harry took off after it. As he suspected, it was Annabeth’s hair He followed a few paces behind them for a while, until they finally stopped at a dead end hallway. Both of them sat down on the ground. Annabeth looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“She knows where I am.” Annabeth said, her voice shaking.

“She doesn’t.” Percy assured her.

“She’s going to drag me down.” Annabeth said, a few tears slipping out of her eyes.

“I won’t let her.” Percy said.

Annabeth started to really cry. She buried her face in Percy’s chest, Percy wrapped his arms around her. 

“A single spider did that to me.” Annabeth said, her voice hollow.

“We all have fears.” Percy said. “Plus, it was a huge spider.”

Annabeth chuckled. 

“Can I spend the night tonight?” Annabeth asked, looking up. “I already know what my dreams are going to be.”

“Please do.” Percy said. “You know you don’t have to ask.”

“I know, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, kissing him, before burying her face in his chest again.

Harry was confused. He didn’t understand the majority of that conversation. The only thing he did understand was that Annabeth would probably be sneaking into the dorm tonight. Harry waited with them, hoping for either Percy or Annabeth to elaborate on who  _ she _ was, but neither did. They just sat on the ground, Percy holding her until she finally calmed down.

“Ready to win a chess game?” He asked, kissing her forehead.

“Born ready.” Annabeth said, cracking a smile.

“Let’s go, Wise Girl.” Percy said.


	20. Yet Another Nightmare

Annabeth was in Percy’s bed, under the covers, waiting for him to get back from the shower. She made sure the curtains to his bed were all drawn, just to make sure the other boys in the dorm didn’t know she was there. Annabeth had tried to not sneak into Percy’s room that much this year, but recently she had been doing it more and more. And today, after seeing a spider, Annabeth knew she was going to need him by her side tonight. 

There was a rhythmic knocking from one of the bedposts, before Percy slipped through the curtains and climbed in bed. 

“Whoever made only one shower in this dorm should get fired.” Percy said.

“Get any hot water?” Annabeth asked.

“Surprisingly a few minutes.” Percy said. “The others said they usually just charm the water warm, but unfortunately I’m not so magically talented.”

“Cold showers are actually more healthy. Better for your hair.” Annabeth said.

“Warm showers are warm, therefore better.” Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes in amusement. Percy kissed her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder.

“If you were to redesign the castle, what would you change?” Percy asked.

“Well, for starters I’d add more showers in the dorms.” Annabeth said, causing Percy to laugh.

She softly talked about how she’d redesign Hogwarts. Percy listened, occasionally mentioning something he’d change. Annabeth talked until speaking started to take too much energy.

“Ready for bed, Wise Girl?” Percy asked, yawning.

“Unfortunately.” Annabeth said, frowning.

“I’ll be right here.” Percy said. “And if anything happens, wake me up.”

Annabeth nodded.

“I mean it, even if it’s for the stupidest reason, wake me up. Promise me.” Percy said.

“I promise.” Annabeth said.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, and snuggled closer to him. 

“You’re cold.” He murmured.

“You’re warm.” Annabeth said.

She closed her eyes, and mentally prepared herself. At this point, there was no nightmare of Arachne she hadn’t already experienced. She was stronger than these nightmares, she could do it. 

It took Annabeth a while to fall asleep, but instead of dreaming she was in Arachne’s cavern or Tartarus, she dreamed she was somewhere completely different. Annabeth found herself in a dark hallway. There was only one door. It was slightly ajar with faint firelight peeking through. It was just like the hallway Percy had described from his dream, which meant one thing, Voldemort was behind those doors. Annabeth took a deep breath, and opened up the door. Her blood ran cold at the sight. Inside was stuffed with monsters. There were two hellhounds, at least 10 harpys, 8 or 9 karpoi, and a few dracaena. She had no idea how they were all crammed into such a small space, and had no idea if there were more of them waiting in other parts of the house.

“I expect results.” A cold voice said.

Annabeth looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. With so many monsters, it was difficult, but she eventually found a man. His skin was white, his face snakelike, his eyes red. This was the guy Percy described, this was Voldemort.

“I expect Harry Potter, alive.” Voldemort continued. “I do not care if there are demigods at the school, kill them.”

“Yes my lord.” One of the dracaena said, bowing.

“When should we strike?” A karpoi asked.

“I expect you to start heading towards the school immediately. Attack the boy as soon as you can. But bring him to me alive.” Voldemort said.

“My lord, how shall we enter the school?” A harpy asked.

“The Forbidden Forest, behind the school. Full of beasts, no one will notice a few more. It’s the school's weakest point.” Voldemort said.

“Very well, my lord. I assure you, you will not be disappointed.” A dracaena said.

Voldemort looked around the room, frowning at all the monsters. His eyes landed on the doorway, where Annabeth was standing. 

Annabeth’s eyes flew open. She sat straight up, processing everything she had just witnessed. Annabeth shook Percy awake.

“Are you ok?” Percy asked, cracking his eyes open.

“They’re coming. So many of them.” Annabeth said.

“You got a dream?” Percy asked, sitting up.

Annabeth nodded, and started to retell her dream. 

“Harpys, hellhounds, karpoi, and dracaena. That’s what I saw.” Annabeth said. 

“How many?” Percy asked.

“Too many.” Annabeth said.

“Why are they even helping this guy!” Percy said, sounding annoyed. “Dracaena and hellhounds, I understand. They don’t like demigods, they try to kill us regularly. But karpois are servants of Demeter, right? And Harpys, they usually like us. Both of them should not be helping this guy!”

“Voldemort must’ve promised them something good. Maybe he promised that he can attack the gods next? Maybe get them some freedom.” Annabeth said, shrugging. 

“And they’d believe that guy could win against a god?” Percy said, shaking his head. “Mr.D could probably take him single handedly.”

“Maybe he’s immortal.” Annabeth said, shrugging.

“Can wizards become immortal?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know.” Annabeth said, frowning. “But that doesn’t matter. All we know for sure is that they’re coming, whether we like it or not. We need a plan, because it looks like we’re going up against a small army, and this time, we don’t have a set date.”

“We’ll call Grover tomorrow. When he starts smelling monsters, we go straight to the forest.” Percy said.

“The traps will catch some, so the numbers will decrease by a little.” Annabeth said.

“We can get Grover to come too. Maybe he can convince some nymphs to fight, there must be some nymphs in that huge forest.” Percy said.

“And Grover himself will be a huge help, especially with his flute.” Annabeth said.

“Then we fight our hearts out, and hopefully make it back to the castle for dinner.” Percy said.

“Nothing we haven’t done before.” Annabeth said, sighing.

Neither of them went back to sleep. They had a battle to prepare for.


	21. New Plan

Annabeth and Percy met with Mcgonagall in the morning, to fill her in on what was coming up. Mcgonagall decided to make sure a teacher was watching Harry at almost all times. They wrote to Chiron in the notebook, informing him on what was happening. They didn’t have time to contact Grover before class, so they decided directly after class they would iris message him.

Every class seemed to drag on forever. Annabeth and Percy spent the entire day checking their watches, or watching the windows, trying to see if they could get a view of the forest. When their last class finally ended, the two of them took off in the opposite direction of the crowd. They found an empty corridor that was decently far from the main hallways. There was a stained glass window which reflected multiple rainbows all over the walls and floors. They quickly checked the perimeter, no students or teachers nearby, so they definitely had time to talk.

“Hey guys!” Grover said, cheerfully when he appeared.

“Hi Grover.” Annabeth said.

“How’s it going?” Percy asked.

“Well, judging from your expressions it’s about to be going bad.” Grover said. “What’s up? What happened?”

Annabeth retold her dream.

“So, the three of us against a small army. That’s new.” Grover said. “I’ll set up even more traps, and try to find any nymphs willing to help.”

“Great.” Percy said, nodding. “We can use as much help as we can.”

“We know they’re coming soon. But we don’t know exactly when, so Grover, when you smell them, tell us immediately then come meet us in the forest.” Annabeth said.

“The forest is pretty huge, it may take a while to locate the monsters.” Grover warned.

“If we meet up first, you should be able to lead us to them, right?” Percy said.

Grover nodded.

“Alright, so here’s the plan then-” Annabeth started to say.

She was cut off by some girl giggling in the distance. People were coming in their direction. Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek.

“I only brought one  drachma, I figured we had to start saving them.” Annabeth said, groaning. 

“I didn’t bring any.” Percy said, checking his pockets. “Damnit!”

“I can call you guys back.” Grover suggested. 

“No, if you time it wrong, our cover is blown.” Annabeth said. “We just need to keep them far away from us, then they won’t see anything.”

“Grover, close your eyes and turn around. Stay absolutely silent.” Percy said.

“Ok?” Grover said, confused.

“Annabeth, kiss me.” Percy said.

“What?” Annabeth said surprised. 

“No one wants to stay near  _ that _ couple, so we’re going to be  _ that _ couple.” Percy explained. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

“You sure know how to charm a girl, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, before pulling Percy down so she could meet his lips.

She brought her arms around his neck so she could tangle her hands in his hair. He had his on her waist to keep her body close to his. 

“This is really awkward.” Grover whispered.

“Your eyes better be closed.” Percy murmured.

It wasn’t long until the giggling girl and her company approached the corridor.

“Oh.” A familiar guy's voice said, sounding surprised. 

“Won-Won, it seems like our favorite hallway is occupied.” A girl's voice said.

Percy and Annabeth were already a little mortified to be making out infront of Grover, but to be caught by Ron and Lavender made them want to melt into the floor. They would have to face these two at dinner. There was no way they’d be able to look them in the eye for at least a week.

“Let’s go, Lav.” Ron said.

“Plenty of other spots.” Lavender said, cheerfully.

The sound of their footsteps started to fade.

“Ok, so my plan-” Annabeth started to say.

“Wait, I’m just supposed to pretend that never happened?” Grover said.

“Yes.” Percy said.

“Fine. But I’ll still hold it over you two.” Grover said.

“Moving on, my plan. Are you guys ready?” Annabeth said.

Percy and Grover nodded.

“Ok, so the day that Grover smells monsters, iris message us immediately. We all head straight for the forest. Percy, I’ll bring a water bottle or we’ll find a water source and you’ll make a geyser that goes over the treetops so Grover can find us easily. Once we’re all together, we’ll follow Grover towards the monsters, and try our best to stop them before they get to the school. We all should carry some ambrosia on us for the next few days, just in case. Everything sounds good so far?” Annabeth asked.

Percy and Grover nodded again.

“Now, for the days leading up to this, Grover, start to do daily rounds in the woods. Try to figure out the layout, recruit any nymphs you can, and make sure all traps are set and ready to go.” Annabeth said. “Percy, you and I should start keeping an eye on Harry as much as we can. When he’s at quidditch, you and I will go to the forest, and get used to the terrain.”

“What if I start smelling them while you’re in class? Should I wait until you're out to let you know?” Grover asked.

“No, let us know immediately. If we’re in class, we’ll just have to leave. Our teachers know our situation, so hopefully they won’t mind if we run out.” Percy said.

Annabeth, Percy, and Grover chatted for a little longer, ironing out the kinks of the plan, before finally saying their goodbyes. They really hoped they’d be able to pull this off. 


	22. A Small Battle

Harry was in the library with Hermione, boredly staring at his transfiguration textbook. Hermione was in the zone, doing her school work, and not talking at all. Harry glanced behind himself and saw that Professor Flitwick was still there. The charms professor was trying to make it look like he was interested in a stack of books, but it was incredibly obvious he was keeping an eye on Harry. Recently, everywhere Harry went he would find at least one teacher watching over him. Harry didn’t like the idea of having teachers watch over him, it made him feel awful for wasting their time. Harry sighed and returned his attention back to his textbook. He reread the same line around 15 times before finally giving up and putting away his school work.

“Harry.” Hermione said, sternly.

“I’ll finish it later.” Harry said, as he pulled out the Marauders Map.

Recently, school work has been at the bottom of Harry’s priorities. He’d been watching the map whenever he could, making sure there were no suspicious people lurking around the castle. Harry’s dream had worried him, and what worried him even more was how unbothered Dumbledore seemed. Harry scanned the castle. Ron and Lavender were together in a corridor near the transfiguration classroom, Harry made a mental note to stay away from there. Dean and Ginny were in the Gryffindor Common Room, seeing them together made Harry’s blood boil slightly. Dumbledore was pacing in his office. Draco Malfoy was in the Slytherin Common Room, definitely up to no good. Harry started to look at the grounds of the castle when his heart skipped a beat. Two names were barreling down towards the forest, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

“Hermione, look!” Harry whisper-yelled, sticking the map under her nose.

“Not now Harry.” Hermione said, pushing it away. “Honestly, that map is a complete invasion of privacy.”

“But look! They’re going down to the forest!” Harry said. “And after my dream… that can’t be a coincidence!”

“Yes it can, Harry!” Hermione said, frustrated.

Harry huffed, and packed up his backpack. The only items he kept out were his wand, invisibility cloak and map.

“Take this back to the common room for me.” Harry said, dropping his backpack next to Hermione.

“Harry, you can’t be serious. Leave them alone.” Hermione said, frowning.

Harry smiled at her, then pulled the cloak over himself. He raced out of the library, and started to head to one of the castle exits. Harry sat down by the door, making sure the cloak was completely covering him, and kept the map on his lap. Annabeth and Percy’s names were no longer on it, they had gone too far into the forest. Part of Harry wanted to race in there after them, but he knew he couldn’t go in there alone. Instead, he would wait by the door for when they returned. Harry just hoped they wouldn’t be bringing a small army back with them.

“Look, we’ve got a small army!” Percy said, happily to Annabeth.

Grover approached them, followed by 7 nymphs. Percy stopped his geyser of water, and returned it all back to the water bottle Annabeth had brought with her. 

“These were the only ones willing to fight. The others would like to remain neutral.” Grover said, panting slightly.

“Well, 10 of us is still pretty good.” Annabeth said, smiling at the nymphs. 

“We never get visitors who know what we are! This is exciting.” One nymph said.

“Yes, so exciting!” Another agreed. “And now we’re going to protect our home, even more exciting!”

The nymphs all giggled and started whispering quietly to each other. 

“Lead the way, Grover.” Percy said.

Grover took a deep inhale, then started to trot ahead. Percy uncapped Riptide, and Annabeth took out her dagger. Percy had the water bottle in his free hand. The last few times Annabeth and him were in the forest, they had tried to find water sources, but didn’t come across any. Although it wasn’t too much water, Percy could still use it in a fight. 

“Alright, so we know we’re facing Harpies, Dracaena, Hellhounds, and Karpoi. Use the terrain to your advantage, and try and see if you can catch them in any traps.” Annabeth said.

“You sound very calm.” Percy noted.

“You’ve got my back. I know I’ll be fine.” Annabeth said.

“You’re going to make me blush.” Percy said, teasing her slightly.

“Will you two stop flirting, and start walking faster?” Grover said.

Percy and Annabeth laughed, and picked up their pace. They walked for a while, darting around trees, avoiding traps, and passing strange looking plants, until finally stopping at the top of a small hill. 

“They’re very close.” Grover said.

“I vote we stay here, and let them come to us now.” Percy said, dropping the water bottle on the ground. “We’ve got good tree coverage, and the high ground.”

“Our goal is to not let them get past this hill. We’re decently far from the school, but we don’t want to take any chances.” Annabeth said. 

While waiting for the monsters to start appearing, Grover set up some last minute traps, while Percy and Annabeth made sure the existing ones were still intact.

“They’re here!” One nymph called. 

Percy, Annabeth and Grover hurried back to the top of the hill. They scanned the horde of monsters. 

“Ok, not too bad.” Grover said, optimistically. “10 vs 30ish.”

“Good luck, fight well, don’t die.” Percy said. 

“Hold your ground for now. Let them come closer.” Annabeth said.

The monsters spotted them and snarled. Immediately, the hellhounds started to charge. There were only three of them, but they were larger than average. The nymphs started to make some roots come out of the ground, grasping at the hounds ankles, slowing them down slightly.

“We won’t be able to stall them for much longer! They break out quickly!” One nymph warned.

That was Percy’s cue. He took off towards them, sword raised. When he was in range of the first one, he hesitated slightly. It’s eyes looked just like Mrs.O’Leary. He had to remind himself that these were monsters that wanted to kill them. He slashed the first one while dodging another. The hellhound he slashed melted back into the shadows. One hellhound opened it’s jaws to snap at Percy, but was yanked back by some roots. Percy raised his sword, and caused the second hellhound to melt back into the shadows. He had one hellhound left. 

“BEHIND YOU!” Percy heard Annabeth shout.

He didn’t question her warning and immediately dove to the side. Percy looked up and saw a Dracaena glaring at him, her weapon drawn. If Annabeth hadn’t shouted, Percy definitely would’ve been stabbed. She slashed at him, but he blocked with his sword. She jabbed again, but Percy sidestepped. He used that special move Luke had taught him in his first year at camp, and knocked away Dracaena's weapon. Before she could recover and attack, Percy switched from defense to offense, and left the Dracaena behind as a small pile of golden dust. Percy took a second to look around the forest. Grover was playing his flute, luling the Karpoi to sleep. Some Harpy’s were caught in traps, and were violently thrashing around, trying to get out. Annabeth was dealing with the final hellhound. She had somehow gotten on it’s back, and was being relentless with her dagger. Some nymphs were throwing sticks, stones, and anything else they could find on the ground at monsters, while others were controlling roots of nearby trees.

“Perseus Jackson, we should’ve expected this.” A female voice hissed.

Percy turned to see three Dracaena approaching him. 

“You know who I am?” Percy asked.

“Every monster knows who you are.” A Dracaena hissed. “You’re the reason why our lives are so miserable.”

“I can’t take all the credit.” Percy said, smiling.

One Dracaena hissed and jabbed at Percy, which he easily blocked. The three Dracaena started to advance on him, so he slowly began backing up. He spotted a trap to his left. When triggered, a large net would catch whatever triggered it. It was enchanted so it couldn’t be broken from the inside. If Percy could get those three to walk over it, he could catch them.

“I’ve heard a rumor that all Dracaena are incredibly slow.” Percy taunted. “After facing you three, I see that it’s true.”

They glared at him, and increased their pace. Percy started to move more towards his left, while still being cautious to not set off the trap himself. 

“You should be careful of what you say, Perseus. We were going to enjoy killing you before, but now we will celebrate your death.” A Dracaena said, angrily.

“I feel honored, I do. But I don’t really feel like dying today.” Percy said. “Plus, dying to you three would be incredibly embarrassing.”

That really ticked them off. The three of them charged. Percy held his ground until they got close enough, then ducked under their weapons and rolled to the side, out of reach. One Dracaena realized what he did, and was able to stop before it was too late, but the other two were not so lucky. They set off the trap. The two Dracaena’s screamed as they were hoisted in the air. They thrashed around, but nothing they could do would break the net. Percy laughed at them.

“You stupid demigod.” The free Dracaena said, sounding absolutely furious.

She advanced on him, her weapon moving wildly. She was able to strike his left arm, causing a nasty gash to appear, but Percy was unphased. He slashed, and countered every move she did, until the Dracaena was nothing more than a pile of dust. He left the other two Dracaena to hang there, they’d finish them off later. 

“You good?” He called out to Annabeth, who was slashing at a Harpy’s wing.

“I’m fine!” Annabeth shouted back. “Help out Grover, don’t worry about me!”

Percy ran over to where Grover was standing. He was still playing his flute. The Karpoi were all looking extremely tired, and were barely even moving.

“Finish them off so I can help the nymphs!” Grover said, before resuming his flute playing.

Percy ran his sword through all the Karpoi’s like they were made of butter. Grover was able to exhaust them all, so Percy faced no fight from any of them. They all just happily accepted their fate of being turned into cereal boxes. He rejoined Grover at the top of the hill.

“Can we eat this?” Percy asked Grover.

“I think so.” Grover said.

From behind them, there was a cry of pain. Percy whipped around to see Annabeth still fighting a Harpy, but now one of her legs was bleeding. Right by Grovers hoof was the water bottle Percy had left. He uncapped it, and willed the water to blast the Harpy. It hit it square in the chest, and sent it flying backwards into a tree. Annabeth advanced on it, and sank her dagger into it, causing it to explode into golden dust.

They fought tirelessly, before finally all the monsters were either destroyed or in traps. The nymphs and Grover all were unharmed, just exhausted. Annabeth had a bleeding leg, and Percy had a bleeding arm. The two of them also had multiple scratches from the Harpys. 

“Let’s finish off the rest of these monsters.” Annabeth said, glancing around at the many nets.

She, Grover, and Percy went around and finished off the rest of them. Before destroying the last monster, a Dracaena, they asked it a question.

“Is this all of you?” Annabeth demanded.

“The Dark Lord will be very upset. We have failed him again.” The Dracaena said. “He will seek out a more dangerous monster.”

“Answer the question.” Percy said.

“That was all of us. But we will be back.” The Dracaena said, glaring at them.

After that Dracaena was destroyed, they thanked the nymphs profusely. Grover had promised to lead them home, so they had to say their goodbyes. 

“We’ll let you know when anything else happens.” Annabeth said, hugging Grover.

“Hopefully nothing for a while.” Percy said.

“You two stay safe!” Grover said.

He waved goodbye, and started back through the forest, the nymphs following after him. Annabeth and Percy sat down on the ground and pulled out the ambrosia they brought with them. Neither of them was in too much pain, so they only ate a little. Percy willed the small amount of water left in the bottle to go over the gash on his arm. The water wasn’t enough to completely seal it all the way, but it was able to close it a little. Annabeth had kept a roll of bandages in her pocket too. Percy wrapped up her leg, and she wrapped up his arm. The ambrosia would have their cuts sealed by dinner, so until then they just had to keep them wrapped up.

“Ok, let’s go back to the castle.” Percy said, standing up.

“We have to stop at the clearing we train at.” Annabeth said. “I left a backpack there. It has some clothes, and we both need to change our shirts at least.”

Percy looked down at himself. The left side of his white school shirt was pretty red from his bleeding arm. Annabeth’s shirt was pretty much shredded, and was very dirty from the ground. He offered his hand to help Annabeth up. She struggled to her feet because of her bad leg.

“Can you walk?” Percy asked, concerned.

“I’m fine.” Annabeth assured him.

After a couple steps, they had their arms around each other's waists to help Annabeth walk. She was a little unsteady, and with the roots on the ground, Percy was sure she would fall. The two of them slowly made their way through the forest, and back to the castle. 

Harry had been waiting by the door since 3:45. He was about to give up around 5, when he saw two people break through the treeline. It was Percy and Annabeth. They were laughing about something, he had his arm around her waist and she had hers around his. Harry noticed that Annabeth’s leg was bandaged. They slowly made their way back up to the castle. When they got closer, Harry noticed that they were both sweaty. 

“Where to first, Wise Girl?” Percy asked.

“Mcgonagall? Then we’ll write home.” Annabeth said.

The two of them passed Harry unknowingly, and continued down the hallway. Harry waited until they were around the corner before moving. He checked the map and saw Hermione was back in the common room. He took off as fast as he could. 

“Mimbulus mimbletonia!” He shouted when he reached the fat lady.

The fat lady looked around confused. Harry remembered he had the cloak on, and quickly pulled it off. She sighed, and swung open. Harry barreled into the common room, and quickly joined Hermione by the windows. 

“What did you find out, Harry?” Hermione asked, unenthusiastically.

“They just came out of the forest. It’s been over an hour, Hermione. And they were sweaty. Annabeth was walking kinda funny, I assume it’s because her legs bandaged.” Harry said. “ I don’t know what they were doing. Maybe they were training with whatever army is coming to school. Or figuring out good ways to invade the school?”

Hermione shook her head.

“Do you know what they were doing?” Harry asked.

“It sounds like…” Hermione trailed off, her face getting a little pink.

“What?” Harry urged.

“It sounds like they were being intimate!” Hermione hissed.

“What!” Harry exclaimed.

“Have you had the talk yet. Because if you haven’t please talk to someone else about it.” Hermione said, her face growing from pink to red.

“Of course I’ve had the talk!” Harry said, feeling embarrassed now too. “But, no, they weren't. They were up to something.”

“They’ve been dating for a while. And some people believe that you should wait until marriage, but not all people.” Hermione said. “There are some nights she doesn’t stay in our dorm, she doesn’t think we notice. Lavender and Parvati don’t, but I do.”

“You mean she’s been sneaking out! How do you know if she’s been coming to our dorm? She could’ve been collecting information, or planning something!” Harry said, his eyes growing wide. 

“Harry, you’re being paranoid.” Hermione said. “And you need to stop stalking people on that map, it’s just making you worse!”

Harry grumbled and got up. 

“Before you go, here’s your bag. You’re welcome.” Hermione said.

“Thank you.” Harry said, taking it.

He walked over towards the couches, where Ron and Lavender were.

“Ron, can I talk to you for a minute. Alone.” Harry asked.

“Sure.” Ron said.

Harry and Ron both looked at Lavender. She rolled her eyes, stood up, and walked over to where Parvati was sitting. 

“What’s up, mate?” Ron asked.

Harry retold his story of seeing Annabeth and Percy dart into the forest and not emerge for over an hour. He told Ron about how they were both sweaty and how Annabeth was walking funny with bandaged leg. 

“Mate.” Ron said, slowly. “Think about it for a moment.”

“I did.” Harry said.

“You’re not going to like what I have to say.” Ron said warned, before continuing on. “It just sounds like they were just… oh don’t make me say it!”

“You and Hermione! Ugh!” Harry exclaimed.

“What does this have to do with Hermione!” Ron shot.

“She said the same thing.” Harry said, irritated.

“Mate, a few days ago Lavender and I found them in a corridor snogging. They obviously have a close relationship. You just don’t understand because you haven’t had a close relationship like that. You barely dated Cho, and while you did, you barely talked to each other. Percy and Annabeth, on the other hand, have been going out for over a year and are practically inseparable.” Ron said.

Harry wanted to argue some more, but Lavender bounced back over.

“I counted, it’s been a minute.” She said.

Lavender pushed her lips to Ron's, and Ron made no effort to stop. It was clear their conversation was over. Harry rolled his eyes, and got up feeling very annoyed. He retreated up to the dorm to think. Tomorrow he had a meeting with Dumbledore. Maybe he could get some answers from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're all enjoying so far. Thank you to everyone who reads/kudos/comments/bookmarks or does anything with this book, I really appreciate it! I tried something new for this chapter, going from Harry's perspective to Percy's then back to Harry's. I hope that wasn't confusing, please let me know if it was, and I'll be sure to fix it! :)
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so so much <3 :)


	23. Rise and Shine

Harry woke up the next morning. It was a weekend, so only some of the boys were up. Neville was already out of the dorm, Dean and Seamus were getting ready for the day, and Ron and Percy still had the curtains to their beds closed. Harry got up and went over to Ron’s bed to wake him up. He did feel a little bad about it, but mornings and nights seemed to be the only time Harry could talk to Ron alone, the rest of the time, Lavender was with him. 

“Ron.” Harry half whispered, shaking him.

“Huh?” Ron said, dazed.

“We never got to finish talking about the incident that happened yesterday.” Harry said.

“What else is there to say?” Ron asked, yawning.

Harry looked around himself. Dean and Seamus were still in the room, looking at the two of them curiously. Harry climbed onto Ron’s bed, and reshut the curtains. 

“Clearly they were doing something.” Harry said.

“I already told you what I thought they were doing.” Ron said.

“You’re wrong.” Harry said. “They went far enough into the forest that I didn’t see them on the map, but it’s not like they planned that, no one knows about the map. I don’t think they met anyone else, they wouldn’t need to go that deep into the woods just for a simple meeting.”

“So… what do you think they were doing?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know, but I do know they were up to something.” Harry said.

Ron groaned and shook his head.

“Harry, you said it yourself, your dream was weird. Maybe instead of being one of those weird, vision dreams you get, it was just a dream.” Ron said. “Plus, you’ve been incredibly suspicious of Percy since the moment you’ve met him. It makes sense that somehow he connects to this.”

Harry was silent for a moment, processing this information. Maybe Dumbledore knew that, which is why he didn’t act phased by his dream. But if that’s true, why wouldn’t Dumbledore just tell him? Harry would ask him tonight.

“There’s only one way to know for sure, though.” Ron said, pulling open the curtains to his bed and getting out.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Ask him.” Ron said, shrugging. “Ask him what he was doing in the woods yesterday.”

“Now?” Harry said, surprised.

“I’ve always found it harder to lie in the morning, why not.” Ron said.

The two of them walked over to Percy’s bed, and hesitantly knocked on one of the bed posts. When there was no response, they slowly opened up the curtains. Inside, Percy was still asleep, but he wasn’t alone. Next to him was Annabeth. Percy had his right arm around her, Annabeth had her head on his shoulder. She had one hand on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. 

“See, I’m right.” Ron said.

“This doesn’t prove anything.” Harry objected.

“They’re sharing a bed!” Ron hissed. 

Ron and Harry argued for a few moments, but stopped suddenly. Percy had opened his eyes. He looked at Ron and Harry, who were both staring at him.

“Are you… watching me sleep?” Percy asked.

“We had a question for you.” Harry said.

“That couldn’t wait until later?” Percy said.

“No it could not.” Ron said.

“Alright, how can I help you.” Percy said, faking enthusiasm.

“Our question… ok.” Harry said, deciding how to phrase it. “W-”

“You have a girl in your bed.” Ron blurted out.

Harry gave Ron an exasperated look. Ron looked surprised to have said that. Percy looked to his right, as if he forgot Annabeth was there. He looked from Annabeth to Ron, then back to Annabeth, then to Harry. He took the blanket, and yanked it over her head.

“No I don’t.” Percy deadpanned. 

“Anyways, our question.” Harry said, quickly moving on. “Why were you in the woods yesterday?”

“Are you stalking me?” Percy asked.

“No...” Harry said.

If Hermione was here, she would’ve scoffed.

“...I just noticed you leave the castle. The forest is forbidden, it’s very dangerous.” Harry finished.

“I went pegasus hunting.” Percy joked.

“You mean unicorn?” Ron asked.

“That’s what I said.” Percy said.

“No, really.” Harry urged.

“I played hopscotch in the trees.” Percy said, grinning.

“Percy.” Harry said, pushing down his irritation.

“Annabeth and I were curious about the grounds. Our school had a forest like this, so we were used to exploring. We asked Mcgonagall if we could take a hike, and she agreed after a lot of begging, as long as we promised to be safe.” Percy said, sighing.

“And Annabeth, how’d she hurt her leg?” Harry said.

“How’d you know about her leg?” Percy asked.

“Hermione, she was concerned.” Harry lied.

“Tripped over a root. Pulled a muscle, but she’s fine now.” Percy said.

Harry frowned slightly. He had more questions, but didn’t know how to phrase them without admitting he spied on them.

“Why are you awake already?” A muffled voice said. 

Annabeth’s head popped out of the blanket. She rested her head next to Percy’s on the pillow, and kept her eyes closed.

“I heard voices, did someone iri-” Annabeth started to ask.

Percy cut her off with a kiss.

“Good morning, Wise Girl.” Percy said.

“Good morning, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, smiling. “Go back to sleep.”

“We have company.” Percy said.

“What!” Annabeth said, opening her eyes.

She looked at Ron and Harry, and muttered something in a weird sounding language, then pulled the blanket back over her head. Percy chuckled at whatever she said.

“Well, if that was all of your questions, I’m going back to bed.” Percy said. 

Harry and Ron gave him an awkward wave goodbye, then quickly got changed and left the dorm. 

“Good enough for you?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded stiffly. Percy had reasonable answers, but something still didn’t feel right. 

Harry didn’t see Percy or Annabeth for the entire morning. He saw them briefly during the afternoon, but it seemed like the two of them were avoiding him and Ron. Harry didn’t blame them, him and Ron had caught them in a vulnerable position. 

Harry was antsy the entire day. He was eager to talk to Dumbledore, so when the time of his meeting came, Harry practically ran down to his office.

“Good evening Harry, how are you today?” Dumbledore asked, smiling as Harry took a seat.

“I’m doing pretty good. I do have some concerns, though.” Harry said.

“Harry, I can assure you that everything is fine.” Dumbledore said.

“But my dream, Voldemort talked about sending an army soon.” Harry said.

“I have dealt with it. The threat is eliminated.” Dumbledore said.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, stunned.

“What?” Harry said, surprised.

“There was an attempted attack on the school. I have dealt with it, and they have been stopped.” Dumbledore said, calmly.

“Really? So we’re safe again?” Harry said, feeling as if a weight was being taken off his chest.

“Yes, we are safe once again.” Dumbledore said, smiling. “After all, Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world.”

Harry had several objections to that statement, but he was too happy to speak. Harry also knew this meant that Percy and Annabeth were innocent. They hadn’t been aiding an army, or passing information to Voldemort. They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

When Harry left Dumbledore’s office, and immediately set off to find Percy and Annabeth. He needed to apologise. Harry checked the common room, but neither of them were down there. He then went up to the dorm, and found Percy sitting by the window, struggling to read something.

“Hey Percy.” Harry said, slowly approaching him.

Percy looked up and smiled.

“I just wanted to apologise for this morning. It wasn’t cool of me to invade your space, and wake you guys up.” Harry said.

“It’s fine, no worries.” Percy said, shrugging. “But, could you not tell anyone about Annabeth being in here?”

“I’ll make sure Ron does the same.” Harry assured him.

“We weren’t doing anything, I swear on the- I just swear.” Percy clarified. “I just have trouble sleeping sometimes. I think I’m homesick, I miss my mom.”

“Oh.” Harry said, slightly surprised. Percy didn’t seem like the type of kid who would admit to missing his mom. “Don’t worry, our lips are sealed.”

“Cool.” Percy said, smiling.

Harry had to learn how to stop getting so paranoid, there was nothing up with Percy and Annabeth. They were just normal wizards like the rest of them. Harry desperately needed to get his fears under control.


	24. Invitations

The rest of November was uneventful. Percy and Annabeth became better friends with the other 6th years. They had gotten no new dreams, and Grover smelled no monsters nearby, so they spent most of their free time studying. They still kept an eye on Harry, but were able to relax a little more.

One early December morning, all the 6th years and Ginny were squished at a section of the Gryffindor table. Seamus, Dean and Parvati were talking loudly. Neville and Ginny were laughing at something Harry had said. Ron and Lavender were having a moment, being way too touchy for being around a group of people. Percy and Annabeth were talking with Hermione, trying their best to distract her from Ron and Lavender. 

“Mails here!” Parvati said, happily.

Percy and Annabeth liked watching the owls enter the Great Hall. It was amazing to watch them all fly in, and know exactly where to go. One gray owl and one brown owl flew over to where Percy and Annabeth were sitting. The two owls dropped indigo envelopes in front of them, before flying off. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other surprised, they never got mail. Harry, Nevill, Ginny and Hermione all received identical envelopes too.

“Are we in trouble?” Percy whispered.

“We haven’t done anything.” Annabeth whispered back, shrugging.

The two of them opened their envelopes, and found an invitation to some sort of party. It was written in an extremely loopy script, so Annabeth summarized it for Percy.

“We’ve been invited to a Christmas Party thrown by Professor Slughorn. Dress code is formal attire. It’s on December 15th, at 8pm. We’re encouraged to bring a plus one.” Annabeth said. “There’s going to be several important people there.”

“Why were we invited?” Percy asked, confused.

Annabeth flipped over her invitation, and sighed.

“Professor Slughorn would love to learn more about our… American lifestyle.” Annabeth muttered.

Percy flipped over his own invitation and squinted. Among a bunch of other words, Percy was able to find the word demigod. He rolled his eyes, some teachers here were not making it easy for them to keep their cover.

“Wait, you two were invited to the Slug Club Christmas Party! You’re not even in the Slug Club!” Ron said, realizing the two of them had envelopes.

“Slug Club?” Percy said, amused.

“Do you guys have important people in your family?” Dean asked.

“No.” Annabeth said, glancing at the sky apologetically.

“I mean, my mom’s writing a book.” Percy said, shrugging.

“Well it makes sense.” Hermione said. “Professor Slughorn likes making connections. They’re from a different country. I’m sure Professor Slughorn would love to have some connections in America.”

Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other. It made sense now, Slughorn wanted some connections to the new world he had just learned about. 

“Do we have to go?” Annabeth asked. 

“Professor Slughorn may be a little disappointed, but I guess not.” Hermione said.

“Thank the gods.” Percy said, relieved.

Dances really weren't their scene. The last time they crashed a dance at a boarding school, Annabeth had been kidnapped by Atlas's goons. 

“You should go, though! It’ll be fun.” Hermione said. “Harry, Ginny, Neville and I are coming too.”

Annabeth and Percy smiled at her, but shook their heads no. The two of them stuffed their invitations back into the envelopes, and shoved them into their pockets. 

“Who are you going to take as your date, Hermione?” Parvati asked.

“Ooo, I’ve already found someone.” Hermione said. “Cormac McLaggen.”

Ron choked on his juice. Harry looked at Hermione, surprised.

“Are you two dating?” Parvati asked.

“Mmm, I guess you could say that.” Hermione said.

“You’ve got a thing for quidditch players! First Krum, now McLaggen.” Parvati teased.

“Only really good quidditch players.” Hermione clarified, smiling.

“Harry, who are you going to ask?” Ginny said.

“I dunno, but I have time.” Harry said, shrugging. “What about you?”

“Me, right?” Dean said.

“Hmm, probably.” Ginny said, smiling.

Dean chuckled.

For the rest of breakfast, Hermione tried to convince Percy and Annabeth to go to the party. Unless there was going to be a monster attending, they were pretty sure they would not be attending. 


	25. Hagrid

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the common room, by the windows. They had the notebook out, and were writing home, updating Chiron on what was happening. They also wrote notes for their friends, Sally and Paul. 

“Hey, sorry for interrupting.” A voice said.

Annabeth snapped the notebook shut. Percy and her looked up, and saw Ron and Harry standing there.

“Hi.” Percy and Annabeth said together. 

“Percy, we were wondering if you’d like to come to a friends house with us.” Ron said.

“Now?” Percy asked.

Ron and Harry nodded.

“Sure.” Percy said, shrugging. 

“And Annabeth, we’d invite you too, but Hermione is looking for you.” Harry said.

“Is she ok?” Annabeth asked.

“I think so.” Harry said, shrugging. 

“We’ve got to get our coats. Percy, I’d get yours too, it’s cold outside.” Ron said.

Harry and Ron made their way to the boy's staircase. 

“I guess I’ll see you later, Wise Girl.” Percy said, getting up.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Annabeth said.

“Me? Stupid? Never!” Percy said, smiling.

He kissed her goodbye, before heading up the stairs to grab his coat. Percy then followed Ron and Harry out of the common room, and through the halls of the castle.

“Who are we meeting?” Percy asked.

“Hagrid.” Harry said.

“Is that the guy who lives in the cabin by the forest?” Percy asked.

Harry and Ron nodded.

“Cool.” Percy said.

“He’s probably going to offer you pastries. Don’t eat them unless you want to break your teeth.” Harry advised.

“Once for my birthday, my brother and Annabeth tried to make me a cupcake. It turned out more like a brick than a cupcake, but it still tasted pretty decent.” Percy said.

“You have a brother?” Ron asked.

“Half brother.” Percy clarified.

Just thinking about Tyson made Percy miss home. He hoped Tyson was happy, wherever he was, and hoped he and Ella were having a fun time together. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you do almost everything with Annabeth. Do you have any other friends?” Ron asked.

“Owch, harsh.” Percy said, laughing. “Yes I do. But Annabeth and I were best friends way before we started dating, so most of my memories involve her. Plus, it’s a good thing that I like to spend time with my girlfriend.”

“Lavender and I are different. All she wants to do is snog, my lips are getting chapped!” Ron said, happily.

“What’s a snog?” Percy asked.

“You know what a snog is, I caught you snogging Annabeth in the hallway once.” Ron said.

Percy’s cheeks were pink, and not just from the cold.

“Is snog slang for kiss?” Percy said, confused.

Ron and Harry nodded.

“Why would you choose a word that sounds so similar to snot?” Percy asked, laughing. 

Harry started laughing too. 

“I didn’t make it!” Ron said, defensively. 

They approached the cabin. Harry knocked on the door a few times, before it finally opened up. Percy almost pulled out Riptide at the sight of the man. He was very big, with a huge beard and beetle-like eyes. He looked like a giant, just squished down a little.

“Ello ‘Arry! Ron!” The man said, grinning. 

“Hi Hagrid!” Ron and Harry said, grinning. 

“And who might you be?” Hagrid asked, looking at Percy. 

“Hi, I’m Percy.” Percy responded hesitantly.

He remembered what the dracaena had said in the woods. Every monster knew his name. And if this guy was a giant, he may want Percy dead.

“Well, come on in! It’s ruddy freezing out here!” Hagrid said, beckoning them inside.

The three of them made their way inside the cabin, Hagrid shut the door behind them. Harry, Ron and Percy sat down on a very large sofa, while Hagrid went to get them cups of tea. A large black dog bounded over to them, and started slobbering like crazy.

“Is he a giant?” Percy asked Ron and Harry.

“Half.” Ron said.

“Cool.” Percy lied.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Percy pulled out Riptide, still in pen form, and started tapping it on his knee. He may not know Hagrid, but Percy has had enough awful encounters with giants to last a lifetime. He wouldn’t let his guard down, no matter how nice this guy seemed.

“I remember Professor Dumbledore telling me about two new students coming! You should’ve taken Care of Magical Creatures! Then I could have a 6th year class.” Hagrid said.

Ron and Harry smiled guiltily at Hagrid. Hagrid passed them all large mugs of tea, then sat down in his own seat. 

“Fang, leave ‘em alone!” Hagrid boomed.

The dog barked before finally settling down by Hagrids feet.

“How are classes going, Hagrid?” Harry asked.

“Not too many students, sadly.” Hagrid said.

“But you must be teaching cool animals this year!” Ron said.

“Flobberworms again.” Hagrid said. “Most of my attention is on Aragog.”

Ron shuddered. Harry gave the best fake smile he could muster.

“Who’s Aragog?” Percy asked.

“My pet.” Hagrid said, tears forming in his eyes. “The best pet on the whole ruddy planet!”

“Aragog is a bloodthirsty giant spider, who’s children want to kill us.” Ron said.

Percy was very thankful Annabeth wasn’t here. If she found out about Aragog, or it’s children, he was positive she’d never sleep again.

“Aragog is a good spider!” Hagrid insisted. 

"He tried to kill us!" Ron exclaimed.

Hagrid, Ron and Harry chatted for a little, Percy chiming in every once in a while, before there was a knock at the door.

“I was wonderin’ where she was!” Hagrid said, getting up.

“Where who was?” Ron asked.

Hagrid opened the door to reveal Hermione and Annabeth there.

“Ello ‘Ermione! And who’s this?” Hagrid asked.

Annabeth was looking at Hagrid with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

“Annabeth, it’s nice to meet you.” Annabeth said, smiling.

Hermione and Annabeth entered the house, Hagrid closing the door behind them.

“What’s she doing here?” Ron asked, jumping up.

“What’s he doing here!” Hermione demanded.

“It’s an intervention, this has gone on long enough.” Harry said.

“Hagrid, you helped plan this!” Hermione asked. 

“I had too! You three are good friends, you can’t let some girl ruin it!” Hagrid said.

“Lavender isn’t some girl.” Ron said.

Hermione scoffed

“Hey, we have guests. You can’t fight in front of our guests.” Harry said, gesturing to Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth sat down next to Percy. Hermione sat down in another chair, as far from Ron as she could. 

“Is he…” Annabeth whispered.

“Half.” Percy whispered back.

Percy noticed her start to twist her ring around her finger. She was definitely thinking the same thing as he was, that they couldn’t let their guard down around a giant.

Hagrid ended up being quite pleasant. He was goofy, and had some nice stories. Whenever he brought the subject back around to Aragog, Percy would change it as fast as he could. Harry and Hagrid seemed to have a special bond, like Hagrid was Harry’s fun uncle. They all tried their best to get Ron and Hermione talking, but the two of them wouldn’t even look at each other.

“Well, it’s almost curfew, you all best be getting back to the castle!” Hagrid said.

“Bye Hagrid!” Hermione said, before rushing out the door.

“Thank you for tea!” Annabeth said, before taking off after Hermione.

Ron refused to leave until the girls had made their way back inside the castle.

“Pull anything like that again, and I’ll kill you.” Ron said.

“Mate don’t you think-” Harry started to say.

“No Harry! It’s not my fault. She’s the one that attacked me, if she wants to keep this friendship, she’s going to have to apologise first.” Ron said.

“It was nice meeting you, Hagrid.” Percy said, smiling. 

Hagrid waved goodbye, before they hurried back up to the castle, just in time for curfew.


	26. Not So Sweet Dreams

Percy laid in bed, trying his best to fall asleep. Annabeth was next to him, already dreaming peacefully. After getting caught by Ron and Harry, they weren't sure if Annabeth should continue sneaking in, but they had been getting so many good nights of sleep that they decided to keep doing it. Tonight, all Percy wanted was to have a good dream. He wanted to dream of the sea, surfing, his friends, Annabeth, anything that wouldn’t scare him awake. 

It took a while, but Percy finally dozed off. Instead of being in New York, or at the beach, he found himself in a dark hallway. Percy knew what this meant, so he begrudgingly walked towards the door at the end of the hall, and entered the room. Inside, just like last time, was Voldemort sitting in an armchair. His snake was curled up on the ground, by his feet. The rat man was cowering in a corner. Percy walked over and stood by the fireplace, so he could get a good view of the entire room. Nothing happened for awhile, before the snake started hissing.

“Wormtail!” Voldemort said. “Nagini informs me that our guest is here.”

The rat man hurried out the room. Voldemort remained seated, but leaned down momentarily to pat his snake on the head. Percy wanted to move closer to Voldemort, but he was worried the wizard may sense him, so he stayed put. The rat man soon returned back into the room, followed by a single monster. It was pretty big, and had some female adjacent features. It also had large, leathery feathered wings, shriveled arms, and stubby legs. The most intimidating aspect of this monster were its claws. Percy recognised this monster, he was sure he’d fought one before, but he couldn’t remember anything about it. He couldn’t even remember the name. 

“I’m pleased that you could join us.” Voldemort said, standing up.

The monster bowed before speaking.

“My sisters disagree with getting involved. But I, however, am up to the task.” The monster said.

“I hope this will not be too much of a challenge. The last two groups have failed me.” Voldemort said, frowning.

“I do not consider this a challenge. Demigods do not scare me.” The monster replied. 

“Very good.” Voldemort said, cracking a thin smile. “You will bring me the boy, but you will not kill him! That is for me to do, and me only.”

“But I am allowed to kill the demigods, right my lord?” The monster asked.

“Oh certainly. If you do, bring me back their bodies. I’d like to see the people who dare interfere with my plans, before I feed their bodies to Nagini.” Voldemort hissed.

Percy glanced at the snake uneasily.

"When may I attack?” The monster asked eagerly.

“You will be disguised as a witch, and will enter the castle on the evening of the 15th. There is a party, one that I’m positive Harry Potter will be attending.” Voldemort said. “You will corner him at the party, and kidnap him from the grounds. You are to bring him straight here.”

“And what about the demigods?” The monster asked. “I get stronger with death, so I would like to kill!”

“Harry Potter is your main focus. If the demigods try and stop you, then you may murder them. Do not focus on them!” Voldemort said, icily.

The monster looked disappointed at this news.

“Very well, my lord.” The monster said, sighing.

“You have five days to prepare.” Voldemort said. “Wormtail, get her a wand before escorting her back out.”

“Yes, my lord.” The rat man said, his voice shaky. 

Percy woke up, his heart beating quickly. He wished he had been able to stay in his dream just a little longer, maybe then he could’ve seen the monster's disguise. He turned to Annabeth, who was still sleeping. He didn’t want to wake her up, she was clearly having a good dream, but they promised each other. Percy lightly tapped her forehead. Annabeth cracked open one eye.

“You ok?” She asked, sleepily.

“I had a dream.” Percy said.

“A nightmare?” Annabeth asked, concerned.

“One with Voldemort. His new plans.” Percy explained.

Annabeth sat up, ready to hear all about Percy’s dream.

“I don’t know what monster it was. There's going to be only one, but it’s powerful. I recognize it, I just don’t remember from where.” Percy said.

“Describe it for me.” Annabeth said.

“It had really stubby legs, and weird arms. It’s arms looked shriveled. It had really big wings, feathered wings. But not normal feathers, it looked like feathers made from leather. It had claws too. And, it mentioned it had sisters.” Percy said, thinking back. “Oh! It also said it gets stronger with death.”

“It sounds like a Keres. They’re battlefield spirits, daughters of Nyx. They live in the underworld. Usually they don’t get involved with conflicts. They supported Kronos in the Second Olympian War, but didn’t fight with him.” Annabeth said, after a moment.

“That may explain why there's only one. It said it’s sisters didn’t approve.” Percy said. “Does it have poison or venom, or a dangerous weapon?”

Annabeth closed her eyes and thought for a moment. 

“It’s claws. Their claws have a poison on it, one that can only be healed by the power of a god or titan.” Annabeth said. 

It finally hit Percy as to how he knew these creatures.

“I was with Nico and Thalia! We were attacked by Keres, and one almost killed me!” Percy said. “One scratched my shoulder.”

“Who healed you?” Annabeth asked.

Percy gave Annabeth a small smile. He felt his eyes get a little watery.

“Bob.” He said, softly. “That was the first time he saved my life.”

Annabeth smiled too, and gave Percy’s hand a small squeeze. 

“Ok, well we need a plan.” Percy said, taking a deep breath. “She’s coming in 5 days.”

“The Christmas Party?” Annabeth asked.

“She’s going to be attending, disguised as a witch.” Percy said. “Their plan is to kidnap Harry during the party. If she runs into us, she’s been told to kill us and bring out bodies back so we can be snake food.”

“That’s… pleasant.” Annabeth said.

“Very.” Percy said.

Annabeth and Percy began to hatch a plan. They needed to think of a way to get this monster away from everyone, and a way to make sure they didn’t get scratched. On top of that, they needed to make sure they could defeat this monster without calling attention onto themselves. It wasn’t like they could just show up to the party, sword and dagger out, ready to fight. 

“I’ll call Grover tomorrow. You need a dress and I need a suit.” Percy said, sighing. “We’ve got a party to attend.”


	27. Slug Club Christmas Party

Percy stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fiddling with his tie. It was December 15th, time for the Slug Club Christmas Party. Grover had sent him and Annabeth clothes and shoes for the party. Percy was wearing a normal suit, dress shoes, and had Riptide in his pants pocket. He knew Harry, Neville and Dean were all wearing some fancy type of wizard robes, but Percy was thankful that Grover had opted for the suit. Fighting in wizard robes would probably be much more difficult. 

“Ok, be honest. Do I look like a douchebag?” Percy asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Ron and Harry looked him over.

“Yes.” Ron said.

“A little.” Harry said.

“Partial douchebag, I’ll take that.” Percy said, grinning. “Ok, I think I’m good to go.”

“Have fun, bring me back things!” Ron said.

Harry and Percy waved goodbye to Ron, and walked down to the common room.

“You’re waiting for Annabeth, right?” Harry asked.

Percy nodded.

“Ok, well I have to meet Luna. I’ll see you there.” Harry said, glancing at his watch.

Percy couldn’t let Harry walk the halls alone, but he couldn’t leave without Annabeth.

“Wait, I have a question.” Percy said.

“Ok, what’s up?” Harry asked.

“Are we supposed to bring gifts to this thing?” Percy asked.

“No.” Harry said.

“And where is it again? The potions room?” Percy asked.

“Slughorn's office. Do you know where that is?” Harry asked.

“I do. But also, you should probably give me directions, just in case I’m wrong.” Percy said.

Harry started to respond, but Percy immediately tuned him out. Instead, he focused his attention on Annabeth, who was coming down the girls staircase. His jaw literally dropped. She was wearing a long, dark blue dress with gold accents. Annabeth was wearing heels, which made her only slightly shorter than Percy. She had on golden jewelry, including her ring/dagger. She had on a bit of makeup, and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, with a few pieces out. Right now, Percy knew that no other person on the planet, including Aphrodite, held a candle to Annabeth. 

“Close your mouth before you start drooling.” Annabeth teased.

“You look amazing.” Percy said. “I mean, you always do. But wow, Wise Girl!”

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, straightening Percy’s tie.

Percy felt speechless, he was pretty sure he forgot his name. Right now, he didn’t care about the monster coming to kidnap Harry, the evil wizard that wanted to feed him to a snake, or the quest at all. Percy was completely hypnotized by Annabeth. 

“Are you ok?” Annabeth asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Yeah.” Percy said, breathlessly.

“Are you nervous?” Annabeth asked.

“Not super nervous.” Percy said. “Are you?”

“A little. Fighting with heels will be difficult, but I’ll make it work.” Annabeth said.

“You’re amazing.” Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I got lipstick on you.” Annabeth said, chuckling.

“Is it my shade?” Percy asked, grinning.

“Nope.” Annabeth said.

“Rude.” Percy said, scoffing.

“Where’s Harry?” Annabeth asked, looking around the common room.

Percy looked to his side. Harry was no longer standing there.

“We’ve got to go.” Percy said.

“You lost him!” Annabeth said.

“No, he’s going to meet his date.” Percy said. “Come on, he probably just left.”

Annabeth took his hand, and together the two of them left the common room. It didn’t take them long to spot Harry. They kept their distance, but followed behind to make sure Harry didn’t get kidnapped before the party started. Harry met up with a blonde girl, and together they walked towards Slughorn's office. They watched Harry safely enter the party. Now, they just needed to make sure Harry didn’t leave with the Keres. 

“We’ve got this.” Annabeth said, as they approached the door to Slughorn’s office.

“We’ve totally got this.” Percy said.

Percy opened the door, and the two of them stepped inside. The office was bright, and decorated with many garlands and twinkling lights. Mistletoe hang from the ceiling. Loud music was playing. There were waiters, walking around with trays full of drinks and snacks. Some people were dancing, others were talking. There were many students, and many adults, including staff members. Professor Slughorn quickly approached them.

“I’m so glad you two could make it!” He said, happily.

“We’re so glad we could come.” Annabeth said, smiling politely.

“Now, I have to welcome all my guests. But later, we must chat!” Slughorn said.

Percy and Annabeth both strained their smiles and nodded. Slughorn hurried off towards a group of people. Annabeth and Percy began to scan the room for Harry.

“To the back, left corner.” Annabeth said, spotting him.

She and Percy began to make their way towards him.

“Beverage?” A waiter asked, holding out a tray full of drinks. 

The two of them grabbed a glass, so they wouldn’t be stopped again, and continued on their way to the back of the room. 

“Hi guys.” Harry said, smiling, as they made their way to him. “Do you think if I hide back here, Slughorn will find me?”

“Probably.” Percy said.

Harry sighed.

“Oh, Luna, this is Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth, this is Luna, one of my good friends.” Harry said.

The blonde girl next to him smiled. She was wearing a silver dress, and looked very sparkalie.

“You have a different aura like Annabeth.” Luna said, facing Percy. “Although, yours is even more powerful.”

Percy glanced at Annabeth for an explanation. Annabeth shrugged, and gave him an  _ I’ll explain later  _ look.

“I’m going to find Hermione.” Harry said, excusing himself.

“Oh look, there’s Professor Trelawney. I simply have to say hello.” Luna said, wandering off too.

Percy and Annabeth stayed in the corner. It gave them a good view of the room. They’d be able to watch the door, Harry, and everyone else. 

“Do you think this is alcohol?” Percy asked, looking into his glass.

Annabeth took a sip of her drink to check.

“Sparkling apple cider.” Annabeth said. “It’s good.”

Percy took a hesitant sip, before taking a real one. 

“So what’s up with Luna? Can she see through the mist?” Percy asked.

“I’m not sure. Ginny said she comes from a strange family. She believes in some strange things, things I’ve never heard of. She talked about my aura too, so maybe she can see we’re not exactly the same.” Annabeth said, shrugging.

“That’s kinda cool.” Percy said. “Very strange, a little scary, but cool.”

Percy and Annabeth chatted quietly as they watched over the room. They kept an eye on Harry, who was being tugged around by Slughorn, getting introduced to person after person. They also were able to keep an eye on the adults in the room, looking for one that didn’t belong.

“You know, if you smiled more, people would probably come up and talk to you.” A voice from behind them said.

Percy and Annabeth both jumped slightly, before turning around to see Hermione. Hermione looked very pretty, she was wearing a long, light pink dress. She had on a bit of makeup, and had her hair down. 

“You both have very intimidating resting faces, did you know?” Hermione continued.

“Small talk sucks anyways.” Percy said, shrugging.

“Why’d you guys change your mind about coming? I’m thrilled you’re here, of course, but you seemed set on not attending.” Hermione asked.

“Oh, you know… Annabeth recently discovered parties were her passion.” Percy said.

“Yup. I love a good party.” Annabeth said.

“That’s n- oh Merlin! You didn’t see me!” Hermione hissed.

She raced away, slipping behind a curtain. A tall, blonde boy with curly hair approached Percy and Annabeth.

“Have you two seen Hermione. I promised her some time under the mistletoe, and I’m not one to break my promises.” The boy said.

“Who?” Annabeth asked.

“Hermione.” The boy said.

“Henry? No, we don’t know a Henry.” Percy said.

“Hermione!” The boy repeated.

“Oh I’m sorry, I misheard. But I don’t know a Hermy.” Percy said. “Do you?”

“Nope.” Annabeth said. 

The boy grumbled and walked away. Annabeth and Percy both chuckled, before resuming their task of watching over the party. Percy’s eyes immediately fixated on one woman, who was watching Harry, and standing alone off to the side of the party. She was wearing a dress, and had on a huge coat. Her coat looked like it was made out of leather feathers. He was pretty sure she had just entered the party, because he definitely would’ve spotted her earlier. 

“I found her, I think.” Percy whispered.

“Where?” Annabeth asked.

After double checking the woman wasn’t looking in their direction, Percy pointed.

“I think that’s our monster.” Annabeth said, nodding in agreement. “Ok, let’s start phase 2.”

“Wait, I want to check something first.” Percy said.

“Check what?” Annabeth asked, confused. 

Percy beconded Luna back over.

“Hello.” Luna said, airily.

“Luna, can you see my aura?” Percy asked.

“Oh yes! It surrounds you, you know.” Luna said.

“Do you want to play a quick game then?” Percy asked.

“Sure! I love games!” Luna said.

Annabeth looked at Percy confused, but didn’t say anything.

“You see that woman, with the coat?” Percy asked.

“Yes.” Luna said.

“What’s her aura like?” Percy asked.

“Hmmm. Well, it’s different too, but not like yours or Annabeth's.” Luna said. “It’s almost... evil.”

“Interesting, very interesting. Thanks Luna, good game.” Percy said.

“Good game.” Luna said, smiling.

She wandered off again, humming happily to herself.

“That’s our K-E-R-E-E- no that’s not right. I don’t know how to spell it, but you know what I mean.” Percy said.

Annabeth nodded.

“Ready for phase 2, operation dumb blonde?” Percy asked, grinning.

“Yes I am.” Annabeth said, sighing. “Be ready.”

“I will. And remember, if claws come out, get out of there immediately. We can’t get scratched, we don’t have anyone to cure us.” Percy said.

“I’ve got this, don’t worry.” Annabeth said, smiling slightly.

Percy and Annabeth walked away from the corner. Percy left the party altogether, while Annabeth approached the woman who they were almost positive was the Keres in disguise.

“Hello.” Annabeth said, smiling. “I love your jacket.”

The woman looked at Annabeth, then looked back in the direction of Harry.

“I love parties, I’m so glad I was invited. I know it’s just because I’m a demigo- oh silly me! I mean witch!” Annabeth said, giggling.

This caught the woman's attention. She stopped looking at Harry, and stared Annabeth up and down.

“You’re a demigod?” The woman asked.

“Shh, it’s a secret.” Annabeth said, giggling again. “I was sent on this stupid quest, just because they had no one else! But I’m glad, I love Europe!”

“How… interesting!” The woman said, her lips curling into an evil smile.

“I’m supposed to be protecting this boy, but honestly, I couldn’t care less! Monsters are so weak, and so annoying!” Annabeth said.

“Not all monsters-” The woman began to say.

“Yes all monsters! Ugh, they’re all awful, and ugly, and pathetic, and just so annoying!” Annabeth said.

“Why don’t we go on a walk, young demigod.” The woman said, frowning. “I have a special… secret someone like you would love!”

Annabeth smiled. Their plan was working perfectly so far.

“I’ve got the perfect place! Come on, let’s go!” Annabeth said.

Annabeth made sure the Keres walked in front of her. She may have been pretending to be an idiot, but she wasn’t one. She knew better than to let a monster with deadly claws walk behind her. Annabeth directed the Keres to the hallway where phase 3 of her and Percy’s plan would take place. Phase 3 was pretty simple, fight and don’t get killed.

“So blondie, do you really think all monsters are pathetic?” The Keres asked, once they had stopped.

“Duh!” Annabeth said, grinning. 

“I was told not to focus on the demigods. But you, my dear, are much too easy to kill, it would be silly of me not to. Your death will make me stronger, for no cost at all! The Dark Lord will not mind.” The Keres said.

“Kill? Who me?” Annabeth asked. “Why, what have I done?”

The Keres gave Annabeth a thin smile, before transforming. It’s coat stretched back into wings. Some of its teeth grew into fangs. It’s nails became longer and sharper. It still looked vaguely female, but it hardly looked human. 

“You daughters of Aphrodite are all so stupid!” The Keres cackled.

“No they are not!” Annabeth said, glaring at the monster. “But I’m not a daughter of Aphrodite. I’m a daughter of Athena, and you have just walked into my trap.”

The Keres looked shocked, and stared at Annabet for a few seconds, a few seconds too long. Percy came out of his hiding spot, and swung Riptide at the monster. The Keres shrieked when his blade made contact, and backed up. A bit of golden dust was on the ground, Percy had successfully cut off one of the monster's hands. Annabeth got out her dager. 

“Phase three.” Annabeth said.

“Don’t get scratched.” Percy said. 

The Keres had recovered from the shock of their attack, and was now charging. It was using its wings to protect its one hand, and had its teeth bared. Percy and Annabeth both dived out of the way, and split up, each heading to opposite sides of the hallway. Although they preferred to fight shoulder to shoulder, or back to back, they only had one monster to deal with. If they could divide its attention, they had a better chance of destroying it faster.

“You stupid girl!” The monster shouted, changing directions to head towards Annabeth. “You dare make a fool out of me!”

“You make a fool out of yourself pretty easily!” Percy shouted. 

Annabeth readied her stance, her dagger ready to strike. She kept her eyes on the monsters one hand. Percy was behind the monster, slashing violently at its wings and back. The monster extended its arm to try and scratch Annabeth, but she sidestepped and jabbed with her dagger. Although she hit skin, she didn't do too much damage. The monster growled and lunged towards Annabeth. Percy grabbed onto Annabeth's waist, and yanked her backwards, towards him, making the monster run into the wall. The Keres yelled out in annoyance. Percy tried to use Riptide to slash at the monster's hand, but the Keres expected that. Instead, she used her wing to block, and sent Percy flying backwards, straight into a wall at the opposite end of the hallway. The Keres then began to advance on Annabeth. Annabeth moved backwards, towards a wall with a large window. It was a dead end, so all Annabeth could do was fight. Annabeth deflected the Keres hand with her dagger. She jabbed again, hitting its wrist. She quickly sliced again, using more pressure, and hit the wrist one more time. Annabeth could see golden blood on the monster's hand, slowly trickling down onto its claws.

“Enough!” The Keres roared. “I am a spirit of violent death! You cannot kill me!”

“Yes I can.” Annabeth said.

She stabbed with her dagger once more, but this time, the Keres put up its wing to block. Her dagger lodged itself in between leathery feathers. It flapped its wing forcefully, so Annabeth was sent backwards into the window. Her dagger flew out of the wing, and flew straight through the window, and out of the castle. Thankfully, Annabeth wasn’t cut by any pieces of glass.

“Any last words, blondie?” The Keres taunted.

Annabeth glared at the monster, she was very angry. Hitting the window had made her hair fall out of the bun, which meant Annabeth had to fight with her hair in her face, she hated doing that. She also hated the fact that now when she was done fighting, she was going to have to go outside and dig through the snow for her dagger. 

The monster lunged at Annabeth, but she sidestepped. She quickly pulled off one of her heels, and slammed it as hard as she could into the monster's face. The Keres stumbled backwards, right into Percy’s awaiting blade. Riptide went straight through the monster. The Keres screamed, and tried slashing at Percy, but it was quickly melting into golden dust. 

“Any last words?” Annabeth asked, looking down over the monster.

“I will get my revenge one day, just you wait, stupid girl!” The Keres cried.

Annabeth waved goodbye to the monster. Soon, there was just a large pile of golden dust on the ground.

“Did you hit it with your shoe?” Percy asked, grinning.

“I did.” Annabeth said, slipping back on her shoe.

Percy recapped Riptide, and walked away from the golden dust and over to Annabeth. 

“You have monster dust on your face.” Annabeth said, wiping at his cheek.

“Yuck.” Percy said, rubbing at his face. “Are you cut anywhere?”

“Nope, I’m all good. Are you?” Annabeth asked.

“I’m all good too.” Percy said, sighing in relief. “That went surprisingly well.”

“Aside from the fact that we need to replace the window, find my dager, and sweep away all the monster dust and broken glass.” Annabeth said.

“So overall, pretty well.” Percy said, grinning. “You’re awful at acting though.”

“The Keres bought it!” Annabeth said, defensively.

“Yeah, but no one with half a brain would think you’re stupid.” Percy said. “I, for one, did not buy it.”

Annabeth smiled and kissed him. They probably could’ve stayed like that forever, just kissing in the moonlight, but they were soon interrupted.

“Forgive me for intruding.” A voice said.

Percy and Annabeth broke apart. Percy stepped in front of Annabeth, since she was weaponless, and instinctively uncapped Riptide. They had just fought a monster, he was still on edge. There was a man standing in the hallway. He had a long, silver beard, and blue eyes. 

“Do not worry, Mr.Jackson and Miss.Chase. I am no threat.” The man said. “Forgive me for not meeting you two earlier. I am Professor Dumbledore.”

“Did I just blow our cover?” Percy whispered to Annabeth.

“I recognize the name, he’s on the list of people that know.” Annabeth whispered back.

Percy hesitantly recapped Riptide, but kept it in his hand. 

“I am headmaster of this school.” Dumbledore clarified, smiling.

“Oh!” Percy said, surprised. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Annabeth added.

“Likewise.” Dumbledore said. “Now, is the threat from this evening eliminated.”

“Yes.” Annabeth said.

“And to our knowledge, that was the only monster here tonight.” Percy said.

“Very good! Your friend from camp did tell us they were sending the best of the best, I am pleased to say I am not disappointed.” Dumbledore said.

“Thank you.” Percy said, awkwardly.

He was never good at receiving compliments. He never knew what to say. 

“I’m sorry about the mess.” Annabeth said, glancing around the hallway.

The floor was littered with golden dust, and glass shards. The window had a decently large hole from where the dagger went through.

“Oh it’s no trouble.” Dumbledore said.

“Hey Professor, could you possibly magic her dagger back? Is that a thing?” Percy asked.

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. He flicked his wand, and quickly, Annabeth’s dagger came sailing back through the window. She caught it, thanked him, and turned it back into a ring. Another flick of his wand sent the glass shards back into their respective places, resealing the window. A final flick of his wand made all the golden dust on the ground disappear.

“Cool.” Percy said.

“Amazing.” Annabeth murmured.

“Now, I’m sure you two would like to return to the party, so I won’t keep you any longer. I just wanted to finally introduce myself, and meet the people keeping us safe from harm.” Dumbledore said, smiling.

Percy and Annabeth smiled, thanked him, then returned back to Slughorn's Christmas Party. Harry was chatting with Hermione and Luna, however he looked shaken to the core. Harry’s eyes were glued to Professor Snape, for some unknown reason. Percy and Annabeth had no idea what happened, but their meddling was done for the night.

“Care to dance, Miss.Chase?” Percy asked, offering her his hand. 

Annabeth smiled, took his hand, and followed him onto the dance floor. It was a slow song, so Annabeth rested her head against his chest. They slowly rocked back and forth to the rhythm.

“Hey Beth.” Percy said.

Annabeth looked up, frowning at the nickname.

“We’re under mistletoe.” Percy said, nodding towards the ceiling.

Annabeth looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Sure enough, the two of them were under a small piece of mistletoe. Percy had to lean down only slightly in order to reach her lips.

Sure, they were attacked by a monster, but overall, it was a pretty great Christmas Party.


	28. Christmas Break

Percy and Annabeth were thrilled when Christmas Break rolled around. They were the only 6th years staying at the castle, so they didn’t have to pretend to be magical, they could act normal. They didn’t have to worry about any threats, Harry would be watched by the wizards until he returned to the castle. The only thing they had to do was take their SATs on Christmas Eve. After that, they could relax until school started up again.

The days leading up to the 24th of December were filled with studying. Percy and Annabeth took practice test after practice test, quizzed each other, and completely burned through all of their huge prep books. They both ingested so much coffee, it was probably unhealthy.

The morning of their test, they had a quick breakfast, before proceeding to Mcgonagall’s classroom.

“Ok, just remember to relax. Don’t freak out. If you don’t know a question, skip it and come back to it later.” Annabeth said, as they walked.

“Timed tests are stupid.” Percy said.

“Very, but we need to take this test.” Annabeth said. “We’ll be fine, we know this stuff!”

Percy was incredibly nervous, he had always been an awful test taker. Sitting still, and having to focus for over an hour took so much energy. But he needed to do well on this test so he could go to college in the fall, so he was going to try his absolute best. Annabeth was nervous too, but she felt prepared. She knew this stuff like the back of her hand, she just hoped she wouldn’t freeze up.

The two of them entered Mcgonagall’s classroom, and sat down at separate desks. Mcgonagall smiled at them, and flicked her wand. A calculator, a few pencils, a scantron and a large packet zoomed to each of them.

“You will be taking the SAT today. There is a zero tolerance policy for cheating, if you are discovered to be cheating your score will be cancelled. The test is 3 hours long, but you each received additional time due to your ADHD. 15 minute breaks will be issued in between sections. There are two english sections and two math sections. A calculator is only permitted for one of the math sections. Only answers on the scantron will be graded. Do either of you have any questions so far?” Professor Mcgonagall said.

Percy and Annabeth shook their heads no.

“Before we begin, please check that your packet has your correct name and address.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

Percy and Annabeth both checked, and saw that their packets were completely fine. Professor Mcgonagall instructed them to fill out some information on their scantron, and read aloud some other information.

“Alright, you two may open up your packets and begin. Your time starts now.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

She flicked her wand, and a countdown appeared at the front of the room. Percy and Annabeth both started on their tests. The entire test Annabeth tapped her feet on the ground and Percy drummed a pencil against the desk. Annabeth relaxed more as the test progressed. Percy’s mood stayed constant, he knew what he was doing for majority of the questions, but was worried he was making stupid mistakes. They both took advantage of the breaks in between sections, since both of them struggled sitting still for long periods of time. In those 15 minute breaks, Percy would step into the hallway to walk up and down, and Annabeth would walk around the classroom. 

“Ok, that’s time. You have now completed the SAT, please put your pencils down and place your scantron on top of the packet.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

Percy and Annabeth did as they were told. Professor Mcgonagall flicked her wand, and all the testing materials came zooming over to her.

“I will send these to Reyna from Camp Jupiter immediately.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

“Thank you, Professor.” Annabeth said, smiling. 

“Yes, thank you so much.” Percy said, smiling too.

“It was my pleasure.” Professor Mcgonagall said. “For the rest of the school year, I will be sending you school work weekly. You will hand it in to me every Friday, by 8.”

Percy and Annabeth nodded, thanked her once more, and left the classroom.

“On a scale from 1-10, how was it?” Annabeth asked.

“I’d say a solid 6, maybe 7.” Percy said.

“That’s really good!” Annabeth said, excitedly.

“What about you?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know, maybe a 8 or 9?” Annabeth said.

“Way to go, Wise Girl!” Percy said, grinning.

“We won’t know until later, but I’ve got a good feeling!” Annabeth said, smiling.

The two of them walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, unsure of what to do for the rest of the day. Neither of them had any Christmas traditions, or at least any that could be done at Hogwarts. Percy and his mom used to sneak out of the house, to get away from an extremely drunk Gabe, and go see the Rockefeller Christmas Tree. Once they got rid of Gabe, they would just have a nice dinner, and watch silly holiday movies. Annabeth’s Christmas’s were all over the place, so she never really made Christmas a big deal. The two of them sat down by the windows, brainstorming activities they could do for the rest of break.

“Psst!” A voice said.

Percy and Annabeth glanced behind them, and saw the face of Grover. They immediately moved to block him, and made sure none of the few kids in the common room had seen him. Thankfully, it appeared that no one noticed Grover.

“Meet me in the forest! Where you used to train!” Grover whispered.

The image disappeared before Percy and Annabeth could say anything else.

“Let’s go get our coats, I guess.” Percy said.

Percy and Annabeth both hurried up to their dorms to get bundled up. They remet in the common room. Percy had a large plastic bag with him.

“What’s in that?” Annabeth asked.

“Some aluminum cans.” Percy said, shrugging. “I’ve just been collecting any I find for him.”

“Oooo wait! I think I have some in my dorm.” Annabeth said. 

Annabeth hurried back upstairs, and came down carrying 6 cans. She dumped them into the bag, before the two of them left the common room, and walked out of the castle. They trudged through the snow, which came up to Percy’s knees. Walking through the snow felt like moving through molasses, but eventually they made it to the clearing.

“Grover?” Annabeth called.

“Hi!” Grover shouted, happily.

“Where are you?” Percy asked, looking around.

Grover dropped down from a tree, landing right in front of them. Annabeth shrieked in surprise, and Percy stumbled backwards.

“How did you climb a tree?” Percy said, surprised.

“Well, there was a high snow bank, and a low branch. Then I just went up higher and higher, just to make sure the animals in the trees were all fine.” Grover explained.

“Very impressive.” Annabeth said, smiling.

Grover beamed at the two of them

“We got you something.” Percy said, handing over the bag.

Grover opened it up, and squealed in excitement.

“Aluminum! My favorite snack!” Grover said, grinning. “I love you two, best Christmas gift ever!”

“We’ll try and collect more. We can mail them to you.” Annabeth said.

“You guys are the best!” Grover said, hugging them both tightly. “Well, I called you out here, because I have a gift for you too!”

“You didn’t have to get us a gift.” Percy said.

“Yes I did!” Grover said. “Now, hold out your wrists.”

Percy and Annabeth didn’t question it, and each put out their left wrist. Grover pulled something out of his pocket, and fastened it around each of their wrists. It was a small bracelet, made out of some sort of vine. The vine was woven into an intricate braid.

“Pretty, right?” Grover said.

“Very pretty.” Percy said.

“It’s gorgeous.” Annabeth said.

“There was this tree that was dying. I was able to save it, it just had some bad planting and needed some nutrients. As a gift, it gave me some vines. I made them into bracelets!” Grover said.

“Thank you, man!” Percy said, grinning.

“This is so nice, Grover!” Annabeth said, hugging him again.

Percy wanted to try and smuggle Grover into the castle, but they ultimately decided that it was too risky. Instead, they sat down in the snow, and began catching up. As Annabeth was telling Grover about the Christmas Party, Percy tossed a snowball at her face.

“Perseus Jackson, I’m going to kill you!” Annabeth said, wiping snow away from her eyes.

She formed a very large snowball, and pelted it at him. Percy ducked, so the snowball hit Grover instead.

“Grover, oh gods, I’m so sorry!” Annabeth said, covering her mouth.

Grover grinned, formed his own snowball, and tossed it at her. The three of them scrambled away from each other, each of them heading in opposite directions, and started forming as many snowballs as they could. They then pelted them at each other, using their surroundings as shields.

“Grover, team on Annabeth?” Percy called.

“Definitely!” Grover said, grinning.

The two of them gathered as many snowballs as they could, and began running towards Annabeth. She threw snowballs at them as they ran, but nothing was stopping them. Annabeth started to run away, but she got cornered.

“Any last words, Wise Girl?” Percy asked, raising his final snowball.

Annabeth smirked, jumped up, and pulled on a low tree branch. A huge pile of snow dumped on Percy head. 

“I win.” Annabeth said, smiling.

“No, I win!” Grover said, jumping up too.

He yanked on a different branch, making more snow fall on Percy, and a huge amount on Annabeth. The three of them were soaked, but were laughing so hard they didn’t feel cold. They stayed in the forest, joking around with each other, until the sun started setting.

“Percy, we’ve got dinner soon.” Annabeth said, checking her watch.

“Plus, you both look hypothermic.” Grover said.

“Call us tomorrow then?” Percy asked Grover, as he got up.

“Definitely!” Grover said. “Merry Christmas you two!”

“Merry Christmas Grover!” Percy and Annabeth said, smiling.

The two of them hurried back into the castle, and raced to the common room. They both got changed out of their soaked clothes, and hurried down to the Great Hall for dinner. Since there was barely anyone staying at the castle, everyone, including the teachers, ate at one table. Annabeth and Percy were a little late, so they had to sit by Snape.  They had a very awkward, and quiet meal. The two of them occasionally whispered to each other, but being stared down by a teacher made them both uncharacteristically quiet. The two of them ate quickly, and left as soon as they could, murmuring a quick goodnight to those still at the table. Annabeth and Percy returned to the common room, where they momentarily separated to take showers and get ready for bed. A hot shower felt great after an afternoon in the snow, and putting on warm pajamas felt even better.

“So, Wise Girl, how should we spend the rest of our night?” Percy asked, joining her in the common room by the fireplace.

“We could read.” Annabeth suggested.

Percy made a face, but Annabeth already opened up a book.

“Settle in, Seaweed Brain. I’ll read to you.” Annabeth said.

“Like a kindergarten teacher.” Percy said, scooting closer to her.

“Or like a caring girlfriend.” Annabeth said, leaning backwards, so she was resting against Percy.

Percy chuckled, and Annabeth began to read. She had to keep a slow pace, but Percy didn’t mind, he liked the sound of her voice. Annabeth had chosen a book Hermione had lent her. It was a mortal book,  _ Little Women _ , Annabeth had never gotten around to reading it. She decided now was a perfect time to try it out.

“Did Beth just die!” Percy exclaimed.

“Shh.” Annabeth said.

“No! Beth died!” Percy said. “She shouldn’t have died, why’d the author kill her off?”

“To make the story more interesting? Or realistic?” Annabeth guessed.

“That’s bs.” Percy said.

“Would you like me to keep reading?” Annabeth asked, asmused.

“Yes.” Percy said.

Annabeth smiled, and continued. She read until her eyes felt heavy.

“What time is it?” She whispered.

Percy glanced at Annabeth’s watch.

“12:45.” Percy said.

“Can we sleep now?” Annabeth asked, shutting the book.

“We’ll finish tomorrow. If you’d like, I could attempt to read to you.” Percy said, grinning.

“Yeah, ok.” Annabeth said, smiling.

“That can be my Christmas gift to you, until we get home. Then I’ll get you something else.” Percy said.

“You don’t have to get me anything.” Annabeth said.

“Yes I do.” Percy said, scoffing.

“Fine, I’ll get you something too, then.” Annabeth said, smiling.

“No!” Percy said, shaking his head.

He got up off the couch, and helped Annabeth to her feet. Together, they walked up to Percy’s dorm. Annabeth placed the book on the bedside table, before climbing into bed. Percy slipped in after her, shutting the curtains. Annabeth rested comfortably in the middle of the bed, and starfished so she was taking up most of the bed.

“I guess you’ll have to sleep on the floor.” Annabeth teased.

Percy shoved over one of her legs, kissed her, and rested his head on her middle.

“You’re so much more comfy than a pillow.” Percy said, sleepily.

Annabeth laughed slightly. She ran her fingers through his hair, but didn’t move his head.

“Goodnight, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said.

“Goodnight, Wise Girl.” Percy murmured.


	29. Eavesdropping

The rest of Percy and Annabeth’s break went by quickly. They spent most of their time exploring the castle, reading a lot of books, and just goofing around. Percy and Annabeth also used some of their golden drachmas and called Sally and Grover a few times. They were having so much fun relaxing, that they were a little sad when everyone came back to school. It was nice to see friendly faces, but it meant having to pretend to be magical again.

Percy was in the shower, after dinner, when Ron and Harry came into the bathroom. The layout of the bathroom allowed people to shower while others brushed their teeth, so Percy didn’t think much of it. He didn’t mean to start eavesdropping, but he couldn’t  _ not _ hear what they were saying.

“And you’re sure it was Snape? 100% positive?” Ron asked.

“Yes, I am 100% positive it was Snape talking to Malfoy.” Harry said, exasperated. “I heard the entire conversation!”

The two boys were silent for a few moments.

“They must be working together.” Harry said.

“Have you talked to Dumbledore about this, yet?” Ron asked.

“It won’t do any good, Snape has Dumbledore thinking he’s a good guy.” Harry said. 

“Why, though? The guy was a Death Eater.” Ron said, shaking his head.

It took Percy a few seconds to remember what a Death Eater was, and when he did, he wasn’t shocked that Snape was one. He was a little surprised that Snape was able to teach at a school, though.

Harry and Ron discussed Malfoy and Snape for a little longer, before they finished brushing their teeth and left the bathroom. Percy waited a few minutes before leaving too, he didn’t want them to realize he overheard. Percy went straight down to the common room to find Annabeth, so he could share this new information with her. He spotted her sitting by the fire, talking with Hermione.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt.” Percy said. “Can I borrow you for a second.”

Annabeth and him walked to a decently deserted side of the common room.

“What’s wrong?” Annabeth asked.

“Well, I just overheard a conversation between Harry and Ron.” Percy started to say.

“You eavesdropped?” Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

“Slightly.” Percy said. “But you’ve got no room to judge, you’re nosier than I am.”

“Am not.” Annabeth said.

“Are too.” Percy said. “Anyways, apparently Harry overheard some conversation between Snape and some kid. He thinks they’re working together, possibly aiding Voldemort. And apparently, Snape used to work for Voldemort.”

Percy explained all the details. Annabeth was quiet for a moment, processing the information.

“And this is all reliable?” Annabeth asked.

“I think so.” Percy said.

“Oh gods.” Annabeth said, sighing.

“So… what should we do?” Percy asked.

“There’s not much we can do.” Annabeth said. “We can make sure we keep our plans as far from Snape as we can. And we can keep an eye out for any suspicious activity.”

“We could trail him. You have your yankee cap.” Percy suggested.

“We can’t.” Annabeth said, shaking her head. “That’s crossing a line.”

“The guy might be dangerous!” Percy argued.

“Might is the key word there.” Annabeth said. “He could be dangerous. Or, Harry could be blowing the situation out of proportion.”

“The guy’s sketchy though.” Percy said.

“I agree. So we’ll be cautious. We won’t be impulsive and jump to conclusions.” Annabeth said. “Percy, we’ve got a quest to focus on. We can’t let other things distract us.”

“Our quest is to keep Harry safe, if Snape’s dangerous-” Percy began to say.

“Safe from monsters.” Annabeth said, interrupting him. “If Snape truly is a threat, that’s for Dumbledore and the others to deal with. As much as I’d like to think we could, we probably wouldn’t win a fight against a wizard.”

“Yes we would.” Percy said.

“They operate from range. You have a sword, and I have a dagger.” Annabeth said.

“We can still take on a wizard, we’ve been up against much worse.” Percy said.

“Whether we can win a fight against a wizard or not, that’s not the point.” Annabeth said. “The point is that we should be cautious, and focus on our quest.”

“Fine, compromise. We’ll be cautious for now, but if something else happens, we’ll investigate.” Percy said.

Annabeth stared into Percy’s eyes. She could see that he wasn’t going to back down, and that he was genuinely concerned about Snape.

“Deal.” Annabeth decided. “But you need to swear to me, on the styx, that you will not go snooping unless something else happens.”

“I swear on the River Styx that I will only snoop if something else happens.” Percy said.

Annabeth really hoped nothing else would happen. So far, their quest had been pretty straight forward. She really didn’t need anything else making it more complicated.


	30. Complicated

The first few weeks of January were uneventful. Grover smelled no monsters, and nothing weird happened at school. Although this should’ve been a good thing, it only made Percy and Annabeth feel more tense. It gave them the feeling that something big was coming. 

The two of them were sitting by the windows in the common room, writing their weekly update for Chiron, when they were interrupted by Ginny.

“Hi, sorry, Annabeth are you busy?” Ginny asked.

Annabeth closed the notebook as casually as she could, trying her best not to bring attention to it.

“Nope.” Annabeth said.

“Cool, well Hermione said you give good advice, especially about boys, so I was wondering if you could help me.” Ginny said, nervously looking around the common room.

“That’s my cue to leave.” Percy said. “Bye Beth.”

“Don’t call me Beth.” Annabeth said, giving him a quick kiss.

Percy stood up, and took the notebook from Annabeth. 

“What’s that?” Ginny asked, taking Percy’s seat.

“What’s what?” Percy asked, trying to play dumb.

“The notebook.” Ginny said, before frowning slightly. “It better not be an enchanted one, those are evil. Especially the ones that write back.”

Annabeth and Percy both gave her a nervous laugh. They didn’t know wizards had notebooks like theirs. 

“That’s his… feelings journal.” Annabeth said.

Percy looked at Annabeth, his eyes wide, and his eyebrows raised. She gave him an innocent smile and an encouraging nod. 

“Yup. I feel all the feelings, happy, sad, angry, confused, tired.” Percy said. “And I write them all down.”

“Oh.” Ginny said. “Well… good for you.”

“Bye Percy.” Annabeth said, smiling.

He waved goodbye and walked away towards the boy's staircase. Annabeth turned to face Ginny, to give Ginny her full attention. 

“I don’t know what Hermione told you, I only know so much.” Annabeth said. “But I can try my best to help.”

Ginny gave her a grateful smile.

“So… this may be a very personal question, but do you have doubts?” Ginny asked.

“About Percy?” Annabeth asked.

Ginny nodded.

“No.” Annabeth said.

“You’ve never considered breaking up?” Ginny asked.

“Never.” Annabeth said.

“Why?” Ginny asked.

“I love him, he loves me.” Annabeth said, shrugging.

“How do you know he  _ really _ loves you.” Ginny asked.

“He keeps choosing me.” Annabeth said, smiling slightly. 

“I think Dean wants to tell me he loves me.” Ginny blurted.

“That’s great!” Annabeth said.

“I won’t say it back.” Ginny said. “I can’t.”

“That’s ok. Love’s a strong word and a strong emotion. Everyone feels it at different times.” Annabeth said.

“We’ve been dating since the summer! I should be able to.” Ginny said.

“What’s stopping you?” Annabeth asked. “A person?”

“I got with Dean… because he was a nice distraction from this other person.” Ginny said, looking away.

Annabeth followed Ginny's gaze, and saw her looking at Harry.

“And now, you’ve led him on.” Annabeth said. “And feel guilty for using him?”

“I do like him, and all. I just can never see loving him. I just see him as a distraction.” Ginny said.

“So break up with him.” Annabeth said.

“What?” Ginny said.

“Life’s too short to waste your time, and quite frankly, to waste his.” Annabeth said. “Plus, it’s not fair to him. If he has real feelings and you don’t, cut him loose.”

“Just like that?” Ginny asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve never broken up with anyone.” Annabeth said, shrugging. “But maybe talk to him, explain it to him. Or start distancing yourself, maybe drop a few hints, before ripping off the bandaid.”

“You really think I should dump him?” Ginny asked.

“I think you’re the only person who truly knows what the right thing to do is.” Annabeth said. “But if I were Dean, I’d want the other person to be honest with me and let me go, so I don’t get even more hurt.”

“Can I think it over?” Ginny asked.

“Take your time. Don’t dump him if you don’t want to.” Annabeth said.

“Ok.” Ginny said. “I’ll think it over.”

Annabeth smiled, and got up to leave Ginny to her thoughts. She went up to Percy’s dorm. He was laying on his bed, flipping through the notebook, probably rereading some of the little notes their friends had left for them.

“Hey Wise Girl.” Percy said, glancing at the door when it opened up. “Or is it dating coach now?”

“Shut up.” Annabeth said, walking over to him.

She slipped off her shoes, and laid down next to him.

“I can’t believe you’re a boy expert now. All credit goes to me, thank you very much.” Percy said, grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but laughed.

“Is Dean in here?” Annabeth asked.

“Dean?” Percy called.

There was no response.

“No he is not.” Percy said.

“I told Ginny to break up with him.” Annabeth said.

“What?” Percy said, surprised.

“She was using him. Well, kinda using him.” Annabeth said. “He has real feelings, she doesn’t. I think she likes Harry.”

“Is she going to break up with him?” Percy asked.

“She’s thinking it over. I don’t know if she will.” Annabeth said. “Maybe not for a while.”

“Poor Dean.” Percy said. “I mean, poor Ginny too, but hopefully his feelings aren’t that strong.”

“She thinks he’s going to say I love you. I think she’s feeling guilty.” Annabeth said.

“Things here are messy.” Percy said. “First the Ron, Hermione, Lavender situation. Now Ginny, Harry and Dean.”

“We’re lucky home’s more simple.” Annabeth said.

“And lucky that we weren’t more complicated. We’ve been through complicated things, but we’re just…” Percy said, trailing off to find the word. “Simple’s too lame of a word.”

“We just make sense.” Annabeth suggested.

“Exactly.” Percy said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a nice, sweet chapter before I return to more action! So dw, that'll be back soon :)


	31. Poisoned

February passed slowly for the two demigods. Valentines day came and went, they just spent the entire day eating chocolate. It was a major upgrade from last year, since Percy was missing, courtesy of Hera, and Annabeth was searching everywhere for any signs of Percy. The rest of the month was just cautiously watching the castle and Harry, waiting for Voldemort to strike again. 

The morning of March 1st, Percy and Annabeth iris messaged Grover before breakfast. He informed them that he smelled no new monsters, and that everything seemed to be fine for the moment. Percy and Annabeth hadn’t had any weird, vision dreams, only normal nightmares. For now, they had nothing to worry about, which worried them. 

“Maybe Voldemort got tired of getting beaten every time, so he gave up.” Percy suggested, as they walked to the Great Hall.

“Or he’s gathering support and trying to overwhelm us.” Annabeth said.

“Always the optimist, Wise Girl.” Percy said, grinning. “But he’s tried that already.”

“I hope he’s not getting a titan. Or a giant.” Annabeth said.

“I doubt they’d even help him.” Percy said. “Those guys hate the gods, Voldemort's just a wizard. They wouldn’t fight, unless there was something in it for them.”

The Great Hall was decently empty, which wasn’t troubling since they were up early for a Saturday. The only other sixth years at the table were Lavender and Parvati, Percy and Annabeth didn’t really know them too well. All they knew was they were best friends, and Lavender was dating Ron. Percy and Annabeth decided to not sit near them, but even from a distance, they could clearly hear their conversation. 

“I mean, I understand it’s his birthday, but Harry going to introduce him to another girl is ridiculous!” Lavender said.

“Absolutely ridiculous!” Parvati agreed. 

“Who even is Romilda Vane? And since when does Ron want to be introduced to her?” Lavender asked.

“She’s nothing compared to you.” Parvati said. “And Ron’s happy with you, Lav. Don’t worry.”

“It’s his birthday, he should be spending it with his girlfriend.” Lavender huffed.

Percy and Annabeth stopped listening to the two girls and turned their attention back to each other.

“Next time we see Ron, we’ll have to wish him a happy birthday.” Annabeth noted.

“And luck, from what it sounds like.” Percy said.

Dean, Neville, and Seamus came down to breakfast eventually. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione never showed up. Percy and Annabeth finished up eating, then returned to the common room to do a little bit of homework. They had been working for just over an hour, when they were startled by Lavender wailing. 

“Poisoned!” She sobbed.

That caught Percy and Annabeth’s attention. They stopped what they were doing to listen to what she was saying.

“My poor Won-Won’s been poisoned? By who!” Lavender shouted.

“I don’t know.” Dean said. “I just ran into Ginny, she let me know. He’s going to be alright, but it was close.”

“Where is he!” Lavender shouted.

“Hospital wing, but no visitors. And his family’s coming up, so I doubt you’ll be able to see him until tomorrow.” Dean said, calmly.

Lavender started to sob. Parvati patted her friend's back gently, and led her upstairs to the dorms.

“Ron’s been poisoned?” Annabeth repeated. “A monster?”

“We called Grover this morning, he smelled nothing. And Ron was fine last night.” Percy said. “He must’ve been poisoned this morning, and by someone in the castle.”

“The second almost fatal attack on a Gryffindor this year.” Annabeth said. “That girl, and now Ron.”

“They’re both on the sports team.” Percy said.

“Harry’s on the team, maybe someone’s trying to get to him.” Annabeth said, finishing Percy’s thought. 

“Snape’s a suspect.” Percy said.

“Do you have any reasoning?” Annabeth asked.

“Harry and the others said he used to teach potions. He must be a good poison maker.” Percy said. “Plus, that conversation I eavesdropped.”

“Ok, Snape’s a suspect. We can start snooping, but-” Annabeth started to say.

“But? You swore on the Styx!” Percy interrupted.

“But we need a plan.” Annabeth finished, rolling her eyes. “We can’t mess up.”

“Lucky for you, I’ve been creating a plan since January.” Percy said, grinning. “Ready for it?”

“Ready.” Annabeth said, sighing.

“Well, these people are all old fashioned, they write to each other, everything they do is on paper. So, if Snape’s working with Voldemort, he must have some sort of incriminating evidence in his office. Maybe letters, plans, or pictures. Anything that can tie him to Voldemort would be in his office.” Percy explained. “So, my plan is that I distract him, while you slip into his office and see if there’s any evidence. You have your yankee cap, so we wouldn’t really have to worry.”

“Snape’s not stupid, if he had any connection to Voldemort why wouldn’t he burn or hide the evidence?” Annabeth asked.

“Doesn’t hurt to check.” Percy said, shrugging. 

Annabeth and Percy refined the details of the plan a little more. They were going to completely cross the line, and snoop in the office of a teacher. Good thing they didn’t really go to this school, or they’d definitely get expelled.


	32. Snape's Office

Sunday, Percy and Annabeth made their way towards Snape’s office. Even though they came up with their plan the day before, they figured the weekend was the best day to strike. 

“Ok, so look for letters. Or strange looking papers. Or an empty bottle of poison. Or a receipt to a deadly necklace.” Percy said. 

“A deadly necklace?” Annabeth repeated, slightly confused.

“That’s what cursed the first girl.” Percy explained. “I asked around yesterday.”

Annabeth nodded. She put on her yankees cap when they were a hallway away from the office. She was a little nervous about searching a teacher's office, but she knew something strange was happening at the castle. It was better to be safe than sorry.

“Ready?” Percy whispered.

“Yep.” Annabeth whispered back.

Percy knocked on the office door. They had to wait a moment before Snape opened up the door. He frowned at Percy, while Percy smiled back. 

“What can I do for you, Mr.Jackson?” Snape asked, unenthusiastically.

“I have a few important questions, and I’ve been told you’re the best person to answer them.” Percy said.

Snape looked Percy up and down. 

“Please?” Percy asked. 

“Very well. Come in.” Snape said, stiffly. 

“Actually, can we do it in the hallway? Today my powers are feeling a little out of control, I don’t want to damage anything.” Percy lied.

Snape sighed again. He muttered something, before stepping out of the doorway. Before he was able to close the door, Annabeth slipped inside the office. 

“What?” Snape asked.

“Huh?” Percy said.

“Your questions, Mr.Jackson?” Snape snapped.

“Oh, right!” Percy said, grinning. “Well, this Voldemort dude, if he found out my name, would he come kill me?”

“Possibly.” Snape said.

“Like, when I’m home next year. Can he just appear and stab me, or whatever? Is that possible?” Percy asked.

“You are no concern to the Dark Lord himself. If anything, he’d send his followers after you.” Snape said.

“In a dream I had he said he wanted to feed us to a snake, was he joking?” Percy asked.

“I do not know.” Snape said.

“Cool.” Percy said, slowly.

He needed to stall longer, he hoped Snape’s answers would be a little longer.

“I have a friend who can turn into animals. I don’t know if he tried changing into a snake yet, but we were once trapped in a fish tank, and he became a giant goldfish so he wouldn’t drown.” Percy said.

“Do you have any more questions, Mr.Jackson, or can I resume my work.” Snape asked, sounding irritated.

“No, I have more questions.” Percy said, before frantically thinking of something to say.

Percy and Annabeth had thought of certain topics to distract Snape with, but he was answering too quickly. Percy was going to have to start asking some really dumb questions to stall Snape. After today, Snape would definitely think he was an idiot, but Percy was willing to sacrifice his dignity in order to get answers.

Inside the office Annabeth was trying to be as quiet as she could. She didn’t take off her hat, she was too nervous about Snape walking back inside. The office didn’t have that much inside, only a large desk, a few chairs, and a few shelves. 

Annabeth started with the shelves, which were mostly filled with books. She scanned the titles first, many having to do with the Dark Arts. Although she wanted to find this suspicious, that was the subject he teaches. She shook most of the books out, looking for any hidden papers, but they were all empty. The last thing she did was look over the bottles on the shelves, checking to see if any were poison. They were all unopened small, blue bottles. The label read  _ Draught of Peace _ , which Annabeth knew was a potion that helped calm you down, not one that poisoned you. Before moving onto the desk, she stopped to listen to the outside conversation, to see how much time she had left. 

“Is this your idea of a joke, Mr.Jackson?” Snape’s voice said.

“No.” Percy replied.

Annabeth hurried over to the desk. Percy wouldn’t be able to stall for too much longer, she’d guess she had 10 minutes, max, to finish searching. Annabeth first flipped through all the papers on top of the desk. They were just essay’s Snape was grading, some were marked, some were unmarked. He had his grading book open, as well. Annabeth shook that book out, to make sure nothing was hiding inside. There was one letter on the desk, addressed by Dumbledore. Nothing suspicious on the top of the desk, so she moved down to the desk cabinet and drawers. There were a total of three drawers and 1 cabinet. She paused to listen for a moment. 

“Mr.Jackson, you can’t be serious!” Snape said, sounding like he was starting to get angry.

“I am, I swear!” Percy said.

Annabeth quickly pulled open the cabinet, which turned out to be a filing cabinet. When Annabeth flipped to one tab, the cabinet seemed to magically expand, revealing tabs for every student in a certain year. This cabinet was just filled with students' homework and assessments, nothing strange about that. She quickly closed it, and opened the top drawn. Inside was just a bunch of stationary, blank pieces of parchment, quills, ink, wax sticks, a wax stamp, paperclips, binder clips, and envelopes. The next drawer was even more empty. It just held a few open letters, written by staff members. Annabeth tugged on the last drawer, but it wouldn’t open. She saw a small spot for a key at the top left corner. Annabeth cursed, before checking the other drawers for a key, but found nothing. She knew Snape must be keeping it on him.

“That’s enough.” Snape’s voice said, loudly.

“Wait, I just have a few more!” Percy said.

If anything, this drawer would either confirm or deny their suspicions about Snape. Annabeth had to get inside, but she had no way of getting the key. She would just have to make her own. Annabeth pulled open the top drawer, and grabbed a paperclip. She unfolded it, before examining the keyhole. She bent the paperclip to the best of her ability, before sticking it in the keyhole and wiggling it around. 

“Come on.” She muttered to herself.

She pulled out the paperclip, readjusted her bends a little, then stuck it back in. There was a faint click, and the drawer popped open. Annabeth stared inside, to see only one item, a thin file. Her hands shook slightly as she pulled it out, this file may prove that their teacher was working for the other side. She held her breath as she flipped it open, and was completely shocked. Inside were two photos, one letter and three papers. One photo was of Percy, the other was of her. Annabeth was stunned, she really expected this file to link Snape to Voldemort. She scanned the papers. One was an overview of their quest, one had a little bit of information on Percy, and the last one had a little bit of information on herself. The letter was written by Dumbledore. 

_ This school year we will be joined by two children of the gods. Inclosed is a small file briefing you on what to expect. Please do your absolute best to not draw attention to these two. Their true reason for being here must not be exposed to the student body. Do your best to make them feel welcomed. Only a few members of our staff have received files like this, so be sure not to discuss it. _ _   
_ _ -Albus _

Annabeth reread it over a few times. Clearly Snape had not seen the sentence of not drawing attention to the two of them, he was the only teacher who actually called on them during class. She quickly put back the file, shut the drawer, and tucked her makeshift key into her pocket. Annabeth had searched the office, and had found nothing. She stood by the door, waiting for Snape to open it back up, so she could slip out.

“Mr.Jackson, you are possibly the most incompetent student that has ever stood in front of me.” Snape said.

“I get that a lot, actually.” Percy said, shrugging.

“Any more questions should be directed to Professor Mcgonagall from now on. Do not bug me with this nonsense again.” Snape said.

“Cool.” Percy said.

“You Americans have no manners.” Snape said, as he swung open the door. “You address your superiors by  _ Sir _ or  _ Professor _ , Mr.Jackson.”

“Got it, man.” Percy said, smiling cheekily.

Annabeth quickly slipped out the door, ducking under Snape’s arm. Snape looked like he wanted to murder Percy. Without another word, Snape walked back into his office, and shut the door. 

“Annabeth, you out?” Percy whispered after a few seconds.

“Yes.” Annabeth whispered back.

Together, the two of them quickly walked to a corridor far from Snape’s office. On the way, Percy went over every topic of conversation he had brought up with Snape.

“He’s going to torture you in class.” Annabeth said, pulling her hat off.

“Eh, whatever. It was worth it.” Percy said. “What’d you find out?”

Annabeth frowned. Percy’s smile dropped off his face. 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. All the letters he kept were between him and Dumbledore, occasionally a few with other teachers. All other papers were homework and essays that were graded or needed to be graded. He had this one weird file, I thought it might be something, but it turned out just to be on us.” Annabeth said. “No poison, no receipt for a necklace, no plans, nothing tying him to Voldemort.”

“He had files on us? That’s a little strange.” Percy said.

“Made by Dumbledore, though. Just very little background information, a small outline of what we’ll be doing, and a photo. I assume it was given to all of our teachers.” Annabeth said. “It was locked in his desk, everything else was out in the open. He’s not hiding anything.”

“But the guy is so suspicious!” Percy said.

“We found nothing. So he’s innocent.” Annabeth said.

Percy sighed. He really thought Snape was behind this.

“I guess we forget about him.” Percy said.

“We can still keep an eye out for anything else suspicious, but I think we need to let the wizards deal with this issue.” Annabeth said.

“You’re right.” Percy said, nodding. “We’ve got a quest to focus on.”


	33. Sister

Percy never expected March 13th to be one of the greatest days of his life. It started off as a normal Thursday. He got up at 7:45, went to breakfast, and went to class. During class, Percy doodled on Annabeth’s paper, stared out the window, or watched the other students discreetly, trying to see if any acted strangely. Annabeth was a little better at pretending to be engaged in class, but she fidgeted the entire time. She either tapped her foot on the floor, or fingers on the desk. Usually after classes, they went up to Percy’s dorm to do homework, but today they had a meeting with Mcgonagall. 

“Good afternoon.” Professor Mcgonagall said, greeting them at the door.

“Good afternoon, Professor Mcgonagall.” Percy and Annabeth said together.

They both sat down in their usual seats. Professor Mcgonagall sat down in front of them. They started discussing the quest, and the lack of activity happening.

“Grover’s smelled nothing.” Percy said.

“And neither of us have had any dreams.” Annabeth said, frowning slightly.

“We expect that this means he’s either trying to find a really powerful monster, or he’s gathering more support. Or both.” Percy said, sighing. "We also know he has a deadline, although we don't know when that it, so he'll run out of timer sooner or later."

“Our spy has been unable to gather any information on the subject. You Know Who has been very secretive of this operation.” Mcgonagall said, frowning.

Annabeth went to say something, but someone spoke before she could.

“Percy? You there?” A familiar voice said.

Percy looked to his left, surprised. He saw the face of Paul Blofis. 

“Paul?” Percy said, a little confused. “Is everything alright? Is Mom ok?”

“She’s doing great! Percy, we had the baby this morning!” Paul said, smiling.

“WHAT!” Percy exclaimed.

Paul moved out of the way, to reveal Sally behind him. She was in a hospital bed, and looked exhausted but thrilled. She was cradling a small bundle. Sally looked up, and beamed at Percy.

“Hi Percy!” Sally called.

“Hi Mom.” Percy said, a little shocked.

“Is Annabeth there too?” Sally asked.

Annabeth poked out behind Percy, and waved at the two adults. 

“Are you busy? We figured now would be a good time, the baby and your mom are both awake, and you’re not in class.” Paul asked.

“Um…” Percy said, glancing back to Mcgonagall, “I’m in a meeting, but I can call you right after.”

“Nonsense. You two can have the room, take your time. I’ll go get myself a cup of tea.” Professor Mcgonagall said, standing up.

“Are you sure?” Percy asked.

“Oh yes. We were just about to finish up anyways.” Professor Mcgonagall said. 

“Thank you, professor.” Percy said, grinning.

Professor Mcgonagall got up, congratulated Paul and Sally, then left the office, closing the door behind herself. Percy and Annabeth moved their chairs so they would be able to face the iris message better.

“Is it a girl or boy?” Annabeth asked.

“A girl.” Paul said, smiling.

“I have a sister!” Percy said, excitedly. “I knew it, don’t you remember? I called it from the beginning.”

Sally passed the baby to Paul, so he could show her to the two of them. She was tiny, with a small tuft of dark hair. Her eyes were greenish, duller than Percy’s, but still beautiful.

“Does she have a name yet?” Percy asked.

“Estelle. After your grandmother.” Sally said, smiling. 

“That’s a gorgeous name.” Annabeth said.

“Estelle Blofis. It has a nice ring to it.” Percy said.

Paul and Sally nodded in agreement. 

“How are you doing, Mom?” Percy asked. “Feeling ok?”

“I feel like a superhero right now.” Sally said, smiling. 

“Do we need to send a child of Apollo to come check on you?” Annabeth asked.

“I’m alright. A little bit of pain, which is normal.” Sally said. “The doctors say everything looks good, so nothing to worry about.”

“I have a sister!” Percy said, to Annabeth, grinning widely.

“You do.” Annabeth said, nodding and smiling.

“I’m so sorry I missed this.” Percy said, turning back to his mom. “But I will be at every other important event. I swear.”

“I’m just happy we were able to call.” Sally said, smiling. “We miss you two.” 

“Home’s been too quiet.” Paul said. 

“It won’t be anymore.” Annabeth said.

Sally chuckled and nodded. Paul handed Estelle back to Sally. Both adults had looks of pure happiness on their face. Percy felt his eyes get a little watery, he took Annabeth’s hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“All she does is eat, sleep, and poop right now, but hopefully when you get home she can do a little more.” Sally said.

“Less than 4 months.” Percy said, softly. “Then I’ll be home, and you’ll never be able to get rid of me.”

“You’ll be lucky if I let you leave the house!” Sally joked.

She and Percy laughed. Paul and Annabeth just smiled in amusement.

“Ok, we’ll it’s time for her to eat, so we’d better go. But we just wanted to say hi.” Sally said, glancing at her watch.

“Bye Mom. Bye Paul. Bye Estelle.” Percy said, waving. “Love you!”

“Bye, you two!” Sally said, waving. “Stay safe!”


	34. Breakups

Percy walked up the stairs to his dorm, exhausted. It was decently late, after dinner him and Annabeth walked the grounds of the castle, making sure nothing was lurking in the shadows. Of course there was nothing there, only some weird looking bugs. Annabeth was going to sneak into his dorm later, so before she came, he wanted to shower. He pushed open the door, and stood in the doorway, surprised at the sight. Ron was jumping up and down on his bed, Neville looked very concerned, Dean and Seamus were talking very loudly, and Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey Percy!” Ron said, grinning. “Great day, isn’t it?”

“It’s been a pretty good day.” Percy said, nodding.

“Today has been crap!” Dean shouted.

“Complete crap!” Seamus said, matching Dean’s volume.

Percy started to go through his trunk, and pulled out his pajamas. He looked over his shoulder, at his roommates, and knew they were going to insist on a conversation before Percy could shower. 

“What happened today?” Percy asked, sighing, and sitting down on his bed.

“It was a day for breakups.” Neville said. 

“Lavender broke up with me!” Ron celebrated.

“...Congrats?” Percy said, slightly confused as to why Ron was  so thrilled.

“Ginny broke up with me.” Dean huffed.

Percy knew this was coming. He remembered what Annabeth had told him, about how Ginny only saw Dean as a distraction. Although it may hurt, this was probably better for Dean.

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Percy said. “She wasn’t the one, but someone else is out there.”

“She broke up with me for the stupidest reason!” Dean said, angrily. “She said it’s because I helped her through the portrait hole! I didn’t, and when I do, it’s just to be kind!”

“She’s just a bitch!” Seamus said.

“Hey!” Ron snapped. “That’s my sister!”

“She’s still a bitch.” Seamus said, shrugging.

“Seamus, calm down. Ginny hurt me, not you.” Dean said.

“By hurting you, she hurt me! So I will get revenge, don’t worry!” Seamus said. 

“I really liked her, but I guess she wasn’t happy.” Dean said, frowning. “I could always win her back.”

“If you go back to her, Dean, I swear I’ll strangle you.” Seamus said.

“I don’t know why you’re so sad. I feel… liberated now that Lavender broke up with me!” Ron said, grinning.

“That’s because the only thing you liked about her was that she snogged you.” Dean pointed out. “What Ginny and I had… that was _real_.”

“It’s also over.” Seamus said. “So move on. Get with her best friend!”

“Luna?” Dean asked.

“Luna’s very kind. And very pretty.” Neville said.

“Or, and just hear me out, you could process your breakup. Then move on.” Percy suggested.

Dean flashed him a faint smile.

“I think this dorm should be a bachelors only dorm! We’re all single now, it works!” Seamus said.

“I’m not.” Percy reminded him.

“Break up with her, and go crazy!” Seamus encouraged.

“Tempting, very tempting.” Percy said, sarcastically. “But I’ll pass.”

The door to the dorm swung open, and Harry walked in, grinning triumphantly. He nodded to Ron, who started jumping up and down again in celebration. 

“Ginny broke up with me.” Dean announced, frowning.

“Oh, sorry to hear about that.” Harry said.

Percy could see a smile tug at the corners of Harry’s mouth. If Ginny broke up with Dean for Harry, Percy figured she may actually have a chance. 

Ron started to gush about this new found freedom he felt, while Dean talked about how meaningless life was. Seamus would shout in agreement with Dean every few seconds. Neville and Harry listened to their friends, pretending to be engaged while their eyes glazed over. Percy was able to slip away to the bathroom to shower, but even inside he could still hear Dean and Ron’s voices. He hoped the girls dorm was a little less dramatic than this.

“YOU BITCH!” Lavender screamed, trying to resist Parvati’s grip.

She struggled trying to get close enough to Hermione to hurt her. Hermione was struggling against Annabeth’s grip, trying to get to Lavender.

Annabeth thought back as to how she found herself in the middle of a “catfight”. She had walked into the dorm and found Parvati desperately trying to pull apart Lavender and Hermione. Hermione had a textbook in hand, and was slamming it against Lavender, while Lavender yanked fistfulls of Hermione’s hair. 

“I TOLD YOU! NOTHING HAPPENED!” Hermione shouted.

“YOU WERE ALONE WITH HIM IN THE DORM! THAT WAS MY BOYFRIEND!” Lavender screamed.

“EX BOYFRIEND NOW!” Hermione reminded her. “AND RON AND I ARE FRIENDS! WE WEREN’T DOING ANYTHING!”

Lavender started crying. She stopped resisting against Parvati, and instead just sunk her head down onto her friend's lap.

“You think I don't see the way you looked at him?” Lavender asked, her voice shaking. “I  _ know _ something happened, Hermione, it was written on your faces.”

“Lavender, I swear, we were just talking.” Hermione said.

“YOU CAN TALK IN THE BLOODY COMMON ROOM.” Lavender shouted.

“You knew how I felt bef-” Hermione started to say.

“HE WAS SINGLE HERMIONE!” Lavender shouted. 

“Hey!” Hermione snapped. “I-”

“No, I don’t want to hear it.” Lavender said, standing up. “I thought we were friends. I know we were never that close, but still, I thought we were friends.”

“We are!” Hermione insisted.

“Friends don’t make a move on each other's  _ boyfriends _ .” Lavender said, emphasizing the last word. “Annabeth, I’d be careful if I were you. Hermione here seems to like taken guys, and who knows, Percy could be next.”

“I’d never.” Hermione said, locking eyes with Annabeth.

Annabeth knew Hermione would never. She also knew if Hermione even tired anything on Percy, he’d shut it down immediately.

“Oh, you wouldn’t to her? But to me, it was fine? Why Hermione?” Lavender asked, mockingly.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Hermione said. “You don’t understand-”

“I’M NOT AN IDIOT!” Lavender roared. “I know you think I’m an airhead, that since I like girly things I’m stupid. Well I’m not, Hermione Granger, I’m nearly as smart as you! And I really liked Ron, but you ruined it.”

Hermione mouth hung open, but no words came out. Lavender ran into the bathroom. Parvati shot Hermione a dirty glare, before hurrying after her friend.

“I didn’t mean… we weren't doing anything… we were just talking, catching up after so many months of fighting!” Hermione said, her lip trembling. “I feel awful.”

“Apologise.” Annabeth said. “You’re not completely innocent. Being alone in a bedroom with someone… it’s no shock Lavender thinks somethings up.”

“Harry was there too.” Hermione said. “He was just still up there when Ron and I came down.”

“Explain that to her, then. But I’d still apologise.” Annabeth said.

Hermione nodded miserably. 

Annabeth changed into her pajamas, and got completely ready for bed. Hermione tried to apologise to Lavender, but Lavender just stalked past her and got into bed, yanking her curtains shut. Partavi said goodnight to Annabeth, before climbing into her own bed and closing the curtains. Hermione looked like she was going to cry. She yanked her curtains shut, Annabeth heard the start of a faint sob. 

Annabeth got into bed and waited a few minutes. She reorganized her pillows so it would look like there was someone in her bed, before pulling on her yankees cap and dashing out of her dorm straight to Percy’s. She was surprised to find all the boys awake. They all were in bed, curtains open, listening to Dean and Ron, who kept talking over each other. Percy looked exhausted and bored. Annabeth walked quickly and quietly to Percy’s bed. She slipped in from the window side, and tapped his leg three times to let him know she was here. Percy grinned in her direction, said goodnight to his roomates, and shut his curtains for the night. Annabeth pulled off her hat, and gave him an amused smile. 

“Wizards.” Percy said, rolling his eyes.

“Tell me about it.” Annabeth said, sighing in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unpopular opinion (?) but I feel so bad for Lavender. She just wanted to be loved!!!!


	35. Sectumsempra

Harry walked back to the common room, his hands shaking. His white school shirt was stained red from blood, blood that was not his. He couldn’t believe what he almost did. Harry had nearly killed Draco Malfoy. 

He didn’t mean to. He didn’t know what the spell did. Draco had fired the cruciatus curse first. None of these were excuses, Harry had done the inexcusable. He felt lucky that all his punishment consisted of was several detentions with Snape. Harry felt like he should’ve been suspended, maybe even expelled.

Harry tried to take a route filled with hallways that no one used, he didn't want to run into anyone. As Harry turned a corner, he found Annabeth and Percy in the hallway. The two of them were obviously talking about something important. Percy was leaning back against the wall, Annabeth standing in front of him, moving her hands a lot as she spoke. They both immediately sensed that there was someone else in the hallway, and quickly turned to face Harry. 

“Harry… is that blood?” Percy asked, slowly.

Both Percy and Annabeth had mirrored expressions of worry and a little bit of guilt. 

“It’s nothing.” Harry said, continuing to walk.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance, and started to walk with Harry. 

“Did something… attack you?” Annabeth asked.

“No.” Harry said. “I’m not the one hurt.”

Percy and Annabeth exchanged another glance. Harry was irritated that they were able to communicate without talking, because right now he knew they were saying something about him. 

“This blood isn’t mine.” Harry clarified. “There was a boy in the bathroom, a spell went wrong.”

Harry cringed internally at the oversimplification of the problem. Harry had done much worse to Draco Malfoy, unintentionally, but still.

Both Percy and Annabeth’s expressions changed. They looked concerned still, but a lot more relieved.

Harry ditched them in the common room, and went up to the dorm to change out of his bloody clothes. Ron and Hermione entered moments later.

“What happened, Harry?” Hermione demanded.

“Why’d you need my textbook? And why are you covered in blood?” Ron said, crossing his arms.

“That quick rambling explanation you gave us a few minutes ago was not enough.” Hermione added.

Harry sighed. He started to retell his story, how he had followed Draco Malfoy into the bathroom, how the two of them had dueled, and how Harry had fired Sectumsempra.

“Sectumsempra, the Prince's spell.” Hermione said, bitterly. “I told you not to trust it.”

“I told you so, really Hermione? Now?” Harry said, irritated.

“What did it do?” Ron asked.

“It ripped him open.” Harry said, his voice shaking.

He told them about how Draco collapsed, his chest bleeding badly. About how Myrtle screamed until Snape burst in. How Snape was able to get Draco back some of his blood and reseal the cuts.

“Harry, that’s it. No more potions textbook, it’s dangerous.” Hermione said, crossing her arms.

“No!” Harry exclaimed.

“What do you mean no? You nearly killed someone!” Hermione said.

“I mean… it was Malfoy.” Ron said.

“You two, honestly! I loathe him as much as you do, but I don’t want his blood on my hands.” Hermione said.

“I can’t give up the textbook. It’s helpful.” Harry said. “I just have to be more cautious.”

Hermione huffed. Ron shrugged in agreement. Harry’s hands still shook. Sectumsempra is definitely a spell he’d never use again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just a quick fyi: The next few chapters will be short, but the ones after are going to be very long!! Just thought I should let you all know! :)


	36. A Quidditch Game To Remember

The last quidditch game of the year was coming up. Percy and Annabeth weren’t sure if they were going to go at first. Harry would be in detention with Snape, they didn’t know if being so far from him was such a good idea. Professor Mcgonagall ended up convincing them to attend. 

Annabeth and Percy stood in the stands next to Hermione, who explained everything to them. Even though they’ve seen a few quidditch matches, they both still barely understood the game.

“Wait, so if the snitch basically wins the game, what’s the point of the chasers?” Percy asked.

“If you score enough, even if your seeker doesn’t catch the snitch you can win.” Hermione said.

“I thought Ginny was a chaser.” Annabeth said.

“She’s Harry’s replacement.” Hermione explained.

“So who replaced her?” Percy asked.

“Dean.” Hermione said.

“I thought he was on the team.” Annabeth said.

“He was Katie Bell’s replacement. Now that she’s back-” Hermione began to say.

“The girl that got hurt earlier in the year, right?” Percy interrupted.

Hermione nodded.

“Did she remember who gave her the necklace?” Percy asked.

“She can’t remember a thing, unfortunately.” Hermione said, frowning.

The three of them turned their attention back to the game. Gryffindor pulled ahead in points, but Ravenclaw stayed persistent. Both teams wanted to win the Quidditch Cup badly. Ron made some fantastic saves, Hermione made sure to point out every single one. Annabeth shuddered whenever a bludger made contact with a player, she could almost feel the pain in her hand again.

“Ginny and Cho are both diving, this could be it!” Hermione said, bouncing up and down.

The seekers both were chasing the tiny gold ball at full speed, before suddenly stopping. The field went silent for a moment, trying to see if either of them had caught the snitch or if they had just lost sight of the ball. Ginny Weasley jumped off her broom and held the tiny gold ball high over her head.

“She did it!” Hermione shouted happily.

Hermione, along with several other Gryffindors raced down the stairs of the stands to congratulate the team. Annabeth and Percy were slower about leaving, but eventually made their way onto the field to congratulate Ron, Ginny and Dean. 

“Party time!” Seamus Finnigan announced.

A massive crowd of kids started to make a beeline for the castle. Ron held onto the quidditch cup proudly, and thrusted it into the air.

“This win was for Harry!” Ron announced.

Annabeth and Percy followed Hermione, Ron and Ginny back into the castle. The entire time, Ron and Ginny talked excitedly about the game. Hermione nodded along, eagerly. Annabeth and Percy did their best to engage in the conversation, but they didn’t fully understand everything Ron and Ginny were talking about. 

Inside the common room music was blasting. Drinks were being passed around. Ron and Ginny were pulled away by other students. Hermione went to go say hello to Neville.

“Care for a drink, Wise Girl?” Percy asked, as they moved deeper into the common room.

“Why not.” Annabeth replied, smiling.

They each grabbed a butterbeer and sat down on an empty couch. The common room was so loud that Annabeth and Percy practically had to shout to hear each other, even though they were sitting right next to each other. 

“Harry! Harry’s back!” Someone announced.

Annabeth and Percy both turned and saw Harry enter the common room, a grin forming on his face.

“We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty!” Ron shouted, waving the cup near Harry.

Harry ginned. Ginny started to race towards Harry, looking ecstatic. She threw her arms around him, for what seemed to be a hug, but Harry kissed her. Ginny looked shocked for half a second, before kissing him back. The common room fell silent, as the two continued to kiss. Ron looked surprised, but not angry. Hermione looked thrilled. Dean looked murderous.

“You owe me a coke when we get home.” Percy said to Annabeth.

“I was off by what, a few days?” Annabeth said.

“Still, I win you lose.” Percy said, grinning. “I’d like a blue coke, to be more specific.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled. They had a bet on when Harry and Ginny would get together, after being pretty confident the two wizards had crushes on each other. Percy bet before the start of May, Annabeth bet after May. 

Harry and Ginny broke apart, and looked sheepishly around. Without another word, Harry and Ginny walked out of the common room. 

“Now that, I did not see coming.” Someone shouted. 

“I did. And now you owe me a coke.” Percy whispered to Annabeth. 

“Oh shut up Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said.


	37. Chirons News

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the back of the charms classroom. The class was loud as students practiced the new incantation, trying to send pillows across the room into a small box. Percy and Annabeth had out their wands and were suppressing their laughter as they tried to make it seem like they were doing magic.

“I should become a magician.” Percy said, while prodding his pillow.

“I’d stick to water tricks, then.” Annabeth said.

“I can get a sparkly coat. Maybe one of those super long scarves to keep in my sleeve.” Percy said, grinning.

“Don’t forget about a top hat with a bunny.” Annabeth said, grinning too.

“Oh, of course.” Percy said. 

The two of them continued to pretend to attempt the charm while chatting about how Percy’s life as a magician would be like. They had a half hour left in class, when they heard a voice from behind them.

“Percy.” Someone whispered. “Annabeth.”

They both whipped around and saw Chiron. The two demigods had a mini heart attack, and frantically looked around to make sure no one saw the iris message. They knew that if Chiron was calling, especially during class, it must be important. 

“Call us back in 5 minutes!” Annabeth whispered.

Chiron nodded, then disappeared without another word. 

Annabeth looked around the class again. Everyone was too absorbed in their work to notice what was happening in the back of the room. 

“Let’s go.” Annabeth said, grabbing her bag and stuffing her textbook and wand inside.

“Should we let Flitwick know?” Percy asked, packing up his things too.

“We don’t have time. Plus, technically we’re not really students.” Annabeth said.

The two of them got up and left the room. They were pretty sure no one saw them leave. Together, they frantically searched the hallways for an empty classroom. With class still in session, a corridor would be too risky.

“Here, empty!” Percy said.

Annabeth and him entered the room quickly, and locked the door behind themselves. Any teacher or student could easily use magic to unlock the door, but hopefully the lock will slow them down slightly.

Percy and Annabeth stood around, waiting anxiously for Chiron to call them back. They were both worried he’d tell them bad news, like their quest had an extension. Even though Hogwarts was cool, neither of them wanted to stay for another year. 

Eventually Chiron did appear once again. He smiled at them both.

“Forgive me for calling, I thought this was your break period.” Chiron said.

“That’s every other week.” Annabeth said.

“But you got us out of class, which is pretty great.” Percy said, smiling. “What’s up?”

“Well, you’ll be glad to know that I bring good news.” Chiron said.

Annabeth and Percy sighed in relief, and listened eagerly.

“Reyna contacted me this morning. I’m pleased to let you know that you both will be attending New Rome University in the fall.” Chiron said.

“Both of us? Like me too?” Percy asked.

Chiron nodded.

“We did it!” Annabeth shouted happily.

“We did it!” Percy said, sounding absolutely ecstatic.

The two of them embraced before remembering Chiron could still see them and quickly broke apart. He was looking at the two of them with a proud, yet amused expression on his face.

“Do you know our SAT scores?” Annabeth asked. “I’m just curious.”

“Give me one moment.” Chiron said.

He started to rifle through papers by his side.

“Annabeth Chase, you received a 1580. A perfect score on math, may I add.” Chiron said. “And Percy Jackson, you received a 1310. Both of you did amazing.”

“Are you sure mine’s right? It seems too high.” Percy said.

“I’m positive.” Chiron said.

Percy still didn’t look convinced. Chiron smiled and held up the paper that read his score.

“No way!” Percy said. “Can you send that to my Mom, I want to frame it.”

“Of course.” Chiron said, smiling.

Percy and Annabeth celebrated a little more, they were both over the moon with happiness.

“Alright, you two better get back to class.” Chiron said. “Well done. We'll celebrate when you come back to camp.”

“Thank you, Chiron!” Percy said, waving.

“See you soon!” Annabeth said, smiling.

Annabeth and Percy had permanent smiles stuck on their faces for the rest of the day. 


	38. One More Nightmare

Percy said goodnight to his dorm mates, and shut the curtains to his bed. He was tired, but he wouldn’t fall asleep without Annabeth. She was now sneaking into his dorm every night. They both knew becoming too dependent on each other for sleep was probably unhealthy, but they made an exception for the rest of the school year. They wanted to make sure that if Voldemort sprung a surprise attack, they’d be ready to fight. 

Percy checked his watch and saw Annabeth was running a little late. While he waited, Percy tried to remember the names of all the constellations she had taught him. Thinking of stars made him sleepy, and a little sad. He had a friend who wanted to see the stars but never got the chance.

“Sorry I’m late.” Annabeth’s voice whispered, as the curtains to the bed opened up. 

She took off her hat and placed it on Percy’s bedside table. She then got on the bed, and reshut the curtains behind her.

“You look exhausted.” Annabeth noted.

“Sleep sounds really nice right now.” Percy said.

“You didn’t have to wait for me!” Annabeth said, slipping under the covers.

Percy shrugged, kissed her goodnight, and wrapped his arms around her. Annabeth nuzzled into his chest, and murmured a goodnight. Percy shut his eyes, and hoped for a nice dream.

Percy found himself in a dark house. Percy immediately cursed and kicked the nearest wall. He had enjoyed his monster free break for the past few months, and really was hoping Voldemort had just given up. Percy begrudgingly walked into the room at the end of the hall, and immediately took his place by the fireplace. Voldemort was sitting in the same, ratty old armchair. The snake was in the back of the room. The rat man was kneeling in front of Voldemort, trembling slightly.

“What day is it, Wormtail?” Voldemort asked, boredly.

“M-m-may 28th.” Wormtail said, his voice shaking.

“And how many days until June 15th?” Voldemort asked.

“Counting t-t-today, 19 days.” Wormtail said, unable to control his trembling body.

“ _ Crucio _ .” Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Wormtail.

Percy watched in horror as Wormtail thrashed around on the ground, screaming. Percy felt sick to his stomach, he didn’t know magic could do that. He knew magic was dangerous, but he didn’t realize how awful it could be.

“As you know, Wormtail, my last day to succeed is June 15. The second it becomes midnight, and I do not have Harry Potter, I lose it all.” Voldemort said, his eyes narrowing. “I lose this clear vision of the world for eternity. I also lose the ability to accept help from any of these amazingly deadly creatures, even if they volunteer themselves.”

“It’s unfair, very unfair.” Wormtail said.

Voldemort sighed and crucioed Wormtail again. Voldemort waited for the screams to die down before continuing to talk.

“This was supposed to be an easy task. I made a deal I believed could be accomplished almost immediately by a common idiot. That is why I wagered so much. Silly on my behalf.” Voldemort said, shaking his head. 

He looked at the rat man.

“You think I’m stupid, Wormtail?” Voldemort asked, his voice dangerously low.

“No! Of course not, my lord.” Wormtail said, shaking violently now.

“I am a legilimens, Wormtail. Do not lie to me, I can see every thought that goes through your head.” Voldemort said. 

Wormtail let out a small squeak of fear. 

“The deal was incredibly favored towards my success. They had to get me Harry Potter by June 15th. The prophecy makes it clear that once he is gone, no one can stop me. After I take over the wizarding world, I repay the monsters by creating a perfect society for them. They accepted immediately, my deal was too good to pass up.” Voldemort said. “Yet, it seems like I have overestimated the abilities of these monsters.”

“These monsters are strong. It’s the demigods… go after them, my lord! Then the monsters can succeed.” Wormatil said.

“I am not stupid enough to kill a child of a god. Instead, I shall let monsters do it for me. I just hope the monsters can bring me back their bodies.” Voldemort said. 

“The demigods have already defeated many monsters, my lord. How will the monsters succeed this time?” Wormtail asked, hesitantly.

“They succeeded against one army, hardly a fight! I have sent triple that!” Voldemort said, laughing darkly.

“Three armies?” Wormtail repeated.

“One is led by my favorite group of monsters. They have promised results. They have been very insightful in navigating this world, and choosing which monsters to send.” Voldemort said, pleasantly.

“It sounds like you will be successful, my lord.” Wormtail said.

“I will. I am using every resource I have on one last attack. One last attack that is guaranteed to be successful.” Voldemort said. 

“You have my complete faith, my lord.” Wormtail said. 

Voldemort gave him a thin smile, before raising his wand.

“ _ Cruico _ .” Voldemort said.

The rat man screams filled Percy’s ears. This time, it didn’t seem like Voldemort had the intention of stopping anytime soon. Voldemort started laughing, like a maniac. 

Percy’s eyes flew open. Annabeth was sitting up, shaking him slightly.

“Are you ok?” Annabeth asked, concerned.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but he was speechless. He couldn’t get the image of Wormtail being tortured out of his mind. He also couldn’t get Voldemort's words to stop ringing through his head. 

“It’s ok, you’re ok.” Annabeth said, softly. “Let’s breathe. Deep breath in, deep breath out.”

Annabeth took his hands with hers. Together, they took several deep breaths.

“How’d you know something was wrong?” Percy asked.

“You were squeezing me really tight.” Annabeth said, giving him a small smile. “And then I saw your face, and you had your nightmare expression on.”

“Did I hurt you?” Percy asked, his eyes growing wide.

“No!” Annabeth assured him.

“I dreamed about Voldemort. I learned a lot.” Percy said.

“That’s good!” Annabeth said. “Do you want to tell me now, or do you want to wait until the morning?”

“Now, so I don’t forget anything.” Percy said, taking a deep breath and deciding where to start. “First off, Harry’s part of a prophecy. That’s why Voldemort wants him dead, Harry’s the only thing standing in the way of his success.”

“Did you hear the full prophecy? Or remember any lines?” Annabeth asked.

“Voldemort just mentioned a prophecy, he didn’t recite anything. And I have a feeling that a prophecy in the wizarding world is different.” Percy said. “Next, the last day the monsters can attack is June 15th. Once midnight hits, Voldemort loses his clear sight, and can’t accept help from any monster.”

“Forever?” Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded.

“The deal they made was that the monsters get Harry to Voldemort. Voldemort then kills Harry and takes over the wizarding world. Voldemort said he’d create a perfect world for the monsters.” Percy said.

“And they just believed him?” Annabeth said, frowning.

“I think the monsters are just desperate. They already put their faith into a titan and an old goddess, neither was successful. At this point, I think they’ll just follow anyone who promises them a world where monsters rule.” Percy said, shrugging. “Anyways, from what I understood it’s one final attack, giving everything he’s got. He said it’ll be the size of three armies, one led by his favorite group of monsters.”

“Any specific monsters mentioned?” Annabeth asked, hopefully.

Percy shook his head.

“Ok, so we should expect a huge attack before or on June 15th?” Annabeth said.

“Yep.” Percy said.

“Wonderful.” Annabeth said, sarcastically.


	39. A Somewhat Plan

Immediately after class, Percy and Annabeth ran off searching for a rainbow. The corridor they normally used was currently occupied by Harry and Ginny. The teachers all had a staff meeting, so Percy and Annabeth couldn’t ask them for help. In the 5th classroom they searched, they were able to find a rainbow. Percy locked the door, Annabeth took out the  drachma and called up Chiron.

“Hello!” Chiron said, pleasantly.

“Hey Chiron.” Annabeth and Percy said, waving.

“You two look stressed, what’s wrong?” Chiron asked.

Percy recapped his dream for Chiron. Chiron was silent for a moment, processing all of the new information.

“If I were you two, I’d tail Harry.” Chiron said. “Don’t leave him alone, at least until June 16th. The threat sounds dangerous, so if you could wait them out, it’ll be safer.”

“So we shouldn’t fight them?” Percy said, surprised.

“You shouldn’t go looking for the fight. It will be easier for you two to just try and let the time run out.” Chiron clarified. “If any monsters get near Harry, by all means fight. But don’t seek out the monsters.”

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

“Be safe. Remember, it’s just you two and Grover, no backup.” Chiron said. “How's your stash of ambrosia and nectar?”

“We finished my stash, but Percy’s still got some of his. Not a crazy amount, but it should be enough for the two of us.” Annabeth said.

“Use it wisely.” Chiron said. “Good luck. Stay safe.”

Percy and Annabeth promised him they would, before waving goodbye. 

For the rest of the week, they trailed Harry after every class. They were pretty lucky, he mainly just spent time in the common room or library. However, Harry now also had a girlfriend. Whenever him and Ginny went to have some alone time, Percy and Annabeth begrudgingly followed, but made sure to keep their distance. 

They had also started checking in with Grover much more frequently. They hoped his sense of smell could give them an idea of when monsters would attack. Unfortunately, Grover’s sense of smell seemed to be malfunctioning.

“It’s like there’s something masking the scent. I can barely smell it!” Grover said, frantically. “I know there’s a lot, but I can’t tell how close or far they are. This has never happened to me before!”

“Voldemort said he was using all his resources on this attack. Maybe he did something so the scent of the monsters will be harder to track.” Annabeth said, frowning.

“I’m so sorry!” Grover said, putting his head into his hands.

“Grover, man, don’t stress yourself out. Right now, focus on setting up traps.” Percy said. “Annabeth and I have a plan. Everything else under control.”

That was a lie, but Grover stressing himself out wouldn’t do them any good. Their plan for the moment was to just follow Harry around, making sure he stayed monster free. They both weren't huge fans of it, but neither of them had any better ideas.

A lot of monsters were coming. Percy and Annabeth both prayed they'd be prepared enough to handle them all. 


	40. Accident

The one class Percy despised with his entire being was Defense Against the Dark Arts. He hated this class primarily because of the teacher. Snape always disliked Percy, but now it seemed like Snape loathed him. Percy was pretty sure it was because of all the stupid questions he asked Snape to distract him while Annabeth searched his office. 

During one incredibly boring lesson, Percy found himself staring out the window rather than listening to Snape. He was drumming Riptide on his desk while thinking of the upcoming attack. He was trying to guess what monsters would be showing up, just to try and make himself feel more prepared. The deadline was getting close, so the attack could be any day now.

“Mr.Jackson!” Snape snapped.

Percy quickly turned his attention back to Snape, and gave him an innocent smile.

“Did you hear what I asked you?” Snape asked.

“I missed it, my bad.” Percy said.

“Read the introduction to Chapter 27.” Snape said, sharply.

Percy glanced down at his textbook, and grimaced when he saw the small text. Reading was always difficult for him, but reading about things he knew nothing about was even worse. Percy started to read aloud for the class, fumbling every few words.

“You are 17, but you cannot read. A common idiot can read.” Snape noted, raising a goblet to his lips.

“I guess I’m an uncommon idiot then.” Percy said, shrugging.

“Keep reading Mr.Jackson.” Snape said, frowning. “You now will read the  _ entire _ chapter for that comment.”

Percy glared at him, and picked up where he left off. He felt anger roaring in his ears, he wanted nothing more than to shut Snape up. 

Percy was reading the next sentence when he heard sputtering, soon followed by gasps of surprise. He looked up, and felt his eyes grow a little wide. Snape’s goblet was now producing a water geyser, hitting Snape straight in the face. 

“Is that you?” Annabeth whispered.

“Accident.” Percy whispered back.

“Serves him right.” Annabeth said, a small smile forming on her face.

Percy watched as Snape finally had the sense to put down the goblet. He flicked his wand to get rid of the water in the goblet, and the large amount that had made its way onto the floor. Snape’s front was drenched, and he had water dripping off the tip of his nose. He locked eyes with Percy, Percy gave him another innocent smile.

“Detention, Mr.Jackson.” Snape said, looking furious. “Report to my office on Friday at 6:30.”

Percy felt his eyes grow wide. He glanced at Annabeth and saw her eyes were wide too. Friday was June 14th, the second to last day the monsters could attack. 

After class, Percy and Annabeth hung back to try and see if they could reason with Snape.

“We’re in the middle of a really important part of our quest, the ending, so if you really need to give me detention, can it be moved until after the 15th?” Percy asked.

“No.” Snape said.

“Why not?” Percy asked. 

“The world does not revolve around you, Mr.Jackson.” Snape said.

“I’m well aware.” Percy said, feeling his temper rise slightly.

“I am a very busy man. Friday will be the date of your detention.” Snape said.

“I’m not even a real student, I don’t think you can actually give me detention.” Percy argued.

“You attacked a teacher, you will suffer the consequences.” Snape said.

“You are probably the-” Percy said, his voice rising.

He stopped talking when Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down slightly. Insulting Snape now definitely wouldn’t get his detention moved.

“Professor, we know the monsters are attacking soon. We need to be on guard, until the deadline is past. Is there really no way you can move Percy’s detention?” Annabeth asked.

“I don’t know why you demigods don’t understand what no means. Mr.Jackson’s detention is on Friday, that is final.” Snape said.

“What happens, and this is completely hypothetical by the way, if I don’t show up?” Percy asked.

“I will find you myself, and drag you down to my office.” Snape said, frowning.

“Professor, please. The only reason we’re here is for our quest, you can’t-” Annabeth started to say.

“I can.” Snape said, cutting her off. “You two may show yourselves out.”

Annabeth muttered several curses in greek before turning and leaving. She knew this was a lost cause.

“Are you sure I can’t just come on the 16th? Or 17th? Or 18th? Or literally any day after that?” Percy asked.

“I am positive.” Snape said, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

Percy rolled his eyes and left the classroom. 

"We'll make a plan for Friday. You're only in detention for the evening, it won't be too bad." Annabeth said, although she didn't sound too confident. "We'll be fine."

"We better be." Percy said, frowning. "Detention with Snape, this is going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I have a question for you all. I can't make the decision, so maybe you guys can be my tie breaker! 
> 
> Would you like Ginny to be involved in the coming events, or should I just stick to the golden trio? That may be super vague, sorry!! I don't want to spoil anything I have planned, I just can't decide if I want to include Ginny or not! I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)


	41. Trouble's Getting Started

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were chatting as they walked through the hallway. It had been a pretty busy Friday for the four of them, they had spent the entire afternoon in the library. It was a beautiful day outside, but Ron and Harry were behind on homework, and Ginny had OWLs to study for. Hermione put her foot down, and insisted they use their time wisely. 

“See, now you have the entire weekend. Doesn’t this feel great?” Hermione asked.

“I hate to admit it, but kinda.” Ron said.

“So, you’ll all start doing your homework in advance now, right?” Hermione prompted.

“Nah, this was more of a one time thing.” Ron said, grinning.

“I have to agree with Ron.” Harry said, grinning too.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

“OWLs aren’t  _ that _ hard, right?” Ginny asked.

“If you study, they won’t be hard.” Hermione said, giving her a stern look.

“You’ll do great.” Harry said, smiling.

“Good luck, you’ll need it.” Ron said, shaking his head.

The four wizards continued on their way back to the common room. It was around 7 o'clock, so they had an hour until dinner. Harry and Ron planned on playing a few rounds of exploding snap, Hermione planed to read the new book she just checked out, and Ginny planned on showering.

“Excuse me, Harry Potter?” A female voice from behind them said.

“Bugger off, leave him alone.” Ron said, not turning around.

“No, it’s an emergency!” Another female voice said.

The four wizards immediately turned around. There were four, older Ravenclaw girls. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all didn't know if they were 6th or 7th years, they were only familiar with a small portion of the Ravenclaws. The girls were all very pretty, and were giving them all dazzling smiles, showing off their very bright, white teeth. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

The Ravenclaw girls were silent for a moment, their eyes flickering from Harry’s hair, to scar, to eyes. Ginny cleared her throat loudly.

“Oh, right! The emergency!” One of them said, sounding weirdly cheerful.

“You need to come with us, urgently!” Another said.

Harry stared at her for a moment. Her voice was familiar, but he didn’t know where he knew her from. 

“What for?” Harry questioned.

“We don’t have time to explain, but lives are at stake! We need to hurry!” The third Ravenclaw said.

“Everyone told us to come to Harry Potter, the strongest wizard at school.” The final Ravenclaw said.

Ginny glared daggers at the girls. Harry felt his face redden from embarrassment.

“Well… come on Harry! To the forest!” One Ravenclaw said.

“The forest? Is someone hurt?” Harry asked.

“Just come on Harry!” The girl with the familiar voice said.

Harry looked at his friends. He didn’t know these girls, and following them blindly into the forest would be stupid. At the same time, they said lives were at stake. Harry didn’t want to be the reason another person died. 

“We’re coming too.” Hermione decided.

Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.  The four Ravenclaws all looked over Ron, Hermione and Ginny, smiles stretching across all of their faces.

“If you insist!” One Ravenclaw said.

None of them knew, but only a few feet away, Annabeth had overheard the entire conversation. She was able to get close enough, yet remain unnoticed, because of her Yankees cap. Everything she heard and saw made her eyes go wide. 

Those weren't Ravenclaw girls, those were Empousai in disguise. 


	42. Threats

Even though Percy was dreading detention, he didn’t regret spraying Snape in the face with water at all. It was an accident, but Percy was glad it happened, minus the detention he received as punishment. Spending extra time with Snape was going to be hell. 

Percy showed up at Snape's office at 6:34. Percy left Annabeth with enough time to get to Snape’s office on time, but he had walked as slow as possible. Snape was waiting for him at the door.

“You’re late.” Snape said.

Percy frowned, and walked inside the office. It was just how Annabeth described, except now there was a small desk in the corner of the room. Snape shut the door behind himself, and went over to his desk.

“You may sit. Your punishment is to write lines.” Snape said.

“How many times?” Percy asked.

“Until I say so.” Snape said. 

Percy walked over to the small desk, and sat down. It was very cramped, Percy’s knees hit the top of the desk, and right elbow hit the wall. 

“I have provided all the materials you need, so start writing.” Snape said, smirking slightly.

“Can I use my pen?” Percy asked. 

“I have given you a quill and ink.” Snape said.

“I can guarantee I will get ink everywhere.” Percy warned.

Snape sighed and flicked his wand. The inkpot and quill on Percy’s desk went zooming over to Snape.

“You may use your pen.” Snape said, frowning slightly.

Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. The pen changed into a sword.

“Mr.Jackson!” Snape said, sharply.

He raised his wand at Percy.

“Chill out.” Percy said, amused.

He stuck the cap on the end of his sword, causing it to shrink back into an uncapped pen. 

“Start writing.” Snape said.

“What am I writing?” Percy asked.

“I will not attack my superiors.” Snape said.

Percy bit back a laugh, and began to copy down the line.

“Could you spell superiors for me?” Percy asked, looking up.

“Figure it out.” Snape snapped.

Percy frowned. He gave up, put down his best guess, s-u-p-e-e-r-i-r-e-r-s. 

Percy spent the next couple of minutes writing in silence. He got bored quickly, but he guessed if he acted good, he would probably get to leave sooner. Percy tried his best to write neatly, but by the end of the page, barley anything was legible. 

“Percy!” A frantic voice said.

He quickly looked up to see Annabeth.

“Empousai, 4 of them, they have Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.” Annabeth said, quickly. “They’re going to the forest!”

“I’ll meet you down there, follow them.” Percy said.

Annabeth nodded, and disappeared. 

Percy changed the capping on his pen, and stood up. Snape had heard the entire iris message, and was looking at Percy carefully. Percy ignored him, walked over to the door, and pulled on the handle. The door didn’t move so Percy tried pushing. It still wouldn’t move. Percy looked for a lock, but the door didn’t appear to have one. He whipped around to face Snape.

“Open the door.” Percy said. 

“No.” Snape said.

“Did you not hear the iris message?” Percy said. “I need to go, the monsters are here, and they have Harry.”

“This is clearly a plan orchestrated to get you out of detention. And if it isn’t, the daughter of Athena can handle it.” Snape said. “Sit down and resume your writing.”

“Open the door!” Percy said.

Snape ignored Percy.

“If anything happens to Annabeth because you’re not letting me go, I will destroy you.” Percy said, raising his voice. “So, if I were you, I’d open the door.”

“Do not threaten me.” Snape snapped.

“Let me go, and I won’t have to.” Percy retorted.

“Sit down.” Snape said. “Unlike most people in this building, I do not fear you.”

“You have no idea what I’m capable of. And I can guarantee you do not want to find out.” Percy said. 

“Amuse me, Mr.Jackson. Why should I fear you?” Snape asked, his lips curling into a smile.

Percy glared at him. He figured the quickest way Snape would let him leave the office was if he scared Snape enough. Percy guessed the best way to scare Snape was to talk about his life.

“When I was 12, I traveled to the underworld and back. I also battled Ares and won. When I was 13, I sailed across the Sea of Monsters. When I was 14, I held up the sky with my own two hands. When I was 15, I traveled through the Labyrinth. When I was 16, I defeated Kronos and his army, survived Tartarus, choked the Goddess of Misery on her own poison, and defeated Gaea and her army. And now, I’m 17, and I’m here saving your school.” Percy said, as calmly as possible. “I didn’t do any of that alone, there’s no way I could have done it without my friends. But I still did it.”

Snape’s expression was unreadable. 

“I will only ask this one more time, before I completely lose it. Open the door.” Percy said. 

Percy waited a moment before trying the door handle. He found it to be unlocked. Percy raced out of Snape’s office, and headed straight towards the nearest exit.

He had some monsters to deal with.


	43. Final Fight

Percy ran out of the castle and scanned the treeline. He saw some figures making their way down to the forest. Although Percy couldn’t see who it was, he saw bright orange hair and figured that it must be Ron or Ginny. Percy took off after them, running as fast as he could. 

“Percy!” Someone whisper-shouted.

Percy immediately knew it was Annabeth. He looked around himself, trying to figure out where she was. Annabeth pulled off her hat, appearing a few feet in front of him.

“I tried to keep my distance, so they don’t pick up my scent.” Annabeth said. “As far as I know, we still have the element of surprise.”

“Do you have a plan?” Percy asked.

“Of course I do.” Annabeth said. “Except you’re probably not going to like it. You’re going to blow our cover.”

“Are we allowed to?” Percy asked, surprised.

“It’s the only plan I’ve got. If we want to save them, we’re going to have to.” Annabeth said. “We can deal with the aftermath later.”

She quickly explained her plan as they hurried after the Empousai and wizards. Percy listened, remembering everything she said to the best of his ability. Her plan was risky, but it had a good shot at working. They stopped a few feet away from the Empousai and wizards, so they were just out of sight.

“Good luck.” Annabeth said, yanking back on her hat.

“You too.” Percy said.

Percy scanned the group. The Empousai all were wearing Ravenclaw school uniforms, but other than that, they were undisguised. Percy assumed they must be manipulating the mist to hide their appearance from the wizards. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all had their wands in their hands. They had just reached the treeline, and were about to walk into the forest. Percy quickly started to approach them.

“Wait!” Percy called.

The group all turned around. The Empousai scowled, the wizards looked surprised to see him.

“Percy? What’s wrong?” Ron asked.

Percy smiled at Ron, but ignored his question. He walked forward, moving in between the wizards and the Empousai. Percy turned his full attention to the 4 monsters, keeping his right hand in his pocket, on Riptide. Percy had his back to the wizards, he really hoped they wouldn’t start using magic on him.

“You really are pathetic.” Percy said, grinning. “Following the orders of a wizard?”

The Empousai snarled at him.

“I mean, they’re basically mortals. When he fails, are you going to serve a mortal kindergartener next?” Percy asked, laughing.

“Percy wh-” Harry started to say, stepping forward.

“Get behind me.” Percy muttered, extended his left arm, pushing Harry back again. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked very confused.

“We hoped you’d be the demigod on this quest.” One Empousa snarled.

“Where’s your sidekick, Percy Jackson?” The second Empousa said. “Where’s the girl? Is she dead?”

“The blondie! The little princess.” Another Empousa jeered. 

“They decided you monsters were so pathetic, I could handle you.” Percy said. “And I don’t have a sidekick, if anything, I’m her’s. But Annabeth’s alive and well, thank you for asking.”

“Pity, I wish I could’ve ripped her apart in front of you.” The final Empousa said.

“Annabeth’s-” Hermione started to say.

Percy quickly looked back and glared, shutting her up.

“Is it really just the four of you? Pathetic.” Percy said, refacing the monsters.

“We’re just The Dark Lord's favorites, so we got to retrieve the boy. Our army should be here soon, instructed to find the demigods and kill them. And kill anyone else they want.” An Empousa said. 

“You work for You Know Who?” Ron asked.

“That’s how I knew your voice, you were in my dream! I couldn’t see you, but I heard you!” Harry exclaimed.

The Empousai all turned their gazes back towards Harry. Percy needed to make them lose interest in Harry, so the wizards could get away.

“You’re really going after Harry Potter? Him, are you for real? Another common wizard, who’s nothing special.” Percy said, scoffing.

“Excuse you?” Ginny said, anger seeping through her voice.

“Don’t you see.” Percy said, ignoring her. “These wizards, I mean, they’re useless!”

“We will be rewarded for the boy.” An Empousa said. 

“Yeah, by a wizard who made an empty promise.” Percy said, rolling his eyes. “I mean, if I were you, I’d forget about Harry and try to kill me. I am one of the reasons why you don’t have the lives you want.”

“Very true.” An Empousa said, thoughtfully.

“I’d love to rip you apart.” Another said.

“And feast on your blood.” A different Empousa added.

“I will, of course, have to fight back a little. I have a reputation to protect.” Percy said. “3 of you, this is going to be fun.”

“There are 4 of us, stupid boy.” An Empousa cackled.

“Are there?” Percy asked.

Right on cue, one Empousa burst into golden dust.

“Oh right, Annabeth is here! I forgot to mention that, didn’t I?” Percy said, grinning.

He uncapped Riptide, and sliced it through the stomach of the nearest Empousa, who was too stunned to react. She quickly crumbled into dust. That left two monsters. One started to thrash her arms around, trying her best to find Annabeth. The other approached Percy carefully, but did not strike.

“I joined this mission because I thought we were hunting you, Percy Jackson.” She said. “The boy with dark hair and green eyes who escaped death. It sounds like you.”

“I’m flattered.” Percy said.

“We’ve met before, I’m sad you don’t remember me.” The Empousa said.

“You’ll have to forgive me, I’ve killed so many of you, you all just seem the same to me.” Percy said, smirking.

“We met during Kronos’s war.” The Empousa said. “I was killed on a boat explosion, caused by you and a son of Hephaestus.”

Percy’s smirk melted off his face, and his sword dipped slightly. This monster was there on the day Beckendorf died, one of Percy’s best friends. 

“You could’ve saved him, Percy Jackson. You were just too weak, too stupid.” The Empousa said, her lips curling into a smile. “Instead, you fled and left him to die.”

“He told me… he told me to go.” Percy stammered. “We both knew… there was no way.”

“We were in your domain, Percy Jackson. A boat in the middle of the water. Of course there was a way.” The Empousa said.

Percy felt frozen. It was like this Empousa had read his innermost thoughts and were voicing them. 

“Percy, snap out of it!” Annabeth shouted. “Don’t let your guard down!”

Percy heard her voice, but didn’t absorb her words. He lowered his sword. 

“Could I really have saved him?” Percy asked, pained.

The Empousa smiled, and lunged. She sank her fangs into his left shoulder. Percy yelped, and used the butt end of his sword to knock her off of him. The Empousa pulled herself off the ground, and ran forward, towards Percy. He blocked her, and knocked her onto the ground once more. The Empousa tried to get to her feet, but with two different legs, she couldn’t get the proper footing to pull herself off the ground. Percy approached her, and towered over her.

“Could I have saved him?” Percy demanded.

“Perhaps.” The Empousa said, smiling evilly. 

Percy glared at this monster. She was one of the reasons why so many of his friends were dead. He raised his sword, and finished her off. He kicked her pile of golden dust, and spit on it. 

“She lied, you know.” Annabeth’s voice said. “You did everything you could.”

Percy jumped slightly. He didn’t realise she was so close, or that she was done fighting her Empousa. Annabeth must’ve noticed his reaction, because she pulled off her Yankee cap, and slipped it onto her wrist. 

“Are you ok?” Annabeth asked, gingerly touching his shoulder.

It was bleeding, a small amount of red blood was seeping through Percy’s white school shirt, but it wasn’t hurting him.

“I’m fine.” Percy said, shrugging. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m all good.” Annabeth said. 

“I’m hoping Grover may come because of our empathy link, but I think it’s just going to be you and me, Wise Girl.” Percy said.

“We can do it.” Annabeth said, sounding confident. 

The two of them turned to face the wizards, ready to quickly explain what was happening, but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all gone.

“Oh gods.” Annabeth said. “Where did they go?"

Percy started to scan the school grounds. He was able to spot flaming red hair by the lake.

“There.” Percy said, pointing.

“Let’s try to get them inside the castle before the other monsters come.” Annabeth said.

“The Empousai said they’ll be here soon.” Percy reminded her.

“We better hurry, then.” Annabeth said.

Together, the two of them started to sprint over to the wizards. As they got closer, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all drew their wands.

“Put down your wands, let us explain.” Annabeth said.

“You’re working for Voldemort.” Harry said.

“No we’re not, we’re actually on your side.” Annabeth said.

“Also, I didn’t mean anything I said. I just needed information from them.” Percy said. “Sorry Harry.”

“It’s a long story, and we don’t have too much time-” Annabeth said.

“I think we deserve an explanation.” Ginny interrupted.

“More monsters are coming, you’ll have to wait.” Percy said.

“We need to get you guys inside the castle. We’ll explain once the monsters are dealt with.” Annabeth said.

The wizards all looked unsure.

“Just answer a few of our questions first. Please.” Hermione said.

“Fine, hurry up.” Annabeth said.

“Those Ravenclaws, they were normal one second and crazy looking the next. What were they?” Ginny asked.

“Empousai.” Annabeth said. “You guys were tricked by the mist.”

“The mist?” Ron said.

Annabeth was about to quickly explain what the mist was, but Percy spotted something in the trees. He squinted, and groaned. 

“Annabeth, they’re here.” Percy said.

She turned around, and watched as monsters started to pour out of the forest. There were multiple hordes of Dracaena and Harpies, and 4 or 5 hellhounds. Annabeth was pretty sure she had also seen a Manticore hiding amongst the monsters. All of the monsters were being led by a Laistrygonian Giant.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other, to make sure they all were seeing the same thing. They wanted to ask Percy and Annabeth what those things were, but it was clear they weren't going to answer any questions.

“A Canadian.” Percy said, frowning.

“We’re not going to make it to the castle.” Annabeth said. “Good thing it’s dinner, no one will come outside.”

“I’ll handle the Canadian.” Percy said. “You hide the wizards, then fight.”

“Wait, we need a real plan!” Annabeth argued.

“We don’t have time!” Percy said, before turning and running towards the monsters.

Percy had a faint idea of what he was going to do, but he was mostly going to improvise. He stopped running a few feet in front of the Giant.

“Hey ugly!” Percy shouted. 

The Laistrygonian Giant glared at Percy, flashing its yellow, pointed teeth.

“Perseus Jackson.” The giant said, slowly.

“Bet you can’t catch me!” Percy said, grinning. 

“You do not want to test me, demigod.” He boomed.

“Slowpoke.” Percy taunted.

The Giant growled slightly, before turning to his troops.

“Find Harry Potter, kill anyone else.” The Laistrygonian Giant instructed.

The Giant started moving towards Percy, swinging his iron club dangerously. Percy took that as his cue to leave, and started to sprint away from where Annabeth and the wizards were. Percy decided to head towards the lake, where he would have an advantage. Unfortunately, the Giant wasn’t as dumb he it looked.

“No, son of Poseidon! We will not be going towards the water!” The Laistrygonian Giant boomed.

It lobbed its iron club forward. Percy had to veer left, away from the lake and towards the forest. Percy decided now was the time to fight. He stopped running, and turned around to face the Laistrygonian Giant. Percy quickly sized up the monster. It was probably around 7 feet tall, small for a Laistrygonian Giant. It had lost its iron club, but still had its fists. 

“Ready to die, Perseus Jackson?” The Giant asked.

“Not yet, I’ll let you know when I am.” Percy said.

Percy raised his sword, and dodged the Giants first attack. Percy jumped as high as he could, and slammed the side of his sword against the Giant’s head. The Giant roared in anger and tried to swat Percy away. 

“Stupid demigod.” The Giant muttered, raising its fist again. 

It brought down its hand, but Percy dodged. He used Riptide to slice at the Giants arm, although he knew it wouldn’t do too much damage. The Giant brought down its other fist, trying to squash Percy again. Percy dodged once again, and rolled underneath the Giants legs. Before the Laistrygonian Giant could turn around, Percy stabbed it in the back. He pushed hard, trying to get Riptide all the way through the Giant's chest, hopefully to the heart. Golden blood was pooling out of the Laistrygonian Giant’s back. Percy pushed harder, using all of his strength. The Giant was fighting hard, but Percy wouldn’t let up. Finally, the Giant was nothing more than a large pile of golden dust. 

Percy took a couple of deep breaths, and scanned his surroundings. The wizards were actually holding their own, sending the Harpies that were trying to get to them backwards with spells. Percy couldn’t see Annabeth anywhere, but he kept on seeing Dracaena burst into golden dust. He knew that was her, using her Yankee’s hat to her advantage. Percy saw the Hellhounds start to bound towards the wizards, so he immediately took off after them.

“Hey! I’m over here!” Percy shouted.

The hounds all stopped for a moment, and turned in his direction. They all took sniffs of the air, before starting to bound after Percy. Percy led them away from the wizards, and back towards where he had just fought the giant. While he ran, he slashed his sword through any monster he passed.

Once all 5 hellhounds were dealt with, Percy started to help Annabeth out with the Dracaenas. The two of them were able to divide up the large group of monsters, each handling half. 

“Stand still, demigod!” One Dracaena screeched.

Percy dodged her attack while finishing off a different Dracaena. He was unable to dodge another attack, and was struck in the face. Percy staggered backwards. His face stung, he assumed there was a cut on his cheek, but it was nothing fatal. 

“Is that the best you’ve got?” Percy taunted.

Four Dracaena advanced on him at once. Percy played defense for a little, blocking all of their jabs, before finally switching to offense and striking them down.

“Who are you doing to save, demigod?” One Dracaena asked.

“What?” Percy said, confused. 

The Dracaena sniggered, and used her weapon to point. The Harpies were getting too close to the wizards now, soon they would be overwhelmed. Annabeth was still fighting a lot of Dracaenas, but Percy could see her. Her Yankee hat laid on the ground, a few feet away from her.

“You’re going to have to choose… if you survive us.” The Dracaena said, smirking.

Percy glared at the monsters, and began to back away. He needed to help them all, so he was going to have to abandon his own fight for the moment. Percy wasn’t going to choose between the wizards and Annabeth. He refused to let anyone die, but he needed a plan. 

Percy’s gaze wandered over to the lake. He got a crazy idea, one so dangerous it could result in everyone’s death, but it could also save them all. Percy concentrated as hard as he could. He willed the water in the lake to start receding, further and further back. He willed the water back as far as he was able to, before forcing it all forward in a giant wave. Percy heard himself yell as he forced the wave forward. It crashed over everything, pulling them all out into the lake.

As much as Percy wanted to just stop, let the water heal him, and catch his breath, he started to swim. He willed the water to push him around, as he searched for his friends. He found the wizards first, who were all kicking frantically, trying to get out of the current. Percy grabbed onto all of them, before making the water push them all forward. Percy found Annabeth soon after. He grabbed a hold of her, and created a huge air bubble. Inside, Annabeth and the wizards all coughed out a bunch of water, and gasped for air. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked around themselves in horror. They were in an air bubble near the bottom of the lake, they were seeing and fighting creatures they didn’t know existed, and their friends were completely crazy.

“Look.” Ginny whispered, pointing.

On the other side of the air bubble, Annabeth had her hands pushed up against the side, and was staring out. She was watching Percy talk, who was still in the lake. They watched in horror as a cut on Percy’s cheek slowly began to close.

“Is he breathing underwater?” Ron whispered.

“It’s impossible, you can’t just breathe underwater.” Hermione whispered back. “You need a bubble head charm, or gillyweed, or some sort of transfiguration.”

“Well what’s he doing then, Hermione?” Harry whispered.

Hermione looked even more confused than before. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stayed quiet, trying to listen to what Percy and Annabeth were saying. They were unable to hear Percy, but tried to read his lips. They think he said something along the lines of finding some extra help.

“That’s a good idea. Just be careful.” Annabeth said. “And, if you can, my hat? I don’t know where it is, but I assume it's on the lake floor.”

Percy nodded, before turning and swimming away. Annabeth turned back towards the wizards. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, before looking herself over. Her uniform was in pretty bad shape. She had lost her tie during the fight, and her shirt was basically transparent thanks to the water. Annabeth’s skirt was slightly ripped, but nothing too bad. She hated fighting in skirts, but she had no choice, and was still putting up a good fight. Her legs had a few bad gashes, so she used her dagger, ripped off parts of her shirt sleeves, and used them as makeshift bandages. Annabeth then looked over the wizards. None of them looked harmed. They just looked drenched, and a little cold. Mostly, they looked confused.

“Can we have some answers now?” Ginny asked.

“Later.” Annabeth said.

“Are you a princess? One of those things called you a princess.” Hermione said.

“No I’m not a princess, they were just mocking me.” Annabeth said, biting back her smile.

“How can we even trust you guys? What if you’re trying to kill us too? Or working with You Know Who?” Ron asked.

“If we wanted you dead, you’d already be dead.” Annabeth said, shrugging.

“What were those things?” Hermione asked.

“Monsters.” Annabeth said. “Look, we’ll explain everything after. The monsters, the mist, who we are, everything.”

“How’s Percy breathing underwater. That’s what he’s doing, right?” Ron asked.

“Yes.” Annabeth said, ignoring the first part of the question. “Are any of you hurt?”

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry shook their heads no.

“Ok, good. Now, when Percy gets back, he’s going to bring us to the shore. When we get on land, you four are to head straight back to the castle.” Annabeth said.

“But-” Ron started to say.

“No!” Annabeth snapped. “When you're inside the castle, go hide in the common room or your dorm.”

“We can help you guys fight.” Harry said.

“No you can’t.” Annabeth said.

“We were doing a pretty good job before.” Ginny pointed out.

“At staling. You were moments from being overwhelmed.” Annabeth said. “These monsters are different, they aren’t really affected by magic. You can send them backwards, maybe hurt them a little, but you can’t kill them. Percy and I are the only ones that can finish them off. His sword and my dagger, those are the only things that can kill them.”

“We could get some of our friends-” Hermione started to say.

“No!” Annabeth snapped. “You’ll just endanger more lives, and blow our cover even more!”

The wizards looked at Annabeth skeptically. She decided she had to give them a little more information.

“These monsters are after you, Harry. They are trying to capture you and bring you to Voldemort. They are going to kill anyone else they can. Involving more people just risks more lives.” Annabeth said.

Percy appeared at the side of the air bubble. He looked at Annabeth, who nodded. Percy willed the water to move the air bubble up, and everyone to shore. Percy made sure everyone was out of the water before getting out himself. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all stared at Percy, he spent the most time in the water, but was completely dry.

“Your hat.” Percy said, handing Annabeth her yankee cap.

“Thank you.” She said, taking it gratefully.

“I found a squid, he’s huge! Anyways, I explained the situation. He’s just going to squeeze any monster he sees until it bursts into golden dust, or he’s going to try to eat them.” Percy said. “He said he’ll signal when all monsters are gone from the water. Like a huge splash or something.”

Annabeth nodded, wrung out her shirt, and started to scan the grounds. There was still a large cluster of Dracaena and Harpies that had either avoided the tidal wave, or had escaped the lake. They were all huddled by the trees, glaring down at Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

“I’ll go handle those guys.” Percy said.

“Alone?” Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

“We need to divide and conquer. I got those guys, you get the ones that’ll be getting out of the lake.” Percy said. “On our way up, I saw some coming.”

“You’re overextending yourself, Percy.” Annabeth said.

“I’m fine, I swear.” Percy said. 

“You’re an idiot.” Annabeth said, affectionately.

“I love you too.” Percy said, grinning.

“Don’t you dare die!” Annabeth said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Wise Girl.” Percy said, smiling.

Percy quickly turned towards the wizards.

“Get to the castle.” Percy said. “We just don’t want you guys getting hurt. When this is all done, I promise we’ll answer every question you have.”

Percy uncapped Riptide, and ran straight for the monsters, ready to finish this battle. 

Percy didn’t mean to conjure a hurricane. He was planning on just swordfighting, but before he knew it, he had a hurricane at his feet. Percy didn’t regret it though, it made killing all of the monsters much easier. He was able to destroy more at once, and was able to keep monsters off his back. He killed the Harpies easily, the Dracaenas took a little more effort. 

As Percy was fighting the final few monsters, he heard a huge splash. He knew that meant there were no more monsters left in the lake. He tore his gaze away from the Dracaenas and looked at the shore of the lake. Annabeth was finishing off the final Harpies who had made their way out of the water. Percy grinned, turned back to the monsters.

“Any last words?” Percy asked.

“You cannot kill us, demigod. We will kill you.” One Dracaena shouted.

Percy laughed at them. The Dracaenas were all trying to get to him, but were being pushed back thanks to the small hurricane. Percy decided to put them out of their misery, and raised Riptide. 

Soon, all that was left of the monsters was dust. Percy’s hurricane disappeared, he felt completely drained of energy. He looked down towards the shore, and saw that there were no monsters there either. Percy spotted Annabeth running towards him. He started to make his way towards her, but he was so exhausted he could barely support his own weight. Percy collapsed onto his knees, dropping his sword at his side. 

“Are you ok?” Annabeth asked, her voice laced with fear.

“I think I overextended myself." Percy said.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said.

"I just need a nap.” Percy said, grinning.

Annabeth smiled, dropped her Yankees hat, and helped him off the ground. Percy put his hands on her shoulders for support. 

“We did it. We completed our quest.” Annabeth said, giddily.

“We’re going to get to go home soon.” Percy said. 

Percy and Annabeth kissed. For a moment, nothing else in the world mattered. 

“We’re ok.” Percy said, smiling.

Annabeth rested her forehead against Percy’s chest, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt so relieved. Everyone was safe, they were both alive. 

Annabeth heard Percy sharply inhale, before feeling him start to fall forward.

“Percy?” Annabeth said, confused.

She looked up, and saw that his eyes were rolled back into his head. He fell forward, slipping past her, and hitting the ground. Annabeth’s confusion melted away instantly, and changed into fear. A Manticore was standing behind from where Percy was moments ago. It was large, even for a Manticore. Its tail was raised, the tip of its stinger was slightly red from blood. Annabeth realized it had snuck up behind Percy and stabbed him somewhere, probably injecting him with poison. Annabeth had seen a Manticore at the beginning, she just figured the squid had dealt with it. Anger surged through her, this monster wasn’t going to kill them when they were so close to success.

“No!” Annabeth shouted, lunging forward, dagger in hand.

The Manticore snarled, and swatted her away. Annabeth flew back several feet, hitting the ground harshly. She felt winded and her ribs hurt, but she pulled herself off the ground, and started running back to where the monster was. The Manticore loomed over Percy. It used its paw to swipe Riptide and Annabeth's hat far away from his body.

“Get away from him!” Annabeth shouted.

She wished she hadn’t dropped her hat, but she couldn’t do anything about it now. She dodged the Manticore’s paw, raised her dagger, and sank it into its left eye. She tried to pull her dagger back out, but the Manticore jerked its head away too fast. It cried out, and stumbled backwards, over Percy’s legs. Annabeth thought she heard a small crack, she wouldn’t be surprised if it had broken one or both of Percy’s legs. The Manticore retreated, trying to pry out the dagger. 

Annabeth knew she didn’t have too much time, her dagger would only occupy the monster for a few moments. She saw where the Manticore had struck Percy with its stinger, in the middle of his back, a few inches above from where his  Achilles spot used to be. Manticore poison usually only weakens the body, but it can be deadly. She was relieved to see it didn't look like it pierced him too deep, but she knew it was still dangerous. Annabeth grabbed onto Percy’s arms, and started to drag him towards the castle as quickly as she could.

“Hang on Percy, you're not dying on me.” Annabeth said, her voice shaking slightly.

There was a loud battle cry. Annabeth quickly looked up to see the Manticore bounding towards her. She was defenseless, all she had left was hand to hand combat. She dodged its first pounce, and kicked its side. Annabeth fought as hard as she could, but she was tired too. She was trying to protect herself and Percy with no weapon and no materials to help her out. Annabeth kept on dodging, sidestepping, and rolling to avoid the monster. The Manticore was getting agitated, and shouted again. This time, it timed its pounce properly and was able to pin Annabeth to the ground. She struggled underneath the weight of the monster, but there was nothing she could do. One of her hands was free, the other was trapped under her body. Annabeth thrashed around, but it was useless. 

“It seems like I have caught Percy Jackson and his little blondie. Annabeth Chase, am I correct?” The Manticore taunted.

Annabeth glared at the monster. The Manticore didn’t like not being answered. It pushed down on Annabeth’s neck, not hard enough to cut off her air, but hard enough to send her a message.

“You’re correct.” Annabeth said, stiffly.

“I knew I could catch you both off guard. I waited back in the forest, all alone, watching for the perfect time to pounce.” The Manticore bragged.

Annabeth laid there, trying her best to think of a way out. She cursed herself for being so stupid, she should’ve gone for Riptide, which almost certainly reappeared in Percy’s pocket, instead of trying to drag him to the castle. She had made Percy let his guard down. She wasn’t watching his back, she always watched his back. Annabeth’s stupidity was going to cost them their lives. 

She refused to accept defeat though, not yet. She had one last card to play, talking her way out.

“What are you planning to do to us?” Annabeth asked.

“Kill you, you stupid girl.” The Manticore said, laughing. “I will be known as the one who finally killed Percy Jackson. Not even Kronos could do that.”

“You want to be remembered? You want to be famous?” Annabeth asked.

The Manticore just grunted in response.

“Well, I have a better idea. And you’ll be guaranteed more fame.” Annabeth said, as calmly as she could.

“I’m listening.” The Manticore said. 

“Well, you can let us live, and stop killing.” Annabeth said. 

“You mean… become a vegetarian?” The Manticore asked. 

“Yes! Everyone will know you as the kind Manticore, who does not kill, and is loved by all. Your story will be written, and passed on for eons. Mortals will probably learn about you, demigods definitely will.” Annabeth said.

The Manticore studied her face. For a moment, Annabeth though she had succeeded. All of her hope disappeared when the Manticore started laughing.

“You stupid girl!” The Manticore said. “I don’t want to be loved! I want to be feared!”

“People will still fear you!” Annabeth claimed.

The Manticore pushed down on her throat again, harder this time. Annabeth gasped for air, and struggled underneath the grip of the monster. The monster enjoyed watching her suffer for a few moments, before loosening its grip. 

“You don’t have to kill us.” Annabeth said.

“You’re correct, I don’t have to. I want to.” The Manticore said. “Then, I will enter the school, kill everyone else, and take Harry Potter back to the Dark Lord.”

“You can’t believe his claims, you know he can’t do any of that!” Annabeth said.

“I’ll enjoy finding out.” The Manticore said, smiling evilly at Annabeth. "You never will though, you'll be dead."

The Manticore didn’t move its paw from her neck, but shifted its attention to Percy. It used one of its paws to turn him over, so Percy was laying on his back. Percy’s eyes were closed, he was getting pale, and he barely looked like he was breathing. 

“He looks similar to Poseidon.” The Manticore noted. “This makes it even more enjoyable.”

The manticore looked like it had a sudden realization.

“That’s right!” The manticore exclaimed. “You're the one dating him. The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena! This keeps on getting better and better.” 

Annabeth glared at the monster.

“Oh blondie, don’t look so mad. I’m going to torture him a little before I kill him.” The Manticore said. “It’s a shame he’s completely out, I would’ve liked to torture you in front of him.”

The Manticore raised its paw over Percy’s face. 

“Don’t touch him!” Annabeth yelled.

She used her free hand to pry at the Manticore’s paw on her neck, while thrashing around again. The Manticore grabbed her hand and snapped her wrist. Annabeth screamed so loud, she wouldn’t be surprised if her friends back home heard. Her hand fell limply to her side, pulsing in pain. She didn’t want to cry, but she couldn’t help it. Tears started streaming out of her eyes, tears of sadness, tears of anger, and tears of pain.

The Manticore raised its paw, ready to strike once again. Annabeth turned her head, unable to watch. She heard the sound of the Manticore making contact with Percy.

“You missed the best part!” The Manticore said, tisking. “I guess I’ll have to do it again, and make you watch.”

It moved its paw from her neck to her face. The Manticore let its claws come out partially, so they were slightly digging into her face. The Manticore forced her to look at Percy. His nose was bleeding now, badly. The Manticore brought his other paw down on Percy’s face again. If his nose wasn’t broken before, it was now.

“Stop it.” Annabeth sobbed. “Please, stop it.”

“Do not try and beg, demigod. You’re wasting your breath.” The Manticore said.

“You don’t want to kill him.” Annabeth said, her voice shaking. “Percy is Poseidon’s only living demigod son. He will be furious if you kill him.”

“So what?” The Manticore said.

“You’ll be sent to Tartarus.” Annabeth said.

“I will be welcomed into Tartarus as a hero.” The Manticore said.

“No you won’t!” Annabeth said. “I’ve been down there. No one cares about who you are or what you’ve done. It’s kill or be killed.”

“That’s right, you two are the demigods who escaped Tartarus! That means your death is long overdue.” The Manticore said.

“No, plea-” Annabeth started to say.

She was cut off by the Manticore pushing down on her throat again. Annabeth gasped and struggled. Right when she started to see spots in her eyes, the Manticore stopped. 

“Do you ever stop talking?” The Manticore said, boredly. “Now… where was I? Oh right, the torture!”

The Manticore looked over Percy, trying to decide where he wanted to attack. 

“Don’t touch him.” Annabeth shouted. “Don’t you dare.”

“Or what, blondie?” The Manticore said.

Annabeth's bottom lip trembled, and she did not respond. She had nothing to say, nothing to wager. She was all out of cards. 

“You deserve some torture to. I was going to wait a little longer, but you’re getting annoying.” The Manticore decided.

It curled its paws into makeshift fists, and brought them down on her chest, abdomen, and side. Annabeth stifled all cries of pain, not wanting to give the Manticore the satisfaction it craved.

“Now, the boy’s turn!” The Manticore said, happily.

The Manticore raised a paw, and extended its claws. It raked them down Percy’s chest. Annabeth couldn’t help herself, she screamed for him. If the Manticore poison didn’t kill Percy quick enough, he’d just bleed to death.

“You are so annoying, little girl.” The Manticore said. “I didn’t cut deep enough to kill him, just enough to make him nice and bloody. I plan to make sure his death is long and painful.”

Annabeth’s mind was blank. She had no plan, she couldn’t think of a way out. 

“Please. Please just let us go.” Annabeth sobbed. 

“No.” The Manticore said. “I think I’ll poison you now.”

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut. They were going to die, no one was coming to help. There was a small chance that maybe Grover realized something was wrong through the empathy link, but Annabeth knew he wouldn’t get to them in time. She also knew because of the empathy link, when Percy died, Grover would most likely die too. It seemed cruel that they were all going to die when they were so close to success, but that was the demigod lifestyle. 

Annabeth felt the Manticore stinger pierce her shoulder, before everything went black. 


	44. Finishing The Fight

Percy and Annabeth had instructed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to run and hide. Although they ran back up to the castle, they never went back inside. They were all too curious, and couldn’t help themselves from watching Annabeth and Percy fight. The two of them fought the monsters mercilessly. Annabeth kept on disappearing then reappearing, and Percy had summoned a small hurricane. None of them knew how Percy and Annabeth were doing any of this, but they knew it wasn’t their type of magic.

“What do you think they are?” Ron asked. “They’re clearly not like us.”

Ginny, Harry and Ron all turned to Hermione, who almost always had the answers.

“I don’t know, I’m just as confused as you all!” Hermione said, defensively. “But those Ravenclaws, or as Annabeth called them, Empousai, called Percy a demigod.”

“So he’s part god?” Ginny asked. “Is that even possible?”

“Like a descendant of Merlin or something?” Ron asked.

“Merlin wasn’t a god. He’s just an ancient wizard.” Hermione said.

“He was like a god, though.” Ron said.

“Have you ever heard of Empousai, Hermione?” Harry asked.

“The name’s vaguely familiar, but I can’t place it.” Hermione said.

“This is all so… weird.” Ginny said.

“They promised to answer our questions once they were done.” Harry said. “I guess we’ll learn then.”

Percy and Annabeth fought for around 10 more minutes, before they had successfully killed every threat. They both looked around the grounds, a look of relief spreading across their faces. Annabeth ran to Percy. Percy tried to run to her, but fell to his knees, as if he ran out of every ounce of strength he had. He said something to Annabeth, which made her smile, before she helped him to his feet. They kissed, the four wizards looked away to give them a smidge of privacy. When they looked back, Annabeth had her head down, rested on Percy’s chest, while Percy hugged her. 

“Guys, what’s that?” Ron asked, pointing.

There was a large, fast moving animal bounding towards Percy and Annabeth. Neither of them seemed to notice it making its way towards them. 

“Is it dangerous? Should we shout?” Ron asked.

They didn’t have the opportunity to decide. The animal had made its way to Percy, and stabbed him in the back with its tail. The wizards watched Percy fall to the ground. Annabeth tried reacting, but was thrown a few feet backwards by the animal. 

“What is that!” Ginny exclaimed.

The four wizards studied the animal that was looming over Percy. It had the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and the face of a human. It was huge, and terrifying to look at. They knew it must be a monster Percy and Annabeth had missed. 

“That’s a Manticore!” Hermione said, gasping. “But…they're so rare! And they’re only supposed to be in Greece! What’s one doing here?”

“I think we’re past logic now, Hermione.” Ron said.

“We need to help them.” Harry said. “Even though we don’t know what they are, or who they really are, they’re still our friends!”

“Annabeth’s got it.” Ginny said, although she didn’t sound too sure.

Annabeth ran back towards the Manticore, and this time, she was able to dodge all of its attacks. She sunk her dagger into its eye, which caused the monster to retreat. Annabeth quickly looked around herself. They were able to catch a glimpse of her expression, she looked terrified. Annabeth grabbed Percy by the arms, and started to drag him towards the castle as quick as she could.

“I think he’s dead.” Hermione said, softly.

Harry looked at her, feeling his stomach drop.

“What!” Ron exclaimed.

“Manticores, they’re rare in the wizarding world. But it’s said that one sting will cause instant death.” Hermione said, her voice shaking.

“I don’t think the rules apply to them. There's no way he's dead.” Ron exclaimed. 

“They need our help.” Harry said. 

“We can’t! Annabeth told us we couldn’t!” Hermione said, sounding crestfallen.

The Manticore had recovered and was advancing on Annabeth again. She held her own for a surprisingly long time, before being overtaken. Annabeth was pinned to the ground by the large monster. 

“What’s a Manticore’s weakness? Maybe we can do something!” Harry said, watching in horror.

Hermione was silent for a few moments, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to remember. 

“Manticores are classified as an XXXXX beasts.” Hermione said. “Their skin repels most spells, and they are incredibly hard to subdue.”

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Annabeth's screams of pure agony. 

“We need to help them! Now!” Harry said. “If we don’t do something soon, they’ll both die!”

“Well, what if we don’t fight it like wizards?” Ginny suggested. “Annabeth told us only Percy’s sword or her dagger could kill monsters. Let’s find one of them, and use that.”

“Easier said than done. We can’t summon them, because we don’t know where they are.” Ron said.

“Annabeth was using her dagger earlier, she got it stuck in the Manticore’s eye! It must’ve pried it out, so it’s probably on the ground behind them.” Hermione said.

“Harry, you can use your cloak to sneak behind the Manticore and find her dagger. The rest of us will distract it with spells.” Ron said.

“Spells won’t work on it, Ron.” Ginny said.

“Exactly. It’ll be a pointless distraction, but it should work.” Ron said. “And Harry, if you get her dagger, you could stab it in the head! Or heart! Or anything that would kill it quickly!”

“What if you guys get hurt! Or stung?” Harry exclaimed.

“We can risk that, or we can watch Percy and Annabeth get murdered.” Ron said. “And I assume that thing won’t be stopping after them, so we’ll be fighting it eventually.”

They heard Annabeth scream again, so they knew they didn’t have time to think on it, they needed to act immediately.

“Let’s go.” Harry said. “All under the cloak, until we get there.”

Together, the four wizards started to hurry towards the Manticore, Percy and Annabeth. It was squished, and hard to walk, but Hermione and Ginny were both small enough to not take up too much space. As they got closer, they could hear what the Manticore was saying.

“I think I’ll poison you now.” The Manticore said, sounding delighted.

It raised its tail, and brought down the stinger on Annabeth’s shoulder. She gasped at contact, but made no other sound. The Manticore studied her for a moment, before prodding her face with one of its paws.

“Stupid girl, did you lose consciousness too?” The Manticore asked.

The Manticore shoved her with its paws, moving her like a ragdoll.

“My my, demigods can’t even take a little bit of poison these days.” The Manticore said, sighing. “Torture is much less fun with unconscious people.”

The Manticore looked at Percy and Annabeth’s bodies, and tisked.

“What shall I do first? I guess I could drown her, that would be ironic. Or I could rip out her tongue, she did talk too much.” The Manticore said. “And him, maybe I’ll bash in his head. No no, I want him to be semi recognisable so I can parade him around. I can carve out his heart though, that's definatley a possibility.”

The Manticore started to hum as it though of the best way to torture and kill Annabeth and Percy. 

“Now.” Ron whispered.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione all jumped out from under the cloak, their wands raised. 

“Stupify!” The three of them yelled together.

The Manticore looked up, surprised. The spells made contact with the monster but didn’t do anything. The Manticore smirked at the wizards, then yawned.

“Leave me, wizards. I will kill you three later, first, let me play with my food.” The Manticore said.

“Those are our friends!” Ron shouted. “You’re not eating our friends.”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t eat them! Yet.” The Manticore said. “I first need to spread the word that Percy Jackson and his little blondie are dead. I won’t be believed without proof.”

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all started rapidly firing spells. The Manticore ignored them, and continued to think of the best ways to make Percy and Annabeth’s deaths as horrific as possible.  Harry, still concealed by the cloak, rushed behind the Manticore. He ran as fast as he could, frantically searching the ground. 

“You all look very tasty. I think after I finish dealing with these two, I’ll eat you three.” The Manticore said.

Harry circled the area the Manticore had retreated to, his eyes searching for anything bronze. Just as he was starting to lose hope, he saw a small trail of golden liquid. Harry began to follow it, and sure enough, it led to a bronze dagger. Most of the blade had some of the golden liquid on it, so Harry figured that the blood of a Manticore must be gold. 

“I’m going to give you three a running start.” The Manticore growled, standing up. “Killing these two was supposed to be fun, but you’re ruining it!”

Harry picked up the blade, and sprinted towards the Manticore, which was slowly starting to approach Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry stopped thinking, and just followed his instincts. He jumped onto the Manticore's back, and slammed Annabeth’s dagger into the back of the Manticore's head. The Manticore howled in pain. Harry pulled out the blade, and prepared to stab again.

“How dare you try and defeat me!” The Manticore shouted.

It revved up its tail. Harry made a split second decision to fling himself off the Manticore. The monster striked a moment after Harry moved, resulting in it piercing its own head. It screamed loudly.

“Harry!” Ginny shouted.

“I’m alright.” Harry said, pulling off his cloak.

Harry quickly moved over to his friends, standing in front of them with Annabeth’s dagger in hand. The Manticore glared at all of them.

“You cannot stop me!” The Manticore screamed.

It looked like it was going to pounce, but stopped when it saw its paws, which were slowly crumbling into golden dust.

“No!” The Manticore shouted. “Not before I finish them off!”

The Manticore swiped at Percy, but its paws were completely gone. It tried to pierce Annabeth again, with its stinger, but that too was gone.

“No!” The Manticore screamed. “You will regret this! I will be back to seek my revenge!”

The Manticore fully disintegrated into golden dust.

“You did it, Harry!” Hermione said.

“We did it.” Harry corrected.

The four of them celebrated for a few seconds, before remembering Annabeth and Percy. They immediately rushed over. Percy and Annabeth looked like corpses. Hermione let out a small squeak, before crouching down to see if they still had heartbeats.

“They’re alive. I don’t know how they survived the sting, but they did.” Hermione said, sounding relieved.

“Let’s hurry up and get them to the hospital wing.” Ron said. 

Together, they levitated Percy and Annabeth’s bodies up, off the ground, and started to quickly bring them to the castle. They prayed that they weren't too late, and that their friends could still be saved. 


	45. Healing

“Help! We need help!” Harry shouted, as they burst into the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over, and gasped when she saw the two unconscious bodies. She summoned over two beds so Annabeth and Percy could be put down. Madam Pomfrey also readjusted the beds so Annabeth and Percy were sitting up slightly. 

“Check to make sure that there are no other students in here!” Madam Pomfrey instructed. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all slightly confused, but did as they were told. They checked every bed, and confirmed that no one else was in the hospital wing. While they did that, Madam Pomfrey moved Percy and Annabeth’s beds, so they were towards the back of the hospital wing. She kept their beds extremely close together, practically pushed against each other. 

“They’re special. We don’t know how… they said they’d explain later.” Ron said.

“Don’t you worry, I’m aware of their complicated situation.” Madam Pomfrey said, although she was turning a little pale.

Madam Pomfrey quickly looked over Percy and Annabeth, before sending out a patronus message.

“You four shouldn’t be here.” Madam Pomfrey said, suddenly. “I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“We’re not going anywhere!” Harry argued.

Madam Pomfrey was about to put up a fight, when Professor Mcgonagall burst through the doors.

“Poppy, what’s the…” Professor Mcgonagall said, trailing off when she saw Percy and Annabeth’s bodies.

She hurried over to Percy and Annabeth, her face getting paler as she got closer. Professor Mcgonagall looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

“Do you know?” Professor Mcgonagall asked.

“We saw some things, they promised they’d explain later.” Harry said.

“Minerva, I was told I could treat their minor wounds. I don’t know about more severe injuries.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“We can get help.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

“The four of them must go.” Madam Pomfrey said, gesturing to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

“They already know too much.” Professor Mcgonagall said. “We may need their help. For the moment, they should stay.”

Madam Pomfrey frowned, but nodded.

“How do we contact help?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“Their backpacks.” Professor Mcgonagall said. “They arrived at school with just backpacks, their supplies must be inside.”

“Should we run and get them?” Ginny asked.

“We can summon Percy’s. It’ll be faster. We always leave a window to the dorm open during the warmer months.” Ron said.

Professor Mcgonagall hurried over to the nearest window, and raised her wand.

“Accio Percy Jackson’s backpack!” Professor Mcgonagall said.

They waited a few moments, before seeing two objects start to zoom towards Professor Mcgonagall. She moved away from the window, and let the two backpacks zoom inside. One was the backpack Percy used for classes, the other was the one he never took out of the dorm.

“Look for golden coins.” Professor Mcgonagall said, picking up his school backpack.

Harry grabbed the second backpack, and took it over to a nearby bed. Harry unzipped it, and dumped it out. A few things fell out, including a notebook, a few granola bar wrappers, a wad of American bills, an old boarding pass, a large canteen, a plastic baggy full of unfamiliar looking food, and a pouch with five golden coins inside.

“Here!” Harry said, tossing one to Professor Mcgonagall.

Professor Mcgonagall raised her wand, and created a large rainbow at eye level. 

“Minerva, do you know what you’re doing?” Madam Pomfrey asked. “I sent for your help because you’ve been in such close contact with them, but maybe I should send for Dumbledore too?”

“Albus is currently away on business.” Professor Mcgonagall said, frowning. “I saw them do it once, I believe I remember enough to do it too.”

Professor Mcgonagall took the golden coin, and tossed it into the rainbow. To Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny’s surprise, the coin disappeared.

“Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering.” Professor Mcgonagall said. “Show me Grover Underwood.”

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stared at her surprised. They had never heard a spell like this, they all assumed it must be some sort of code. They also had never heard or someone named Grover Underwood.

The rainbow disappeared for a few moments, before becoming the image of the back of someone’s head. The person had had brown, curly hair.

“Annabeth is that you? If it is, can you wake Percy up? Whatever he’s dreaming is giving me an awful headache, I feel sick.” Grover said.

When he turned around, he froze, an aluminum can stopping a few inches from his mouth. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked at the boy in slight surprise, he had two small horns protruding from the top of his head. 

“Who are you, how may I help?” Grover asked, lowering the can. “I am currently on a quest, so if this has anything to do regarding the Council of Cloven Elders, please contact other council members.”

“I work at the school and have been overseeing the quest Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are on.” Professor Mcgonagall said. “I am Professor Mcgonagall.”

“Oh right, we’ve met once!” Grover said, smiling. “How may I be of service.”

Professor Mcgonagall moved to show him Percy and Annabeth. Grover screamed when he saw them.

“PERCY! ANNABETH!” Grover shouted.

He popped the aluminum can into his mouth, chewing furiously.

“WHAT HAPPENED!” Grover shouted. 

“A Manticore.” Hermione said, loud enough to be heard.

Professor Mcgonagall becconded Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny over. The four of them quickly explained what happened. Grover’s eyes got wider as he listened, and he occasionally consumed another aluminum can.

“I can help with most of their injuries, except for the poison. And that’s what’s killing them.” Grover said, sounding heartbroken.

Grover thought for a moment.

“Ok, this is what we’re going to do. Professor Mcgonagall, could you meet me at the main entrance of the school, and take me to a garden or something? I’ll need various plants, and scavenging will take way too much time.” Grover asked.

Professor Mcgonagall nodded.

“Now, the rest of you, You need to iris message Half Blood Hill. Ask for Chiron, tell him Grover told you to call. Explain the situation, he may be able to offer a solution for the Manticore poison.” Grover said.

“And if he can’t?” Harry asked, hesitantly.

Grover’s eyes brimmed with tears.

“Then the three of us die.” Grover said, his voice shaking slightly.

“You too?” Ron asked.

“Percy and I have an empathy link. When one of us dies, so does the other.” Grover said.

They were all silent for a moment.

“We’re wasting time, every second counts!” Grover said. “Professor, I can run fast, I’ll be there in less than 10 minutes. Everyone else, call up Half Blood Hill! Any questions?”

Professor Mcgonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all shook their heads no.

“Good luck.” Grover said.

Grover’s image disappeared seconds later. Professor Mcgonagall turned to the four younger wizards.

“You four, would you like to stay and help? You may leave if you wish.” She asked.

“Of course we’ll help.” Harry said.

“And you know how to call? Iris message, that’s what we just did.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

“Yes.” Hermione said.

Professor Mcgonagall nodded, and left the hospital wing without another word. 

“You four make the call. I’m going to prepare.” Madam Pomfrey said.

She started hurrying all around the hospital wing, gathering various materials. 

Ginny grabbed another golden coin, and handed it to Hermione. Hermione casted a large rainbow at eye level, a few feet in front of Percy and Annabeth’s beds. 

“Maybe we should block them? So we can give them a warning.” Ron suggested.

The four of them quickly moved to stand in front of Percy and Annabeth’s beds, doing their best to block their bodies. 

“Ready?” Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, and tossed the golden coin into the rainbow. 

“Oh Iris, goddesses of the rainbow, please accept my offering.” Hermione said. “Show me Half Blood Hill.”

The rainbow disappeared, before showing a beautiful landscape. It was still bright outside, the sun was high in the sky. The grass was green, and looked well kept. A lake could be seen in the distance. Two teenagers were walking nearby, one boy and one girl. They both were wearing bright orange t-shirts. The boy had dark hair, the girl had brown hair pulled back with a red bandana. They both looked very strong and very intimidating, the girl especially.

“Excuse me!” Ginny called.

The girl and boy both stopped and turned in the direction of the iris message. The two of them sighed and walked over.

“Who are you? I don’t recognize you.” The girl asked.

“Greek or Roman?” The boy asked.

“British.” Ron said, confused.

The girl and boy groaned.

“Mortals got into the system again.” The boy said, shaking his head.

“Chris, go tell Chiron.” The girl said, frowning.

“We need to talk to Chiron, actually!” Hermione said.

“So you’re not mortals.” The boy, Chris, said, surprised.

“Why do you need him? What did you mess up?” The girl asked. 

Harry knew they were wasting time, so he stepped out of the way, allowing Percy’s body to be shown. 

“Is that… Percy?” Chris asked, his eyes widening.

“Where’s Annabeth!” The girl demanded.

Ginny stepped out of the way, and revealed Annabeth’s body.

“You killed them.” Chris said, disbelieved.

“What! No-” Harry started to say.

“This means war!” The girl shouted. “Prepare yourselves, because we will come and destroy you all!”

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, before moving back to block the bodies. Clearly this was wasting more time than saving any. 

“Clarisse, stop declaring war on everyone.” A different voice called.

“They killed Percy and Annabeth!” The girl, Clarisse, shouted.

“We didn’t kill-” Hermione started to say.

She was interrupted by several more people in orange shirts running over, all talking over each other. 

“Clarisse, these people don’t look like Percy and Annabeth.” A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses said.

“They’re blocking their bodies.” Clarisse growled.

“Piper, you know what to do.” Chris said, frowning.

A very pretty girl with choppy, brown hair stepped to the front of the iris message.

“All of you, move out of the way.” She said.

Something about her voice made them all blindly do what she said. It was as if she used the imperius curse on them momentarily. Harry and Ron walked to the left, Hermione and Ginny walked to the right. 

They heard multiple gasps, and a few wails. Harry wished they had thought of cleaning up Percy and Annabeth a little, because they both looked awful. They were both dangerously pale. Annabeth’s face was decorated with scratches that had not stopped bleeding. Percy’s nose looked slightly crooked. His nose was still bleeding, and had left practically every part of his face below his nose coated in blood. Annabeth’s shirt was stained red on the left side, because of her hurt shoulder. Percy’s shirt was in tatters, and was dripping his blood because of the 5 gashes on his chest. Annabeth’s neck was covered in multiple bruises from when she was held down, and Percy had a few on his cheeks.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly rushed back in front of the bodies. Everyone on the other side of the screen started hurling insults, and screaming at them. Harry tried desperately to explain the situation, and that Percy and Annabeth were not dead, but no one would listen to him.

“You killed my sister!” One boy shouted.

“What did you do to them, stick them back in Tartarus?” Another boy shouted.

“Murders!” A girl screamed.

“They just got into college too! They gave up a year of their lives to protect some wizards, and now they don’t even get the future they deserve!” A girl hollered.

“Percy has a sister!” Chris yelled. “He hasn’t gotten to meet her yet, and now he’ll never get the chance, because of you!”

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were stung by these people’s words, and couldn’t help feeling guilty. Person after person yelled their hearts out, occasionally getting choked up. Eventually, a silence fell over the crowd. A centaur galloped into view, his face very pale and worried.

“Is it true?” He asked. “Both of them?”

“No!” Harry exclaimed.

All heads turned to him.

“Percy and Annabeth are alive, but they’re dying! Grover told us to call, and ask for Chiron.” Harry explained. 

“I am Chiron.” The centaur said. “What happened?”

Harry quickly recapped the events of the evening.

“We especially need help getting rid of the Manticore poison.” Ron said.

“Show me them.” Chiron said, softly.

The four wizards moved to the sides, allowing Chiron to get a proper view of Percy and Annabeth.

“Chiron.” The girl, Piper said, her voice very shaky. “They need to call Sally.”

“No, not yet.” Chiron said.

“Percy is dying, his mom deserves to say goodbye while he’s still breathing.” Piper said, tears trickling down her face. “And you know how much she adores Annabeth, she’ll want to say goodbye to her too.”

“There will be no goodbyes today, we will save them.” Chiron said.

He turned towards the small crowd.

“I need Will Solace and Nico di Angelo! Now!” Chiron yelled. “Campers, go back to your cabins! Counselors, gather in the Big House!”

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched as everyone started running in several directions. Soon, the only people left on the other side of the iris message was Chiron and two boys. One was tall, tan, and had hair the same color of the sun. The other was slightly shorter, pale, and had dark, messy hair.

“Should I shadow travel us over?” The boy with the dark, messy hair asked, anxiously.

“No! You’re not allowed to shadow travel!” The boy with golden hair said. “You’ll literally fade into the darkness. And we won’t be able to get all the way to Scotland, or wherever they are.”

“Will, do you think you’ll be able to instruct a healer to save them?” Chiron asked.

“I will do my absolute best.” The boy with golden hair said.

“And Nico, watch their life auras.” Chiron said. “If it gets too low, to the point of no return, have them call Sally so she can say her goodbyes.”

The two boys nodded. Chiron galloped off.

“Move out of the way so we can see them.” Nico said.

The wizards quickly obliged.

“How are their life auras?” Will asked.

“Getting weaker. Percy is closer to death than Annabeth.” Nico said. “I assume he was stabbed first?”

“Yes.” Hermione said, sounding crestfallen.

The wizards moved back in view. Nico looked at Harry, his eyes widening.

“No, that’s impossible.” Nico said. “Somethings wrong.”

“What?” Will said, concerned.

“That boy has two! Two life auras!” Nico exclaimed. “It’s impossible.”

Harry looked at him confused. He had no idea what that meant, nor did he want to find out.

“Ignore the wizards, they're weird.” Will said. “Just focus on Percy and Annabeth.”

Nico gave Harry another strange look, before nodding.

“Are you guys the healers? Or is there someone else?” Will asked.

Hermione quickly waved over Madam Pomfrey. She hurried over, carrying various materials.

“Ok, first we’re going to focus on the poison. Then we’ll deal with the other injuries.” Will said. “Where were they stabbed?”

“Percy's back and Annabeth's left shoulder.” Harry said.

“That poor shoulder, second time it’s been stabbed with something poisoned.” Will said, frowning. “Take off their shirts. Flip Percy onto his stomach.”

“What?” Ron said, surprised.

“I need to see the wound, and see how much it spread. You can’t heal over clothes.” Will said.

“Would Annabeth be comfortable?” Ginny asked.

“As long as we save her, yeah, she would.” Will said.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. 

“Look, Will and I are dating. You don’t need to worry about us creeping on her.” Nico said, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh.” Ginny said, slightly surprised. 

Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand, vanishing both of their shirts. Harry and Ron helped Madam Pomfrey flip Percy onto his back. They grimaced when they saw the wounds from the Manticore stinger, it left the skin around it discolored.

“Ok, do you have any of their supplies?” Will asked. “Like ambrosia? Or Nectar?”

Hermione rushed over to Percy’s things, and grabbed the plastic baggy and canteen. 

“Are these it?” Hermione asked.

“Yes!” Will said, sounding relieved. “Ok, this is good. Use the stuff in the canteen, and clean their wounds directly with it. Start with Percy, he’s had the poison in his system longer.”

“Percy would kill you for prioritizing him over Annabeth.” Nico noted.

“He’s closer to death.” Will said. “Annabeth would kill me for letting him die.”

Madam Pomfrey took the canteen from Hermione, and did as Will instructed. The canteen was already half empty, so then ended up using it all.

“Normally I would sing a hymn and use my healing abilities, but it only works because of my dad.” Will said, frowning. “I don’t know a replacement.”

“You better think, fast.” Nico said. “I don’t like how dim their life auras are.”

“What do you normally use to heal poisons?” Will asked.

“We have potions. And bezoars.” Madam Pomfrey said. “We also have phoenix tears.”

“Try the potions first.” Will said.

Madam Pomfrey uncapped a bottle, and applied it to Percy and Annabeth’s wounds. Will watched Annabeth’s shoulder and Percy’s back for a few moments before speaking.

“I see no change. Did it make their auras stronger?” Will asked Nico.

“Nope.” Nico said.

“Try the tears.” Will said.

Madam Pomfrey pulled out a small vile, and used three tears on Percy, and three on Annabeth. 

“Very rare, but Professor Dumbledore keeps me well stocked.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“That did something.” Nico said. 

“Good?” Will asked.

“Yeah.” Nico said, looking a little relieved.

“Good!” Will said, happily. “Do you have any more of those tears to spare?”

Madam Pomfrey nodded, and added three more to each stringer wound. The discolored skin slowly started to fade back to normal.

“Oh my gods, it worked.” Will said, grinning. “The Manticore poison, I’m almost certain it’s gone!”

“Life auras are getting a little closer to normal.” Nico said, almost smiling. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Madam Pomfrey all let out a breath of relief.

“Ok, now for their other wounds.” Will said. “Flip Percy back around.”

Will quickly examined the 5 long gashes running down Percy’s front. They all stretched from just above his belly button to just below his pecs. Madam Pomfrey first tried to seal them with magic, but it didn't work.

“It must be because he got the cuts from the Manticore.” Madam Pomfrey said, frowning. “Animal claws can sometimes stop magic from working.”

“Wrap him up in bandages.” Will decided.

“Is that enough?” Ron asked.

“Pressure stops bleeding.” Will said.

“Percy healed in water earlier. A cut on his cheek just closed up.” Ginny remembered.

“When he’s conscious, he’ll go in water so they seal. He’ll know to do that.” Will said. “But for now, wrap him up.”

“We can pour water on him.” Harry said.

“With cuts like those, he’ll need to be submerged.” Will said.

“We can do that too.” Hermione said.

“Yeah but Percy… he had a talent of blowing stuff up when he loses control, or gets angry, or just feels any powerful emotion.” Will said. “Usually it’s small like sinks, toilets, and water glasses. But he once blew up a volcano.”

“What!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yeah, Mt. St Helens, that was him.” Will said.

“If there was another demigod there, or if Annabeth was conscious, then maybe. But since neither of those are true, it’s best to play it safe.” Nico said.

Madam Pomfrey used some gauze to wipe away some of the blood, before wrapping Percy up tightly in bandages. It took a few layers, before the blood finally stopped seeping through. 

"The bandages, they wrap up his back wound too, right?" Will asked.

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey said.

“Good. Wrap Annabeth’s shoulder up.” Will said.

Madam Pomfrey did as she was told. 

“Ok, what else is wrong with them?” Will asked.

Madam Pomfrey did a quick diagnostic charm on both of them.

“Percy has a broken nose, a broken left leg, a sprained right ankle, and assorted cuts and bruises.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Annabeth has a broken right wrist, bruised ribs, a very minor concussion, and assorted cuts and bruises.”

“Lets deal with the broken bones first.” Will said. 

Madam Pomfrey did a quick spell to fix Percy’s nose. It stopped bleeding and went back to looking normal. 

“Wow!” Will said, amazed. “That’s cool.”

“Small breaks can be fixed easily.” Madam Pomfrey explained. 

Madam Pomfrey then moved onto Annabeth’s wrist. She quickly examined it, before shaking her head.

“It’s a bad break, I won’t be able to fix it with a few simple spells.” Madam Pomfrey said, frowning.

“Put her in a cast, then.” Will said.

“I can splint it, and give her a potion, Skele Gro, when she wakes up. It’ll regrow her bones in just a few hours.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“Cool.” Will said. “Yeah, do that.”

Madam Pomfrey quickly splinted Annabeth’s right wrist, before examining Percy’s left leg. His leg had a bad break too, so Madam Pomfrey splinted it and planned to give him Skele Gro as well. For his sprained ankle, there wasn’t much they could do, so they just made sure everything was in place.

“Now, ambrosia is in the plastic baggy, force feed them some.” Will said. “But not too much, or they’ll burst into flames.”

Madam Pomfrey made sure to show Will the amount she was giving each of them, before force feeding it to Annabeth and Percy.

“What will it do?” Madam Pomfrey asked. 

“It’ll help with the bruising, smaller cuts, and Percy’s ankle. And it’ll also help with pain relief.” Will said. “Make sure you let them know you already gave them some. They’ll have to wait until tomorrow before they can consume any more.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

“Their life auras are in the normal range now, which is a really good sign.” Nico said.

“If they… when they wake up, have them iris message me, Will Solace, directly.” Will said. “I want to check up on them.”

“I think that’s all we can do.” Nico said. “We better join the counselors meeting.”

“If you face any problems, feel free to iris message me too.” Will said. “And if… well if we still lose them, you need to let us know immediately.”

The wizards all nodded. Nico and Will waved goodbye, before the iris message disappeared.

Madam Pomfrey summoned over two new beds, and transferred Percy and Annabeth over. She then sent Percy to one side of the room, and Annabeth to the other. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny helped Madam Pomfrey clean up, before the four wizards collapsed onto chairs. The four of them had been running around and stressing out for hours, they were exhausted. And now, they were even more confused. 

“So… when they wake up, what should our first question be?” Ginny asked.

“What are you.” Ron said.

“We know they’re demigods.” Hermione said. “We just don’t know what that means.”

The four of them discussed all the questions they had for Percy and Annabeth. While they did that, Madam Pomfrey retreated to her office, as there was nothing she could do for her patients until they were awake.

Hermione was talking about how incredible it was that they were alive after getting stung by a Manticore, before she was cut off. Cauldrons full of water started producing large geysers. They all got up to quickly vanish the liquid, but as sudden as it started, it stopped.

Percy Jackson opened his eyes. 


	46. Recovery

Percy sat up slowly, groaning as he did so. He didn’t remember getting so hurt, he had no idea why he was in so much pain. His face hurt, his chest hurt, and his legs were killing him. He quickly looked over himself. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, his middle was bandaged severely, and one of his legs was splinted.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all walked over to him, slowly. 

“Did I pass out?” Percy asked. “That’s kind of embarrassing.”

Percy looked around himself, but didn’t see Annabeth anywhere.

“Where’s Annabeth?” Percy asked. 

“You don’t remember anything?” Ron asked, cautiously.

Percy’s face dropped, as his brain jumped to the worst case scenario.

“They’re taking my memory again?” Percy asked, his eyes getting wide.

Percy shut his eyes, and thought back. He remembered his family, his home, his friends, Annabeth, his old quests, he remembered it all. He sighed in relief, the gods were not taking his memory.

“What am I forgetting? I think I remember it all.” Percy asked. 

Before any of them could respond, Madam Pomfrey hurried over to tend to Percy. She had a damp washcloth, and started to rub the blood on Percy’s face away. 

“What am I forgetting? Where’s Annabeth?” Percy said, swatting Madam Pomfrey’s hands away.

“Mr.Jackson.” Madam Pomfrey said. “You may talk after.”

“What am I forgetting!” Percy said, raising his voice.

“There was a Manticore.” Hermione said.

“Today?” Percy said, his eyes growing wide.

Hermione nodded, weakly.

“Where’s Annabeth.” Percy demanded. “Where is she?”

“She’s on the other side of the room.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Now please, let me tend to your wounds.”

“Is she alive?” Percy asked, desperately.

“She’s unconscious right now, but she’s alive.” Harry said.

“Let me see her.” Percy pleaded.

“Not right now.” Madam Pomfrey said, sternly. “Mr.Jackson you need to sit still, or I’ll be forced to stun you.”

Percy glared at her, and begrudgingly allowed Madam Pomfrey to tend to his wounds. She started to unwrap the bandages around his chest, just so she could replace the top few layers.

“What happened?” Percy asked. “Tell me everything.”

Harry wanted to tell Percy a sugar coated version of the truth, but he knew Percy needed to know the facts. As he talked, Percy looked like he got paler.

When Madam Pomfrey finally finished replacing the top few layers of his bandages, Percy attempted to get out of bed so he could see Annabeth, but just turning his upper body made him cry out in pain.

“I’m fine.” Percy said, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, before attempting to move again.

“We need to get you to the prefect’s bathroom so those cuts can close.” Madam Pomfrey decided.

“No.” Percy said. “I’m not going anywhere without her.”

“Mr.Jackson-” Madam Pomfrey said.

“If you try and make me, I will fight back.” Percy said, angrily.

“Percy, you’re hurt. You can’t fight us right now.” Ginny said.

“Do you really want to make that bet?” Percy asked, his eyes narrowing.

Almost as if he was trying to prove his point, the cauldrons erupted into geysers again. Percy, however, seemed more frustrated by this than satisfied.

“Shut up!” He yelled at the water.

The geysers shrank slightly, but didn’t disappear. Percy started shouting strings of curse words, some in english, some in greek. He was going completely hysterical. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all slowly backed away from him. Percy had always been a calm person. He may have looked intimidating at times, but he never actually acted scary. He would normally smile, crack a joke, or just keep to himself. But now, he looked like he was ready to murder any of them on the spot. 

“Mr.Jackson, you’ve been bleeding badly for a while. We need to get those cuts sealed.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“I can lose more blood.” Percy said, coldly. 

“Percy, it’s dangerous.” Hermione said, hesitantly.

“I don’t care.” Percy said, frowning. 

“Mr.Jackson, your health is my priority-” Madam Pomfrey said.

“Look, I’ll do whatever you want after she’s awake and ok, I swear on the styx.” Percy said. “Until then, you’re not making me leave her.”

Madam Pomfrey frowned, but accepted the compromise. 

“Now, do I have to deal with the rest of you, or can I go see her?” Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Percy faced no other objections. He struggled to his feet, and started to hobble towards Annabeth’s bed. Every step he took made him wince, but there was no stopping him. Percy did his best to keep his weight off of his left leg, but it seemed like there was something wrong with his right foot too. He passed several empty beds before finally getting to hers. 

When he saw her, his breathing hitched and his heart dropped. Annabeth was very pale. Her shirt was gone, she was just in her bra, so Percy could see all of the bruising on her abdomen and sides. Her right hand was in a splint. Her left shoulder was wrapped in multiple bandages. Annebeth’s face had multiple cuts that clearly came from claws. Annabeth’s neck and chest was full of bruises. Percy turned towards Harry and Ron, his eyes narrowed.

“Did you touch her?” He demanded.

Ron and Harry shook their heads no. They hoped Percy would know they’d never take advantage of a person that way, but with Annabeth’s bruising and lack of clothing, they could see how Percy would consider it.

“If you did, I will find out, and I will rip you apart, limb by limb.” Percy said, his tone deadly.

Percy turned his attention back to Annabeth. He was feeling a lot of emotions, but mostly anger. Percy was mad at the wizards for keeping him from Annabeth for so long. Percy was furious at himself for not being more careful, and getting them into this situation. Percy was also furious at the gods. The fact that she was hurt wasn’t their fault, it was his, but they were the reason Annabeth was on this quest. 

“IF YOU LET HER DIE, I SWEAR I’M DONE. NOT ANOTHER QUEST, NOT ANOTHER WAR. I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX!” Percy yelled at the ceiling. 

For an added measure, he flipped off the ceiling. 

Percy took a couple deep breaths, but he was losing control of his anger. The geysers in the cauldrons grew in size, getting close to the ceiling. Percy could hear the wizards behind him, trying to deal with the water. He felt bad for being such an inconvenience, but his anger was completely overpowering him.

_Percy, breathe._

He froze. That was Annabeth’s voice.

_Come on, Seaweed Brain. Just breathe._

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. Deep breath in, deep breath out, repeat. Deep breath in, deep breath out, repeat.

It took a while, but Percy finally felt his anger subside. He checked his shoulder, and saw that the geysers had shrunk back down. He also saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were watching him with a mixture of fear and curiosity on their faces. 

Percy turned his attention back to Annabeth. He reached out a shaky hand, and gently placed it on her forehead. She was warm, too warm. He pressed the back of his other hand to his own forehead to compare, but he was feverish too. Percy sighed at his own stupidity, he had been poisoned too, of course he would be warm. Percy turned towards the wizards, and becconded them over. They all looked at each other, before approaching. Wordlessly, Percy moved a hand to Ron’s forehead. He compared for a minute before sighing. Annabeth definitely had a high fever. 

“Do you have a cloth, or something?” Percy asked, softly.

Hermione nodded. She flicked her wand, and summoned over a small washcloth. She used the tip of her wand to produce some water, allowing the washcloth to absorb it. Percy accepted the damp washcloth gratefully, and folded it in half. He leaned down, kissed Annabeth’s forehead, and draped the washcloth over her forehead. 

“Percy-” Ginny began to say.

Percy held up a hand for silence. He didn’t want to talk right now, he was too focused on Annabeth.

Percy got to work. He first fixed one of Annabeth’s bra straps, so it wasn’t sliding off her shoulder. He was tempted to ask one of the wizards for a shirt, but Annabeth had such a high temperature, layers were not the best idea. He fixed her camp necklace, and made sure all of her beads and small piece of red coral were still there. Percy put a hand to his own necklace, and silently counted, to make sure he didn’t lose any beads either.

“Are-” Ron started to ask.

“I need another cloth.” Percy interrupted.

Hermione quickly summoned over another one.

“Do you want water on it?” Hermione asked.

Percy nodded. Hermione quickly applied some water, before handing it over. This time, Percy used it to mop up some of the dried blood on Annabeth’s face. He used the other side on his own face, he could feel blood on his lips. Percy was appalled at how much came off. 

“Percy-” Ginny tried again.

“Shh.” Percy said, cutting her off.

He moved some pieces of Annabeth’s hair out of her face, most of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail. Percy carefully removed her hair tie, and slipped it onto his wrist. She could re-tie it when she woke up.

_If she woke up_

Percy pushed away that voice. He needed to stay strong for her, he was the reason she was hurt in the first place. It was the least he could do.

“Do you know if we were given anything?” Percy asked, his eyes not leaving Annabeth.

“We had to use all of the stuff in your canteen.” Ron said. “And you were each given some of that food stuff.”

Percy nodded. There was nothing else he could do for her. 

“Percy?” Hermione said, hesitantly. “Do you want a chair? You really shouldn’t be putting any weight on your legs right now.”

Percy looked at Hermione, and studied her face for a moment before nodding. Ron scrambled to pull over a chair. Percy pushed it as close to Annabeth’s bed as he could, before sitting down. His chest was killing him, but getting off his feet felt good.

“We have her dagger.” Harry said, suddenly.

Harry walked over to a different part of the hospital wing, picked up the celestial bronze blade, and hurried back over. Percy took it from Harry, gave him a weak smile, then pressed down on one of the many markings on the dagger. In a few seconds, it changed back into a ring. Percy ignored the wizards surprised gasps, gently took Annabeth’s left hand, and slid it onto her middle finger.

“We couldn’t find your sword. I’m sorry.” Ron said. “We can look later!”

“I have it.” Percy said, softly.

Percy held onto Annabeth’s good hand, and stared forward. He tried his best to remain positive, but as more time passed, it became difficult. He let his mind wander to Annabeth, remembering all the things they had gone through, all the things they had survived. A manticore would not be the end of her, she was too strong. 

“Her hat.” Percy said, suddenly. “Do you have it too?”

“We don’t.” Ginny said.

Percy mustered all the strength he had, and moved to get up. He didn’t get far, because Ron pushed him back down into his chair. 

“You can’t walk.” Ron said.

“Watch me.” Percy said, glaring at him.

Ron shook his head sternly.

“I need to get her hat, it was a gift from her mom.” Percy said, his voice shaking slightly. “It’s important to her, it’s special.”

“We’ll summon it. Stay seated.” Hermione said, gently. “Was it a Yankees hat?”

“It is.” Percy said.

“A what?” Ron asked.

“Muggle’s sports team. An American one, but Dad used to watch some games.” Hermione explained. 

Hermione performed a wordless spell. Percy tore his gaze away from Annabeth, just for a few minutes, to watch the entrance of the hospital wing. Harry went over and opened up the doors. It wasn’t long before the hat came zooming into the hospital wing. Percy took the hat, and placed it onto a nearby table.

“Thank you.” Percy said.

“I saw it on the ground earlier, I would’ve taken it with us if I knew it was hers.” Hermione said.

Percy turned his full attention back to Annabeth. The hospital wing was silent for a few minutes, before Annabeth started muttering something. She tightened her grip on Percy’s hand. Percy leaned forward slightly, to try and hear what she was saying. Just the act of leaving forward made pain shoot through his body, but he didn’t care.

“Percy, let me go.” Annabeth whispered. “You can’t pull me up.”

Percy only held onto her hand tighter, and smiled sadly at her. 

“She’ll be up soon.” Percy said, softly.

“How do you know?” Harry asked.

“She’s dreaming of our fall. We never last long in that dream.” Percy said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all wanted to ask Percy what their fall was, but it was clear he wouldn’t talk to them until Annabeth was awake. 

Annabeth thrashed around for a few minutes, before her eyes flew open. She gasped and sat up straight, the washcloth falling into her lap. She cried out in pain, and clutched her sides. Annabeth looked around herself, when her eyes locked with Percy’s, she let out a small sob.

“Percy?” Annabeth asked, disbelieved.

Percy smiled at her, relief washing over him. 

The two of them lunged forward at the same time, ignoring the immense amount of pain it caused, and kissed. It wasn’t a romantic kiss, or a passionate kiss, it was a desperate kiss. Neither of them cared that several other people were around. For a few moments, they each thought they had lost the other, so they both needed assurance the other was alive. They tried to be gentle, but they were both clinging onto each other. When they finally broke apart, Annabeth started crying.

“YOU’RE MAKING THIS HARDER!” She screamed at the ceiling. “STOP PLAYING WITH MY HEAD!”

“Annabeth, it’s ok.” Percy said, softly.

“No, no it’s not ok. This isn’t real.” Annabeth said, pained. “They’re playing with my head.”

She looked back at the ceiling, and glared. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all very confused.

“DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME? STOP IT, YOU MONSTERS!” Annabeth shouted. “MOM, IF THIS IS YOUR DOING, I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”

“This is real.” Percy said, gently.

“No it’s not.” Annabeth said, sobbing. “The Manticore was going to rip you apart.”

“The wizards saved our asses.” Percy said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “We’re alive.”

Annabeth sobbed and shook her head no.

“You’re not dreaming, count your fingers. You taught me that. You have extra fingers in your dreams.” Percy said.

Annabeth held out her hands, and silently counted her fingers.

“We’ve been to the underworld, you know this isn’t how it looks.” Percy said.

“Swear to me, on the styx.” Annabeth said, her voice shaking.

“I swear on the River Styx that this is all real, and that you and I are alive.” Percy said.

Annabeth let out another small sob, and kissed him again. It was shorter, but just as desperate. When they broke apart, Percy dropped his head into the crook of Annabeth’s neck. He kept repeating the same phrase, _we’re ok_ , over and over, as if the more he said it, the truer it would become. Annabeth was holding onto Percy for dear life, unable to stop crying.

“I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time.

“What?” Percy said, surprised.

“Why are you sorry?” Annabeth asked, wiping her eyes.

“This is my fault.” Percy said.

“No, it’s my fault!” Annabeth said.

“I left you alone to deal with a Manticore!” Percy said.

“You were unconscious!” Annabeth said.

“Yeah, exactly!” Percy said. “My fault! I overextended myself, you warned me!”

“You were unconscious because I wasn’t watching your back.” Annabeth said.

“I let my guard down, it’s my fault!” Percy insisted.

“Your guard was down because of me!” Annabeth said.

“No!” Percy said.

“Yes!” Annabeth said. “And I saw the Manticore earlier, I just assumed the squid dealt with it.”

“I didn’t even see it!” Percy exclaimed.

“It’s my fault!” Annabeth snapped.

“No it’s mine!” Percy said.

“You’re an idiot.” Annabeth said.

“You’re a bigger idiot.” Percy said.

The two of them glared at each other, before both of their expressions softened. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Annabeth said, softly. “I love you, Seaweed Brain.”

“I love you too, Wise Girl.” Percy said, smiling. 

They were silent for a moment before Annabeth spoke. 

“How are we alive?” Annabeth asked.

“The wizards found your dagger and were able to finish off the Manticore. They called for help so we could be healed.” Percy said. 

Annabeth smiled gratefully at the wizards. 

“But Annabeth-” Percy began to say.

“No, no buts.” Annabeth said, shaking her head.

“Listen to me, Wise Girl.” Percy said. “When something like that happens again-”

“It won’t.” Annabeth said, frantically. “It can’t.”

“If something like that happens again…” Percy amended. “...I want you to run.”

“And leave you for dead?” Annabeth said, shaking her head. “Never.”

“Annabeth, if you die too…” Percy said, his voice stained. 

Annabeth used her good hand to make him look her in the eye.

“There are worse fates than death, Percy.” Annabeth said. “I barely survived the five, almost six months you were gone. I can’t survive a lifetime.”

“You can’t die for me.” Percy said, shaking his head. 

“Why not? You’d do it for me.” Annabeth argued.

Percy rested his forehead against hers, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“You’re a stubborn idiot, Wise Girl.” Percy said, giving a low chuckle.

“I’d do it all again. This evening, I’d do it all again.” Annabeth insisted.

“You’re hurt.” Percy said.

“We got hurt, but we’ve been worse.” Annabeth said. “I’ll never leave you for dead, so don’t ever ask me to.”

Percy knew there was no point in arguing. He also knew if the roles were reversed, he’d be saying the exact same thing. 

“When you’re ready… can you tell me what happened?” Percy asked, softly. “The wizards could only tell me so much.”

Annabeth nodded and took a deep breath. She began to recite her story. She talked slowly, occasionally having to take a short break for a few deep breaths. Percy murmured words of encouragement the entire time, held onto her hand, and made sure she knew she could take all the time in the world. When she was done, Percy turned to the wizards.

“When you killed it, it became golden dust, right?” Percy asked.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all nodded.

“How’d you kill it?” Annabeth asked.

“Ginny, Hermione and I distracted it while Harry found your dagger.” Ron said.

“You were able to distract it?” Annabeth said, surprised. “How?”

“We just annoyed it with spells.” Ginny said.

“And it didn’t shoot any poison at you?” Percy asked.

“It was too focused on trying to decide how to… kill you both.” Hermione said.

“Oh, splendid.” Annabeth said. 

“Where’d you stab it?” Percy asked.

“I stabbed it in the back of the head, it stabbed itself too.” Harry said.

“Good.” Percy said. “It deserved a more painful death, though. It should count itself lucky.”

“Percy!” Annabeth said.

“I hope it has a blast in Tartarus.” Percy said, frowning. 

Annabeth shuddered at the mention of Tartarus.

“Your friends, they wanted you to call when you both woke up.” Ron remembered. “You should probably call now, they all seemed worried.”

“We need a drachma, I’ll go get one.” Percy said.

“Your leg is splinted, you can’t walk.” Annabeth said.

“I’ll hop.” Percy said, shrugging.

“Your right ankle is sprained.” Ginny said.

“Is it? That sucks. No wonder it hurts.” Percy said.

“What’s a drachma? It is a golden coin?” Hermione asked.

Percy and Annabeth nodded. Harry went over to Percy's dumped out backpack, picked up one of the remaining golden coins, and brought it back over.

“Can any of you create a rainbow, possibly?” Annabeth asked.

Hermione flicked her wand, creating a large rainbow at the end of Annabeth’s bed. 

“Before you call, one of your friends, Clarisse, declared war.” Ginny said. “Could you possibly stop that from happening?”

Percy and Annabeth both grinned.

“Yeah, we’ll handle it.” Annabeth said.

“Who are we calling?” Percy asked.

“Will Solace.” Harry said.

Percy and Annabeth turned to each other, each groaning slightly as they did so.

“We’re not going to make them worry.” Annabeth said.

“We’re feeling fine.” Percy said.

“Everything here is going almost according to plan.” Annabeth said.

Percy and Annabeth both turned back towards the rainbow. Percy tossed the coin.

“Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering.” Percy said. “Show me Will Solace.”

The rainbow disappeared, becoming a room. Many people in orange t-shirts were seated around a ping pong table. Everyone had a cup of what looked like hot chocolate. They were all talking over each other, arguing about something. In the middle of the table, there were two large silk-like cloths. One was sea green, with a trident embroidered on it. The other was gray with owls embroidered on it. 

“Are those our shrouds?” Percy asked.

Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned towards Percy and Annabeth. The two of them smiled and waved.

“They’re alive!” Leo shouted, before his nose promptly burst into flames.

“We were just taking a... power nap.” Annabeth said, shrugging.

“Clarisse, we also heard you declared war on our behalf. We’re touched, but it’s not necessary right now.” Percy said, grinning.

“Shut up, Prissy.” Clarisse said. “I declared war for Annabeth, and Annabeth only.”

“Ha.” Annabeth said.

“Rude.” Percy said. “When I get home, I’ll blow up the toilets in your face again, Clarisse.”

“You looked better with the crooked nose, Prissy.” Clarisse shot.

“What happened to my nose?” Percy asked, touching it.

“The Manticore was… beating your face.” Annabeth said. “He broke your nose.”

“Oh.” Percy said, frowning. “Is it fine now?”

“Madam Pomfrey fixed it.” Hermione said.

“Sweet.” Percy said, grinning. 

“Ok ok, enough!” Will said. “How are you both feeling?”

“Wonderful.” Annabeth said.

“Perfect.” Percy said.

“Liars.” Will said, raising an eyebrow. 

“We owe you a cake, Will.” Percy said, changing the subject. 

“His boyfriend helped too.” Ginny piped up.

“Who?” Annabeth asked Ginny.

“The scary boy.” Ron said. “The ones that saw your aura, or something.”

“Nico!” Percy and Annabeth exclaimed.

“I’m glad to see your life auras are stronger.” Nico said.

“You guys are dating, oh my gods!” Annabeth said, happily. “Congratulations!”

“Now we have to buy two cakes. A thank you cake, and a wedding cake.” Percy said.

“We’re already planning the wedding, bro.” Jason said, grinning.

“Hell yeah!” Percy said, grinning too. 

“I'm the best man, though.” Jason said.

“Dammit. I’ll be a flower boy.” Percy said.

“We’re not getting married, we’re 15!” Nico exclaimed. “Cool it!”

“We can catch up later.” Will said. “Piper, help them tell the truth.”

Percy and Annabeth stopped smiling, and glanced at each other.

“Hey Piper, wanna just take our word?” Percy asked.

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” Piper said.

“Ignore the baby seal eyes! Unleash your inner Annabeth!” Leo said. 

“Wait Pi-” Percy began to say.

“Perseus Jackson!” Piper interrupted.

Percy’s eyes glazed over slightly. He didn’t say another word.

“How are you feeling, truthfully, in regards to your physical health right now.” Piper said.

“I am in so much pain.” Percy said. “My face hurts, my chest hurts, my legs hurt, everything hurts.”

Percy’s eyes went back to normal. He looked at Annabeth.

“Did I?” Percy asked.

“Yup.” Annabeth said, nodding.

“Damnit.” Percy said, frowning. “Piper, you are never going to ride Blackjack again, you are banned from him.”

“Really?” Piper asked, frowning.

“No, of course not.” Percy said. “How’s he doing? I miss him.”

“Pretty great, he’s good with the younger campers.” Piper said, smiling.

“Can you give him a donut from me?” Percy asked.

Piper smiled and nodded. 

“Annabeth’s turn.” Will said.

“I don’t really think it’s necessar-” Annabeth began to say.

“Annabeth Chase!” Piper interrupted.

Annabeth’s eyes glazed over.

“How are you feeling, truthfully, in regards to your physical health right now.” Piper repeated.

“Awful.” Annabeth said. “My head hurts, my face hurts, my ribs hurt, my wrist hurts.”

Her eyes cleared. Annabeth scowled.

“I exaggerated.” Annabeth said.

“You two are awful liars.” Will said. “Now, I can’t give you any more ambrosia for the night, and we finished off your nectar. Percy, you need to get in some water after this call. The lady said she’s going to give you potions to regrow your bones, so hopefully that works. Tomorrow, have some ambrosia after lunch. Try to ration what you have left, and only use it when you really need too.”

Percy and Annabeth nodded. Will went to say something else, but was interrupted by a noise behind himself. Chiron entered the room, in his wheelchair, and rolled to the head of the table.

“I was able to contact Grover. He’s finishing up some remedies, and should be with them in less than a half hour.” Chiron said. “Now about their shrouds, worst case scenario-”

“Chiron.” Jason said, pointing at the iris message.

Chiron looked up, and smiled in relief. Percy and Annabeth waved at him.

“Hi Chiron!” They said together.

“Hello, you two!” Chiron said, relieved.

“Although this is probably obvious, we blew cover.” Percy said. “Completely my fault.”

“Your fault?” Annabeth said. “It was my plan!”

“But I executed it.” Percy said. “So it’s my fault.”

“Idiot.” Annabeth said.

“You're the idiot.” Percy said. “This entire situation is my fault!”

“How so?” Annabeth demanded.

“I was in detention while you were dealing with them. So the only thing we could do was blow cover.” Percy said.

“Percy, how did you get detention at a school you don’t even go to?” Nico asked.

“He blew up a teacher's water glass in their face.” Annabeth said.

“Percy!” Chiron said.

“It was an accident!” Percy said, defensively. “He deserved it though.”

“He did.” Annabeth said, nodding.

“He made us read out loud in class.” Percy said.

“Does he know you’re dyslexic?” Leo asked.

“He's very aware, yes.” Percy said. "Plus, we were reading about the weirdest things. Stuff we didn't know existed. That only made it harder."

“Have you revealed anything, yet? To the four young wizards?” Chiron asked.

“No.” Percy said. “But they pretty much saw everything.”

Percy and Annabeth glanced at the wizards.

“So, from how I see it, we have two options. We can either tell them, or we can just hit them in the amygdala and hippocampus, and hope for the best.” Annabeth said, lowering her voice. 

“English?” Piper asked.

“Get rid of part of their memory.” Annabeth said.

“What!” Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all exclaimed.

“The main reason for your cover was so your identities don’t get back to the evil wizard. We also didn’t want to expose our world, but I’m afraid that’s a little too late. As long as they’re safe, and will keep this a secret, I see no harm in telling.” Chiron decided.

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Chiron asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth, to see if she was ok about talking about it again. Annabeth gave him a small smile, and nodded.

“Annabeth found Empousai trying to abduct the wizards. She iris messaged me, I left detention, and met her down by the forest. There were only four of them, so we were able to deal with them fairly quickly.” Percy said.

“We scared off the wizards though, so we ran after them, then tried to get them back into the castle. We were too slow, though, and the rest of the monster army came. There were hordes of Dracaena and Harpies. There were a few Hellhounds, one Laistrygonian Giant, and one Manticore.” Annabeth said.

“We were doing pretty good, at first, but we're slowly getting overwhelmed.” Percy said. “We were by a lake, so I made a wave to pull us all in.” 

“You made a tidal wave?” Chiron asked.

“Well…” Percy said.

“He made a tidal wave.” Annabeth said, nodding.

“It was pretty cool, I don’t think I’ve ever done one that big.” Percy said, grinning. “But it was tiring.”

“He made the wizards and I an air bubble so we could catch our breaths. He then went looking for any creature that could help us.” Annabeth said.

“I found a huge squid, and he agreed to either eat or squeeze the monsters he saw. He also said he’d signal when everything was gone in the lake.” Percy said.

“We got out of the water, and told the wizards to run. They went back up to the castle, but didn’t hide inside like we told them to. It ended up saving our lives though.” Annabeth said. “While they did that, we finished off the final monsters. Percy made a small hurricane to help him fight.”

“That was an accident too. I didn’t mean to conjured one.” Percy said, sighing. “When all the monsters were gone, I couldn’t even stand anymore. I overextended myself.”

“I helped him up, but our guards were both down.” Annabeth said. “And that’s when the Manticore came out of hiding. I thought it died in the water, I didn’t realize it was still around.”

“I didn’t even see a Manticore at the beginning.” Percy said, bitterly. 

“It snuck up behind us, and stabbed Percy in the back.” Annabeth said.

“I blacked out immediately.” Percy said, frowning.

“It hit me away first.” Annabeth said, her voice shaking slightly. “I didn’t have my hat, I only had my dagger. I ran back and stabbed it in the eye. I lost my dagger doing that, but I bought us a little bit of time."

Annabeth let out a hollow laugh.

"I was stupid, I tried to drag him to safety." Annabeth said. "I wasn't thinking, I was tired, and I almost got us killed."

"Annabeth." Percy said, gently. "You did great. You did everything you could."

Annabeth gave his hand a small squeeze.

"It took me down quickly. It was holding me down by my neck...” Annabeth said, her voice breaking slightly.

Annabeth put her head down, and took a few deep breaths.

“Do you want me to take over?” Percy asked, softly.

Annabeth shook her head no.

“The Manticore knew everything. It knew our full names. It knew who our godly parents were, I think that’s why it didn’t really like or listen when I talked. It knew we were dating. It knew about Percy and Kronos, and us and Gaea. It knew we were the ones who escaped Tartarus.” Annabeth said, her voice shaking badly now. “And it wanted to be known for murdering us.”

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

“It didn’t want us to have an easy death, though. It first snapped my wrist. It then beat Percy’s face, twice because I wasn’t watching the first time. Then it kept on pushing down on my throat, just enough to cut off my air, before letting go at the last second. It kept hitting my sides and my chest. It decided it wanted Percy to be a little more bloody, so it used its claws on him. And then it got tired of me, so it stabbed me in the shoulder with its stinger, and I blacked out.” Annabeth said.

Their friends were all uncharacteristically quiet, staring at Annabeth and Percy with their eyes wide.

“We’re completely fine, though.” Annabeth quickly added.

“Feeling 100%.” Percy said.

“Liars.” Will said, shaking his head. 

“You need to go heal and sleep.” Chiron said. “How are you on drachmas?”

“Very low, I believe.” Percy said.

“That’s alright. Use the notebook, make sure to write daily.” Chiron said.

“Wait!” Will said. “I also want you two on bedrest! One week.”

“Bedrest?” Percy and Annabeth complained.

“Yes.” Will said. “Swear to us on the Styx that you will.”

Percy and Annabeth both repeated oaths, before saying their goodbyes. Their friends all waved, before disappearing.

“Ok, Mr.Jackson, it’s time to get you in some water.” Madam Pomfrey said. 

Percy nodded. He gripped the sides of his chair, and struggled to his feet. 

“Mr.Potter, Mr.Weasley, help him walk. You four can take him down to the prefect's bathroom.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“I’m going too.” Annabeth said.

“Very well.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Shower when you’re down there, Ms.Chase. When you two get back, I’ll finish fixing you both up.”

Ron and Harry approached Percy, and let him put his arms around their shoulders. They all left the hospital wing, and started heading to the prefect’s bathroom. They were moving very slow, since Percy basically had to be dragged along.

“I guess it’s time to explain.” Percy said.

"You need to swear to us first, that you will not tell anyone else. That includes other friends, family, no one else can know." Annabeth said. "Swear on the River Styx."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all quickly glanced at each other, before repeating an oath.

“How much do you already know?” Percy asked.

“Your demigods. Except we don’t know what that means.” Ginny said.

“My mom and Percy’s dad are greek gods.” Annabeth said.

“You’re children of greek gods?” Hermione said, slowly. 

“She’s a daughter of Athena, and I’m a son of Poseidon.” Percy said. 

"Don't Poseidon and Athena hate each other?" Hermione asked. "I'm not familiar with Greek Mythology, but something about Athens, both of them were involved."

"Her mom does not approve at all." Percy said, grinning.

"Your dad doesn't like it either." Annabeth said.

"He's better at pretending he's fine with it, though." Percy said. "Your mom has threatened to smite me several times."

"You're a little annoying, you can't blame her." Annabeth said.

On the rest of the way to the prefect’s bathroom, Annabeth and Percy explained the very basics of their world. They quickly explained how western civilization affects the gods, how monsters work, and how the mist works. 

“Why aren’t you helping out against Voldemort, then?” Ginny asked. “He returned two years ago.”

“In the past two years we’ve stopped two different apocalypses, so we’ve been slightly busy.” Percy said.

“And Voldemort, he’s a local threat. He isn’t going to affect the gods, so they aren’t going to get involved, or send any of their children to get involved.” Annabeth said. “We’re not even here to fight him directly, we were just sent to stop the monsters. I assume the gods were unhappy that Voldemort was trying to take advantage of a world he isn't a part of.”

“That’s not fair, they could end a war before it even starts!” Ginny exclaimed.

“To them, you’re mortals. We think the first few wizards may have been children of Hecate, but recent generations wouldn’t be considered anything, not even legacies.” Percy said. “They just don’t care. They don’t even care enough to protect their children.”

“They don’t care about their children?” Ron asked.

“Demigods, at least Greek ones, usually don't make it past their early teen years.” Annabeth said. “The fact that we’re both nearly 18 is a miracle.”

Hermione muttered a password to a door, which sprung open. She and Ginny quickly checked that it was empty, before Annabeth, Percy, Ron and Harry walked inside. Percy and Annabeth finally got to look at themselves in a mirror, both scaring themselves slightly. 

“We look like hell.” Annabeth said.

“We'd look great in a haunted house." Percy said.

Percy was released from Ron and Harry’s grip, and hobbled over to the pool sized bathtub. He turned on one of the taps, before sitting on the edge and started to unwrap his many layers of bandages.

“Is there a trash can?” Percy asked, as he started getting through more and more layers. 

Harry went to go retrieve one.

“Why don’t Ron and I get you guys some fresh clothes.” Hermione said. “Anything you want in particular?” 

“Sweatpants.” Percy said. “And a t-shirt.”

“Something comfy and a sports bra.” Annabeth said.

Hermione nodded. She and Ron left the bathroom.

Percy finished unwrapping his middle, and tossed all the bandages into the trash can Harry brought over. When Percy got a proper look at his five cuts, he immediately felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t stop the disgusted expression from appearing on his face.

“Is my back ok?” Percy asked Annabeth. “Did it miss it?”

“It missed it. There’s a mark where you were stabbed, though.” Annabeth said.

“Will it heal?” Percy asked her.

“I think so.” Annabeth said.

“Missed what?” Harry asked.

“Nothing.” Percy said.

“Aw come on! You told us you’d tell us everything.” Ginny said. 

“No.” Annabeth said.

The tub was full enough, so Percy shut off the tap. He willed the water to avoid him, before creating an air bubble for his waist down. Percy leaned backwards and let himself be fully submerged. This time, he didn’t will himself to stay dry, he let the water fully affect him. He stayed underwater for a few minutes, until the pain in his chest almost disappeared. Percy sat up, and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. 

“Is my back better?” He asked, turning so Annabeth could check.

“Just a small scar now.” Annabeth said.

Percy looked down at chest, and saw five new scars. They were all thin and white, but very prominent.

“It’s better than the cuts, at least.” Percy said.

“You can hardly notice them.” Annabeth said, although he knew she was lying for his benefit.

Percy got out of the tub, and started to drain the water, which he noticed to be a little red. The upper half of his body was wet, while the lower half was still completely dry. The only part of him that was still hurting badly was his legs, water couldn’t heal broken bones. 

“Can you help unwrap me.” Annabeth said, struggling with her bandages. “I’m not ambidextrous.”

Percy nodded, found the end of her bandages, and carefully started to unwrap her. Annabeth’s shoulder wound was extremely sensitive, so as Percy got closer to it, Annabeth started feeling a lot more pain. Although she tried to hide it, Percy figured it out pretty quickly.

“What does ambidextrous mean?” Percy asked.

“The ability to use both hands.” Annabeth said. “Neither hand is dominant, both are equally good.”

“What part of speech is it?” Percy asked.

“Adjective.” Annabeth said.

“Use it in a sentence?” Percy asked.

“I wish I was ambidextrous.” Annabeth said.

“I’m ambidextrous.” Percy said.

“No you’re not.” Annabeth said.

“I’m not, you’re right.” Percy said. “But all done.”

Annabeth looked down at her shoulder, surprised. It hurt, but she hadn't noticed the pain for the past few moments. 

“You were distracting me with vocabulary?” Annabeth said.

“I can distract you easily, we’ve already established that.” Percy said, smiling.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled. She got up, and went over to a mirror to look at her wounds. Her bruising was starting to fade from a dark purple to a more reddish color, thanks to the ambrosia. Annabeth hoped by tomorrow, they'd be nearly gone. Her Manticore sting was in the very early stages of being healed, and still looked disgusting. The cuts on her face were closed, but still had some dried blood around them. She glared at her reflection, before returning to Percy’s side.

“I’m getting tired of fighting the world.” Annabeth grumbled, sitting down next to him.

“When it’s us against the world, the world doesn’t stand a real chance.” Percy said. 

Annabeth smiled. Percy kissed the side of her head, and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

The two of them didn’t shower until Ron and Hermione returned with their new clothes. Showering proved to be very difficult for both of them, but they somehow managed. Percy felt great after his shower, water always did that for him. Annabeth also felt great. She wasn’t any less hurt, but she was bloodfree and felt clean. They both felt much more comfortable in the sweatpants and t-shirts Ron and Hermione had got them. They both also felt completely exhausted. 

Getting back to the hospital wing took a very long time, since Percy still couldn't walk. The entire way back, Hermione rambled about how this new part of the world was monumental. Percy and Annabeth appreciated her rambling, they were both too tired to answer any more questions. 

When they walked inside the hospital wing, a familiar voice greeted them.

“PERCY!” Grover shouted. “ANNABETH!”

He ran over to them, and looked like he wanted to hug them, but decided against it.

“Hey Grover.” Percy said, grinning. 

“It’s great to see you, Goat Boy.” Annabeth said, grinning too.

“You’re both regaining your color, that's good.” Grover said, looking them up and down.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were looking at Grover in shock. They didn’t realize he had goat legs.

“Hello wizards!” Grover said, waving.

The four of them waved awkwardly. 

“I think we need to discuss dissolving our empathy link.” Percy said. “You could’ve died!”

“We’ll talk about that later, when we’re home and safe. For now, I have some remedies for you both.” Grover said.

Grover ushered them over to his setup, and started working his woodland magic. Since Percy had just healed in water, Annabeth was Grover’s main focus. When he was done, a lot of her pain had been relieved. Grover had also somehow managed to fix up Percy’s right ankle, so it felt completely normal.

“Ok, each of you apply this every day on your Manticore sting, for a week.” Grover said, passing them a purple paste. “It’ll make sure everything around that area is completely rebalanced.”

“Sweet.” Percy said, taking it.

“And this is for the cuts on your faces, it’ll fade almost all scaring.” Grover said, passing them a pink paste. “However, it only works on your faces, and recent wounds.”

“Cool.” Annabeth said, taking it.

“And this one, this is for bruising, to help them fade faster.” Grover said, passing them an orange paste. “That’s it.”

“You’re the best, G-man.” Percy said, grinning.

“Grover, do you have your sense of smell back?” Annabeth asked.

“It’s slowly coming back, but it’s not normal yet.” Grover said.

“We need to check the traps in the woods.” Annabeth said.

“I forgot about those!” Percy said.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll handle it tomorrow.” Grover said. “If I find any, I’ll turn them into trees.”

“Perfect.” Annabeth said, grinning.

“I have some bad news, though.” Grover said.

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked, concerned.

“I’m leaving soon.” Grover said, frowning. “Since this quest is basically over, the Council of Cloven Elders is requesting for me to return.”

“When do you leave?” Annabeth asked.

“Three days.” Grover said. 

“If we don’t get to talk to you before then, travel safely.” Percy said, smiling.

“I feel bad for leaving you!” Grover said.

“We’ll be ok.” Percy said, Annabeth nodding in agreement.

Grover said his goodbyes, before being escorted out by Professor Mcgonagall. 

“Ok you two. Time for some last minute healing and potions, then bed.” Madam Pomfrey said. 

Madam Pomfrey first rewrapped up Annabeth's shoulder. She resplinted Percy's leg, and made sure Annabeth's wrist splint was in perfect condition. After, she gave Annabeth a potion that would heal her concussion overnight. Madam Pomfrey then gave them both some Skele Gro.

“Thank the gods for nectar.” Annabeth said. “Because that was disgusting.”

“It tastes awful, but will regrow your bones in just a few hours.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“Cool.” Percy said.

“Let’s get you both into bed, now.” Madam Pomfrey said.

Madam Pomfrey led them over to a new bed. Percy and Annabeth put all of the pastes Grover gave them on the bedside table. The bed was just intended for Percy, but both of them started to get in.

“I’m afraid I cannot let you stay together.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“She’s not leaving my side.” Percy said.

“And he’s not leaving mine.” Annabeth said.

“We’re awful patients, I’m very sorry you have to put up with us.” Percy said.

“We’re both very stubborn, but we’re working on it.” Annabeth said.

“What’s the issue?” Professor Mcgonagall asked, as she walked back into the hospital wing.

“The two of them would like to stay together, and seem very reluctant to the idea of being separated.” Madam Pomfrey said.

Professor Mcgonagall raised her eyebrow at the two of them.

“I’ll sleep on a chair if it’s really a big problem, but I'm not leaving her side.” Percy said. 

“No, you need a proper sleep in a bed.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“So he’ll stay here, problem solved.” Annabeth said.

“Ms.Chase, Mr.Jackson, allowing two students to share a bed is highly inappropriate.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

“Technically, we’re not students.” Annabeth said. 

“And nothing inappropriate will happen.” Percy said. “We can swear to you on the styx.” 

“We are still responsible for you two.” Professor Mcgonagall said, sighing. “If the worst does happen, we are the ones responsible.”

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Percy asked.

“Pregnancy.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

Both Percy and Annabeth's cheeks flooded with color. 

“I swear to you on the River Styx that the two of us will not have sex while in this hospital wing.” Annabeth said. “Problem solved.”

“When you get pregnant, do you have a brain baby?” Percy asked.

“Shut up.” Annabeth said.

“I’m being completely serious.” Percy said.

“No, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said.

“Lame.” Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the two adults.

“Look, we can sit here all night and argue. I can talk my lungs out, and Percy’s good at filibusters.” Annabeth said. “But I’m sure we’re all tired. Nothing will happen, I can assure you.”

Professor Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey glanced at each other, before sighing.

“With the oath I made a few seconds ago, the worst case scenario _can’t_ even happen.” Annabeth added.

“Fine. But if you are caught, consequences will be dire.” Professor Mcgonagall said.

Annabeth and Percy smiled. The two of them got settled, while Madam Pomfrey fetched another potion. She gave them each a small glass of dark purple liquid.

“What does this do?” Percy asked.

“It’s a sleeping draught. You both have had a hard day, this will put you straight to sleep.” Madam Pomfrey said.

Percy and Annabeth both shook their heads and handed her back their full glasses.

“You can’t give us a sleeping potion.” Annabeth said. 

“We have awful dreams, getting stuck in one is literally our worst nightmare.” Percy said.

“I’ve got a better potion then.” Madam Pomfrey said.

She returned with two new glasses, still full of purple liquid.

“This will give you a dreamless sleep.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“You can take away our dreams?” Percy said, surprised.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. Percy and Annabeth both quickly downed their glasses, handing empty ones back. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Mcgonagall left the two of them. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all about to go, before Percy said something.

“Harry, wait.” Percy said.

Harry walked up to Percy, cautiously. Percy gripped onto the front of Harry’s shirt, and yanked him down, because he didn’t have the energy to talk loudly, or to sit up.

“Tomorrow is the last day the monsters can get you.” Percy said. “We don’t think any more are coming, but just to be safe…”

He trailed off, his eyes starting to close.

“Percy!” Harry said.

“Right, sorry.” Percy said, reopening his eyes. “Stay inside, in the common room, or here. Don’t talk to that many people, especially strangers. Your friends, make a-”

Percy trailed off again, shutting his eyes once more.

“Percy.” Harry said.

“Sorry.” Percy said, his eyes snapping back open. “Make a codeword for your friends, so you know it’s actually them. They won’t kill you, but they can kill everyone else. You need to be…”

Percy’s eyes shut. His grip slacked, his hand falling limp. 

“Percy?” Harry said.

Percy didn’t respond. The potion must’ve just kicked in. 

“Annabeth?” Harry said.

She didn't respond either.

Annabeth and Percy were both fast asleep. Harry and the others decided to leave. The two demigods deserved some peace and quiet, and a lot of rest.


	47. Mother

The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all met up in the common room. They had a quick breakfast, before heading straight to the hospital wing. They brought along two plates of food, one for Percy, and one for Annabeth. They still had tons of questions to ask the two demigods, so they were hoping that Percy and Annabeth would be in the mood to answer.

“Good morning.” The four wizards said to Madam Pomfrey. 

“We’re here to see Percy and Annabeth.” Hermione said.

“Are they awake yet?” Harry asked.

"We were hoping we could talk to them." Ginny said.

“We also have food to drop off.” Ron said, holding up one of the plates.

“Their potion should have just about worn off, so they’ll probably be up soon.” Madam Pomfrey said. “You may see them, as long as you don’t disturb them.”

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny thanked her, before heading over to Percy and Annabeth’s bed. The two of them were still fast asleep, spooning, Annabeth being the big spoon. Annabeth was laying on her good shoulder, her other arm was wrapped possessively around Percy.

“I thought their potion wore off.” Harry said.

“It just means their sleep won’t be dreamless anymore.” Hermione said. 

Ron and Ginny set down the plates on their bedside table, next to Annabeth’s hat and the several different colored pastes. Harry and Hermione pulled over a few chairs, so they could wait for them to wake up.

At one point, it seemed like Annabeth was stirring. Her face scrunched up slightly, and she started to thrash around slightly. Percy turned around and tucked his head into the crook of her neck. Immediately, Annabeth stopped moving around, and just tightened her grip on Percy, hugging him even closer. Her face relaxed slightly, but not fully.

“Are they awake?” Ginny asked.

Harry got up, and silently approached them. Both of their eyes were still closed, and neither of them looked responsive. It was like the two of them had just acted on instinct, knowing each other so well that they didn’t need to be awake in order to comfort each other.

“Let’s try again later, they’re still out cold.” Harry said.

They left the hospital wing, and didn’t return again until after lunch.

“Are they awake, yet?” Harry asked.

“Not yet.” Madam Pomfrey said. “The poor kids are absolutely exhausted.”

“And there was nothing else you gave them?” Harry asked.

“Nothing other than Dreamless Sleep.” Madam Pomfrey said.

The four wizards walked over to Percy and Annabeth’s bed, and sat down in the same chairs as before. The food they had brought up earlier was untouched. Annabeth and Percy didn’t look like they had moved since the morning.

“They’re not dead, right?” Ron said, hesitantly.

“They’re breathing.” Hermione said, pointing.

They waited in silence for a few minutes.

“We’ll come back later.” Harry decided, since it was clear Percy and Annabeth weren’t going to be waking up anytime soon.

The four of them left the hospital wing, waving goodbye to Madam Pomfrey as they left.

Harry started to head back to the hospital wing around 5pm. He was alone, so he was under his invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione were at a prefects meeting that finished in a half hour. Ginny was studying for her OWLs with Luna, and told Harry she’d be there as soon as she could. 

When Harry entered the hospital wing, he heard voices. Harry quickly started to approach them.

“And just to finish it off, can you write that we’re feeling fine, or that we’ll see them soon?” Percy’s voice said. “Whatever sounds better or makes more sense.”

Harry approached Percy and Madam Pomfrey. They were standing around a bed to the left of the one Annabeth was currently still asleep in. Madam Pomfrey was writing in a notebook, while Percy was shoving things back into his backpack. Madam Pomfrey clicked the pen shut, closed the notebook, and handed them both back to Percy. Percy stuck them both into his backpack.

“Thank you.” Percy said. “I’d do it myself, but I can’t spell great unless I focus, and I can’t focus.”

“It’s no trouble.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

Percy was silent for a moment, staring at something in his backpack.

“There is, actually.” Percy said, slowly. “Can you make me a rainbow?”

Madam Pomfrey nodded, and waved her wand, creating a large rainbow on the wall.

“Thank you.” Percy said.

“I’ll give you some privacy, if you need anything else, I will be in my office.” Madam Pomfrey said.

Percy nodded. Madam Pomfrey smiled at him, before turning and walking right past Harry. Percy walked past Harry too, and back over to Annabeth. He dropped the backpack by the base of the bed. Percy grabbed a single grape from one of the breakfast plates, and popped it into his mouth. He watched Annabeth for a few moments, before heading back over to the rainbow. Percy pulled up a chair, and sat down. He turned the coin a few times, as if he was contemplating if he really wanted to make the call. 

Harry was confused as to why neither Percy or Madam Pomfrey had acknowledged his presence, before he remembered he was under his invisibility cloak. A part of Harry knew he should reveal himself, but a larger part of him wanted to stay under his cloak. Harry approached Percy, and stood off to the side, still hidden.

Percy glanced around the hospital wing, before finally tossing the coin into the rainbow.

“Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Sally Jackson.” Percy said. 

The rainbow on the wall disappeared, before becoming a kitchen. Sally was seated at the table, and was typing on her laptop.

“Mom?” Percy said.

“Percy?” Sally said, looking up.

“I’m sorry. I know we said we weren't going to call, but after yesterday… it was just so close and I need to talk to you, just in case anything else goes wrong.” Percy rambled. “Gods, Mom, I’m so sorry.”

“Percy, baby, what happened?” Sally asked.

“Yesterday, it was just… it was…” Percy said, unable to complete his sentences.

“Are you ok? Where’s Annabeth? Is she ok?” Sally asked.

“She’s asleep.” Percy said, avoiding the rest of the question.

“What happened?” Sally asked.

“We almost didn’t come home.” Percy said, his voice catching slightly. “Yesterday, that was almost it.”

“You’re ok now? You’re safe?” Sally asked, looking panicked.

“We both know I'm never truly safe.” Percy said, chuckling hollowly. “I healed, I’m just sore. Annabeth’s still healing, she’ll be fine in a few days, I think.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Sally asked.

“There were so many of them, but we were holding our own.” Percy said. “We thought we were done, and we were both exhausted, but we were so happy. We thought that was it.”

Percy stared down at the ground, unable to meet his mothers eyes. 

“A Manticore, a fucking Manticore.” Percy said, glaring. “I went down immediately, I left her all alone.”

Percy took a shaky breath.

“It tortured her.” Percy said, his voice breaking. “And I couldn’t help her, I was unconscious. She got hurt because she was trying to save me.”

“Percy.” Sally said, gently.

“The Manticore wanted to kill us. The only reason it didn’t was because it couldn’t figure out how it wanted us to die.” Percy said. 

“Who saved you guys?” Sally asked. “Grover?”

“The wizards.” Percy said. “But they were lucky. They were brave, they were smart, but they were lucky the Manticore ignored them for as long as it did.”

Sally put her hand up against the iris message, and smiled sadly at her son. Percy put his hand over hers. He was blinking furiously to try and stop himself from crying.

“I just needed to hear your voice. I don’t think anything else is coming, today’s the last day they can, but just in case... I need to know I called.” Percy said, tears starting to roll down his face.

“How are you feeling?” Sally asked.

“I’m not ok, I haven’t been ok for a while.” Percy said, rubbing his eyes. “I’m just… so tired. I just want to come home.”

“You’re going to come home soon, just a few more weeks. And I won’t let them take you away again, I’ll call up your father if I have to.” Sally said. 

“He’s one of the ones who sent us away.” Percy said, bitterly. “A unanimous vote from the Gods of Olympus, that's why Annabeth and I are here.”

Percy rubbed his eyes again, trying to stop the tears.

“I wish they chose other people. And that’s awful to think, I don’t want anyone to be in our shoes right now. But you’d think after two wars and Tartarus, they’d leave Annabeth and I alone for a little.” Percy said. “I hate it here.”

Harry couldn’t help but frown at that, he considered Hogwarts to be his home.

“It’s pretty here, the food's good, not blue, but good. And most of the people are nice. But I hate it here, I hate being here.” Percy said. “I just want to lock myself in our apartment and never leave.”

“You can relax now, you’re all done.” Sally said, softly.

Percy couldn’t help himself, he started crying. He stayed strong last night, since he wasn’t the one who needed comfort, and he was in shock. But today, with his mom, he was going to let his walls come down for a little. Sally murmured words of encouragement the entire time, until he finally started to calm down. 

“I threatened a teacher yesterday.” Percy said.

“Perseus, you did what?” Sally said.

“He wasn’t letting me leave detention, people were going to get hurt.” Percy said, grinning. “So I threatened him.”

“Oh my god.” Sally said, shaking her head. “I guess you won’t be asked back next year.”

“I guess I won’t.” Percy said, smiling.

Sally and Percy both laughed. Laughing made Percy feel good, like a weight was being lifted off his chest. 

Percy’s moment of tranquillity was short lasting though, because soon Annabeth started screaming. Harry jumped, his invisibility cloak nearly slipping off. 

“Don’t go, please.” Percy said to Sally. “I’ll be back, please don’t go.”

“I’ll be right here, take your time.” Sally said. 

Percy ran over to Annabeth’s bedside. Annabeth was still screaming. Her eyes were still shut, and she was kicking and punching the air like a maniac. Percy avoided her hits, and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

“Annabeth.” He said, softly. “Wake up.”

Annabeth’s eyes flew open. She looked at Percy with wide eyes, but let out a breath of relief. She grasped onto Percy’s shirt, yanked him down, and kissed him. 

“Good morning.” Percy said, smiling.

“I thought we weren't supposed to have dreams.” Annabeth said, bitterly.

“The potion just lasted until 9ish, after that we just slept normally.” Percy said, shrugging.

“When did you get up?” Annabeth asked.

“A little less than a half hour ago.” Percy said.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Annabeth asked.

“Because you were sleeping.” Percy said.

“You should’ve woken me up.” Annabeth said, shaking her head.

“You were sleeping.” Percy said, smiling. 

“What time is it?” Annabeth asked.

“A little after 5.” Percy said.

“Why’d you say good morning then?” Annabeth asked.

“That’s what you say to a person when they wake up.” Percy said, grinning.

“We slept the entire day?” Annabeth asked.

“Yup.” Percy said.

“I’m asking a lot of questions, aren’t I?” Annabeth said.

“You are.” Percy said, grinning. “I don’t mind, though.”

Annabeth studied Percy’s face for a minute.

“You were crying.” Annabeth said.

“Was not.” Percy said.

“Lie to everyone else, don’t lie to me.” Annabeth said.

Percy was silent for a moment.

"Just a little." Percy admitted.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, concerned. 

“I was talking to my mom. I told her about yesterday.” Percy said.

“Is she still here?” Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded.

“Can I say hi?” Annabeth asked.

“Of course.” Percy said. 

Percy helped her sit up. Annabeth quickly unwrapped her right hand, and moved around her wrist.

“It feels ok?” Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded.

“And your shoulder?” Percy asked.

“It hurts a little, I’ll have some ambrosia later.” Annabeth said.

“Everything else? Your ribs, your face, your neck.” Percy said.

“I’m fine, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said. “Do I look ok?”

“Gorgeous, like always.” Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. 

“And how are you feeling?” Annabeth asked. 

“I’m sore, but fine.” Percy said.

“That’s good.” Annabeth said, smiling.

She pulled on her shoes, and looked around herself.

“Is that for us?” Annabeth said, pointing at the plates of food.

“I think so.” Percy said. “You hungry?”

Annabeth nodded. 

“Go see Mom, she’s to our left.” Percy said. “I’ll bring the food.”

Annabeth stood up, and walked in the direction of Sally. Percy went over to the breakfast plates. He moved some of the food from one plate onto the other, before picking them up and walking back over to his mom. Percy gave Annabeth the plate with more food, pulled up another chair, and sat down next to her. Sally told them some stories about Estelle while Percy and Annabeth devoured their food.

“When was the last time you both ate?” Sally asked.

“30ish hours ago.” Annabeth said.

Sally’s eyes got a little wide.

"We didn't want to skip meals." Percy assured her. "We were just... you know... so we missed dinner. Then we slept past breakfast and lunch."

“When you two come home, what do you want to eat first?” Sally asked.

“Cheeseburgers.” Percy and Annabeth said together.

“And shakes?” Sally asked.

“Of course, we’re not insane.” Annabeth said, grinning.

“Don’t forget about the fries.” Percy said, grinning too.

“Fantastic, we’ll get it on the way home from the airport.” Sally said. “Then we’ll rent a movie. Any movie you want.”

“We’ll be counting down the days.” Percy said.

“Speaking of the remaining days, you two need to take it easy!” Sally said. 

“We intend to.” Percy said.

“Will Solace put us on bedrest for a week.” Annabeth said. “After that, we’ll just keep our heads down.”

"I need that boys address so I can send him some cookies." Sally said.

"He's at camp right now." Percy said, smiling.

“Now, is there a nurse or someone I can speak to?” Sally asked.

“Mom, we’re fine.” Percy said.

“Percy, I insist.” Sally said, firmly.

“I’ll go get her.” Annabeth said, standing up.

Annabeth got up, walked past Harry, and over towards Madam Pomfrey’s office. Percy looked over his shoulder, his eyes scanning the room.

“What’s the matter?” Sally asked.

“I feel like I’m being watched.” Percy said, his eyes lingering on Harry. “Like there are eyes on me.”

Percy turned back towards his mom.

“Do you see anything?” He asked her.

She shook her head no.

“I’m just being paranoid, I guess.” Percy said, checking his shoulder once more.

Harry felt guilty for making Percy feel that way. He also felt guilty for completely invading their privacy. He decided he better leave them alone for the evening, and come back tomorrow. He walked past Annabeth and Madam Pomfrey, and through the door, almost running straight into Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

“Not today.” Harry muttered.

The three of them jumped in surprise, before looking around.

“We can ask out questions tomorrow, let’s give them today.” Harry said, pulling off this cloak.

The three wizards didn't question Harry. Together, the four of them returned to the common room.


End file.
